Because of You
by Cheska
Summary: Usagi x Duo. Usagi was left in an orphanage as a child. There she met the one person who always made her happy. And over the years things have changed. She always believed in destiny, but faced with these new emotions. Will she hold true to her belief?
1. First meeting

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 1  
  
Disclaimer: *posts up a sign*  
Cheska does not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Hai, I'm back. And with a new story. This is dedicated  
to my good friend Sairys. Happy Birthday!! ^^ *throws around confettit  
and takes out a large cake* *takes a slice and begins eating*  
Read and see if it's good or not. ^^  
  
Hope you like it. ^_~  
*************  
Throughout most of my life, I've been known to be cheerful and would always  
bring light into people's lives. I'm not sure what to make of it, but it's  
just natural. For the past sixteen years it's been this way. And as   
time passes by, my affinity to light only gets stronger. Even with the  
weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's only because of a kid I met years ago. Yes, all the ecstasy I radiate  
has a purpose. And that purpose was from one child I met a decade ago.  
One child. One kid. One boy...  
************************  
13 years ago: Colony L2  
************************  
A beautiful woman with long silver-lavender hair held the hand of a three   
year old child. The woman was graceful with the aura of royalty radiating  
from her and her silver eyes heralded wisdom. Beside this woman was a small  
3 year old girl. Blond hair done up to be identical to her mother's which  
were meatballs or odangoes. The child's form was quite small but her  
crystalline blue eyes captivated everyone. For in her eyes carried so much  
innocence and love for all things as well as curiousity.  
Both ladies stepped out of the shuttle and into a horde of people, greetings  
and conversations heard all around them.  
"Okaa-san, why are we here?"questioned her daughter.  
At the simple question, it sent a wave of guilt into the woman's system.  
For a brief moment, her silver eyes pained and darkened. Without an answer,  
the mother led her child outside the shuttle port and into the artificial  
light of the Colony.   
"Okaa-san?"  
Her mother constantly kept up her pace while at the same time took brief  
glances in back of her, as if searching for something or someone. After  
a few minutes, the woman slowed down and placed her daughter onto a bench  
with the shade of a tree enveloping it.  
"Okaa-san?"the young child murmered uneasily.  
"Boko o yuruse.."her mother pleaded to her god/goddess. Pleading for  
forgiveness over what she was about to do now.  
"Douka shita no?"the blond worriedly asked her mother, placing her small  
hand up to her mother's cheek.  
"Mesume, my child, everything will be okay. Everything will be fine   
soon,"her mother's soothing words whispered to her child's ear as she  
held her small hand.  
"You mean nothing's okay right now?"her mesume innocently questioned.  
"Iie, iie. *sigh* Kiite kudasai,"her mother shook her head.  
"I'm listening, okaa-san. You know that.."  
"Of course you are, mesume. There are bad people out in the world.  
Out here. And your okaa-san needs to leave you for awhile."  
"Kaerimasu ka?" ((:Will you return?/Will he/she return?))  
"Kaerimasu."her mother answered with a small smile, her eyes reflecting  
off sorrow momentarily.  
"Itsu?"asked the girl.   
"When I can. Until then, please take care? I want you to stay here.  
Right here until these two nice people come. They'll be wearing  
church outfits. A priest and a nun. Go with them when they address  
you. Do you understand, mesume?"her mother informed her.  
"Hai, I do.."  
"That's a good girl..."her mother brushed back her blond bangs and kissed  
her forehead. Then got up and glimpsed in back of them before taking off  
with one last wave.  
"Aishiteru..."her mother murmered with a teardrop falling from her shining  
silver eyes, before disappearing into the exit  
of the terrain she was placed at.  
"Okaa-san.."  
  
I didn't really know it at that time. But that was the day my mother  
abandoned me. I'm not sure what happened to her or what she was  
running from. I never really found out and seeing as I was three years old  
at the time, I didn't comprehend such a complex situation. But now, now  
I do.   
I know my mother loves me, she said so herself. I wonder what happened  
to her...maybe someday I'll find her. Someday...  
*********  
Night time came around as the lights dimmed and became filled with empty,  
inky blackness with only a small comfort from the lamps near her side.   
Pedestrians and children with their parents soon left the busy streets  
to enter their warm homes and leave the chilly night air.  
"You must be the one..."a sweet and warm voice intruded the silence  
that the young girl grew used to as the hours passed by.  
Raising her head, the young child addressed the two people with a silent  
nod. In front of her was a woman around her early thirties and beside  
her a young man just two-three years younger. The woman was dressed in  
a nun outfit of black while the man in priest garments, a wooden cross  
dangling from his neck.  
"It is her..."the woman gleefully clapped her hands while the man bent down  
to see the child better.  
"What is your name?"the priest asked.  
"Usagi. Tsuki Usagi."  
The priest smiled alongside the nun. He extended out his hand towards  
the young girl and she took it.  
"I am Father Maxwell and this is Sister Mary. Your mother wanted  
you to come with us."  
"Hai, she said you'd come for me.."Usagi understood and hopped off the bench.  
Together, the three left area to take Usagi back with them to the orphanage.  
*********  
A tall building lay in front of the three, two street lights at each corner  
of the street. Despite the time, children's voices were heard with shouts,  
arguements, and/or small mutterings of conversations.  
"This will be your home, Usagi. You'll be staying with us from now  
on..."Sister Mary informed the girl.  
"Ano...do you know how long it'll take till okaa-san comes back?"Usagi questioned.  
Sister Mary's eyes and Father Maxwell heard the young child's question but  
from it came a deep regret.   
"You must be tired, why don't you rest for awhile?"Sister Mary suggested.  
"Demo..."  
"Sleep now, child, and we'll talk about it later. Okay?"Father Maxwell urged.  
Usagi obeyed and the woman led her inside the slightly dilapitated building.  
Inside warmth flowed through easily but the room was in need of repairs in   
certain areas. Chipped paint and loosened boards were obvious with  
walls filled with grafitti.  
As Usagi stared in awe at the abode, children glared at her. Some curious,  
some in hatred or jealousy. Others in indifference.  
"This'll be your room for now, you'll be sharing it with others. Is  
that all right?"Sister Mary stopped before a white bleached door.  
"Hai,"Usagi agreed and the nun opened the door revealing several plain  
white beds settled in rows from wall to wall.  
"Over there, right at the corner it's available.."Sister Mary pointed as  
she strolled down the room with Usagi.  
As Usagi slipped inside the cool covers, the nun went off into a cabinet  
and pulled out a white cotton nightgown. The young blond dressed quickly  
and quietly and settled inside. While Usagi prepared for bed, Sister Mary  
folded up the young girl's old clothes and carried it with her.  
Bending over, the Sister brushed back the blond's bangs and whispered  
good-night before leaving the room.  
"Good-night,"Usagi murmered before sleep claimed her weary body.  
*********   
My first night in the orphanage wasn't too bad. Of course, at that time  
I didn't really have time to converse with anyone. It was the following  
day, that I realized how tough it is to fit in. But it disappeared once I  
met a certain young ruffian. A child who had no real name, but he didn't need  
one. You don't really need a name to get to know someone. All you have to know  
is who they are inside.  
**********  
Usagi sat perched outside on the patio, her once bright eyes dimmed and   
lined with tears that fell ceaselessly. She sniffed and tried to grab ahold  
of herself but all was in vain. She couldn't stop them from falling down,  
her heart and soul hurt too much by what the others have done to her since  
her awakening. She could still recall the incident.  
*Flashback*  
Usagi was roughly pulled awake by a young girl a few years older than herself.  
Her dull blond hair and brown eyes glaring at her.  
"Get up!"she barked.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you hear me?! I said get up!"  
Usagi was immediately thrown onto the floor, scrambling to get her footing  
and finally realizing where she was.  
"New girl! Don't you know what time it is?"demanded the dull blond.  
"Iie.."stammered Usagi.  
"Speak up! What gibberish are you talking about? This is the L2 Colony!  
We don't speak that nonsense!"  
"I...I.."  
"If you don't do what I say around here, you'll find yourself in big  
trouble. Do you understand?!"  
"H-Yes, yes ma'am.."Usagi cowered at the blazing fire that the young girl  
saw in the dull blond's brown eyes. Fire that thirsted, needed to fuel  
up and blaze. Fire that she knew that if she got too close, she'd burn. Burn  
badly.   
"Good! Now get up and go downstairs to do the chores! Now!"she barked.  
At that mere command, Usagi scrambled up and ran away. Almost forgetting   
to change in the process.  
*End Flashback*  
Her morning had been terrible, but that wasn't what led her into tears. Oh no,  
it was something else.  
*Flashback*  
Usagi dressed up and ran downstairs, afraid she'd get caught if she dawdled.  
Once she reached the final step, that dull blond haired girl waited for her.  
Alone.   
"Good! Go to the kitchens and clean the pots and pans. After that you'll  
be cleaning the floors. Do I make myself clear?!"  
"Yes, ma'am.."Usagi answered dully.  
Immediately, Usagi trudged herself towards the kitchens that were pointed  
out to her and set about her tasks.   
(I never knew, I'd be put into this type of situation. How'd this come to  
be? Okaa-san, where are you?)Usagi instantly felt a pang inside her heart  
at the memory of her dear mother.   
A tear fell down her eyes and onto the silver pot that she washed.  
"Crying, little girl?"the familiar sound of her 'superior' drawled.  
Usagi didn't reply and continued on with her task.  
"There's no use in crying, 'girl'. No one cares. Why else were  
you put into this orphanage? Huh? Tell me that?"she taunted.  
"Someone does care! My mother! She'll come for me! You'll see!"Usagi  
whirled around and answered back, her voice rising with every word  
that left her mouth.  
"Hmph. Your mother left you. She won't come back, you'll see..."and  
with that the girl left.  
  
Moments later, Sister Mary came in with a look of surprise on her face  
at finding Usagi there.  
"My dear, what are you doing here?"Sister Mary scooted herself inside  
and by Usagi's side.  
"Another girl came in, waking me up. She said I had to do all these  
chores..."Usagi rambled inbetween sniffs and tears.  
Sister Mary's eyes twinkled in mild amusement and disappointment at the  
news. Lightly touching the girl's arm, she led her down the stool she  
stepped on and out the back door from the kitchen.  
"You listen here, don't mind that girl Terry. She's just a bully around  
here and those chores she set for you? Those were her's as punishment.  
Thought she could get out of them, did she? Well I'll have a word  
with her. Now run along dear,"Sister Mary pushed Usagi out the door and  
into the light.  
*End of Flashback*  
Even with the Sister's kind words and watching over her, Usagi didn't  
feel right. Those words that Terry told her, what if they were true?  
What if her mother wasn't come back? Who would care for her? Who?  
"Okaa-san..."Usagi mumbled and drew her body closer.  
  
A young boy at the age of five watched the crying girl from the rooftops.  
His brown hair reaching up to his shoulders and tied in a tight, small braid.  
His cobalt blue eyes eyed the blond with careful interest. Wondering what  
made her so sad. He noticed her yesterday night, her crystalline blue eyes  
staring in awe at every detail that she managed to catch. It made him   
take up an interest with her, wondering who she was and why a girl like  
her is here.   
Wanting to get to know the young girl, he decided to pay her a visit and  
see what's wrong. After all, both of them had something in common.   
They were now orphans and alone. Alone in this world filled with children  
who lost their families.  
  
He was only a few feet away from her after he hopped off the tall tree.  
The young girl didn't even notice his movements, of course no one at the  
orphanage or in the colony has managed to catch him sneaking around the place.  
Ever since he can remember, he's always had the ability to go around as a thief,  
taking what he needed to live. It was the only way he knew how.  
As he studied the mournful girl, he took the time to observe his surroundings  
and recalled a rose bush not too far away from here. Instinctively, Duo ran  
off and plucked a red rose from the bush all the while being careful not to  
get pricked. When he returned, the blond was still crying her eyes out.  
Stealthily, the boy made his way toward her and as he reached her side he plucked  
out a petal and let it land softly above her head.  
  
Usagi felt a presence nearby but took no notice of it. When she saw felt something  
fall, Usagi's head rose up and a red petal fell onto the back of her hand lying  
against her knee. She picked it up and studied the soft, velvety feeling.   
"What is this? Where did it come from?"Usagi croaked out, her voice too weak  
to speak.  
"Here's the rest of it. For you. You shouldn't cry, it doesn't fit you  
as well as when you're happy,"a male voice murmered into her ear from her side.  
Turning her head around, she saw a boy a little bit older than her with caring  
cobalt blue eyes.  
"Thank you..."Usagi said in gratitude and took the rose, studying it.  
"It's called a....rose. A flower.."the boy replied to her earlier question.  
"Where did you get this?"Usagi asked.  
"A rose bush nearby, there's more where it comes from but it's hard to  
get. You could prick yourself with it,"he warned her.  
"Ouch!"At the sound of his warning, Usagi pricked her index finger but didn't  
drop the flower.  
"See.."he sat down next to her and reached out for her hand. He studied the  
cut and then reached into his pocket to retrieve a clean napkin he managed  
to carry with him. The ruffian wrapped it around her finger and sealed it.  
"There, all better.."  
"Thank you,"Usagi shyly murmered and went back to studying the rose.  
"You like flowers, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I'm not sure why but whenever I look at them they make me feel more  
at ease."  
"If flowers are what takes to make you happy, maybe I should give more  
out to you."  
"You're nice."Usagi smiled grandly up at the boy and he smiled back.  
"My name is Usagi."  
"Mine's Duo."  
After a moment's silence, Duo spoke up again.  
"You know, Usagi your name is kinda weird."  
"Weird?"Usagi scrunched up her face at the word.  
"Yeah, weird. What about Usa instead? It's shorter and easy to say for  
me!"  
"Okay,"Usagi shrugged her shoulders in innocence and smiled.  
"Usagi! It's time for lunch.."Sister Mary came out from the kitchen  
only to see the two staring over at her in wonderment.  
"Ahh...I see you met Duo over here. Now Duo, I hope you don't get the little  
one over here in big trouble, okay? I'm counting on you,"Sister Mary gave  
a small smile over at the boy.  
"I won't,"Duo grinned and took Usagi's hand into his own as he led her inside.  
(A red rose? Duo? Never would think he'd give one of those to a girl  
at his age..)Sister Mary gave a warm smile inside her heart at the darling  
sight and closed the door.  
*************  
After the meeting with Duo, I felt more at ease. Peaceful. Sure of  
myself. He was a great friend and companion. Ever since that day, the  
two of us grew close and he'd take care of me just like what Sister Mary  
told him to do. And I'm grateful for that.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
There goes that beginning chapter. A start to a new series of chapters  
on another pairing set. Since the last attempt for a Duo/Usagi didn't  
quite end up in what you'd say as a happy thing. I'll make this and  
hopefully it'll end nicely. Maybe or maybe not, it depends really.  
Well that's it, ja ne minna! ^^ 


	2. A birthday gift and a promise

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: *booming voice* You will let me own SM&GW. You will let me   
own SM&GW. You will let me own SM&GW. You will let me own SM&GW.   
You will let me...*stops and coughs* own SM&GW. You will let me own  
SM&GW. You will let me own SM&GW. *a little swirly hynotizing device  
is in front of the owners of the shows* You will let me own SM&GW.  
You will let me own SM&GW. *voice gets weaker and tired* You will  
let me own SM&GW. You will let me own SM&GW. *coughs and voice cracks*  
Aww dang, lights! *light pops out of nowhere in the darkness* *sigh*  
Not working...*sigh* *owners of the shows have a huge sweatdrop* No duh!  
Cheska: Oh shut up! Get out of here...  
Owners: And the disclaimer.  
Cheska: *weak voice* I don't own SM&GW.  
*they scurry off*   
Cheska: Darn, big shots...*glares*  
  
Author's Notes: Lalala...Chapter 2 is up. Thanks for the reviews, folks!  
Appreciate it so much! *smiles grandly* ^_^ Yeyyy!!!  
Now on with the ficcie!  
  
  
**************  
It's because of him, I'm so happy. I'm content and my light could  
only grow stronger with each passing day that I'm with him. But I also  
knew that with every happiness comes sadness, however I don't let that get  
to me. No, because he told me that I shouldn't let bad things hold me down.  
It isn't worth it to become depressed amongst others. I should smile  
and laugh, let others be happy even if you should be crying on the inside.  
**************  
One year later:   
Summer Time  
**************  
"Duo!"Usagi was beaming over a smile toward his way, once the little  
blond spotted him from the tree top.  
Duo noticed his friend wearing a yellow summer dress with matching  
sandals. Her hair done up in the normal odangoes but slightly longer  
and her eyes filled with mirth at the sight of him. He grinned over  
at her and carefully hid his present for her.  
Sister Mary and Father Maxwell told him her birthday was today. At the  
mention of the date, he ran off and disappeared in order to find the  
right gift. Just for her.  
"Duo, where were you?"Usagi jumped off the tree and approached him.  
"I thought bunnies didn't climb trees,"Duo grinned.  
Over the past year they've known each other, he taught her how to climb  
and play certain games. In return, she taught him what she knew. One time  
the nun and the priest caught Usagi climbing a rooftop and instantly knew  
that Duo was behind it. However, they didn't say anything because in their  
hearts they could trust the ruffian.   
As for the bunny statement, well that was another story.  
"Yeah, well this bunny can,"Usagi lightly pouted toward him.  
"Hey Duo,"  
"What is it Usa?"  
"When did you start calling me bunny?"  
"I didn't, not really. You just looked like a bunny up in the tree.  
After all, you do like bunnies. Remember when Sister Mary brought   
home that white rabbit?"Duo pointed out.  
"Hai, I do. It was so adorable."  
"Just like you,"Duo smiled.  
Usagi only smiled in return and cocked her head to the side, observing  
her friend. His hair was now just past his shoulders by a few centimeters  
and his height lengthened to three inches taller than her size. Nothing   
that really concerned her, but just as she was going to turn around the   
blond girl saw that he was hiding something in back of him.  
"What's that you're hiding, Duo?"Usagi straightened up and pointed in  
back of him.  
"Knew you'd spot it sooner or later,"Duo grinned.  
"What is it?"  
"Close your eyes first,"Duo requested.  
Usagi did as she was told.  
"And no peeking, Usa!"Duo added as he spotted his friend about to open her eyes.  
"I won't.."her voice slightly playful at acting depressed.  
Duo held up one of his gifts in front of her.  
"Open!"  
Usagi opened her eyes to see a pink rose dangling in front of her. Perfect  
in every way. She happily took it into her hands and continued to bathe  
in its beauty.  
"Arigatou,"  
"That's not all. Here,"Duo revealed a carefully wrapped gift and handed it  
to her.  
It was of medium size and appeared to be a rectangular container. What was  
inside, was anybody's guess.   
"Aren't you going to open it?"Duo wondered outloud.  
"Hai, I will!"Usagi grinned and stooped down to place the rose down and knelt.  
Hastily, Usagi unwrapped it to reveal a pink and white bunny inside the box.  
A pink satin collar around its neck.  
"Thank you, Duo!"Usagi squealed in glee as she ran into Duo's arms.  
"Happy Birthday, Usa."  
Out in the distance, Sister Mary and Father Maxwell watched the two.  
"They're good for each other, aren't they?"Sister Mary commented.  
"If it's God's will, then so be it..."Father Maxwell nodded.  
*****************  
*Six years later*  
*****************  
A ten year old Usagi with long blond hair done up in odangoes and   
her hair reaching over to her waist was running down the street.  
A smile on her face as she ran off.   
"Can't catch me, slow poke!"Usagi yelled over her shoulder.   
"Slow poke! Just wait till I catch you, Usa!"Duo yelled out  
as the young boy drew nearer with each passing step.  
Duo's chestnut brown hair was done up in a braid as it has been for  
many long years. It now reached over to his back, only three inches  
from reaching his waist. His eyes sparkled with determination,  
excitement, and glee at his pursuit. His prey. His friend.  
"Usagi! Duo! What are you two doing?!"an adult climbed down the stairs,  
eyeing the two as they slowed down and came to a stop in front of a   
church. They winced and bowed their head at the familiar figure.  
An older woman dressed in a traditional black nun outfit stood over them,  
hands placed on her hips.  
"Greeting, Sister!"Usagi put on her best smile as she greeted the elder.  
"Greetings, Usagi. Duo. Now tell me, why are you running about the   
street? At this time?"pressed the nun.  
"Uhh...well..."Duo began to speak.  
"Now don't try getting out of this, young man. Every other child  
is in church as they very well should be. But you two..."the nun trailed  
off.  
"Sister, I see you found the two.."a male voice interrupted the conversation  
from atop the stairs and at the entrance of the church.  
"Father, I was just talking to the children about not being in  
church..."explained Sister Mary.  
"I see.."Father Maxwell came up beside his colleague and gazed at the  
two with friendliness.  
"Father,"Usagi bowed politely to the older man while Duo merely nodded.  
"Now, why don't you go inside you two. You've missed the first   
reading,"Father Maxwell waved towards the building.  
"Hai, Father Maxwell..."Usagi nodded in understanding and obeyed.  
Immediately, her legs carried her off into the church catching a glimpse  
of Duo's unmoving figure.  
"Duo? Won't you come inside?"Father Maxwell questioned.  
"I don't believe in God!"Duo protested.  
"Oh, my.."Sister Mary placed a hand over her heart at the outburst.  
"Why not?"the priest inquired.  
"The only God I believe in is Shinigami! The God of Death."Duo told them.  
"Shinigami?"  
"Yup!"  
Father Maxwell stared momentarily at Sister Mary whose eyes widened at the  
comment but refused to say a word.  
"If that is your belief, then very well. You don't have to attend  
church..."Father Maxwell didn't push his beliefs so he turned to go back inside  
alongside Sister Mary.  
"It is..."Duo muttered and stared at the retreating backs of the two adults.  
Once inside, the boy ran off to go back to the orphanage to wait for them.  
********  
"Why weren't you in church, Duo?"the familiar feminine voice of Usagi inquired.  
"I don't believe in your God, Usa.."Duo answered, not looking back at her.  
Duo sat on a tree branch, gazing up at the stars.  
"Then what do you believe in?"  
"Shinigami..."  
"The God of Death? Why?"  
"Why base your beliefs in a God who gives out sayings on life all the   
time? Life everlasting? Shinigami doesn't say that. Because people  
die all the time and they don't come back to life, do they? Shinigami  
is powerful and he's the God of Death. He presides over death, something  
that everyone has in common because people die all the time. Like my  
parents..."Duo muttered bitterly.  
"I won't push you in your beliefs Duo. If that's what you think, then  
I support you. But don't ask me to change my beliefs.."  
"I won't Usa.."Duo smirked.  
"Duo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're my friend right? You won't leave me?"  
"Of course you're my friend!"Duo exclaimed.  
"You won't leave me?"  
"Only if you won't leave me."  
"I won't."  
"Then I won't either."  
"What will happen if we do leave each other? What then?"  
"What do you mean?"Duo furrowed his brows together, his cobalt blue eyes  
filled with wonderment.  
"What if we're seperated? Not out of our own free will? What then?"Usagi  
questioned.  
"Then we'll find each other."  
"Hai, I'll find you and you'll find me! Promise?"Usagi held out her pinkie.  
"What are you doing?"Duo cocked his head to the side, wondering why she extended  
out her pinkie.  
"It's a pinkie swear, silly!"Usagi giggled and caught Duo's pinkie.  
"Weird,"Duo shook his head and stared at Usagi's glistening eyes. Shining  
in the beautiful night, as bright as the stars and the moon itself.  
"Promise,"Usagi and Duo stated in unison.  
****************  
That pact was made in one night and deep in my heart I knew that had  
to be fulfilled, no matter what.   
******************  
*Two years later*  
******************  
"WHAT?!?!"an exclamation rang out throughout the whole building.  
Inquisitive children lined up against the wooden door, trying to listen  
into the coversation going on inside. Apparently, whatever it was wasn't  
making a certain blond girl happy.  
"Calm down, Usagi. Please?"Sister Mary pleaded to the raging girl.  
"I can't! How could you do this to me? How?"Usagi shook her head and  
stomped over to the doorway and opened it, taking one last look  
at the two people she trusted before storming off.  
"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do that to her,"murmered Sister Mary.  
"It was out of good intentions,"Father Maxwell sighed.  
The small children that were listening into the conversation saw Usagi's  
betrayed face and hardened expression with painful eyes. Eyes they haven't  
seen on her face since coming to the orphanage. Whatever it was, it must've  
stung her good. One girl saw it and smirked in amusement. One of the few  
in the building that disliked the girl: Terry.  
"How could they?"Usagi shook her head in disbelief.  
(What about mother? She told me she'd come back. She said so herself.  
Okaa-san, you're suppose to come for me. Right?)  
"How could they what, Usa?"a familiar voice intruded her thoughts.  
"Duo.."Usagi was startled at the sound and whirled around to face a  
14-year old boy. His braided hair reaching his waist and his eyes filled  
with happiness but frowned once he noticed her expression.   
Tears fell down Usagi's eyes and stained her cheeks. At the view, Duo  
wiped them away with tenderness.  
"You're crying, babes like you shouldn't.."Duo grinned.  
"Oh you,"Usagi instantly batted him off with a playful slap over to his arm.  
"There you go, smiling.."Duo chuckled.  
Usagi nodded and stared over at the tree. The tree that they've met over  
in throughout the years they've known each other. Still standing, still strong,  
and still flourishing with beautiful leaves.  
"What's got you so down, beautiful?"Duo playfully questioned in a gentle manner.  
"Long ago, okaa-san...mother, told me to wait at this bench for two friendly  
people. A nun and a priest. Sister Mary and Father Maxwell. She said they'd  
take care of me. And she told me she'd come for me when she can.   
I've waited for her ever since...."Usagi murmered.  
"She'll come, don't cry..you know I detest that,"Duo stated.  
Usagi whirled around to him, her eyes filled with sorrow.  
"You said I shouldn't cry. Said I should smile because it suits me better.  
I've tried, Duo. I've tried but I can't. I just can't...not with what  
they're going to do to me!"Usagi shouted out and bent her head.  
"Usa..."  
"They're sending me to Earth! Earth Duo! To live with a new family.  
I've been adopted!"Usagi cried out and broke down, crying.  
"Adopted...?"Duo stared in shock over at Usagi's crying form.  
All his years, he believed that they'd be together. They wouldn't seperate  
but now he sees he's wrong. Terribly so.  
"When?"Duo asked, his voice filled with strength.  
"Today, they're shipping me off to the next shuttle. I don't even  
know where I'll be stationed..."sighed Usagi in depression as she wiped  
off her tears to stare at him.  
"I thought okaa-san would come for me. Believed she will; someday."  
"Hey, Usa. Don't talk like that, okay? Like I said..."  
"It doesn't fit you,"both stated in sync and they broke into a grin.  
"Maybe I'll be able to visit you, Duo. In a few months, maybe?"Usagi  
hopefully asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be here. You know where to find me..."winked the sly boy and  
extended out a hand towards her.  
"Like we said two years ago. We'll find each other.."Usagi recalled.  
"Yup!"  
*************  
"It's your shuttle now,"Sister Mary's gentle voice shook Usagi out of  
her reverie.  
Usagi stared straight ahead, trying her best to put on a cheery smile  
but it never reached her eyes. Her gaze lingered around the port, trying  
to find someone. But failed; only to see the nun and the priest waiting  
by her side.  
"Ano...can you..tell...ano..."Usagi hestitated as she fidgeted around.  
"You can tell us, we'll deliver your message.."Father Maxwell urged her  
to continue.  
Biting her lip, Usagi shook her head and picked up her small bag that carried  
what small possessions she had with her and left. Only revealing her pink and  
white bunny for eyes to see. Usagi walked forward and was about to give out her  
passport and ticket to the flight attendant when a voice cried above all  
the racous.  
"USAGI!"shouted a fourteen year old.   
Whirling around, Duo came running and dodging through people. Trying to  
reach her. Usagi beamed out a smile and dropped her duffle bag, running to  
him with her stuffed animal.  
"DUO!"Usagi grinned in happiness and was caught in his embrace.  
"I couldn't let our time go to waste by not meeting you in the port,   
right?"Duo whispered in her ear.  
"I knew you'd come..."Usagi murmered.  
All the while, Father Maxwell and Sister Mary gazed at the two. Their  
expressions exposing gratitude and a small hint of relief at knowing their  
friendship didn't end.  
"I..wanted to give you this before you go..."Duo placed a small plastic-texture  
in her hand, closing it with his own.  
"Usagi, your flight..."reminded Sister Mary.  
Usagi let herself go from Duo's grasp and stepped away, taking one last   
glimpse of her friend before entering the shuttle without a backward glance.  
Neither of them getting to say good-bye.  
***********  
Once in her seat, Usagi opened up her hand and looked at the object. It  
was a picture of the two of them. Standing beside the ever present tree  
with happiness. It was taken only one week ago before this event. A smile  
reached across her lips as she fondly stared at it before slipping it into  
her small bag.  
Her eyes drifted outside to gaze at the stars once the shuttle took off  
for Earth.  
(I'll meet you again, Duo. This I vow.)  
********************  
*Three months later*  
********************  
Fall greeted the Colony at L2. People bustling around, preparing for  
the upcoming winter by purchasing gifts for their loved ones and also  
for Thanksgiving. However, not everyone was quite content with the   
year.  
It was after Colony 194. Only three months ago since Usagi left  
but now she returned.  
"The orphanage should be around here, somewhere..."mumbled the golden  
haired girl as she wound her way around the streets.  
Finally, she stopped. Crystalline blue eyes widening in shock and   
disbelief at the sight that greeted her eyes. A ruined compound standing  
in her wake. Crumbling walls and already fallen pieces. Nothing but  
ruins.  
"No...no.."Usagi shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes but she  
forced herself to hold it back as she cautiously approached the destruction.  
Bending her head from the low entrance, the blond girl stepped inside.  
Choosing wisely as she guided herself through the pitfalls that awaited her.  
Nothing but destruction and chaos. Then finally she found her way to  
a familiar site. The office of the two adults. Opening the door, Usagi  
went in and saw an opened black box lying on the ground around debris.  
"I wonder what was in here..."Usagi muttered, eyeing the object.  
From the looks of it, it just appeared as a simple compartment used only for  
junk and small pieces. But it was much more to it than that, Usagi could  
tell. It was fireproof as well as destruction, in case fire occurred and indeed   
it held up quite nicely through the recent destruction.  
"Someone opened this, wonder who.."Usagi mumbled and stood upright at the  
sound of small footsteps coming from outside.  
Taking one last glance, the blond girl followed the sound. Until she came  
to a doorway that would lead her to the site.   
(Is anyone even alive from the orphanage? Who would do such a thing as  
kill them? Who?)Usagi bitterly noted.  
As Usagi opened the door, a lone figure stood outside in front of a tree  
clutching something in his hand. Long chestnut brown hair done up in a braid  
reaching to its waist. At one glance, you'd think it was a girl but in reality  
it isn't. It's male.  
Usagi stealthily crept up to him and studied him from behind. Not knowing  
what to say, not knowing what to do.   
"They're gone. All of them. Even the Sister and Father Maxwell."Duo began,  
not turning around or acknowleding her presence.  
(They're gone...)Usagi mourned silently.  
"The Church was burnt down and the orphanage lies in ruins. I tried to  
stop them, pleaded and bargained. Saying I'll steal a suit for them. A mobile  
suit, but they only laughed and said deal. They never thought I could do it.  
Not one of them, so when I came back with it....I only saw destruction.  
Nothing left..."Duo rambled on.  
(oh Duo...)  
"Father Maxwell left me with something though. His cross, a silver cross  
for me to wear in memory. And so...I'll wear it; for him. I'll become  
not just Duo. But Duo Maxwell."  
Duo revealed something shining in the faint outline of light and put it around  
his neck, not evening turning around.  
"Why don't you turn around and let me see, Duo?"Usagi spoke up.  
Duo tensed slightly at the intrusion and turned around. Still appearing  
the same as ever but with only the slight alteration of expression. Tears  
stained his facade.  
"Tears and that frown of yours doesn't suit you, Duo. Smiles and  
happiness do..."Usagi murmered and wiped the tears from his face with a small  
smile.  
"Usa..."Duo muttered and grasped her hand, feeling the warmth of her hand  
against his cheek.  
"I'm here, Duo. Just like I promised. We'll meet again,"Usagi reminded him.  
"Yeah..."Duo let the hand go and it dropped away to her side.  
"Who killed them? Who did you try to stop?"Usagi interrogated, stepping  
closer.  
"I don't want you involved, Usa. That's why I'm leaving, leaving  
this place.."Duo shook his head.  
"Leaving? When? Why? Where?"Usagi berated him.  
"Yes, leaving. I met this guy, he's going to help me get back the guys  
who did this to the Church and orphanage. They're Oz, Usa. The new  
organization."  
"But why did they do this?"  
"I..don't know, Usa. I really don't know..."  
"Duo..."  
"Usagi, I'm leaving soon. Tonight. So you should get going."  
"Will we ever see each other again, Duo? Are you really going to fight  
them? I don't want you hurt.."  
"I have to fight, Usa. Who else will stand up against them? I have to  
do something."  
"You can let the others handle this!"  
"No, I can't. I'm the only one who lived through this wreck, so I'll  
avenge them."  
"Then let me fight with you!"  
"You know you don't like war, Usa. It's not you,"Duo's eyes held a certain  
twinkle at this.  
"And you, Duo? You fighting in war?"  
"Hey, I'm a street kid. I'll manage,"Duo winked.  
Usagi fell silent, not knowing what else to say to him.  
"Hey,"Duo touched her shoulder and she tensed up at the touch. With that,  
his hand fell.  
"I don't know if we'll ever see each other again. What about our  
promise, Duo?"  
"It's because of you, Usa that I managed to get through all these years.  
It's because of you that I can actually have some sense in my head. And  
it's because of you, I'll have something to think about to get me through  
this war."Duo listed out, his voice steady.  
"And it's because of you, I came back here Duo. And because you're my  
friend. You let me gather happiness within myself and why I'm so  
cheerful. So please, Duo. Live through this!"Usagi gazed up at him in  
hope.  
"We made that promise, didn't we?"Duo grinned and then turned around and left.  
"Hai, Duo. We did.."Usagi whispered out as he watched his friend disappear down  
the hill.  
************  
That was the last time I saw Duo. He took up that name: Maxwell. And  
it suits him, although, he's not Christian or Catholic. Nor is he related  
to the priest by blood. But he is related to him through past relations.  
The day that Duo left was the day I went back to Earth. Wishing and hoping  
in my heart that someday I'll get to see him again. And I have in television.  
It shocked me to find out that he got captured by Oz. I worried and prayed  
that he'd be alright. And over the years, I've changed. Through  
destiny and through my attitude. But never have I altered in the ways of  
my heart and soul. Never.  
I may have become Usagi Tsukino. I may have become Sailor Moon and Princess  
Serenity. But I haven't changed who I am inside. The one who was a little girl  
alone in the streets waiting for the nun and priest. The one who cried because  
of a bully in the orphanage. The one who was befriended by a young ruffian  
named Duo. And the same one who made a promise. A promise to one day meet  
him once more. And that promise I shall keep to the end of my days.  
I will find you again, Duo. And I know you'll keep your promise to find me  
as well. We'll meet each other, I know it.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
There goes Chapter 2 of this new story written by me. ^^;; 


	3. Even when you're gone, I still remember

Title: Because of You  
  
Author: Cheska  
  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Disclaimer: *wailing noise overhead*  
  
VOICE: Come out with your hands up! You can't hide in there throughout  
  
the rest of your life. So you might as well give yourself up now!  
  
Cheska: NEVER! Never! I own them, do you hear me? Own them!! *maniacal laugh*  
  
Voice: *Sweatdrops* Err...yeah...come out of there and we'll talk about this.  
  
Cheska: Yeah right, you can't get me out of here. Bwhahaha!!  
  
Voice: We're warning you for the last time, Cheska.  
  
Cheska: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Voice: That's it. Bring out the secret weapon.  
  
Cheska: Secret weapon? *peeks from behind the corner* *gasps*  
  
Voice: *whispers something to the weapon*  
  
Relena: HIIIIIIRRRRRROOOOOO!!  
  
Cheska: Ahh the banshee!!! Ahh!! *closes ears*  
  
Relena: Come and kill me, Hiiro! I know you're in there! *starts running forward*  
  
Voice: Do you give up now?  
  
Cheska: Never! Never! *clutches ears still, but not working*  
  
Relena: HIIIIIIRRRRROOOOO!!  
  
Voice: Send in the next one.  
  
Cheska: There's more?  
  
*whole groups of Relena copies*: HIIRRRROOOOO!!!  
  
*building begins to shake*  
  
Cheska: Okay, okay! Enough! I don't own SM&GW. Just don't send anymore!  
  
Voice: Good.  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 1 & 2 are done, now here comes  
  
chapter 3 of Because of You. Hope you'll like it. Ja!  
  
  
  
************  
  
I will meet you again.  
  
**************  
  
*Present Time:  
  
Colony L4*  
  
**************  
  
The year is A.C. 198. An eighteen year old teenager with Prussian  
  
blue eyes and messy brown hair stood in the shadows of a large  
  
mansion, watching his comrades. From the shadows he could make out  
  
his friend, Trowa Barton, leaning alongside the wall his head downcast  
  
and arms folded. In front of him were his other companions. Wufei  
  
and Quatre playing chess; from his point of view Quatre had  
  
the upper hand in the game. And his last friend, the ever friendly Duo,  
  
was on the couch apparently watching television. However, the weird  
  
part was that the braided boy wasn't at all loud or annoying as he ususally  
  
is. This interested the brown haired boy, as he came out of the shadows  
  
to stealthily inspect the boy.  
  
A teenage boy of eighteen with long brown, braided hair and cobalt blue  
  
eyes gazed at the t.v. set with indifference. Even though his figure  
  
and eyes faced forward to stare at the television, his heart and mind  
  
weren't in it. He was in another world, another time where he wasn't  
  
eighteen and not with his present friends. He was back there, back in  
  
the orphanage. Back with the golden haired child named Usagi.  
  
The one he once called, bunny.  
  
As he reflected upon Usagi, he slightly grinned at the memory. Being around  
  
Hiiro, he managed to learn that Usagi means bunny which was quite ironic  
  
since he called her that a long time ago on her birthday. He could recall  
  
when Duo just happened to ask Hiiro what Usagi meant in japanese. Of course,  
  
the 'Perfect Soldier' didn't respond until he annoyed him enough times  
  
to be told. And because of his own question, the soldier-boy interrogated  
  
him as to why he asked it but he only replied that it was just out of curiousity.  
  
Ever since he left Usagi back in Colony L2, he hasn't made any attempt of  
  
contact with her. It's only because of the war, but now the war was over.  
  
At least he hope it is. All he has left now is to wait for the next one  
  
to start or move on. From time to time he'd stay with Hilde over at the  
  
junk yard in the Sweepers Colony in L2; his hometown. But right now,  
  
the braided boy was with his friends at L4.  
  
As Duo thought about all of this, his hand unconsciously reached out to his  
  
cross. His mind beginning to drift off to the time he first met the small  
  
girl to the the time he first met up with the guys. It was such a long time  
  
ago and so much has happened.  
  
(Where are you now, Usa? Still in Tokyo? Are you happy, sad, hurt?  
  
No matter, we'll find each other once more. I'm sure of it...)Duo  
  
vowed.  
  
"We promised,"muttered Duo under his breath.  
  
(Promised?)Hiiro heard his murmer, and questioned it inside his mind.  
  
**********  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
The White Queen moved off cornering the lone Black King with a white pawn and  
  
bishop. Therefore, once the king tries to even eat one or the other, it'd  
  
be killed off instantly.  
  
The black haired chinese boy seethed in silence at being beaten in the stragetic game  
  
and went out of the room to meditate. Quatre merely shook his blond head and the  
  
young Arabian picked up the pieces to put them away.  
  
At the sound of the pieces being picked up and put into the mahogany box,  
  
Duo rose from his posture and stared over to the side. He made  
  
no move to comment or rise up, instead he just returned to his original  
  
state and began to drift off into his world. However, Hiiro was there staring  
  
at him indifferently.  
  
"Oh hey, Hii-man!"Duo grinned in his usual way, but it didn't reach to his eyes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What?"Duo frowned as Hiiro still stood hovering over him.  
  
Hiiro refused to say what he was thinking about, so the soldier just  
  
turned around and strolled off leaving Duo to ponder over what just happened.  
  
Trowa saw what passed between the two, but refused to acknowledge it. But he  
  
didn't wave it off, he knew that someday it'll come up again and when it does  
  
the Latin teen would figure it out.  
  
*************  
  
*Earth:  
  
Tokyo, Japan*  
  
*************  
  
Usagi Tsukino finished her last comment of her thoughts and placed  
  
her baby blue diary inside her drawer and locked it up with a golden key.  
  
It's only been three years since she received the diary and every month  
  
since then, she wrote down what has happened to her. Just now, her  
  
thoughts began to drift back to the event more than a decade ago.  
  
As she reflected off the event, she smiled lightly and reached over  
  
into her tattered old bag to retrieve a picture of her and Duo.  
  
Usagi was about to say something, but before she could voice it out  
  
she heard movement from the treetops in front of her open window and  
  
hastily packed the picture up and hide the old bag. Just then,  
  
a black cat hopped inside with a golden crescent insignia blazing on its  
  
forhead.  
  
"Luna, you're home early,"Usagi commented.  
  
The black cat perched herself onto Usagi's bed, just observing her  
  
mistress.  
  
"Artemis cut off the meeting in central control early. Said he had to  
  
meet Minako over at the temple. You know, Usagi. The girls have  
  
been talking about their careers already. You should start  
  
thinking about that too,"Luna nagged and explained.  
  
"Luna,"Usagi whirled around, not trying to stare at the cat right in  
  
the eye. Her voice was filled with exhaustion at the mere thought.  
  
"Well, it's true. You five are graduating soon, you're sixteen  
  
and in your junior year. You seriously need to think about this already.  
  
You can't be a teen all your life. We're not sure when you will take  
  
up the throne and have the new kingdom restored for Crystal Tokyo,"Luna lectured.  
  
"I know,"Usagi sighed and sat down on her chair, her elbows on top  
  
of the wooden study and her head being supported by her palms.  
  
Her eyes dully stared at the back of her study.  
  
"So have you even thought about it?"  
  
Usagi chuckled wryly as she thought back of her career options  
  
before as a fourteen-year old. It seemed silly to even think of it  
  
right now but at the same time quite intriguing and inviting.  
  
"Before I wanted to be a housewife. I wanted to be a bride,  
  
just that. Nothing more..."Usagi began dreamily.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now, now I'm not too sure. I may want to be a bride still and possibly  
  
a housewife. But I can't just be that, can I? I want...need something  
  
more in my life. A career, I suppose. However, I'm not quite sure  
  
as to what it could be,"Usagi confessed.  
  
"You still have time, Usagi. I shouldn't have been too jumpy on you,  
  
this is your life. It'll come around, I'm sure."Luna apologized  
  
and hopped off to the edge of the window, gazing at her mistress  
  
before jumping off to a nearby tree branch.  
  
"Sure it will, Luna. Sure it will..."Usagi eyes her old bag from the  
  
corner of her eye. A small beige strand peeking out from the side  
  
of her closet.  
  
Sighing, the blond pushed herself upright and moved over to  
  
her bed to pick up her beloved stuffed animal. A pink and white  
  
bunny from long before, slightly aged but decent to have around.  
  
It was the first present that Duo gave her since they became friends and  
  
she could still remember each detail in the recesses of her mind.  
  
"I wonder how you are, Duo. I hope you're alright now. And someday,  
  
I'll meet you once more. From there, I'm sure everything will be okay.  
  
Because of you, I am who I am."  
  
With that, Usagi leaned against the wall drifting off into her own little  
  
world. Filled with memories of long ago.  
  
***********  
  
"Minako, what did you call me here for?"Artemis steadily climbed up the  
  
long set of stairs.  
  
"Nothing much, heard you and Luna were going to consult with Central  
  
Control. What's the news? Any trouble?"Minako inquired.  
  
"Nope, everything is actually peaceful. Ever since the war  
  
ended a year ago, everything has been going smoothly. Why do you  
  
ask?"Artemis asked, a hint of cautiousness etching his voice.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth..."Rei started as the fiery priestess  
  
stopped sweeping.  
  
"We've been worried,"Minako revealed.  
  
"Worried? Come on, girls..."Artemis snorted in disbelief.  
  
"I've had a premonition of the outcome of the future,"Rei said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Every night since two years past, I've had reoccurences of dreams  
  
every five months. Same one and it would linger in my mind until  
  
one week passes,"Rei began, placing her broom against a beam while  
  
Artemis sat down on the floor in front of her with Minako beside the  
  
two of them.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It's always hazy but I'm sure it's a premonition. I would stand  
  
aside, concealed in shadows as if I play no part in this or have no  
  
say in. However, I'm quite certain that one of us five will play  
  
a role. What it is, I have no idea."  
  
"Then how do you know that one of us will be in it?"Minako interrupted.  
  
"I have a feeling, a strong aura radiating from this dream. The aura I  
  
feel when one of us are around,"Rei explained.  
  
"Keep going, Rei,"Artemis urged.  
  
"Well in the dream, great machines are in there. Raging war against  
  
other machines. A war like in Operation Meteor, a great war. Except this time,  
  
the Vice Foreign Minister isn't included in it. At least, I don't believe  
  
so. But they fight for another reason, they fight for revenge."  
  
"And who's the good side?"Minako questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Either one could be it. I do know this though, we'll  
  
need to stop it or else our future will be in great peril. We must remember  
  
that Crystal Tokyo still needs to be created." Rei reminded.  
  
"Right!"Minako and Artemis sounded out in unison.  
  
"We should tell the others about this, they need to keep a look-out for  
  
great machines."Minako voiced out.  
  
"Ami and Makoto aren't around, Minako. Remember?"Rei said.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ami is with her mother in London. And Makoto is at France, training  
  
at the cooking school they have there. Won't be back until Winter Vacation.  
  
Lucky lot. Here we are spending out first day out of school for summer  
  
with nothing more to do than to look out for evil,"giggled Minako.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing? You have chores to do!"Grandpa Hino hopped  
  
out from behind the screen door in back of them and waved his fist at her.  
  
Rei sweatdropped and picked up her broom and began her duties.  
  
"See ya, Rei!"Minako waved as she started down the stairs with Artemis  
  
by her side.  
  
Rei merely waved at her as she began dusting off the ground at the temple  
  
with Grandpa in back of her, inspecting as well as critizing her work.  
  
*********  
  
"July 1, great weather. Beautiful blue sky and the scent of fresh air  
  
with the slight hint of breeze.."Usagi lazily commented as she took a stroll  
  
down the street.  
  
Long golden blond hair done up in odangoes trailed behind the sixteen year  
  
old teenager. Her crystalline blue eyes shining with content and her lips  
  
curved upwards slightly as she let her face glow with a hint of happiness.  
  
People who passed her by took a glance at the beautiful teen, some wishing  
  
they could be like her or hoping that they'd be noticed by the angel. Others  
  
merely smiled back or greeting her out of respect and kindess, such as  
  
little kids or elderly couples.  
  
"Hey Odango Atama!"a familiar call cried out in front of her.  
  
Stopping, Usagi looked ahead and noticed her dear friend Rei coming her  
  
way. Wearing blue denim shorts and a red top, her usual raven black hair  
  
loose and swirling in back of her.  
  
"Kon'wa Rei-chan,"Usagi beamed.  
  
"Ohayo. Where's Luna?"Rei questioned as she fell in step with the blond.  
  
"Don't know. She just left after a little pit stop at home. So how come  
  
you're not at the temple?"Usagi conversed.  
  
"Grandpa decided to let me have a break, so Chad is filling in for  
  
me." (((AN: Sorry, can't remember the japanese name for Chad. .)))  
  
As they rounded a corner, they instantly saw the familiar Arcade  
  
in their wake and decided to head inside. The two girls chose their  
  
usual spot by the window and waited for the waiter/waitress to serve them.  
  
"Unazaki-chan, hi. Where's your brother?"Usagi wondered, noticing the  
  
red-headed sister of Motoki.  
  
"Motoki? Oh, he's helping some other customers. So what can I get  
  
you two?"Unazaki took out the pencil behind her ear and prepared to  
  
jot down their orders.  
  
"I'll have the usual,"Usagi grinned while Rei nodded her head saying  
  
the same.  
  
"Alright, three strawberry milkshakes and one rootbeer float, coming  
  
right up!"Unazaki announced and walked off with the menus under her arms.  
  
"Any news?"Usagi casually brought out her interest to the fiery maiden.  
  
"None, everything is quiet. But that doesn't mean we can.."started Rei.  
  
"I know, it doesn't mean we can let our guards down. But for now, we  
  
can just be glad that it's nothing too serious..."Usagi mused.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Once their orders were brought to them, a certain midnight black haired  
  
man strode inside the Arcade and instantly spotted them. He beamed over  
  
a smile at the sight of the two girls and immediately but casually strolled  
  
over to their booth.  
  
"Usako.."his deep, soothing voice whispered over to her ear as he drew nearer  
  
after sitting himself down.  
  
"Mamo-chan,"Usagi smiled pleasantly and pecked his cheek.  
  
Rei saw their displayment of emotion and let out a smile of joy for her  
  
bestfriend and ex. Despite the small pain in her heart at seeing the scene  
  
unfold, she was pleased to know that her friend was happy. That's what  
  
mattered to her. And anyways, she still has Chad waiting for her. In her heart,  
  
she came to care for the guy.  
  
"I was looking for you,"Mamoru Chiba voiced out his concern.  
  
"Well, I was home earlier this morning but left to head for the Arcade. How  
  
about you?"Usagi asked, taking a sip out of her shake.  
  
"Jogging and then home. After that, I went out to town and spotted  
  
this. Immediately, I thought about you,"Mamoru revealed a carefully craftedmoonstone dangling  
  
from a pale silver bracelet.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Hai, for you."  
  
"What's the occassion?"  
  
"None, my little odango atama. None."  
  
Taking the bracelet, Usagi placed it around her wrist while Mamoru closed  
  
it for her.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Anything for you."  
  
************  
  
Duo rose up from his relaxed position on the couch and studied his environment.  
  
A homely atmosphere, showing not the slightest hint that this could very well be  
  
a hideout for people like him and his friends. Ruthless soldiers fighting for  
  
peace and justice. Doing anything, killing anyone to achieve peace for their  
  
people and for themselves.  
  
He breathed out a shaky breath of relief at seeing that his friends weren't around  
  
and rose up, taking quick steps over to the stairs and ascended upwards to the confines  
  
of his habitation; his room.  
  
The braided boy shut the door with a click and locked it. Afterwards, he strolled  
  
over to close the wide open curtains and then proceeded to his closet. Digging  
  
around past accessories and jokebooks to come up with the one he sought after the  
  
most. His laptop. Taking it out, he placed it in front of him, sitting down in the  
  
process on the carpeted ground. He flipped his braid over his shoulder and started  
  
it up, hearing the whirring and buzz. The warmth as it blazed to life.  
  
"Now's a good time to search, don't you think so, Shinigami?"Duo lowly stated  
  
under his breath as his cobalt blue eyes glinted in determination and mirth.  
  
As the computer screen popped up, he clicked open Start and began his search.  
  
He knew inside himself that in mere moments he'll find her. He just had to.  
  
*********  
  
"Well I better get going, I can't leave Chad at the temple by himself with  
  
Grandpa. Who knows what will happen?!"Rei jokingly said as she slipped away from  
  
the two and headed north towards her home.  
  
"See you later, Rei!"Usagi called out, waving when her friend turned her head  
  
her way.  
  
Mamoru by her side waved as well in friendliness and then the two continued  
  
onward, merely enjoying each others company. As the two journeyed onward, they  
  
stopped at their spot at the park. Both silent for the moment, content with the  
  
quiet atmopshere looming before them. Sitting under the shade of the branches  
  
and leaves of a nearby tree. Sitting down on the bench, vacant and inviting.  
  
Usagi leaned to the shoulder of the one she believes to love and smelled  
  
the sweet scent of roses. She let her eyes close and drifted away.  
  
(I can recall those days in the orphanage. There would be time of mere  
  
tranquility. Duo and I would tire out from our day of play and just  
  
lean against each other against the tree trunk. He'd have that mythology  
  
book of his pocketed somewhere and bring it out. Reading outloud to me.  
  
How I miss those days...)Usagi thought back.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"Mamoru's low voice questioned as his face loomed  
  
over hers.  
  
"Just looking back after everything we've been through..."Usagi murmered and  
  
straightened herself out.  
  
"Usako..."  
  
(Bunny....oh Duo...)Usagi drifted off and was startled out of her reverie  
  
when Mamoru cupped her cheek and brought it to face him.  
  
(His eyes, like the ocean. Duo's eyes...blue, cobalt blue. Almost purple.  
  
Almost...their eyes are so different. Their personalities as well.)Usagi  
  
reflected.  
  
"Something troubling you?"Mamoru's lips were achingly close as he said those  
  
words. His eyes focused upon her face, noticing her spacing off from time to  
  
time.  
  
"Hmn?"Usagi lazily lifted her eyes upward to gaze into his, noticing his  
  
faint trace of concern.  
  
To relieve him of it, Usagi tiptoed upwards and captured his lips with her own,  
  
lightly brushing against his in the effort to make him relax.  
  
"Answer your question?"Usagi seductively murmered.  
  
"Mmm.."Mamoru slyly smiled and brought her closer to him.  
  
(Duo. I still remember our promise.)Usagi noted as she leaned closer and kissed  
  
once more.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************  
  
I'm not particularly fond with that last part, myself. #_# But I put it  
  
up anyway. And sorta sucky how she was made out to be kissing Mamoru when she's  
  
been thinking about Duo, ne? Oi... O.o  
  
Hopefully, the next chapter will be better. Sorta, probably. Oh welps,  
  
I'll think about that. ~.~  
  
Well that's about it, R&R, folks. Ja ne! 


	4. I'm sorry and it's my choice

Title: Because of You  
  
Author: Cheska  
  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG or PG-13  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
Author's Notes: Gomen nasai, minna-chan. I know Duo and Usagi haven't  
  
met each other in the present time yet, demo I'll work on it in later chapters.  
  
*bows lowly and then backs away from the readers and scurries off*  
  
Now on with the story....^^  
  
*************  
  
Duo Maxwell clicked at the document, the one that would lower  
  
the possiblities of finding the one he sought after. As he clicked on it,  
  
his hopes began to rise. Wishing and hoping that her name would come up and  
  
finally end this horrible game of hide and seek.  
  
Just as the screen was operating, a knock came upon his door and Duo hid the  
  
laptop back inside the closet making sure it was well hidden and secured before  
  
rising up and answering. Just as he opened it, Wufei's grim attitude  
  
appeared.  
  
"Hey Wu.."Duo was about to exclaim when Wufei closed his mouth with his hand  
  
covering it.  
  
"Say it, Maxwell and you're dead meat,"growled the Chinese pilot.  
  
Duo nodded his head, his eyes shining in amusement. Once Wufei's hand uncovered  
  
his lips, Duo grinned and stepped outside while closing the door behind him.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Meeting, come on."Wufei walked off, leading the braided pilot.  
  
*************  
  
"So why are we all called here for?"Duo cheerfully asked, masking his  
  
disappointment of what it could be.  
  
"Wait till everyone is here,"Quatre calmly stated as he sat down on a vacant  
  
chair near the center of the room.  
  
"Whatever,"Duo carelessly shrugged and hopped onto the wooden table next  
  
to Quatre and the standing Wufei.  
  
As Duo scanned around the room he noticed that Trowa was leaning along  
  
the wall next to Hiiro. Wufei was beside him and so was Quatre. Weren't  
  
all of them present?  
  
"Hey Q-man, everyone is here!"Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, but not the one who will speak with us,"Quatre explained.  
  
"And who could that be?"Duo mumbled as he began playing with the ends of  
  
his hair.  
  
At that time, the door opened and revealed their visitors.  
  
"Hello pilots,"a woman's voice intruded.  
  
**************  
  
Fire burned lightly at first and then started to blaze upwards. Hands moved  
  
hynotizingly with expert care in front of the blazing inferno.  
  
A low voice was chanting in front of the dancing flames which whirled and swirled,  
  
rising even higher at each wording. The flames almost reaching the ceiling.  
  
As the ending of the powerful prayer ended the hands formed into a prayer stance,  
  
both palms in front of the other closed together as it sealed the gap between them.  
  
As the last phrase passed by, the fire roared as if to life and almost reached  
  
the ceiling, only missing by a few inches. The red orange flame crackled and hissed,  
  
an aroma of burning papers wafting in the air.  
  
A priestess sat idle, raven hair pulled back in a pony tail with pieces of  
  
her hair spilled out. Beads of sweat adorning her temples, some dangerously  
  
close to her eyelids. Her eyes closed and in a deep meditation.  
  
"Please Great Fire..."the priestess' voice finally spoke up, barely a whisper but  
  
enough to make the crackles of the burning wood and paper break and the fire  
  
roared even louder.  
  
Violet eyes snapped open and in front of her were images. Great, gigantic  
  
machines marched and fired in front of others just like it. A battle, a war, was  
  
made out in front of these violet eyes.  
  
"What does this mean?"the priestess wondered outloud, her brows knitted together.  
  
"Tell me Great Fire, tell me. I seek your wisdom, what does this vision  
  
mean? What must be done?"  
  
Only silence greeted her but the flames swirled around until the image changed.  
  
In front of her was Usagi. Her sweet smile and innocent crystalline blue eyes  
  
shining merrily in front of the raven haired teen.  
  
"Usagi, what are you suppose to do in this horrible battle?"the priestess wondered.  
  
Finally the fire died down a bit and settled, the picture vanished and left  
  
only a normal fire in front of the raven haired priestess.  
  
"You are the one chosen. You were the one who was suppose to play in my dreams,  
  
weren't you?"the priestess arose and bowed low towards the Great Fire before  
  
picking up the broom leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Rei! Chad! Where are you?!"an old man cried out from behind the paper screen.  
  
"I just hope you'll live through this, odango atama,"Rei murmered before opening  
  
the screen door and leaving the room.  
  
As the door shut, the fire lightly roared to life. The picture of Usagi  
  
with great machines. Her long golden odango hair lightly lifting up from the invisible  
  
wind. Her eyes shining with pure innocence as her hand touched one of the Gundams.  
  
"Chad! Get over here!"Rei cried out in anger.  
  
At the sound of the voices, the image dissipitated and the fire died down. Its  
  
flames still crackling and licking the burning wood.  
  
***********  
  
Duo trudged alone in the hallway, his shoulders slightly sagging and his  
  
eyes dimmed from the news he judged heard from in the past meeting. As the  
  
braided pilot opened his door and closed it with a light click, he heaved a sigh  
  
and journeyed over to his awaiting computer.  
  
At the instant he viewed the monitor, he held in an awaiting gasp.  
  
"Usa, there you are. Living with Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino in Tokyo, Japan."Duo  
  
whispered to himself as his eyes scanned more detailed information about her.  
  
After reading the information, his eyes that once shown brightly with excitement  
  
from the recent details dimmed increasingly.  
  
"It's too bad, I can't see you..."Duo mumbled as he brought out his cross and  
  
clutched it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Noin! What are you doing here?"Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Duo, 02. Nice to see you, too."Noin smirked as she stepped inside.  
  
In back of her, Dr. G, H, and O entered as well. All the doctors lined up against  
  
a nearby wall with Noin casually pacing around the room. In her arms were  
  
several folders with papers peeking out. Finally, she halted once the door  
  
shut and she stood in front of all of them awaiting the news.  
  
"I don't know how to say this,"began Noin.  
  
"There's another war coming up, isn't there?"Wufei instantly blurted.  
  
"Right to the point, aren't you, 05?"Noin quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Is there? A war?"Quatre hesitantly asked.  
  
Noin turned over to face Quatre and her lips formed a slight frown.  
  
"Yes and no, Mr. Winner. It's possible a war could break out but the Preventers  
  
have seen to it that they inform us beforehand. But right now, even as we speak  
  
the new secret organization is forming. And that is why I am here with some  
  
of the doctors,"Noin explained.  
  
"Where's Dr. J?"Hiiro questioned in monotone.  
  
"Where you will be sent if you choose to accept my-our proposition,"Noin smirked.  
  
"What is it?"Hiiro immediately stated, making it obvious that he will consider  
  
the offer.  
  
Noin halted in her words as she turned her head from side to side to see if the  
  
others argree and they gave their silent consent at a mere nod of the head. With that,  
  
she set down the papers before them and took out a few photographs. Some colored and  
  
others not. As well as a few printed documents.  
  
"All of these have been gathered from the Preventers. Photographs of what  
  
the organization has been brewing up. Seems they started their organization  
  
a year ago and has been going well. Now then, we've been digging around and  
  
we're debating whether or not to send a scout..."Noin began.  
  
"Where to?"Trowa interrupted.  
  
"It's possible that it could be located over at the newly created Colony in  
  
outerspace. We've been building a newly structured Colonly L5. Dubbed  
  
L5.2. Corny, ne? Well it was the Vice Foreign Minister's idea,"Noin wryly  
  
stated.  
  
"What is this 'it' you're talking about?"Duo inquired.  
  
"The new organization. We're not sure what they're naming themselves so it's  
  
just 'it'. In the Colony L5.2 is where the main core of these enemy lie. We're  
  
not certain, it's just a mere shot in the dark, if you know what I'm saying.  
  
So we're turning to you five for help."Noin concluded.  
  
"Can't just one of us do this? Or one of your groups?"Wufei pressed.  
  
"You are the best there is,"Dr. O voiced out from the wall.  
  
"And yes, just one or two of you would be able to break in. But there is more  
  
to this than just investigating the new colony."started Dr. H.  
  
"There is a person we want you to rescue." picked up Dr. G  
  
"In Colony L2."finished Dr. S as the fourth scientist entered the room as  
  
he opened and closed it behind himself.  
  
"It's a bit much, I know but it will prevent a war from occuring once more  
  
in the universe. Of course, myself and Milliardo shall help you in any way  
  
we can,"Noin added.  
  
"Where is Milliardo or Zechs, whatever he calls himself these days?"Duo asked.  
  
"At Colony L5.2 guarding the hideout that will be used while in there,"Noin  
  
answered.  
  
"Hn."Hiiro grunted.  
  
"Question, Hiiro?"Noin turned her head to him.  
  
"Who's the leader of this organization?"  
  
"*sigh* That's something we haven't figured out, yet.."Noin brushed back  
  
the bangs hanging in front of her eyes.  
  
"What about the person we're suppose to rescue?"Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm not sure who it is myself, but I've received information that  
  
it's vital for us to rescue this person...alive."Noin stated.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If you choose to do these missions, you'll be receiving your reconstructed  
  
Gundams,"inserted Dr. O.  
  
"You mean the Gundams have been brought back?"Duo gawked.  
  
"Yes, they're waiting for all of you at Colony L5.2,"nodded Dr. G.  
  
"So do you accept or decline?"Noin asked.  
  
"I accept,"Quatre agreed, nodding his blond head.  
  
"...."Trowa merely nodded his head toward the lieutenant.  
  
"Hm. I'll aide you,"Wufei grunted.  
  
"Mission: Accepted,"Hiiro answered in a monotonic tone.  
  
Duo was silent for a long time, his head downcast as he thought about the  
  
task at hand. If he chose to accept these quests, it'd detain him from  
  
meeting his friend from long ago. However, if he doesn't who knows what  
  
will happen to his friends. Then again, he could always pass by her place  
  
on his way; like a detour.  
  
"Duo?" Noin's voice intruded.  
  
"When do we leave for this mission?"Duo asked seriously.  
  
Noin blinked before answering, a bit taken back by his seriousness.  
  
"As soon as possible. Meaning today or tomorrow."  
  
Duo's cobalt blue eyes glanced at the closed curtain, seeing a small glimpse  
  
of light shining through before turning his head from it.  
  
(I'm sorry, Usa. I have to do what's right, I know you'll understand.)  
  
"Well then, can't keep ourselves from our mission now. Can we?"Duo switched  
  
his serious attitude to an aloof one as he grinned at all of them.  
  
"Nice to have you all on board, pilots,"Noin let herself smile lightly at them.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"It's open..."Duo masked his disappointment with a smile as he pushed the  
  
laptop back inside the closet and took out a magazine.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow morning,"Trowa informed him as he stepped inside.  
  
"Sure thing, Trow!"Duo grinned.  
  
The tall silent boy took a moment to study the braided boy before leaving  
  
once more. And as the Silencer left, Duo let out a sigh and leaned his head  
  
against the side of his bed thinking ahead on what he had to take up  
  
in the mission.  
  
***************  
  
"Mom?"Usagi trudged along the carpeted hallway to the small study.  
  
"Hai?"Ikuko veered her head to gaze at her daughter who was hesitantly waiting  
  
for her to answer back.  
  
"Are we going anywhere this summer?"Usagi wondered.  
  
"We haven't decided yet. Why? Are you planning anything?"Ikuko inquired.  
  
"Well, not really. That is, if you're not planning anything,"Usagi hesitantly inserted.  
  
Ikuko sensed something going on with her daughter and stopped whatever she was  
  
currently working on and turned her chair around to face Usagi. Her expression  
  
mixed with intrigue and a hint of sadness.  
  
"Tell me, where do you want to go to?"Ikuko pressed, folding her arms.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I could go somewhere by myself..."Usagi softly asked.  
  
Ikuko stopped and thought about this for awhile while Usagi waited by the doorway.  
  
Finally, the woman sighed and gave in as she nodded her thick dark hair.  
  
"Alright, I respect your decision. Where are you planning on travelling?"Ikuko  
  
inquired as she swung her chair around back to the study table.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping to the colonies,"Usagi barely stated.  
  
"The colonies?"Ikuko gracefully lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai,"Usagi nodded.  
  
"Colony L2?"Ikuko inquired.  
  
"Like I said, I haven't exactly came up with a decision. But I'll let  
  
you know. Is that okay?"Usagi asked.  
  
"Of course it is,"Ikuko smirked.  
  
Usagi turned to go but at the last minute veered her head towards her  
  
adoptive mother.  
  
"Are you guys planning on going anywhere this summer?"Usagi asked out of  
  
interest.  
  
"No, we weren't. Shingo is going over to camp this summer and your father.  
  
Well, he has work as well as I,"Ikuko politely answered.  
  
Usagi grinned and trodded off, happy to know they approve.  
  
**************  
  
"What are you doing packing up for, Usagi?"Luna inquired as she perched herself  
  
beside the duffle bag.  
  
Usagi was busily throwing several articles of clothing around the room, debating  
  
on what or what not to bring to her journey. But at that time, Luna decided to  
  
come home and found her mistress packing up.  
  
"I'm going off on vacation, Luna.."Usagi mumbled from the closet.  
  
"And why have I not been informed?"Luna asked.  
  
"Simple,"Usagi straightened up as she came over to the bed and placed several  
  
pieces of shirts inside the bag," you're not going."  
  
"Not going?! I'm your guardian! Who will protect you?"Luna shrieked.  
  
"Shh..."Usagi gave Luna a stern glare before heading back to the closet.  
  
"Oh don't 'shh' me, Serenity!"Luna stretched out her royal name.  
  
"I can very well take care of myself, Luna. And for once, I'd like to go  
  
somewhere by myself without any senshi or guardian cats,"Usagi reasoned.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Luna. I'm going by myself and that's that!"Usagi zipped up the duffle  
  
bag once she put the last piece of clothing in there and inside that garment was  
  
the picture of her and Duo when they were small.  
  
"Hmph. I hope you told the others about your little vacation,"Luna dryly said.  
  
"I will. Later,"Usagi sighed and threw her bag down beside her bed and laid down.  
  
(I hope they take my news more lightly than Luna had.)Usagi prayed.  
  
***********  
  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
Light filled the darkened room except for a lamp set beside a computer table.  
  
The owner of the voice stopped typing on the keyboard and whirled around to  
  
face the intruders who chose to come into his work station. As soon as the door  
  
shut, three figures stepped into the dim light revealing their features.  
  
"Did they agree to the missions?"  
  
"Yes, they have. They will start in the morning,"one of them spoke up.  
  
"Hmm..."the figure nodded and turned around to face the computer.  
  
"Doctor, are the Gundams ready?"  
  
"They are, built exactly like the previous models. They'll be ready for  
  
them by the time they arrive tomorrow."  
  
"That's good, Dr. J."  
  
"Are you three going to be staying here as well, Dr. O?"Dr. J asked, clicking  
  
his mechanical hand.  
  
"I prefer to work in the shadows,"Dr. S stated drifting back into the shadows.  
  
"As well as I,"Dr. O echoed, vanishing into the darkness as well.  
  
"I'll be working with you, Dr."Dr. G nodded in assent as he stepped forward.  
  
"And where's Dr. H?"Dr. J noticed that one of them didn't arrive.  
  
"Working in Colony L2, finding what he can to rescue this mystery  
  
person,"Dr. G answered.  
  
"Mm.."Dr. J began clicking away in his computer, his goggled eyes  
  
trained on the screen.  
  
At the sound of the hand clicking away alongside his mechanical hand, the  
  
two other doctors left while Dr. G sat himself down on a nearby vacant  
  
computer and started on his studies as well. Both doctors preparing themselves  
  
and their pilots for the upcoming missions.  
  
***************  
  
*Back in Tokyo*  
  
***************  
  
The stars were gleaming softly, their irridescent glow apparent in the sky.  
  
The crescent moon shining with all its radient glory for the whole city to  
  
see. And in the ground down below, trees were swaying lightly to the night  
  
breeze. Its leaves rustling, gently touched by the wind that would pass by.  
  
And near these trees, concealed with their lush green leaves were four figures.  
  
Three girls and one man.  
  
"It's nice to just come out into the night and not have to fight, isn't  
  
it?"Minako commented with a light smile.  
  
"Hai,"Rei agreed, placing her hands into her grey jacket.  
  
Usagi didn't comment but just gazed around her surroundings, taking in the  
  
nature born trees and cherry blossoms. Beautiful, natural, and peaceful.  
  
(I'll be gone soon.)Usagi recalled.  
  
As Usagi dreamily gazed around herself, Mamoru strode over and placed his arms  
  
around her small waist.  
  
"Just beautiful..."Mamoru whispered into her ear.  
  
At the sound of his deep voice, Usagi woke herself up from reverie and broke  
  
from his grasp. Her head was downcast at the memory of her reason to be here  
  
was and turned to face her friends, her boyfriend, and her protectors.  
  
"I'm leaving,"Usagi stated outloud.  
  
"Wh-What?"Rei was taken aback by Usagi's proposal and took a step back.  
  
"What do you mean, Usa-chan?"Minako asked.  
  
"I'm not going to be here for the rest of vacation,"Usagi answered lightly.  
  
"Well, surely one of us will come with you, right?"Rei gazed from Mamoru to  
  
Usagi.  
  
"Iie. I'm going by myself,"Usagi indignantly said.  
  
"What about Luna or maybe Artemis. You have to think about what you're  
  
saying, Usako."Mamoru calmly proposed.  
  
"I am not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself,"Usagi argued.  
  
"Odango atama....you're our hime. We're looking out for your well- being,"Rei  
  
pressed.  
  
"Well this odango atama wants some time away from everything. We haven't  
  
had an enemy for a few months now, nearly a year actually. And I won't  
  
spend all my time being a teen doing nothing but wait or leave the place  
  
with guardians trotting beside her!"Usagi shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Usako..."Mamoru soothed.  
  
"Gomen ne, demo...I made up my mind. I'm leaving for the summer without  
  
a guardian cat(s) or guardian(s). I want my life normal for a change,  
  
and the best way to do it is by going off on my own..."Usagi proclaimed and  
  
left them.  
  
"What is she thinking?"Rei shook her raven hair in the wind.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is....she's determined to go."Mamoru sighed and  
  
brushed back his midnight black hair.  
  
"I believe she can take care of herself. Despite her faults, she isn't  
  
as weak as she seems you know?"Minako grinned, her baby blue eyes glinting  
  
in amusement.  
  
"Hai,"Rei and Mamoru agreed.  
  
To be continued...  
  
******************  
  
There goes Chapter 4. ^^ 


	5. Okaa-san?

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So why don't you little  
men with black suits go away and bug someone else? -_-  
  
Author's Notes: Ohayo!! I'm back again...*chirp* *chirp* err... *cough*  
Let's try this again. *bright lights come forth* Kon'wa minna! I'm  
back!! *echoes in an abandoned room* Err...minna? Hello!! *looks around  
and sees empty space* Hmm...guess everyone's gone so....  
*starts to leave* Might as well go and get me some mocha or some other  
beverage...or whatever...*sigh*  
  
*trudges off*  
*pops back up from a corner*  
Oh yeah! For those who may not konw this. I've been thinking about this...and I believe that  
I'll make this a Duo/Usa ficcie. I hope none of you mind. Well see ya and thanks for  
the great reviews!!  
*runs off*  
*****************  
Sun gleamed down through the closed shades of white curtains. Its golden  
light arrowing past the barriers and onto the face of an angel. Her eyes  
squinting before revealing crystalline blue orbs of innocence. A yawn  
escaped her light pink lips and closed.  
As soon as she was wide awake, she threw off her covers and prepared for  
the upcoming day. Today would be the day. The day she would leave Earth  
and go to outerspace. From that knowledge, a smile graced her lips and  
she picked up her pace even faster without an utterance.  
When the young teenager put her brush away from combing her semi-damp hair,  
she threw over a quick glance at her cat. Her guardian. Luna. The royal  
advisor was still sleeping soundly on the comforters which was messily  
strewn around from the previous night.   
(It'll surely be different starting from today. I can feel it.)grinned  
the girl.  
"Usagi! Usagi, honey get up. Today is..."Ikuko knocked on the door before  
entering and was gazing at the semi-empty bed of where her daughter slept.  
"I'm ready,"Usagi grinned as she draped over a duffle bag while carrying   
another.   
"You're..already up..."Ikuko said in awe.  
"I was motivated,"Usagi lightly chuckled and stepped pass the baffled  
woman.  
"Wish I could get you that motivated to go to school someday,"Ikuko joked  
before closing the door behind her.  
***************  
*SHUTTLE*  
***************  
"It really hasn't been that long ago since we've fought in the war  
again, has it?"wondered Duo outloud.  
"It depends on how you look at it,"Quatre shrugged.  
"What do you think?"Duo inquired.  
"To me, I believe it wasn't that long because we've fought in the war. To  
others, whether they fought or not, they may agree as well or they may  
argue with us on that point of view."the blond answered calmly.  
"How about you guys?"Duo repeated his question.  
"......"  
"Awww...come on,"Duo said in a sing-song voice.  
"Then why don't you tell us, braided baka,"Wufei snorted.  
Duo glimpsed out the window and gazed at the endless amount of stars.  
His cobalt blue eyes dimmed slightly before it cleared away and he let out  
a smirk on his always grinning face.  
"It's actually quite a long time ago since we've fought,"Duo quietly answered,  
his face taking on a serious expression.  
Quatre took notice of this and blinked in astonishment at realizing this  
side of Duo. Sure Duo had his moments when he'd leave his facetious   
attitude and become aloof and quite straight-forward like the other guys.  
However, that side of him would only come when absolutely needed such as   
in tough situations, which was hardly. Now here he was, showing that side  
of him again.  
"And why is that, Duo?"Quatre conversed.  
"*sigh*....."Duo glanced at Quatre before glimpsing outside at the window  
and then turned back to the blond but this time with a grand smile on his face.  
"Guess it's because there's no more of those Oz soldiers running around or  
those Leos to shoot down. But hey, we're getting our Gundams back. And soon  
Shinigami will rise again!"Duo laughed and placed his arms behind his head and  
leaned against the back of his chair staring off to the ceiling.  
(Somehow I doubt you Duo, somehow I do...)Quatre noted.  
*************  
"Approaching new Colony 5.2"the pilot announced from the cockpit.  
"Well this is it you guys. Our missions are waiting for us,"Duo heaved  
a big sigh as he gazed out the window.  
"Hmm...doesn't look all that different from the old colony,"frowned Wufei  
as he bent his head to gaze out the small window.  
"Well no one would really want to overdo themselves on colonies, Wu-man,"Duo  
rolled his eyes.  
Duo received a bunch of skeptical faces.  
"Ohh come on you guys, most of us were raised on colonies and you don't  
know?"Duo dryly spat out with sarcasm.  
"Enlighten us then, Duo,"Quatre sighed as he leaned back on his chair.  
"It's pretty obvious. Since the first war between the Colonies and Earth,  
a lot of machines were created for the arts of war. Leo's and Mobile Dolls  
just trampled around space and colonies causing disaster to homes that   
eventually people got the idea that no one should really make it too flashy or  
decorative in hopes that the Leos and MDs would pass by them. Either that or  
too much money is wasted on repairs and food and the hiring of security."Duo  
explained with a huge grin.  
The others groaned at his explanation, they should've seen it coming.   
As they all settled back down into their seats and buckled up, the shuttle began  
to descend. The hatch to the Colony opened up like a mouth and as the shuttle  
lowered itself, bright lights turned on and made a runway course. Machines and  
other mechanical devices latched itself on the vehicle. As the humming of the  
engine died down, everyone unbuckled and got up.  
"Let's go, shall we?"Quatre motioned outside.  
"Hm.."Hiiro agreed and strolled away alongside Trowa.  
"Yeah, let's go.."Duo nodded.  
****************  
The shuttle lowered itself into the port and as soon as the engine died down,  
everyone got up and filed out of the door. One of these was a sixteen year old  
female with long golden hair. In her arms, she carried a pink and white  
stuffed animal which helped make her appear so innocent and sweet just as she  
should be. As soon as her feet touched the outside of the shuttle, a cool  
wind settled around her and indistinct noise blasted around from left to right.  
Her crystalline blue eyes surveyed the crowd, hoping in some small part that  
one of them could be her long time friend from the past. However, only foreign  
appearances came to be. So shrugging it off, she set off to retrieve her   
bags.   
*******************  
Back at Colony L5.2  
*******************  
"So where is everyone? I thought we'd meet them over here?"Duo interrogated  
as he flopped down on a chair.  
"They'll be here, we only just arrived you know,"Wufei drolled.  
"Yes, so just calm down,"Quatre politely requested as he stood beside the window.  
  
"Welcome, pilots. The doctors will be here momentarily,"Milliardo greeted as he  
entered the room.  
"Hey there, Count!"Duo grinned.  
"Please, just Milliardo will do Duo. I'm not the Count or Zechs for the time  
being,"Milliardo waved it away as he sat himself on a plush armchair behind the   
mahogany table.  
"The mission?"Trowa voiced in.  
"Hm. I might as well talk about some form of the mission before the doctors get  
here, right? Very well then,"Milliardo opened up a folder inside a locked drawer  
and opened it.  
The five pilots gathered themselves around the table and intensely studied  
its documents as their old friend as well as old foe gave them the details.  
"This is Colony L5.2. A newly structured one which was worked on since the destruction  
of the old. Shaped just like the previous with slightly new modifications in certain  
parts as well as newly structured buildings. Aside from that, there is a new organization  
still being formed within this colony's walls. I still haven't managed to gather up  
any name of it, however, I am sure that the time of their acknowledgement draws  
near with each passing day. And we need you five to help stop that. Which is why  
we have the Gundams rebuilt.  
Now, I've done some research work and found out that their base could be located  
somewhere between Sectors 12 to Sector 32. Hopefully that if and when you find   
the base, none of you will need to use your Gundams to destroy them,"Milliardo  
informed them as he pointed to the blueprints of the colony.  
"Then why have them rebuilt?"Hiiro coldly put in.  
"That, my friend, is why we have been summoned."a familiar old voice interrupted.  
"Dr. J,"Hiiro nodded to the old man who came in alongside four others.  
"After this meeting us three will be leaving. We're only here to tell you a few  
specifics on why you're here and the use for the Gundams,"Dr. H stated.   
"Then tell us,"Duo pressed.  
"You are all here for two things. To stop a possible war and to rescue  
a hostage,"Dr. S said.  
"We know a little about the war but even less about the hostage situation. Tell  
us about that,"Quatre pointed out.  
"Ahh yes, well you'll be needing to track down this new organization. It is the main goal  
for the missions. As for the captured victim, I'm sure you'll find the victim and bring   
the person in. You see, whenever we get close to finding the hostage, they move   
immediately to a new location. But we're quite sure that this Colony is where their base is   
set up from the very beginning," Milliardo spoke up.  
"Hmm..any names? Pictures?"Hiiro questioned.  
"No names, although we do have a brief description of the hostage,"Dr. G informed them.  
"And what of the Gundams? Why have them rebuilt?"Hiiro added.  
"The Gundams are there for just in case a war will result from all of this. Instead  
of waiting around for it, we figured we might as well jump into having them  
all rebuilt. Also, they'll be useful because this new organization have rebuilt  
the Leos and other Mobile Dolls."Dr. J stated.  
"Tell us about the hostage,"Trowa brought up.  
"Very well..."from there the doctors began to speak.  
*************  
Back to Usagi  
*************  
Blond hair trailed out behind her, artificial wind catching it in the air and from  
the light it made her hair appear golden as the sun. Her porcelain skin and crystalline  
blue eyes only added to her beauty, catching the attention of most of the pedestrains  
out in the street. Their eyes gazing at her form, in awe at the wondrous sight of   
a goddess or an angel.   
At the lingering eyes, the girl only lightly blushed and hurried on. After all the   
years she spent fighting the evil terrorizing Earth, she never clearly paid attention  
to what others have really thought about her. The only train of thought that entered  
her mind were either on Mamoru, Duo, her family, or her friends with a touch of   
academics. Never the strangers she spent around trying to get through in the morning  
or after school.   
As her feet touched the other side of the street, Usagi hurried on trying to reach  
the site that she has longed to visit. The old orphanage.  
Once she got there, the golden haired teenager noticed that all the ruins have disappeared  
only to leave an empty lot. She breathed in a sigh of relief as she recognized the old  
tree. For a moment, for the merest second Usagi believed it disappeared. Immediately,  
the blond went up to it and rested her head against the trunk.  
"Colony L2, my home...with you..."Usagi whispered under her breath as she took out   
the old picture.  
Gazing at it, she let her thoughts fly off into the past.  
"Duo, please remember our promise."  
The wind tore through the sky and the rustle of leaves sounded out. A few fallen leaves  
sailed through the air and around the blond teenager who gazed upwards to the artificial  
sky above her.  
**************  
Back at Colony  
L5.2  
**************  
"So that's it?"Duo wanted to make sure that was all that they had to do in the mission.  
"Yes,"Dr. O nodded his head.  
"Any questions?"Dr. J added.  
"I have one. Where are the gundams stationed at?"Wufei inquired.  
"In the hanger of this building,"answered Dr. J.  
"Which is where Dr. J and I will be staying in,"added Dr. G.  
"I shall be in Colony L2,"Dr. H informed them as he began making his way toward  
the door.  
"So we'll be splitting up?"Quatre looked around the room.  
"Seems that way. Some of us will be staying here working on a way to infiltrate  
the new organization's base while the other group will be looking for a way to find  
this mystery person,"Milliardo nodded in assent.  
"So who's going to go and who's going to stay? For all we know that person could  
actually be in this Colony also,"Wufei grumbled.  
"I'll help find the person, if no one minds,"Quatre spoke up.  
"I'll go with Q-man,"Duo grinned,"Who knows? Maybe this person could actually  
be a babe!"  
"Anyone else?"Milliardo asked.  
"Infiltration."Hiiro shook his head at declining the offer.  
Trowa didn't say anything as he moved to be by Hiiro's side.  
"Hmph. For all I know, the braided baka's right at saving an onna. I will not  
be wasting my time saving some weakling. I'll be with Yuy."Wufei grunted.  
"Very well then, it looks like it's only you and Duo, Quatre,"Milliardo  
nodded toward them.  
"Yes,"Quatre nodded in understanding.  
"I suggest you go with Dr. H. He may have a clue as to where they're keeping  
this person in hiding for the moment. It could be a valuable lead,"hinted  
Dr. S who was still in the room.  
"Yeah, let's go!"Duo grinned as he took Quatre's sleeve and pulled him out of  
the room.  
"Eager, isn't he?"Milliardo chuckled.  
"Or just eager to get this over with,"Trowa mumbled.  
"Did you say anything?"Milliardo turned toward the silent boy.  
"...."  
"Hn..."  
**************  
"Dr. H! Dr. H!"Duo ran through the hallway, trying to catch up to the old  
oily black haired man with the plump round face and maker of Sandrock.  
At the sound of his name being called out by the Deathscythe pilot, he stopped  
to wait for them to catch up. While waiting, he began to tug at his thin mustache absently.  
"Doctor!"Duo slowed to a stop and began panting while Quatre walked over in a calmly manner  
and greeted the doctor with a small smile.  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, doctor,"Quatre bowed slightly to his elder and old   
mentor that helped with the creation of his dear Gundam.  
"Quatre Winner..."Dr. H grinned.  
"We're sorry to bother you by postponing your flight even longer. However, my   
companion and I would like to ask you if you had any leads as to where they're keeping this   
hostage,"Quatre wondered.  
"Ahh, I see you've settled the manner of who's going to do what. Well then, I would like you  
to accompany me to Colony L2,"Dr. H said before turning around and walking away from the pair.   
"Right now?!"Duo yelled out.  
"Right now,"Dr. H answered with a low chuckle of amusement.  
"Awww man, we just got here..."Duo whined before straightening up and running off to   
retrieve his bag.  
"You don't have to hurry all the time, Duo!"Quatre shouted after him but failed to be  
heard.  
(That Duo...)Quatre sighed within himself before walking off to his temporary quarters.  
*********  
"Oooh! Peanuts,"Duo began opening the sealed bag.  
"We didn't even leave yet Duo and you're eating.."Quatre sighed.  
"Hey! We didn't eat yet,"Duo shot back.  
"That's because we had that big meal back at the mansion,"Quatre recollected.  
"Yeah well...it was hours ago and I'm hungry now,"Duo pouted and plopped a peanut inside  
his mouth.  
"So doctor, is the hostage victim in Colony L2?"Quatre conversed.  
"It's possible, the last time I was there some of the soldiers for the new organization  
were there keeping something hidden from public eye,"Dr. H nodded.  
"So we're going to go there to make sure?"Duo prompted.  
"That's right,"Dr. H nodded in answer.  
"Well we have something,"Quatre smiled and leaned his head back, beginning to relax the   
tension that was beginning to build up inside of him.  
"I can't wait to get there, it's been awhile since I visited my old hometown,"Duo grinned.  
"Oh yeah, L2 was your hometown as I understand, right Duo?"Quatre recalled.  
"Yeah, it is.."Duo chirped.  
"Must be great to see it again,"Quatre wistfully sighed.  
"Sure is,"Duo said turning his head to Quatre's way but noticed that the young Arabian boy  
was fast asleep.  
***********  
Back with   
Usagi in  
Colony L2  
***********  
Usagi was walking along in the sidewalk, gazing and reminsicing in past memories  
of the days she spent in the Colony with Duo and the church. It was so tranquil  
back then but now as she looks at everything, it's all in the past and everything  
she held dear were now gone. Oz. Why did they have to break the orphanage like  
that? Why? What did it ever do to them?  
Just as the light turned green and signalled the people to cross, Usagi noticed  
some odd characters walking around the corner of an alley with a hooded figure.  
(That's weird, it's not too dark nor too bright today. Why wear a hood and those  
two men were soldiers. Hmm..)Usagi narrowed her eyes in suspicion and wonder as she  
crossed the street and began to track that group.  
  
As the girl drew closer, she pressed her back against the wall and appeared  
inconspcious by the citizens. When they weren't looking, she tried to be discreet  
as she gazed around the corner and noticed they weren't there. Only an empty alleyway.  
No doors, no nothing. Just a concrete dead end with no stacks of boxes to make it  
possible to climb over or anything.  
Just as she was about to leave again, strong arms grabbed at her shoulders. With a  
startled gasp, Usagi looked up to have a pair of dark green eyes gazing down at her.  
"Seems that we had a curious kitten in our midst,"the man's deep voice was filled  
with anger.  
"Me? N-not at all,"Usagi trembled.  
"Hmm...I think you're lying,"he narrowed his eyes as it bore into hers.  
"We better take her in before she spills on us,"another man suggested from around  
the corner.  
(How did that happen? There was no entrance...)Usagi wondered.  
"Yes, let's..."the man pulled her off the wall and around the corner with a   
rough push once coast was clear.  
"Demo.."Usagi began.  
"Go!"he barked.  
Usagi complied and followed the other soldier who just spoke up a few seconds ago.  
As she gazed around the barren alley, the man in front of her pushed against a   
thick red brick wall and it parted away for them as a secret passage way.  
(No wonder, it was hidden...)Usagi noted as she followed the man inside as she  
was pushed in there.  
*************  
Stepping down the dimly lit stairs, her heart pounded inside of her. What were  
they going to do once inside? Would they torture her? Interrogate her? Maybe just  
let her go? No, they wouldn't let her go. She knew too much. Could it be possible  
they'd kill her?   
(No Usagi, they can't kill you. Don't think that way.)Usagi berated herself.  
"Get in,"the green eyed man gruffly ordered as they approached a cell door in the  
darkness.  
"Demo..."Usagi began once more to plead to them to let her go.  
"Go!"the man shouted more in anger as he opened the door and pushed her inside, sending  
her sprawled in the ground with a thump.  
As the door slammed shut, Usagi bowed her head and studied the dirty ground filled  
with dusts. But as she studied the area more closely, she noticed she wasn't alone.  
There were several marks of footprints in here. Raising her head, she looked around the  
room and finally spotted a figure in the farthest corner. A person who wore a hood around  
her/his face.  
"Hello,"Usagi greeted with a small strained smile.  
"Are you here in prisonment as well?"the figure asked.  
"It seems that way, I sort of grew curious and wanted to know where that group of  
people were going,"Usagi muttered.  
"Your curiousity just got you in deep trouble. This is a new organization, if a person  
found out about it they'll be tracked down until found and taken in. I was the first to   
find out about them, therefore, I ended up here. I knew too much..."the figure   
explained his/her dilemma.  
"Why don't you show me who you are?"Usagi inquired.  
After a few moments, the figure reluctantly agreed and moved to get up and finally  
drew closer to the small limited amount of light inside of the cell. Slowly, the  
person removed its hood and revealed itself. At that moment, Usagi drew in a sharp  
breath and her eyes widened in recognition.  
Before her was a still beautiful woman with long silver-lavender hair done up  
in a messily clad hairstyle of odangoes. Her figure was tall and slim with   
an aura of royalty radiating out but now with a hint of caution and unsureness.  
Her silver eyes that once held wisdom was overcast with dullness and filled with   
tire. Slight signs of bags were under her eyes and her youthful face is now   
showing lines of worry and fear.  
"Okaa-san..."Usagi gasped in astonishment.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Guess she found her mother, didn't she? ^_^   
Thankies for the reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter and see what her mother's  
reaction is going to be. Bwahaha!! *grins* 


	6. Rescue

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 6  
  
Disclaimer: You have two choices. One: To let me own SM&GW. Or two: To let me get  
away with owning SM&GW! ^_~   
*owners* : How about three?  
Cheska: What's three?  
*owners* : Just let you say the needed disclaimer without having to sue you?  
Cheska: *mumbles to herself* Fine, I'll say your stupid disclaimer.  
*owners* : Stupid? We don't find it stupid at all! *grins*  
Cheska: I don't own SM&GW.  
*owners* : Good for you! Now we'll let you go. *goes away*  
  
Author's Notes: Well it seems my vacation has come to an end. *saddens* And I just  
started to relax! Wahh!! Now it's over, darn...darn, darn! *grumbles*   
Well besides evil school starting up again, why not look to the bright side?  
Ano...uhh...hmm...you have this new chapter out! ^_~  
I think that's about it...ja ne!   
  
************  
Last time:  
************  
"Why don't you show me who you are?"Usagi inquired.  
After a few moments, the figure reluctantly agreed and moved to get up and finally  
drew closer to the small limited amount of light inside of the cell. Slowly, the  
person removed its hood and revealed itself. At that moment, Usagi drew in a sharp  
breath and her eyes widened in recognition.  
Before her was a still beautiful woman with long silver-lavender hair done up  
in a messily clad hairstyle of odangoes. Her figure was tall and slim with   
an aura of royalty radiating out but now with a hint of caution and unsureness.  
Her silver eyes that once held wisdom was overcast with dullness and filled with   
tire. Slight signs of bags were under her eyes and her youthful face is now   
showing lines of worry and fear.  
"Okaa-san..."Usagi gasped in astonishment.  
**********  
Present:  
With Duo  
and Quatre  
**********  
Dim lights flickered on, allowing the two guests to view the small room that Dr. H was  
currently residing inside. Stacks of papers were littered all around the small room alongside  
other boxes filled with loose tools or possibly unidentified important objects that he would  
choose to bring with him. Other pieces were just junk or forgotten relics that the doctor  
ignored to realize its value. As the two inspected the room, the doctor walked off in search  
of his computer.  
"Ahh...here it is,"Dr. H murmered as he brushed aside piles of loose papers to reveal  
the device that lies on a wooden table.  
Soon the sound of clicking went off and as the doctor typed, Duo chose to find a chair to  
sit on. He figured that this would take awhile before the doctor found the whereabouts  
of this important character. Whoever it was.  
***********  
Colony L5.2  
***********  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
"Any clue of the base, yet?"  
"Hnn...."  
"......"  
"Guess not."  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
*DOWNLOADING*  
....... ....... .......  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
*LOADING*   
.............. ..........  
"Seems that it got lowered to only Sectors 13 to Sectors 24,"Wufei commented as he  
gazed over Hiiro Yuy's shoulder.  
"Hn."Hiiro glared momentarily at the screen before resuming his research.  
"We are to search for their main base. Meaning where they keep all the important  
papers that they may have found along the way since Operation: Meteor,"Trowa  
murmered.  
"Or even before that,"Wufei grunted as he typed away.  
*tap* *tap* *tap*  
*knock* *knock*  
"Hn."  
"...."  
"Hn."  
From the two grunts and silence, the door quietly swung open and Milliardo came in   
with a stack of papers and a maid carrying three trays of food. The maid chose the nearest  
table and set it down before scurrying off with a click of the door, leaving Milliardo alone  
with the three pilots.  
"These are all the papers I could find about this newly structured colony and also  
a bit about what was uncovered about the new organization that my men and the Preventers  
have found. Also what I've found while staying here,"Milliardo asserted as he laid it down  
between Hiiro and Trowa's working station.  
Trowa quietly took a moment to gaze at the stack of papers and folders before giving a  
silent nod of gratitude to his previous foe. Wufei took the moment to actually grunt  
a word of thanks to him but Hiiro didn't say anything as he clicked away.  
"If you need me, I'll be in the study,"Milliardo informed them before moving off to the   
door.  
As soon as the door closed, Wufei stopped his typing and inspected the documents. The  
Chinese pilot flipped through it, his eyes reading its contents. Hiiro worked alongside  
the Silencer, the two still researching non-stop.  
"You know, the things he's found out about this colony isn't too wasteful. The structures  
of the Colony is all here, from top to bottom. Each design, each piece of material that  
they've used is listed in here."Wufei commented.  
"What about secrets? Anything about that? Loose flooring, passages, sewer structures?"Hiiro  
listed out.  
Wufei was silent for awhile before his eyes slightly widened.  
"None of that, but there is this old sector between 13 - 24. In that sector, it was closed  
down because of a fault in the strutures."Wufei stated.  
"Any mapping?"Trowa questioned.  
Wufei flipped through the papers to search for it but stopped and shook his head.  
"None."  
"Then we'll look for it,"Hiiro said.  
***********  
*On Earth*  
***********  
~Dream Sequence~  
Darkness.  
Flashes of thunder and lightning.  
War cries.   
Bloodshed, tears, cries of horror and pleading of mercy.  
"Iie!"  
~.~  
Space, the endless stars, and darkness.  
Earth.   
The colonies.  
Then a beam of light followed others and gunshots.  
Great mechanical beasts fighting outside in space in front of Earth and the colonies.  
Then a thought.  
(I don't want to fight but I don't want them to die. No more deaths, no more  
suffering.)  
Beams of light, the fighting gets more intense.  
(No more.)  
Explosions occur and a tear falls and floats out in space.  
(I don't want anyone else to die. I'm sorry, my friend....I'm sorry...)  
Clashes of beams form together and a white light occurs from the impact.  
(Okaa-san....my friends...and...)  
The last thought was silenced and a pure white glow erupts in outerspace, being  
viewed by everything. Its intense brightness engulfing everything on sight and  
reflects off of Earth.   
~End Dream~  
A gasp comes out of Rei's mouth as she bolts up from her dream. Beads of sweat  
forming from the corners of her temples and her purple eyes were wide as it darts  
around the room.  
"It's much, much more detailed than all the others. And I'm sure that's the ending  
of it. That's all of it....I'm quite sure. Demo...those thoughts, those feelings  
that that person had. Could it be?"Rei murmered as she clutched the blanket around  
her form, her eyes then drifted off to the group picture that was taken only a few months ago.  
Her eyes resting upon one person, Usagi.  
"I just hope it isn't, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself. I'm sure that's what  
you would've done, from those thoughts...it would've been that way because of your powers being   
capable of stopping wars..."Rei murmered and settled herself down on the bed.  
"Wherever you are right now, Usa-chan...don't get into trouble..."Rei hoped as her  
eyes closed once more.  
**********  
Back with   
Duo&Quatre  
**********  
"Okay from the looks of it, they moved the prisoner again..."Dr. H spoke up  
and immediately Quatre and Duo straightened up and made their way over to him.  
"That's not good, definately not good..."moaned Duo as he slapped his forehead.  
"Any clue on where he/she has been moved?"Quatre inquired.  
"Well, I've looked and it seems that they haven't left the colony yet. Just  
a different station,"Dr. H stated.  
"That's good news,"Duo sighed.  
"Sure is, do you know where doctor?"Quatre hesitantly asked.  
Dr. H tapped a few more keys into the system and then nodded his head. A few more  
seconds later, a screen popped up showing the picture of the Colony. Dr. H pressed  
his fingers around certain sections of the Colony, showing them to the two boys.  
"It seems that they're located around here but underground. There are no sewers  
available to get there, it's more like an underground basement except deeper. I'm  
not too sure how you'll be able to get inside, but I don't doubt the two of you   
in finding out how. Good luck,"Dr. H commented as he printed out a copy of the map  
for them.  
"Thank you, doctor,"Quatre nodded his head in gratitude.  
"Yeah, doc you sure have helped us,"Duo grinned as he grabbed the paper and instantly  
began taking in the possible routes.  
"Hey Q-man,"Duo suddenly spoke up as he put the paper down.  
"What is it, Duo?"Quatre wondered.  
"Over here, starting today we'll check this street out. It's the only alleyway  
for the block in where Dr. H pointed out at first. Might as well check it, right?"Duo  
hinted.  
"Why not?"Quatre shrugged.  
"Well here goes nothing, doc. Let's see if luck is on our side today,"Duo exclaimed  
as he grabbed his hat from his pocket and put it over his head.  
"Don't forget to arm yourself, boys,"Dr. H reminded them as he waved at the two  
retreating boys.  
"We know,"Duo called back before Quatre shut the door in back of them.  
  
Once outside in the cool air, light still filtered in but the signs of approaching  
darkness invaded the station. The wind picked up more and the artificial sky above  
them darkened a few layers with each passing ten minutes that went by.  
"This used to be my hometown,"Duo conversed as they walked along the sidewalk, gazing  
around them without being too noticeable.  
"How was it like? At the orphanage,"Quatre questioned.  
"Not too bad, none at all. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days..."Duo wistfully  
sighed as he fingered the gun inside the pocket of his jean jacket.  
"I thought you were lonely back then,"Quatre asserted.  
"Not too lonely, I had a friend. My best friend..."Duo revealed as they waited for the   
light of the street to change.  
"Your best friend? I would've thought it was Hiiro..."Quatre smiled lightly.  
"Hiiro? Of course he's my best bud, but this one was a childhood friend. One that  
I haven't seen in so many years..."Duo stated, his eyes dulling at the memory.  
"What happened to your friend?"Quatre hesitantly asked.  
"Nothing too tragic, just got adopted before the wars.."Duo waved it off.  
"What's the...."Quatre was about to ask when it died on his lips as both of them noticed  
suspicious looking characters rounding the corner to an alleyway.  
"Seems we found ourselves some soldiers,"Duo narrowed his eyes and appeared more like the  
pilot he was.  
Quatre didn't say anything as he nodded his head and began following his companion across  
the street.  
***************  
*Back to Usagi*  
***************  
"Okaa-san?"Usagi gasped at the sight that met her eyes.  
The woman blinked repeatedly at the words that fell from the young girl's mouth.  
"Okaa-san? Me?"the woman narrowed her eyes in mild confusion and fear at the  
girl's outburst.  
"Iie, iie...okaa-san! You are my mother! Can't you remember?"Usagi shook her head,  
not wanting to believe this.  
"Iie, I don't have a daughter. I never had one..."the woman shook her head.  
(No, no!! This can't be true. It can't be!! After all these years, how could she  
forget me? She promised that she'd come back and now that I found her, she doesn't...  
remember..)Usagi couldn't believe it and lowered her head.  
"I'm sorry, miss but I'm just not this woman you call okaa-san.."the woman murmered.  
"Demo...you have to be her. Can't you remember me? Can't you remember our  
promise?! You promised me so long ago....you promised..."Usagi sobbed out, tears beginning  
to flow from her eyes.  
"And what promise was that?"  
"You promised you'd come back for me....you left me in Colony L2...this colony...with  
a nun and a priest. For most of my lifetime, I've stayed here hoping that one day you would  
return for me. Demo...you never came back, why did you leave? Was it because of these  
men? Was it because you knew too much about the organization? Is that why you left,  
okaa-san?"Usagi interrogated.  
"I'm sorry about your mother miss, but I'm not your mother. I got captured by them after  
years of hiding in Colony L2, I didn't leave anyone. I don't even have a daughter nor  
have I gotten married before in my life..."the woman shook her head.  
"If you're not...who you say you are, who do you believe you are?"Usagi quietly asked.  
"My name is Selene. I come from the old base on the moon, I was born and raised   
there all my life,"Selene answered.  
(Okaa-san was raised on the moon also and her name was Selene, I believe...why can't  
you remember me though? Why did you forget about your own daughter? And you forgot  
about otou-san....)Usagi said in a melancholy manner.  
"What's your name?"Selene smiled lightly in a vain attempt to make this young girl  
smile.  
"Usagi..."Usagi answered with a small half-hearted smile.  
"Well Usagi, it seems we'll be here for awhile,"Selene said pleasantly.  
Before Usagi could say anything a crash and bullets were heard flying outside.  
"Maybe not,"Usagi commented at the sound of fighting.  
"Hopefully, they're here to rescue us,"Selene murmered.  
"Hopefully,"  
A deep rumble erupted from outside with yells and soon a loud waning cry blared to  
life. Footsteps trampled past their door and this drew in a deep breath from the two,  
hoping against hope that they wouldn't be shot down to keep their rescuers from getting  
to them. Luckily they forgot about their prisoners and kept on past but soon yells and  
screams cried out and deep thuds fell as soldiers went down against the intruders.  
"Whoever they are, they're holding out against this group."Usagi noted.  
"There are only 20 of them in here..."Selene explained,"I've been keeping track."  
"Well counting from what's been going on, the numbers are drastically going down,"Usagi  
wryly said.  
Suddenly all recent warfare raging on outside stopped and only two footprints were  
heard.  
"This is it,"Selene murmered.  
"Whatever happens, happens,"Usagi sighed and clutched the broach she brought with her.  
Drawing in a deep breath, she prayed inwardly and waited for the door to open. Seconds  
passed by but it felt like hours.  
(At least I met okaa-san, even if she doesn't remember me...I know it's her...I just  
know it is...)Usagi noted.  
Then the door being drawn open was heard with a loud creak and light enveloped the inside.  
Two figures stood in the light.  
"Is that her?"  
The second figure nodded its head in assent.  
"Which one, there was only suppose to be one hostage."  
"Bring them both...."shrugged the second.  
"Are you here to save us?"Selene interrogated.  
"Yes, we are..."replied a polite voice.  
The second figure didn't approach them, whoever it was was leaning against the doorway  
its eyes closed and suddenly just as Selene took a step forward the person slumped to the  
ground unconscious.  
"Oh no!"the person instantly went towards his companion and checked down for the pulse.  
"Is he okay?"Selene asked in a fearful voice.  
"Iie, he's hurt badly..."  
Usagi heard it and clutched her broach tighter and she drew herself upwards.   
"Duo, hang on...please hang on...he's unconcscious..."  
"Duo? You said, Duo?"Usagi murmered in shock, her eyes growing wider.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
Well she met her mother, except she doesn't know who in the world who Usagi is nor  
even the knowledge she has a daughter. And now she meets Duo...although...he's not  
a great shape. ^^;;; Heheh... *runs off* 


	7. Save

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 7  
  
Disclaimer: *clutches ears* Lalalala....*lawyers surround her trying to get her to say  
the disclaimer* Lalalala~  
*lawyers sweatdrop*   
*after a few hours, stops*   
*sigh* All right, just because I ran out of breath...I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Do I have to keep saying it with each chapter? *they nod their head* *mumbles under breath*  
  
Author's Notes: *nervous laugh* heheh...uhh...I'm back? *gets thrown by garbage* *puts  
up a shield from a binder* But I have the next chapter for you all! *re-reads it* Err...  
uhh...heheh...okay maybe it's the wrong thing to say...*stops when she sees some readers still  
there reading what she has to say* Uh-oh...*runs off as fast as she can to safety*  
  
***********  
Last Time:  
***********  
"Duo, hang on...please hang on...he's unconcscious..."  
"Duo? You said, Duo?"Usagi murmered in shock, her eyes growing wider.  
***********  
Present:  
***********  
"Do you know him?"Quatre heard the girl call his friend's name in a way that sounded as if   
she was familiar with Duo.  
Usagi didn't reply to Quatre but drew closer to the unconscious form.  
"Please be okay, Duo.."Usagi murmered under her breath.  
(You can't leave me yet, not like this...)Usagi added inside her mind.  
As her hands made contact wAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHith his smooth, warm skin a small groan erupted from his  
lips.  
"He's still there, we need to treat him and quick..."Quatre murmered.  
"How close is your place?"Selene inquired.  
"Far, he won't make it much longer.."Quatre shook his head.  
"The motel I'm staying at, it's not too far from this place. We could take him there,"Usagi  
instantly said as she recalled their location.  
"Good, let's go.."Quatre nodded in assent as he drew his companion up along with Usagi  
with Selene following in back of them.  
"Is everyone out?"Usagi conversed as they carried Duo, his arms around each side of   
them.  
"Yeah, I guess so. But in the latest combat, he got hit on his side. Badly it seems,"Quatre  
sighed.  
************  
The lights were turned on immediately as they drew Duo inside, laying him on the available  
bed. Quatre checked his pulsed and heaved a sigh of relief as a sign of life was still visible  
within him.  
"What do we do now?"Selene wondered.  
Quatre smiled a small smile at the woman and took Duo's shirt off, revealing the wound.  
At the sight, Selene flinched back at it and stepped away.  
"I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. It's just that...there are past memories,"Selene  
apologized.  
"That's okay, you can wait in the restroom or something,"Usagi suggested as she came  
out of the restroom with a wet rag.  
Selene complied and entered the small room and closed it in back of her.  
"Seems she has trouble with visible pain,"Quatre conversed as he moved out of Usagi's  
way as she kneeled beside him and placed the rag on Duo's side to begin cleaning the  
blood.  
"There's nothing much except this rag...I'm sorry,"Usagi apologized.  
"We'll find something to help Duo out, I'm sure..."Quatre said, with a slight hint of  
fear.  
"You don't have to pretend, I know it's only a matter of time before..."Usagi stopped herself  
from saying the word that could seal his fate.  
"I don't know what to do, I have nothing with me that could help him out,"Quatre sighed.  
Usagi bit the bottom of her lips as she studied her friend's face. He looked a bit pale  
and his brows were knitted together, his facial expression that of pain. That bullet must've  
hurt him deep to make him react like this.  
(I told you long ago to be careful...don't you listen? *sigh* What am I saying? He's a  
soldier, this is the consequences...)Usagi berated herself.  
As Usagi pulled her hand back with the rag, a groan escaped from Duo's lips and the blood  
loss was worsening.  
"I'm sorry Duo, I don't know what to do...."Quatre muttered and faced the ground unable  
to look at his sick friend.  
"Why don't you get some fresh air? It'll do you some good."Usagi suggested as she fingered  
her broach with care.  
Quatre nodded and went out, as suggested.  
(I'm not sure if this will work, Duo. But I can try, can't I? You're my friend, I would  
risk so many things for you...and I'm sure you'll do the same for me..)Usagi whispered inside  
her mind as she took out the broach and placed it beside his wound.  
"Crystal please work, heal him....Moon Healing...."Usagi trailed off as a light enveloped  
the two of them.   
It was faint and not too bright that would fill the room...only the two figures. At that   
moment, a tremondous amount of energy left Usagi's body and transferred to the unconscious   
teenager. His wounds healing him immediately and as Usagi stopped the process it only left   
a faint trace of pink that would soon disappear after a few hours. Usagi wearily noted this   
before slumping to the ground next to the boy.  
As Quatre came inside, he was shocked to find Usagi on the ground and ran up to her. His  
blue eyes darted from the girl to Duo and he gasped at the missing wound. Realization hit  
him and he gave a small smile to the girl and inwardly thanked her before picking  
up the girl and placing her lithe form next to Duo's on the mattress.   
"Sleep well, miss.."Quatre whispered before taking a vacant seat next to the bed and watching  
over them.  
************  
Usagi was the first to recover from the dilemma that recently occured. As her eyes adjusted  
to the light in the room, she let out a groan before sitting up. Instantly she noticed she  
wasn't on the ground but rather on top of a bed. As her hands felt the mattress, she touched  
a nearby body. Her eyes widened instantly and her breath caught on her throat, slowly  
she turned her head and saw the person. It was Duo.  
"He's still unconscious but he should be waking up soon, you healed him. Didn't you?"  
Usagi jerked her head forward and toward the source which led her to the platinum blond  
haired man that saved her and Selene. He was a friend or partner of Duo's, wasn't he?  
"You know...Duo. Who are you?"Usagi croaked out, still breaking out from the sleep.  
"It should be, who are you. But that would be rude of me to say, I am Quatre R. Winner. A  
friend of Duo's,"Quatre stepped forward to shake her hand which she graciously accepted out of  
kindness.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am..."Usagi began but just at that moment Selene finally  
revealed herself from the restroom.  
"Is it over?"Selene quietly inquired.  
"Yes, it is...he's well again. Just asleep,"Quatre answered as he dropped his hand back to  
his side.  
Selene nodded and stepped away from the restroom and toward the group. Her lavender-silver  
hair bright and appearing to go back to their original state rather than the dull glow  
that Usagi recalled from the cell. Her eyes appeared more well-rested and lively without the  
hint of fear among its orbs. The woman was now more beautiful than ever before.  
"Why did you save us, Quatre? How did you know where we were?"questioned Usagi.  
"A mission to rescue a prisoner from the new organization. I'm not sure who it is between  
the two of you, but we were suppose to rescue a hostage that was kept from the public's eyes  
for years to come and we were summoned to rescue that person just recently."Quatre answered  
politely.  
"That would be me then, wouldn't it? I guess it's because of the knowledge I've obtained  
since I first found out about the new organization...."Selene quietly spoke up.  
"I guess so, will you come with us?"Quatre asked.  
"Do I have a choice?"  
"Everyone has a choice, whether it be good or bad.."Usagi murmered.  
"Then I'll go,"Selene nodded her head in assent.  
As Usagi moved to stare out into the window, she saw the busy streets and the tranquility  
in the air as the people down below continued on with their life. This is the kind of life  
she enjoyed, the reason why she fought day after day against evil. It was because she wanted  
to preserve the lives of innocents, the lives of those who are willing to live. Despite  
the evil in the world from some people, she knew that deep down they were good. That they were  
only misguided and needed the guidance towards the light.   
(Is this why you continue to fight as well, Duo? For peace?)Usagi wondered as she glimpsed  
to the side to gaze at the sleeping braided boy.  
"How long has it been since you left your base?"she heard Selene question the platinum  
blond haired rescuer.  
"About six hours now, I believe,"Quatre answered.  
"You should return back to the base,"Usagi quietly suggested.  
"But the young man..."Selene started.  
"No, she's right. We should return. The doctor would want to see you safe and well  
taken cared off."Quatre interrupted Selene's outburst with his voice. Somewhere inside of him,  
he felt as if this girl wanted them to go away but didn't know why.  
"I see..."Selene nodded her head in assent, also sensing Usagi's feelings.  
(It's not like I don't want to see you again, Duo. I just...I don't know. But we'll meet  
each other again, in better terms other than this.) Usagi noted as she gazed silently at the   
two guests leaving with their unconscious colleague.  
"Thank you for everything, miss..."Quatre nodded his head towards her before stepping out  
of the doorway.  
"Ano...when Duo wakes up, tell him....to be more careful next time and that...I wish we  
could've met one another under better conditions?"Usagi spoke up, her voice wavering as her  
eyes began to get all misty.  
"I will,"Quatre murmered.  
"And.."Usagi started.  
Quatre cocked his head, not turning around to face her.  
"Thank you for the save...."Usagi barely whispered but the pilot caught her words.  
"Just happy you're safe, miss..."Quatre stated and closed the door behind him.  
Just as the door clicked shut, Usagi slipped down the ground.  
"Why did I let them go like that? Why? Okaa-san...Duo-san....my mother...my friend...why   
did I just let you two leave? What's wrong with me?"Usagi croaked out as tears fell freely  
from her face.  
(Doushite?)Usagi echoed.  
************  
Outside of motel door, Quatre heard a small whimper within the room. It took him a lot of  
his self control to keep him from going back in there and comforting the girl. The woman  
beside him also heard the anguish being poured out but restrained herself. As the two  
went on their way, silence reigned in.  
"Why did she do that?"Selene inquired hesitantly.  
"I don't know, only she can answer that..."Quatre murmered in sadness, his blue eyes glinting  
in the darkness of the night.  
After a few more minutes, the building in which they were going to stay at appeared over  
the horizon in front of them.  
"There...that's where the doctor is..."Quatre pointed out with his one free hand.  
As they neared the base, a man stepped out from the door and approached them. His eyes warily  
studying the woman by his side and the slumped form of his companion.  
"It seems that the two of you have managed to rescue the prisoner. But tell me, why is  
02 passed out?"Dr. H inquired in mild amusement.  
"A bullet wound, sir..."Quatre answered with controlled strength as weariness from the day's  
event kicked in.  
"Well then, we must treat him...come in, both of you.."Dr. H stated as he began walking back  
inside the base.  
"There's no need sir!"Quatre called out after hastily rushing toward him with Duo and Selene.  
"No need?" Dr. H turned questioningly, his brow lifting slightly.  
"Yes, sir. One of the prisoners adjoined with Selene here managed to heal Duo while  
he was unconscious..."Quatre hesistantly replied, unsure of his answer to him.  
For a moment the doctor was silent, his peering eyes observing Duo's slumped form as his  
arms dangled around the two's shoulders.   
"Where's the wound?"  
"At his side, doctor,"Quatre answered.  
As the doctor drew nearer to inspect Duo, Quatre took a deep breath. Worried that if the  
doctor saw the unapparent wound, he would demand an explanation over how someone managed to   
heal a bullet wound in mere hours and leave no mark.  
(That's something even I can't quite comprehend. That girl is quite powerful with her  
healing abilities.)Quatre noted.  
Before the doctor could bend down and inspect the wound, a groan escaped from Duo's lips  
once more and he drew back. His eyes still questioning but he said nothing. Instead, the  
doctor whirled around and went inside the building. At the doctor's retreating back, Quatre  
heaved a sigh of relief.  
"Why were you worried?"Selene asked.  
"If the doctor saw the fully healed bullet wound, he would be asking too many questions  
about our friend back at the motel..."Quatre answered quietly as they walked inside.  
**************  
At Colony L5.2  
**************  
"This is suppose to be one of the places leading into their base,"Wufei murmered to himself  
as he slipped into the shadowy corners of the alleyways.  
His keen black eyes inspected the area, taking each detail into himself and storing the  
data within his mind. As he walked on, he was careful not to make too much sound just in  
case one of the enemies might hear him.   
(I don't see anything, though. Were Yuy, Barton, and I wrong with the data? No, that  
can't be. The three of us together should be accurate...this must be one of the openings!)  
Finally a faint humming of electricity of a generator was heard to Wufei's left side.  
As he first detected it, the Chinese soldier immediately drew out his 37mm revolver and  
took off the safety switch. Warily, the soldier stealthily moved to the side until he  
faced the full blow of the sound.   
(There's nothing here but a brick wall lined with useless blank papers and garbage bags...)  
Inspecting the wall more closely he noticed a faint marking. Pressing his palm against the  
wall, it slowly began to move and soon a dark passage appeared before him.  
(Hmm...interesting.)  
***********  
Blaring noise of the alarm going off was set off at the first gunshot. Soldiers began  
lining up around the exits to seal them off while others went after the intruder(s).  
No one was sure how many there were but apparently their numbers were going down quickly  
with each second that passed.  
"Sir! There is an intruder in the west wing of Sector 18!"cried out a lieutenant.  
"Then send the west soldiers after them with backup from Sector 17 and 19!"came the reply.  
"Sir?"the lieutenant murmered.  
"What is it now?!"  
"The west soldiers are down and there is a report saying that the communication link  
with Sector 19 is down. We're sending a few spare soldiers there right now, however, they're  
missing as well.."the lieutenant replied.  
"What!?!? What about Sector 17?"  
"They've been dispatched....but.."  
"BUT WHAT?"  
"The numbers are going down."  
Before the leader could respond another soldier came rushing in, his breath at a loss  
but his eyes cried out that they were in trouble as well.  
"Speak soldier!"the lieutenant ordered.  
"Over at Sector 13 and 15! We're under attack!"the soldier cried out before collapsing  
out of consciousness.  
Another soldier came in after that.  
"Sector 23 and 24, Sir!"the soldier reported but before he could continue their leader  
intruded.  
"Under attack? Over at my main sectors?! How can this be? Both of you, report to me  
at what time the attacks have occured!"their leader demanded.  
"5:15p.m."  
"5:18p.m."  
"Only a three minute difference at seperate Sectors? There must be more than one, of course.  
And yet, they attack as if they are shadows. Highly skilled..."  
"What should we do, Sir?"the lieutenant wondered.  
There was a momentary silence and a cry from the monitors before it shorted out  
was sounded out in the background.  
"We retreat to the next base. From there we will wage war..."  
"To whom, sir?"the meek soldier wondered.  
"To Earth and to the first and second colonies..."  
"Why them, sir?"  
A rumble sounded after that and loose patches of paint fell away.  
"It seems as if the intruders resulted to explosives."the lieutenant murmered.  
The leader waved its arm at the unnecessary update over the intruders and rose from its seat.  
"Earth and the first two colonies are in league with one another. They are the greatest  
threat to us because of the Preventers and that Vice Foreign Minister,"the leader murmered,  
saying the last as if in natural hate.  
As their leader spoke, they began moving down the corridor all the while being kept sheltered  
by soldiers.   
"The Preventers are naturally being updated with the going-ons which comes from Colony L1  
and Colony L2. That is what I've been told. As for Earth, that is where that Peacecraft  
girl resides in and the citizens of Earth look to her for guidance. And everyone practically  
knows that the Preventers and the Minister look after one another. Thus, we are led to this.  
War..."  
"What about the other colonies?"the lieutenant asked as they strode through a doorway which  
automatically sealed shut behind them and revealed a shuttle waiting for them to enter.  
"L3 and L4 isn't too much of a problem at the moment. Hopefully, the soldiers will overpower  
them just in time before our enemies reach them and create an Alliance before they turn  
rogue and join with us. Not all of L3 and L4 may join up, but we must try to get as many   
to be in our organization before an outbreak occurs,"the leader stated.  
"It will be done, Sir."the lieutenant agreed and saluted before sitting.  
"See that you do. And next time, make sure that this doesn't happen again,"the leader  
motioned with its hands toward the destruction of their base.  
"Yes, Sir..."the lieutenant gulped and gazed out of the window to see fire start.  
"Good, now we shall start with our plans upon conquering Earth and the Colonies."  
**************  
"It seems as if your mission has gone well, pilots."Milliardo praised the three boys  
once they entered the room.  
"Hn."grunted Wufei while Trowa remained silent as always.  
Yuy stepped forward and placed a few pieces of paper on the mahogany desk for the brother  
of Ririna to read. Immediately, Milliardo read its articles and after awhile remained silent.  
"It seems that they will declare war over us. Meaning..."Milliardo began.  
"Meaning that their leader still lives,"Wufei finished for him.  
"Do you know where they left to?"Milliardo asked.  
"No,"Trowa answered while his two colleagues refused to say anything.  
"Well, we must prepare for the worst. It seems that you pilots will be using your Gundams  
soon,"Milliardo stated,"Will you fight with us? For Earth and the Colonies?"  
"Yes, pilots. Do you accept?"Dr. J asked in back of them.  
"I'll fight."Wufei grunted in assent.  
Trowa nodded his head along with Hiiro.  
"Then it begins."Milliardo murmered.  
*************  
Earth: Tokyo  
*************  
Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino were watching the news in silence, content with the steady beating  
of the raindrops that fell outside their home. It was raining but without the usual rumble  
of thunder and lightning, just the raindrops. Shingo remained in tranquility as he played  
his hand-held game beside his family and Luna just rested her head against her paws as she  
gazed at her mistress' relatives.  
Suddenly static issued forth on the television screen and the normal program changed as a  
shadow loomed in its place.  
"People of Earth. The organization called Tetra is now here. Here to command and here to  
stay. You are given a choice, to join with us or fight against us. What will you choose?"  
The shadow disappeared from the screen and the regular program returned only to have  
the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian appear.  
"People of Earth, hear me out. I have learned of the Tetra organization. It has orginally  
started just after the Eve Wars years ago and the Preventers have been investigating over  
it. The Tetras are not to be taken lightly, if we do....it will only end in chaos. I doubt  
that this matter can be...settled peacefully. Therefore, there is no other choice but to  
fight. Fight for what is right and in the end can there be nothing else but peace. Through  
wars can we appreciate our content for tranquility and not hatred. Let us hope that this new  
organization will not overrule our minds nor our hearts, that is all."Ririna proclaimed their  
decision and after her speech, left.  
"That was Darlian Peacecraft..."Ikuko murmered to her husband.  
"Hai, it was...and war was her decision."Kenji nodded.  
"Can there be no other way?"Ikuko asked.  
"It seems that this was the only way,"Kenji stated.  
"Are you going to fight?"Ikuko inquired.  
Silence reigned in that Shingo found to be unnerving and so he stopped his game to gaze  
at his parents.  
"Are you, otou-san?"Shingo quietly pressed.  
Rain pelted down, slowly at first but soon it gained speed and sounded like bullets raining  
down over them instead of raindrops.  
"No, no I won't fight in the war. I have my family to take care of...there are others who  
can fight for me,"Kenji finally answered.  
"That's good, koibito...that's good.."Ikuko sighed in relief and rested her head against  
his chest.  
(I just hope that Usagi is okay out there...)Kenji prayed as he closed his eyes and placed  
his hand around his wife's shoulder.  
*************  
Shinto Shrine ((AN: Is that the correct Shrine of Rei's?)))  
*************  
Rei dropped her broomstick at the sound of the news from the open screen door leading  
to Chad's room. The radio was on at the time of the announcement and at the words of  
war, her heart momentarily stopped beating. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.  
"What's wrong, Rei?"Chad asked as he came around the corner holding a sandwich.  
"War, a war is coming..."Rei murmered in sadness.  
Chad hardened his featured at the words and nodded his head in agreement.  
(Can't we just settle this without violence? Will we have to continue fighting all the  
time? Usagi never favored war, never. And the premonition...the flames...the dreams...  
her face. Usagi's face. She will be in this war....)Rei said in her mind as she bent down to  
retrieve her broom and began sweeping but now in silence.  
"It has begun..."Rei sighed and continued on down the hallway.  
***********  
Colony L2  
***********  
Usagi pressed her forehead against the glass, her eyes dull and faintly red from the previous  
outbreak of emotions. It's been two hours since they left and only a few minutes ago since  
she stopped her crying.  
"Always crying, always mourning...."Usagi bitterly said under her breath.  
Darkness was spread out over the colony, faint traces of light were apparent from the street  
lights out there for the pedestrians. Down below the blond noticed a child and her mother  
and near them were companions laughing along down the street.  
(I let them go, just like that. I'm such a ditz...I let a moment of happiness slip  
through my fingers. Demo....okaa-san didn't remember me. Why is that? Would Duo recall  
who I am? He's been in a war, he could easily forget about me. Couldn't he?)Usagi questioned  
herself as she removed herself away from the window and laid down on the bed.  
"But we made a promise..."Usagi stated and turned her body to her sleeping position and   
closed her crystalline blue eyes.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
Sugoi, chapter 7 is finished. Let's see if the next chapter will finally get the two  
of them together and conscious! *gets pelted on the head by a reviewer* @_@ #_# ~.~  
Okay, okay...I'll do my best to finally get them to meet each other...*happy face* ^^;; 


	8. Meeting

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 8  
  
Disclaimer: I have no time for you lawyers with your expensive suits!  
*lawyers glare at her*  
*rolls eyes* @_@ Fine, fine...whatever....I don't own SM&/or GW. Happy?  
*satisfied smirk and leaves*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back!! And I'm so, so sorry it took about...*glances at the date*  
3 to four days since I last posted the previous chapter. I was sidetracked and still thinking  
about what to write. Sucky, isn't it? *gets angry glares* Errps... O.O  
*starts to run away* *sticks head out* Want to guess what happens next? ^_~  
Ooh! And I loved all the comments you peeps gave me! I feel so loved!! Yeyy!! made me feel  
better than icky yucky school. Practically the only thing I look toward when I feel down from  
my subjects. Boy....that sorta sucks...but it's true. ^^;;  
On with the story!  
*************  
Earth: Tokyo  
*************  
Eight young women and a man with two cats beside him were sitting around the Shinto Shrine  
discussing the recent events that have taken place only a day ago. Their expressions were  
lined with worry and agitation, each one thinking about the future of what could be or what  
shall be.  
"Setsuna, what does our future say since the declaration of war?"Ami silently wondered, afraid  
that if she exclaimed her thoughts it would turn out for the worse.  
The Guardian of Time gazed at the darkened sky in a solemn expression momentarily before  
turning her face towards her companions.  
"The future of what should or can be has turned to the worse. Crystal Tokyo may still exist  
if only the path we choose has been carefully been made,"Setsuna voiced out.  
"So there is still a chance?"Makoto uttered.  
"Hai, if everything goes as it should go,"Setsuna nodded her head.  
"What will happen if it doesn't? That if the war ends peacefully yet through a different  
path?"Hotaru finally questioned a lingering thought that's been inside her mind ever since  
the enemies' demand.  
"Even I only have an opinion over that,"Setsuna's marroon eyes glinted in a mysterious way.  
For the fewest seconds, everything was silent until Rei spoke up.  
"The Great Fire has shown me that Usagi has a part in all of this. Great machines destroy  
one another yet the dream and the fire focus solely on five large ones. I believe that those  
five machines are called Gundams and that Usagi somehow ties up with them. In the dream, I   
think it was her thoughts that spoke out and a beam of light shot out that could've come from  
her. That was mainly it. So what will happen, can you tell us?"  
Setsuna shook her head sadly and gazed at the falling green leaves and the dust that began  
to gather up once more.  
"Everyone everywhere has a part in life, may it be small or large. This time, our hime has  
a part that could be considered by some yet it is a large part in the hands of time and   
destiny. Should she choose to fail to protect Earth, all thoughts of peace ends. That is all  
I can tell you, I'm sorry..."Setsuna turned around from the priestess.  
"Isn't there another way of protecting Earth without having Usako involved?"Mamoru questioned.  
"If only, but because of her part in our hopes of a better future this must be,"Setsuna   
declared.  
"And if the Tetra force wins and the negotiations of peace does not occur like the last  
time?"Minako hesitantly asked.  
Everyone's gaze lowered to the ground, expecting the worse.  
"Eventually everything will prosper like before and life will continue as well, however,  
our leader/ruler shall be different. The Tetra force isn't as bad as everyone make it to be.  
They are an organization wishing to rule over us, but it doesn't come with great changes in our  
course of life. However, if they do win, a long period of time of hardships will occur and more  
violence will rise. And...all thoughts of ever having Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist."  
"Demo...if peace could come from the Tetra foce, why should Usagi play a part in this  
and that if she fails...that all thoughts of peace ends?"Luna demanded to know.  
"She is our pillar of light, she plays a valuable part in all of this. I don't know   
everything that could result. But she must protect Earth at all costs,"Setsuna's  
eyes hardened at the topic.  
(She's hiding something deep inside of her. What is it?)Hotaru wondered.  
"Koneko must choose wisely if we are to hope for a good future, is that it?"Haruka summed  
up.  
"Hai, our hime must. If not, then that is when we must worry for all our fates,"Setsuna  
proclaimed.  
*********  
Colony L2  
*********  
Quatre and Selene placed their unconscious friend onto the vacant mattress lying in the room  
in front of them. As they laid him down, the old doctor stood behind them observant and silent  
as he gazed at the rescued woman from the concealed base owned by the Tetra force.  
"Tetra force, that is the name of their organization..."Selene murmered when they exited the  
room.  
"The Tetra organization has shown themselves to the public just a few minutes ago but the   
leader hasn't made its name known though,"Dr. H stated.  
"But their leader must show themselves to the public to see who they're up against. Isn't  
that true?"Selene gave a quizzical look.  
"Yes and no, it's up to them alone whether or not he/she wants to reveal themselves just  
yet,"Dr. H answered.  
"Then who gave the declaration of who they are?"Quatre asked.  
"The leader, whoever it is, sealed its voice and its form in the shadows,"Dr. H retorted.  
"Why did they show themselves now?"Selene wondered.  
"I'm afraid it's because of the other pilots trespassed into their territory today and  
destoyed their base. So as to get back to us, they declare war over their enemies. Meaning  
Earth, the Preventers, and the Colonies.."Dr. H gave a small chafed appearance as he said those  
words.  
"So now we have to fight again,"sighed Quatre as he brushed his bangs away from his eyes.  
A deep foreboding entered Quatre's inner body, a sense of feeling that danger will come  
in the future. The only problem that made the blond haired pilot couldn't make out was what  
type of danger is it? The war? Or something else?  
"Are you ready, Quatre?"Dr. H asked as they entered the room that Duo and he went into  
earlier that day.  
"Yes, I guess I am,"Quatre nodded.  
The doctor nodded to him in approvement and turned toward his computer as he began to feed  
it information about the upcoming questions he'll be asking the prisoner of Tetra.  
*************  
Where Duo is  
2 hours later  
*************  
A low groan came out from the braided pilot and a few minutes later his eyes fluttered open  
to reveal cobalt blue orbs. At first, his vision was distorted but soon came into vision as  
the blurriness went away and focus came into view.   
"You're awake."  
(That voice...Quatre.)Duo slowly came into focus with his surroundings as he groggily turned  
around to face the blond pilot; his comrade.  
"What am I doing here? We were suppose to be at the base, right? What happened?"Duo croaked  
out as his voice began to operate.  
"You got hurt and collapsed unconscious..."Quatre started but the sound of footsteps  
disturbed the quiet atmosphere of conversation they had as a third figure came into the room.  
"He's awake,"Selene murmered.  
"Her name is Selene, Duo. She's the one we're suppose to find,"explained Quatre.  
Duo nodded towards her and rose up from the mattress to swing his legs over a side of the  
bed. His head was downcast for a moment when dizziness kicked in but as time passed on, left.  
"Are you okay?"Selene inquired with worry as the silence got to her.  
"Yeah, I'm okay."Duo answered as his voice lost the croak-like tone.  
02 veered his head to their direction and noticed that there was only one of the two prisoners  
they rescued back at the base.  
"Weren't there two of them? Where's the other?"Duo wondered, trying to recall the image  
in his mind.  
"She's at her motel now, Duo. We were only after Selene, not the other...and she didn't seem  
to go for the idea of coming with us,"Quatre murmered, his tone low.  
(That night at the base....there was something about it..something important, I believe.   
But it was so dark at that place I could hardly make the number of people in the cell. But  
before I passed out fully, I saw...I saw...)Duo tried to disclose the event within his mind.  
"Did she get to her motel okay, Q-man?"Duo asked.  
"When you hit the ground, we took you to her place and...she healed you. There wasn't enough  
time to make it back to the base, so her place was the only option left."Quatre informed him.  
"I should say thanks to her. And maybe take her out somewhere, after all...she did nurse  
me back to health."Duo grinned at the thought.  
Quatre smiled and then recalled what she told him to say to Duo when he woke up.  
"And there's another thing..."Quatre began.  
Duo nodded his head for Quatre to continue.  
"She seems to know you but I couldn't catch her name. Before I left to bring you back to the  
base with Selene, she told me to tell you to be more careful next time. Also that she wishes  
that you two could've met one another under better conditions,"Quatre informed him.  
(Met under better conditions...knows me...careful..to be careful..)Duo listed out inside his  
mind.  
"You don't know her name?"Duo voiced out.  
"No, I don't...but she has long golden hair done up in an odd style with crystalline blue  
eyes. She was very nice too but in the end, something was bothering her and advised us to   
bring you back to the base...I don't know why though,"Quatre trailed off as he pondered over  
the reasons of why that could be.  
"She didn't want to wait for me to wake up, so she wanted me to get away from her before I   
could open my eyes...that must be why,"Duo uttered softly.  
"Why though?"Quatre asked him.  
"I don't know, I really don't...but I need to find her,"Duo pushed himself off the bed  
and began to walk but stumbled and fell back onto the bed.  
"You need to rest, Duo..."Quatre sighed and left the room.   
"You know her, don't you?"Selene stated mostly than asked.  
"Yeah, she was my best friend back here in Colony L2. We were both in the orphanage, the  
only difference between us was that she still had a family out there somewhere waiting to be  
found again while I didn't have any.."Duo smiled lightly.  
"How long were you two friends?"  
"Hmm...let's see...13 - 14 years now,"Duo calculated inside his mind as he leaned his head on  
the available pillow.  
"Most of your lifetime,"Selene smiled lightly and stepped out of the room just when Quatre  
came in with a tray filled with food in his hands.  
"Thanks Q-man!"Duo exclaimed as a bright smile lit up on his face once it reached him.  
Quatre watched as the food he prepared for him was devoured away right before his eyes but  
as time went on, he began to form a question that's been bothering him lately.  
"Duo?"Quatre asked as Duo finished off the last spoonful of soup.  
"Hm?"  
"Who is that girl? How do you know her?"Quatre finally asked.  
"She's my best friend back when we were kids. The one I told you about before we found the  
base. Her name is Usagi..."Duo answered as his cobalt blue eyes began to glow with a hint of  
happiness and content at the mention of his past memories of her and himself began to reveal  
itself once more.  
"You're...best...friend?"Quatre slowly mimicked, not really fully believing that the two   
could just be friends from the way he reacts towards the girls around school back at the  
Academy owned by Ririna.  
"Yeah, my best friend.."Duo finalized as he shrugged off the deeper meaning of Quatre's words  
as he tried to avoid it.  
"Look, Q-man..I'm going to try to find her. Okay? Where is she staying at right now?"Duo  
inquired.  
"Duo, it's late. It's twelve o'clock for goodness sake! She's probably asleep right now.  
Why don't you wait till it's a decent hour?"Quatre suggested.  
"No, Q-man. I'm going there right now...if you're not going to help me then I'll help   
myself."Duo said and started for the door as he put on his shoes and jacket which laid next  
to the door.  
"No, Duo. Wait, I'll tell you..."Quatre sighed and began to relay to him the directions  
that he had memorized in a corner of his mind.  
*********   
Usagi let her hair loose thus it spilled out of its now-messy buns and lay loose on the edge  
of the carpeted floor. The strings that once held her hair up were discarded into her pockets  
while the teen's form strolled over to the windows. As she opened them up, a chilly breeze  
blew in drying up any tears that were left and helped the girl calm her nerves from the day's  
event.   
(Wonderful...just wonderful....so tranquil despite everything that happened.)Usagi thought.  
As she lazily gazed over the terrain, her crystalline blue eyes noticed a small hill in the  
horizon.  
"The orphanage..."  
The windows closed and she picked up her jacket near the door where she placed it later on  
after her guests left. After putting her shoes back on, Usagi left the motel and started out  
for the streets towards the hill.  
Walking off, memories flooded her mind once more. Memories that laid dormant until now, ones  
that weren't too important but grateful to reflect upon in the later years. As the golden  
haired teen passed a small rosebush near a small shack, the girl smirked.  
(Duo used to give me roses a few times a year to cheer me up. I wonder if he'd remember...)  
Strolling along, her instincts told her she wasn't too far off from the site. Picking   
her way through the uncharted destination with care, Usagi finally got up to the old site.  
The ruins of the building were long gone but a clear sign of the old tree was apparent to her  
eyes. Letting a small smile grace her lips, Usagi went up to it. Her eyes scanned it and   
noticed growth had taken place over the years since she last left its side. The tree grew  
a few feet taller and its branches were thicker and stronger. Crouching down, Usagi prepared  
herself to stay by its side once more...if only for a few hours or a few minutes. Her golden  
mane of hair lay spooled around her lithe form and her head rested upon the trunk of the  
tree facing the back of the once standing orphanage. Her back towards the tree and her  
figure facing another part of the colony which was the cemetary in the distance from there.  
"I can still remember...that vow, Duo. And I still recall that day...you left and I left."  
Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts fly off.  
************  
"Quatre?"Dr. H's vocalization intruded his thoughts as he watched his braided friend walk  
away from his previous instructions.  
"Yes, doctor?"Quatre nodded his head in acknowledgement of his presence.  
"The war is starting, shouldn't you get some rest? Starting tomorrow, you two are to go   
to Colony L5.2 where your Gundams are waiting. From there, you will receive your instructions.  
Do you understand?"Dr. H ordered.  
"Yes, I do..."  
"Good, I hope you relaid the same thing to 02."  
"He knows and he'll be here tomorrow for the take-off."  
The doctor nodded his head and began to turn away.  
"What of the rescued prisoner? Did Selene tell you anything new?"Quatre wondered.  
"She has. She told me the most likely place that the Tetra organization will go to next  
for their new base is over at a distant abandoned satellite base circling Earth. Do you   
know where that is?"Dr. H informed the blond haired, blue-eyed pilot.  
"I do. I'll tell the others about it right now,"Quatre understood.  
"I've told the doctors about it, they'll tell the pilots."  
"Thank you."  
"You just better be ready for tomorrow."  
"I will."  
As the doctor strolled off down the corridor, Selene emerged from a room adjacent from the  
two figures.  
"What will happen to me once all of you are gone?"Selene asked.  
"You're free, you can do anything you wish to now..."Quatre stated.  
"So my uses were just waved away and once you're done with me, I'll be batted away like  
some pesky fly!"Selene bitterly noted.  
"We're not saying that,"Quatre shook his head,"you're free, Selene. You're free..."  
"Free to do what? I've lost my home, my will, and all possessions I once had. What else  
is left of me?"  
"....come with us, then. To the next colony. From there, wait for our return. I shall   
give you a home to stay in. Will you wait?"Quatre offered.  
"A home? Where?"Selene whispered out in disbelief.  
"Anywhere, your choice."  
After careful thought, she spoke out.  
"On the moon, my previous birthplace...."Selene wistfully murmered to the blond haired pilot.  
"I'll see what I can do. The moon isn't too popular a place for placing buildings in. But  
I'll see if it would be possible to create homes there now."  
"Arigatou, Quatre-san."  
**************  
As Duo hurried his way through the street and towards the motel, he could only sustain his  
excitement much longer. After all these years, after everything they've been through...he was  
finally going to meet her once again. Their promise, their vow fulfilled. This time, he   
wryly chuckled at the thought, he would be conscious.  
(Usa, I have no clue why you let me leave you...I should've been awake...damn bullet wound!  
If only Usa, if only. It would've been some meeting though...)Duo smirked at the possibilites  
and continued on.  
Once the building came to sight, he raced up the steps leading to the second level and rapped  
at the door. Minutes ticked by and he knocked again, agitation and a slight tinge of fear   
entering his stystem.  
(Could Tetra have captured her? What if she's hurt or worse?! No, she couldn't be. She  
just couldn't.)Duo shook the negative feelings aside and began to pick at the doorknob.   
Once open, Duo gazed around the room and saw no sign of struggle at all. As he walked   
around the room he took in all the possessions apparent to his keen eyes. A brush was laid  
down on a bureau with a diary and other materials. He grinned a bit at the diary and wondered  
what his friend wrote in there.  
Observing the place some more, he finally saw a small glimpse of some type of material in  
the pocket of a shirt hanging in the closet and took it out. A picture of him and her together  
as kids lying under the tree.  
"I know she didn't forget me. Well I didn't forget about her either,"Duo convinced himself  
and put it back where it came from.  
(Hmm...the tree. I wonder if she's there...)Duo wondered as she went over to the window and  
noticed the distant hill.  
"That answers my question,"Duo shrugged and decided to head over there.  
Locking the door in back of him, 02 started off for the aged orphanage ruins of the Maxwell  
Church. Old memories returned to him as he passed by familiar routes and scenes and objects.  
Such as the old rosebush and familiar yet aged appearances from people. Of course they forgot  
about him by now, but he didn't. Passing along, he drew nearer but soon was stopped when a  
form bumped into him sending him a step back. Before he could fall down, he found his footing  
and balanced out.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going."a familiar voice apologized.  
"That's okay."Duo didn't gaze at the person but towards the front and trying to peer over  
the hill.  
"Duo? What are you doing here?"  
Duo spun around at the mention of his name and he finally noted whose voice is belonged to.  
"Hilde,"Duo murmered at the familiar purple haired person. ((AN: I just felt like spelling  
her name this way instead of Hirde. ~.~;;))  
"Hey Duo, long time no see..."Hilde began walking alongside the braided pilot up the hill.  
"Hey Hilde..."Duo was at a loss over the meeting of Hilde.  
"You haven't called at all for the past few months. What happened?"Hilde inquired in a small  
edged tone to her voice.  
"Oh you know me! I'm sometimes going from place to place and other times doing small   
missions with the guys..."Duo listed out.  
Hilde held a suspicious glare towards the pilot but remained silent.  
"What about you, Hilde? How's the junkyard doing?"  
"Just the same as the last time, pretty well considering the spare parts of past mobile dolls  
and loose wastes of shuttles who were blown apart are major finds."  
"What are you doing in this part of the colony, Hilde?"  
"What does it look like?"Hilde held out her grocery bag a few inches higher to emphasize   
it to him and lowered it back to its original position.  
"Didn't know you'd go all the way over here,"Duo grinned.  
"How long have you been in town?"  
"Just today for a mission,"Duo said and as they reached the top of the hill Duo swept a look  
around the site and finally his eyes rested upon the old tree.  
"Duo, what are you staring at?"Hilde inquired as she noticed him gazing at a small patch  
of land with a tree.  
"I'm just going to stay here for awhile, okay?"Duo murmered.  
"....alright, Duo..."Hilde shrugged her shoulders and walked off, leaving the pilot to do  
what he wanted.  
Slowly, Duo neared the tree and noticed a hint of golden blond in the back of the tree he  
was standing in front of. A grin crossed his features as he drew even nearer. Looking around,  
he didn't see anything to surprise her with so he backtracked his way down the hill once more.  
A few minutes later he returned and neared the form again with the surprise in hand.  
**********  
Opening her eyes, she noticed it got darker than it usually was. Sure it was night time in  
the colony at the moment, but still....it was a bit darker than normal..meaning a shadow  
crossed in front of her or near her. At the moment her crystalline blue orbs popped open,  
a velvety petal fell onto her arm. Pink, lush...and soft.  
Before she could pick up the petal, a rose faced her view. Following the fingertips that  
held the rose to her, led her to the face of an old companion. Her eyes gazing at cobalt   
blue and a grin on his facade.  
"This time I found you,"he grinned.  
"And in better terms, no doubt,"Usagi answered back taking the offered rose to her hands.  
"I guess so,"chuckled Duo.  
"Duo, I guess Quatre told you about earlier today. Didn't he?"Usagi lowered her gaze.   
"Usa, it doesn't matter. We found each other, you did what you did for your own reasons.  
But why did you, Usa? I've been looking for you..."a pang of hurt crossed his eyes momentarily  
but vanished.  
At the moment Usagi saw the hurtful appearance on her friend's eyes, she felt even worse  
about her actions.  
"I...don't know. After meeting my mother again and the thought of you not remembering...I  
couldn't handle it anymore. I had to do something and that was all that I could think about.  
My mother couldn't remember me or my father...she couldn't remember..."Usagi pulled her legs  
together and rested her head upon her knees. Sadness washed over her and a tear began to fall  
down her cheeks.  
"Your mother?"Duo inquired.  
"Hai, okaa-san...she was in the cell. Her name is..."  
"Selene."the two murmered in unison.  
"I see you met her,"Usagi nodded her head.  
Duo sat down beside her and gazed over the horizon, dark with few patches of light from the  
buildings around them.  
"Beautiful colony, isn't it?"Duo commented in hopes of relieving her from the painful meeting  
between mother and daughter.  
"But there is no stars, just the small pebbles of light down below."  
"True."  
Lazily, Usagi rested her head toward Duo's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"You remember our promise years ago?"Usagi asked.  
"It was right here but up on those branches."Duo nodded his head.  
"It was right after church, you told me you didn't believe in God but in Shinigami. We  
promised one another that we'd find one another again if we were ever to seperate,"Usagi   
retold the line.  
"And we've fulfilled that promise, haven't we?"Duo gazed down at her, her crystalline blue  
eyes shining with happiness.  
"Hai, we have..."  
Gazing at one another, memories of shared moments re-occurred. Times of joy, times of pain,  
and times of hope. Each moment they shared with one another were times worth to remember.  
Now after their parting they met one another once more, here under their tree where all their  
strength laid. Its determination to still live after everything occurred was a symbol of   
their friendship. Flourishing, strong, and lasting. The rose petals loosened and some fell  
to the ground being swept away but neither one noticed, each encaptured by the other's eyes.  
Without even taking a moment to think, Duo began to lower his lips to capture Usagi's.   
(Duo....)Usagi murmered within her mind as she tilted her head ever so lightly.  
All thoughts of what the future had for them disappeared as this moment began to occur. No  
sense of duty, missions, or what their moment of present would change the means of the future  
passed their minds. Only now, right here...was all that mattered.  
"Duo..."Usagi echoed out her thought as their lips were mere centimeters apart.  
  
To be continued...  
******************  
O.O *bangs head down on the computer table* Dang, not exactly what I had planned..well  
the tree meeting maybe but all the dialogue and whatnot were definately a mess. #_#  
*hits head several times more* Bad, Cheska..bad..bad....bad....  
*keeps on hitting herself and then goes unconscious* 


	9. Just a friend, right?

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 9  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SM and/or GW. But I do own this story, right? ^^  
  
Author's Notes: Well here's the next chapter of Because of You. I'm getting kinda mixed up  
about the following chapters to lead to my idea of an ending...wait hold up, just changed my  
mind over there. But I have a slight clue on a good chapter but I'm still working on bringing  
it up to that level. *sigh*   
  
Well here's the next chapter.  
**********  
Last Time:  
**********  
All thoughts of what the future had for them disappeared as this moment began to occur. No  
sense of duty, missions, or what their moment of present would change the means of the future  
passed their minds. Only now, right here...was all that mattered.  
"Duo..."Usagi echoed out her thought as their lips were mere centimeters apart.  
************  
Earth: Tokyo  
************  
"We must do something to help with the war!"proclaimed Makoto as she slammed her fist onto the  
table.  
As her fist made contact with the wood, the glasses and plates tinkled and wavered, some even  
falling onto the wooden floor of where they sat. Tea spilled down and the cookies that were   
being served spilled out onto the table. The shattering of glasses were heard.  
"We understand, Makoto. Demo, we must bide our time till it's safe enough..."Ami started  
as Rei and Minako began to help clean up the shattered remains while Makoto bent down to retrieve  
the glases as well and put it to the side.  
"Safe enough? Nothing's really safe, Ami-chan. Don't you see? Our hime is out there, our  
friend! You would wait your time while she's there! Out there with those maniacs of mechas  
used for violence and blood?! Iie! We must help her...we must!"Makoto straightened up and argued.  
"As much as I want to, Mako-chan..."Minako began.  
"You too, Minako? I thought you were Usa's friend,"Makoto gazed hurtfully at the blond.  
"I do! There's no denying that. I care about Usagi-chan, demo this is war with people   
involved. And you know what Setsuna-san told us, either one can win and peace will eventually  
be established. Usa-chan has to be involved in this war. It has nothing to say about us,"  
Minako lectured.  
"What do you say, Rei?"Makoto turned to the last one who was unbelievably silent throughout  
the whole discussion of whether or not they should join the cause.  
"You can do whatever you want to, Makoto-chan. Demo, I am a priestess and I have my duties  
as a protector of Earth and a server for my divine being. I can't drop my duties here where  
I am currently needed,"Rei shook her head, her raven hair spilling out from the bun she wore.  
"I understand, Rei...but the others here have no real excuse for their actions of waiting  
around while Usagi is out there! We returned here on Usagi's behalf and now that we're here   
and you hear the declaration of war, you do nothing about it?!"Makoto exclaimed.  
"Makoto, you don't understand...."Ami's blue eyes glinted and begged to be heard.  
"You told me that we must bide our time, Ami-chan. Why? What possible reason could there  
be to wait this out till it's 'safe'?"  
"Everything in the preparation for war is in shambles, Makoto. We must stand aside till there  
is order in the soldiers as well as the negotiations among Earth and the colonies. From there  
we may take action, seeing that we know who we can trust and who not to trust. That is simply  
what I am implying,"Ami reasoned.  
"Is this also what you are thinking of, Minako?"the brown haired, green-eyed senshi turned  
to Minako, the current leader till Usagi's return.  
"Along those lines, yes. Also because of what Setsuna has informed upon us. I wouldn't  
know for sure if our side is the correct one or the wrong, her story of it settling down  
after a few problems...I don't know, I'm a bit confused on what to choose. This is war, Makoto  
and I have not killed a human being who is simply misguided by the actions of a leader who  
appears to be saying the right words. These days, you guys...we aren't fighting monsters or  
demons. We're fighting monsters and demons with the souls, the appearance, the very essence  
of human beings. And that is something that I hesistate upon,"Minako confessed.  
"Everyone must make a tough desicion in their lives sooner or later,"Makoto murmered.  
"In this case, I will choose later...."Minako uttered softly.  
**************  
Mamoru gazed up at the blue sky, blue within blue....like the eyes of an angel staring down  
at him. In the very recesses of his mind, he couldn't help but picture his angel up there  
among the patches of clouds and birds. Usagi. His Usako, the one he fell in love with   
merely two-three years ago. As he passed through the throng of citizens, his mind was in a   
jumble over the course of events. Just recently, he tried to contact her over at, what her   
mother has told him, Colony L2. From there, Mamoru discovered where she stayed at and called  
the motel. However, she wasn't in her room at the time.  
(Probably sight seeing...)Mamoru guessed.  
"I hope she's doing well,"Mamoru muttered under his breath as he entered a building.  
A woman dressed in a uniform greeted him with a small smile and he nodded his head in return  
so as not to be rude.   
"Welcome,"she greeted.  
Mamoru nodded his head once again and strode forward where a man sat down in another uniform  
with a pile of papers in front of him.  
"I'd like to join your army. To fight for Earth,"Mamoru stated.  
"Just sign here,"pointed the soldier to the paper where the enlistment was at.   
"Welcome aboard,"the woman welcomed and glanced down at the paper where he signed his  
information at,"Chiba Mamoru."  
The soldier saluted and Mamoru followed suit.  
(I'll fight for Earth. And I shall fight for you, Usako.)  
"Your shuttle for destination Colony L5.2 will be leaving tonight. Be ready by then,   
soldier,"the woman informed him.  
"Hai,"Mamoru nodded and strode out of the building.  
********************  
In the Sanq Kingdom: ((AN: From what I've read, there's so many way to say that pacifist  
******************** kingdom. Sanq, Sanch, Sank, etc. @_@))  
"Must this be the only way?"a diplomat from one of the neighboring countries of the Sanq  
Kingdom inquired.  
"There's no other choice. It's either to fight against them for our well-being or to let  
them take over. And the citizens of Earth would not be happy with the latter. They'd surely  
fight for their beliefs than to let an invader rule over them. To achieve peace we must  
fight so as not to take it for granted later on in our time of healing,"Ririna preached.  
"Will you cooperate with me?"Ririna added after a moment of silence.  
The leaders of Earth exchanged quiet conversation with their assitants and after awhile  
nodded to one another or traded silent looks.   
"The people of..."began one country to another country until the last 1/4 of the countries  
reached them.  
"We have thought this through and I'm afraid we can not join your cause."they declined the   
offer of alliance for the war.  
"In the previous war you've supported us, why the sudden change? Why break off the alliance  
now after all these years?"Ririna called out to the backs of the leaders of those countries.  
"The Tetra force was in part, our fault...that is why,"one of them uttered before exiting  
the meeting room.  
At the sound of being joined with the Tetra organization, the soldiers guarding them headed  
toward the way but already the plane took off into the sky before full procedures were   
ready.  
"It seems we'll be fighting neighboring countries as well as the Tetra organization from  
outerspace,"sighed Ririna.  
"What do you think of this now?"the diplomat from earlier on brought up.  
"I still stand before my beliefs, if this must be so. Then we can't do anything about it  
until the end and this is just the beginning,"Ririna softened her gaze towards her newly  
strengthened allies.  
"We will stand before your kingdom, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian,"murmered the rest of the   
leaders.  
"I appreciate it,"Ririna muttered her thanks and soon they were gone.  
  
"Miss Ririna, what shall happen now?"Dorothy wondered, speaking at the back of the   
Vice Foreign Minister.  
"All we can do now is wait, Dorothy. Wait and hope that all will be over soon,"Ririna  
sighed as her figure turned toward the window to watch all the natural scenery occurring.  
"Maybe the pilots can help?"suggested Dorothy.  
"I've been informed by Lieutenant Noin that they're already doing missions. From the last  
one, it turned out the leader didn't....die from the explosion of the base. Instead the Tetra  
leader escaped on a shuttle and moved into a new one. Now we're practically in the middle of  
this disaster..."  
"Just like old times, right?"Dorothy's eyes twinkled in mild amusement at the prospect of  
war.  
"Like old times, except it's worse. Not everyone of Earth is on our side, instead we're  
seperated."  
"Yes, that is true."  
"It makes me uncertain that I'm handling this without my usual preaches of peace without any  
handling of violence."  
"Everyone has to try something new sooner or later,"Dorothy assured her.  
*********  
Colony L2  
*********  
The mere closeness of his body made her heart jump, the feel of his hand as it carressed her  
cheek, his warm breath...his lips. Those lips so close yet so far, just a few centimeters   
closer than the last milisecond. As her hands made its way around his neck, her fingers began  
playing with his braid and the nape of his neck.   
"Duo..."Usagi murmered his name once again before his lips lightly brushed along hers.  
But just as it touched hers, it left again and he backed away. However, from that mere moment  
they touched, a light tingle was felt on her lips and Usagi touched her lips, shocked from  
that feeling. Staring straight ahead, she noticed Duo's backside towards her. His face, his  
emotions hidden from her view except the sudden stiffness entering his body from recent events.  
(He kissed me...wait did I make him....or did we do that together? What's going on? I'm all   
confused, would I have responded? I care for him a lot, what does this mean? I'm suppose to   
be with Mamo-chan, right? He's my one and only love, but Duo....I care for Duo and I think   
about him so much. Demo, I think about Mamo-chan too. Except lately....)Usagi felt a deep   
pang of guilt yet not deep enough to experience absolute depression over her actions.  
(What does Duo think about this? We're suppose to be best friends....)Usagi wondered as she  
made a motion to step toward him but stopped herself before doing anything drastic.  
(That merest second, that mere moment we touched. I felt something deep, a deep emotion  
in my heart and my soul. What is it? Could I actually be falling for her? No, that can't  
be it! It just can't because we're friends and only friends. We grew up together, we   
practically know each other inside and out, right? It's just some deep connection between  
friends. Right Duo. Just friends...)Duo tried to convince himself as the weight that   
previously weighed itself on him lightened its burdens.   
"Duo...."Usagi uttered softly and hesitantly.  
(Her voice. Filled with love and care, so innocent. I fight for the innocent so they can  
enjoy their lives. Which is why I became a Gundam Pilot. I fight for people like you, Usa.)  
Duo closed his cobalt blue eyes momentarily, recalling the day he left her in Colony L2 when  
she just came back to visit him and the priest and nun and other kids. If that event didn't  
happen, it would've been a great reunion.  
"Are you alright?"Usagi continued after a few seconds.  
(She cares so much about me, I can hear the emotion in her voice. I care about her too.)  
"Yeah, I'm alright. You, Usa? Are you okay?"Duo asked his voice strong and filled with the  
same light talk from years before, as if nothing about the previous moment happened.  
"I'm okay, Duo..."Usagi picked up the hint about forgetting about the little kiss.   
(Thank you, Duo about letting that go. I don't know what I would've told you if something  
more happened between us. I still have Mamo-chan to think about and my duties to my senshi  
and the future of Earth as well as the Cosmos...)Usagi noted.  
Turning around, Duo faced her with a forced smile upon his lips. His eyes glowing with   
happiness at their reunion but with a hint of sadness and regret. Maybe from the past or  
maybe from what happened between them, whatever it was he wouldn't say and maybe would never  
talk about again. At his greeting, Usagi warmly smiled up at him and stepped forward. Caution  
entered the pilot's system of what her next move would be and she frowned a bit as tension  
rose up.  
(She thinks I don't trust her. I do, but after what happened I don't know how to act around  
you anymore...would you still accept me all the same? Or treat me differently from now on?  
I wouldn't mind, a lot of things happened...)Duo groaned at his horrible mistake of letting  
his emotions sway him.  
"It's okay, Duo. Everything is fine,"Usagi whispered before hugging him.  
Warmth flooded both their system and soon enough they relaxed against one another as all   
past tensions erased itself from their minds. When they seperated, smiles graced both lips  
and sincerity showed itself before them.  
"I've missed you so much, Usa...."Duo confessed and he was met with a slight tug at his braid.  
"Me too, Duo. Me too,"Usagi nodded.  
(The kiss never happened. It never happened...)both chanted inside their mind as they tried  
to forget about it for the sake of their friendship.  
***********  
The streetlights began to flicker out as dawn came around in the colony. The distant noises  
of cars became apparent as life rose out once again to begin a new day for everyone.   
"I have to get going, Usa..."Duo sadly stated.  
At the tone of voice he used, Usagi knew at once something was bothering him and after the  
last time he spoke to her like this and the way his eyes flickered to a far off place, she knew  
what it was. Immediately, Usagi stepped forward and hugged him tightly to her and then stepped  
away after tugging lightly at his hair that helped make her smile.  
"You're going away again, aren't you?"  
"Yeah, the war..."  
"You know I don't want you to go and you know that you have to. Just like the last time, but  
it is different Duo. You've avenged the Maxwell Church! Oz is defeated now, what's the point  
of fighting? You've had your revenge...."Usagi tried to persuade him to not go but he only  
shook loose from her grasp when she began to hold onto his arm.  
"It's not about revenge anymore. It's about patriotism and about peace. I fight to protect  
the innocent. I fight for you, for me...for us...and for the others. That's why I'm still   
doing this,"Duo entrusted to her as he placed his palm against her cheek.  
As Duo let his hand slide away from her face, he turned to go but was stopped by Usagi as  
she sprinted off to the front of him. Her eyes shining with determination and compassion.  
"Let me come with you this time, Duo. I won't let you leave me again, we've been friends  
when we were kids. And we're still friends, right?"  
"Usa, it's dangerous. I couldn't let you risk your life. And what about your family  
and friends back at home?"  
"Dangerous? I'm not as naive as I appear to be, I can take care of myself. I've faced tons  
of things when I moved to Earth, I've risked my life for my friends and my family more times  
than I could count...."Usagi tried to convince him.  
"You're not naive Usa, just...I don't want to see you getting hurt. And I don't doubt one  
bit that you can take care of yourself. But still, Usa. This is war. That group that held  
you and Selene captive, they are a new organization called Tetra. If they ever get you   
captured....not even that, if my other friends see you..."Duo trailed off, confused on what  
to say to her.  
"Duo, please let me come with you. I don't hold you responsible for my well-being. I just  
want to be there to support you, to aide you in whatever way I can. That's what friends are  
for. To be there for them in times when they most need it,"Usagi uttered.  
Looking in her eyes, Duo finally complied with a nod of his head. At that nod, a smile graced  
over Usagi's face that made his heart melt and grin.  
"Arigatou Duo!"Usagi cheered and hugged his arm as the two made their way down the hill.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
O.o . 


	10. determination

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 10  
  
Disclaimer: For one thing, I'm still looking out there for a job. And so far, nada. Zip.  
Nothing! So don't even think for a second that I own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Okay?  
  
Author's Notes: *steps up with slight fear* H-hi, hi peeps. I'm back? *gets angry   
glares* I know, I know I said I'd get it out in a few days after I posted the last one. But  
I got side-tracked and undecisive of what to put. So it took awhile till I got this.   
So here's the new chapter. And this time, I won't make promises about when to get the next  
one out.  
  
**********  
Last Time:  
**********  
"Duo, please let me come with you. I don't hold you responsible for my well-being. I just  
want to be there to support you, to aide you in whatever way I can. That's what friends are  
for. To be there for them in times when they most need it,"Usagi uttered.  
Looking in her eyes, Duo finally complied with a nod of his head. At that nod, a smile graced  
over Usagi's face that made his heart melt and grin.  
"Arigatou Duo!"Usagi cheered and hugged his arm as the two made their way down the hill.  
*********  
Colony L2  
*********  
Quatre came into the meeting room early that day. A deep feeling of change entered his mind,  
that something whether it be good or bad shall come in the near future. Whatever this change was,  
it created a sense of warning and caution. Once his feet touched the interior of the rectangular  
room, his blue eyes noticed immediately the change. The girl from before was now there with bags  
next to her. At the sign of the bags, he knew immediately she'll be coming with them.  
"It's nice to see you again, miss,"Quatre greeted with a warm smile but deep inside he grew  
cautious of this girl.  
"Same to you, Quatre. I believe we haven't completed that introduction the previous day. Have  
we?"Usagi reminded.  
"We haven't,"Quatre agreed as he stepped forward.  
"Tsukino Usagi. A pleasure,"Usagi bowed slightly.  
"Quatre R. Winner. A pleasure to finally finish up what we left off,"Quatre greeted.  
Before they could continue on, another presence entered the room. Dr. H who came in with a  
cup of coffee in his grasp and a slightly weary facade as he shook his head time and time again  
with an occasional murmer here and there. As he sat down on a nearby stool next to the corner,  
he set sipped from his coffee and finally took in his surroundings. His eyes falling on the  
blond haired, blue-eyed girl next to the formally injured pilot, Duo.  
"It seems we have a new guest amongst us,"Dr. H greeted in a hushed whisper.  
"Her name is...."Duo began.  
"I can say my name, Duo."  
"By all means, speak," Dr. H urged her with a wave of his right hand.  
"Usagi. Tsukino Usagi,"Usagi uttered with a forced unwavered voice.  
"She's coming with us?"Dr. H's eyes fell upon the braided boy who dumbly nodded.  
"I just hope she can take care of herself, this is war we're getting into,"Dr. H murmered.  
"I..."Usagi started to protest the hint of sarcasm within his voice when she noticed the new  
figure who stepped through the doorway. Long lavender-silver hair worn down and those silver-  
purply specks glittering underneath the dim lighting of the room. Her mother.  
"Good morning, Selene,"Dr. H called out with a slight smile over his face.  
"Good morning, I hope you slept well doctor,"Selene bowed a few inches out of habit that she  
hardly knew about. It seemed to have come out of instinct for her as it did with Usagi.  
(Okaa-san....)Usagi closed her gaping mouth and turned around to face Duo who was gazing  
down at her with concern written over his features.  
"I'm okay, Duo...really I am. It's just..."Usagi was interrupted as the good doctor began  
to speak.  
"I hope everyone is ready for the long trip up ahead. But I'm afraid, that our trip will  
be slightly delayed,"Dr. H informed them.   
"Delayed? By how long?"Quatre inquired.  
"I'm working on that. *sigh* It seems that the Tetra has this guarded in all exits. No one  
is to leave or enter the colony without approved consents from their troop's leader. And I have  
heard that it will be hard to get. So we'll need an alteration,"Dr. H uttered solemnly.  
"Why did they seal off the exits? Could it be because of me?"Selene asked.  
"Partially because of their prisoner escaping, yes. But mostly because of the war coming on.  
Colony L2 is pretty good with reparations and L2 is joined with L1 and Earth. If they take this,  
it'll be a hit towards the others."Dr. H answered.  
"What do we do now?"Duo asked.  
"Like I said before, I don't know. But we'll come up with something,"Dr. H sighed and leaned  
against his stool towards the wall.  
************  
Colony L5.2  
************  
Dr. J lowered down the volume of the small television set as the announcement was made of   
Tetra's doing. All exits and entrance of Colony L2 was sealed shut underneath the leader's  
command. They were taken by force and also by their mischievious ways.   
"It seems that our co-pilots will be delayed,"Dr. G commented.  
"That's good for me, the braided baka won't be around just yet,"grunted Wufei.  
"You know that we need him as well as Quatre for the war. You three will need to free Colony  
L2 from the Tetras. Will you do that?"Milliardo proposed.  
"Hn."  
"Fine."  
"....."   
Three nods were received and after that, three figures left the room to go towards their  
awaiting Gundams. Life became apparent on the Gundams as it began to hum and soon all three  
were gone. Each heading their own way towards the Colony L2.  
*************  
Earth: Tokyo  
*************  
At the news of Colony L2 being confined, the Tsukinos grew agitated and worried over their  
only daughter.  
"Usagi, what will we do now?"Ikuko turned towards her husband, concern written all over her  
features.  
"I'm sure everything will turn out for the best....it just has to be. She's lived through  
a lot of things in her life, hasn't she?"Kenji tried to calm her down while inside, he was   
just as worried.  
In the background, Shingo was gazing out at the window with the television set open in case  
any news of the colony were there.   
*************  
"Girls!"Luna ran up the long stairs towards the Shinto Shrine and when she got there the   
scouts were already transformed.  
"Luna, what is it?"Mercury was the first to speak.  
"Colony L2,"Luna said.  
"We heard, we're going to go there right now and kick some mechas!"Jupiter stated, her eyes  
growing hard.  
"Iie, you can't. This is for our hime to do by herself. We must not do anything   
drastic,"Uranus stepped out from the corner of the shrine.  
"Uranus is correct,"Neptune agreed beside her.  
"Pluto? What do you say?"Luna noticed the Time Senshi hiding on top of a branch from a nearby  
tree.  
"I side with the outers,"Pluto agreed.  
Saturn came up behind Luna as she took her time walking up the steps.  
"We must not interfere with Fate if it is her will,"Saturn simply stated.  
"There is truth to those words, I shouldn't have panicked like I did. Odango Atama has proven  
herself capable hundreds of times,"Mars detransformed.  
"Hai,"the others echoed and followed suit.  
"Can't we do anything, Pluto?"Minako inquired.  
"Iie."  
**************  
Mamoru stepped up onto the platform, his ocean blue eyes taking in all sorts of details for  
his trip out onto outerspace as a new soldier. As he gazed around the formation of the line  
they've created. He noticed how many soldiers there were that was joining in the war and felt  
a deep pity. He was lucky that he knew how to fight, he wasn't even sure about these people.  
"All right new recruits, you will prove yourself out there and fight! We're needed to be out  
there to back up the fighters. Right now as we speak, they're fighting to have Colony L2 back  
into their hands,"their commander exclaimed.  
(Colony L2? Usako!)Mamoru's expression didn't alter but a deep pang of worry and concern  
entered his heart for his beloved.  
"Now get in the shuttle and suit up once we're out in space!"  
At once they all filed into the shuttle and sat down, waiting to be launched.  
(Please be okay...)  
**************  
Once the shuttle got out to space, the Earth Prince saw the amount of stars and his memory  
was taken back to the time of his friend, Fiore. Their battle was in space and it made his   
heart wrench over his fate.   
(He was my friend but he saved my Usako's life and for that I'm grateful...)Mamoru reflected.  
"Mamoru? Is that you?"a familiar voice greeted from in front.  
Turning his head away from the window, Mamoru stared at his old friend Furuhata Motoki.  
"Hey Motoki. I didn't know you were going to be in the war,"Mamoru conversed.  
"I almost wasn't but I saw you go in the building and draft yourself as a soldier. Can't let  
my best friend sign himself in by himself, now can I?"Motoki grinned.  
"Nice to have you on board,"Mamoru chuckled lightly.  
***********   
Outerspace:  
***********  
Everywhere they went, stars were showing brightly and in front of the oncoming shuttle was  
the Colony L2. Mobile Dolls and Leos were lined just outside of the colony amongst their  
foes. Each fighting against the other, giving it all they got. Which created beams of gunfire  
going against the other and creating major explosions. With each explosion, they knew that  
more of their numbers were going down. Despite their losses, they knew the enemy's soldiers  
were deteriorating as well.  
"This is it men! This is your fight. Now go out there and prove yourselves!"their commander  
commanded.  
"Suit up!"soldiers shouted amongst themselves.  
As Mamoru stepped towards the back where piles of suits lay, he put it on with Motoki next  
to him.  
"This is it, this is war,"sighed Motoki as he put his gloves on,"Remember when they trained  
us for Mobile Suits?"  
Mamoru put on a grim smile at the memory, he recalled how difficult it was to steer compared  
to all the fights he's been through without heavy machinery. And he also remembered that   
Motoki was recommended to learn how to pilot a suit as well.  
"Hai, I do. Good thing that that training is going to be put into some good use, ne?"  
"Hai,"Motoki placed the space helmet on and docked his Mobile Suit, being one of the firsts  
to go out there and fight.  
Following suit, Mamoru went inside as well. As the suit hummed to life, he felt the sudden  
change in the atmosphere. His muscles tensed, his impulse sudden, and as his palm felt  
the handle he noticed the grip. His compatablility with machines weren't exactly fit. He knew  
that once out there, he'd need to give it all he got.  
(I'm the Prince of Earth, I am the reincarnation of Prince Endymion. I shall not fail, I   
shall fight for Earth. For the people. For my love. Usako...)Mamoru chanted and blasted  
off into space.  
***********  
The Gundams flew all around the colony, blasting mobile dolls and Leos in sight. Leaving  
no survivors. Each and every one of them, intense and doing what they were trained to do. To  
kill the enemies and protect the innocent.  
"05, 03," a monotonic voice came out of the communicators toward his comrades.  
"What?"05's voice inquired in a gruff manner.  
"Hn."  
"The back ups,"Hiiro pointed out.  
"There are still a lot of enemies. They won't be able to hold on,"Wufei spat out.  
"03.."Hiiro expected the silent pilot to voice his opinion.  
"I'll go in,"Trowa volunteered after a few seconds of silence.  
"I agree with the guy, Hiiro. We'll keep the enemies at bay."  
"Hn."Hiiro shut off the communication and got into full gear as he lunged at the enemies.  
As the resurrected and improved Wing and Shenlong fought on, Heavyarms sped off into the   
Colony.   
Once he boarded, he quickly dispatched the guards around there and crept quietly into the   
shadows as he made himself go through the small maze towards the exit.   
*****  
"Don't worry, Usa, everything will be all right,"Duo whispered down for her ears only as they  
all heard about the news from the radio. Just a few minutes ago the lights in the colony were  
cut off due to the war outside.   
Usagi couldn't hear Duo too clearly as her mind was focused on one aspect. War. Death.   
Innocents dying. People dying. All for their beliefs, their purpose, their country/colony.  
(All of them, dying this second...for us. For this colony. And maybe, just maybe. For  
themsevles.)Usagi murmered within her mind as she leaned against Duo's shoulder for support.  
A rumble went through the room and stacks of paper fell to the ground along with boxes and  
metal supplies of unidentified objects. Clatters, smashes, etc. were heard and a yelp from  
Selene later on.   
"Is everyone all right?"Quatre's worried tone carried over in the darkness.  
"I wish we had some light in here. Even a match would do!"sighed Duo near Usagi's side.  
"I'm okay,"Selene groaned from somewhere to Usagi's far left.  
"Dr. H, can't we just go out there and fight?!"Duo spoke up with some agitation.  
"You go out there, the Tetras will catch you and bring you in with them for questioning.  
As we speak they're rounding up the citizens in the colony and being brought in. We are in here  
because it provides protection until we're sure that it's safe. Safe for all of us,"Dr. H  
strained the last statement more, knowing fully well the safety of the girls are to him and  
to the other pilots.  
"What you're saying is that. If me and Selene weren't here, you'd all be out there fighting  
for your freedom. We're just holding you back. Therefore, we're in here till it settles down  
a bit..."Usagi sourly interpreted.  
"Believe what you will, Tsukino..."Dr. H uttered from her far left near Quatre's position in  
the darkness.  
"Look you can all just go right now and get away from here. I can take care of myself! You  
don't have to worry about my condition!"Usagi cried out defiantely.  
(How many times do people have to keep thinking that I'm weak?! Did I not fight Beryl?  
Did I not conquer over the Dark Moon Family? Rescue Chibi-Usa? Defeat Galaxia? Rescue my   
friends time and time again? Have I not proven myself worthy to everyone's eyes yet?! And  
even as just a teenager. After everything I've endured, losing my beloved when I thought all  
hope was lost...didn't love conquer? And when I was sent to the orphanage, did I not prove  
myself courageous? And now here I am, enduring and having to prove myself once more. After  
the time that has passed from the time I came to the Colony to the present. Getting captured,  
getting rescued, healing my friend whom I haven't seen for several years...isn't this proof  
enough? Or did they need more? Did they?)Usagi shook with repressed anger but from the single  
touch from Duo's hand, it helped take it away. Take away some of the built-in emotions that  
she carried.  
"Are you all right?"Duo murmered beside her.  
"Hai, I am now..."Usagi uttered softly and had her head downcast.  
(At least I know I don't have to prove myself to him....)Usagi reluctantly put in.  
  
The sound of a door opening behind them was heard, footsteps going inside and then stopped  
a few paces forward since the door opened.   
(Who is it? Who could it be?)Usagi wondered, fear gripping her heart.  
She found herself clutching on to Duo's arm, afraid that he might get taken away. That they  
would be seperated once again.  
(I won't let this intruder take him away from him nor my okaa-san. No matter what. I'll  
protect them.)Usagi said to herself as she loosened her holding on him and listened intently  
to the silent breathings. Her hand making its way to her broach now hidden inside her pocket.  
(Give me strength...)Usagi took a deep breath and walked forward towards what she pictured  
as the doorway. Around there she would find the trespasser.  
"It's me,"the foreign voice stated.  
From the moment she heard that vocalization, she knew it's safe. But what stilled her heart  
in the few seconds since, was the fact that this was no ordinary person. It was a teenager,  
but a special one. She could tell that much...just like Duo was special.   
(Is he a soldier? A fighter for peace and justice just like Duo is?)Usagi wondered.  
"Trowa?"Quatre's tone sounded relieved and partially glad to be reunited with an old friend.  
"Hn. The others are here, too. Come on, let's go..."Trowa made his way toward the door  
once more.  
At the sound of the door opening, the others followed suit.   
"Ouch."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, my bad..."  
Sounds of bumps, crashes, and more were heard as each made their way to the exit. Some  
succeeding without wounds while others were left groaning with pain. By the time they got  
outside, faint lighting were seen followed by cold breezes. Trowa didn't turn around to   
address them, only continuing on his way after he found them all. As Usagi stepped outside,  
she took in his features. Around 5ft. 10in. From the time she first heard him speak and   
reaction to his old comrades, she could tell he was the detached type who would rarely speak.  
Then again, she shouldn't label those she hasn't gotten to know too well as of yet.   
"His name is Trowa?"Usagi quietly conversed next to Duo and Quatre as they followed the  
silent teenager.  
"Yup, that's Trow for you. You'll get to know him more later on. Right now, we need to  
concentrate on getting out of here, kay?"Duo said as they slinked their way around the shadows  
and away from the patrolling Tetra soldiers.  
Usagi remained quiet after that, reminding herself that this wasn't the usual scenes from   
Tokyo. This was a colony which could blow up any second. That she would be facing against  
human beings with souls and actual feelings. Who could have awaiting family members back home.  
(Get a hold of yourself, Usa. Remember where you are and who you are up against.)Usagi  
scolded.  
Snapping to attention she followed her friends and noticed that they were heading for the   
shuttle-port. Looking behind her, Selene and Dr. H were just now reaching up to them with  
Trowa two feet ahead of them and still not taking the time to look back.  
(He's so sure that his comrades are right behind him. They must really have a connection  
with one another...)Usagi admired.  
As her mind drifted off, she failed to realize that the silent one moved once again. She felt  
a tap on her shoulder, as she turned around Duo's smiling face greeted down at her and his  
finger pointed towards the now open doorway. Duo turned to go and thus she followed his  
lead along with Selene and Dr. H.  
"Now we're free..."Duo whispered to her ear as they boarded the back of a hijacked shuttle  
after seeing Trowa dispatch of the enemies around their get-a-way.  
**********  
The run way towards the exit lighted up and the doors to the outside slowly opened up for  
the shuttle to go. Their vehicle was up and running, ready to go with passengers waiting  
for the ride out. Hopes of escaping the colony without harm were at its peak. Each expecting  
for the best and not the worst.  
"How are you feeling?"Selene asked from beside Usagi.  
"Fine, you?"Usagi strained a small smile, still unable to accept the fact that her mother  
couldn't remember her daughter or her family.  
"Same, still a bit uneasy about all that's happened. But for what it's worth. I'm glad  
that I met everyone. Even you, Usagi..."Selene smiled lightly.  
"Ditto. I'm happy that I've met everyone,"Usagi agreed.  
"All right let's go!"Duo shouted out.  
The shuttle started forward, heading out to the now clear passage.  
*******  
Mamoru combated with two Leos at once, everything appeared bleak at the two to one combat.  
Nevertheless, he didn't give up. He couldn't and wouldn't give in to his enemies. He'd rather  
die an honorable death by fighting with all he's got than let them finish him off. His   
muscles may hurt, his breathing ragged, and his eyesight slightly blurred but his will..his  
determination weren't shattered. He had a purpose in life...for that alone he'll fight.  
Fight to the end.  
Another blast hit him dead on and Mamoru's mobile suit was sent a few meters back, hitting  
against another suit. Slightly fearing that it may be another enemy, he turned to look  
and was relieved to see that it was one of his comrades in the war.   
"Need help?"a familiar voice and face appeared on screen, it was Motoki.  
"Sure thing, if you can.."Mamoru sent out a tired smile his way.  
"All right, Chiba. Let's do this!"Motoki helped steady him before facing the two Leos   
coming their way.  
"Side by side,"Mamoru followed suit and felt new energy stir within him.  
(Pure determination..)Mamoru uttered inside his head.  
As the two Leos came toward them they readied their weapons and fired after their enemies  
were a few more feet closer to them. One of the Leos were sent towards the left from another  
approaching ally and jumped to fight that one. The second Leo was still with them and managed  
to get hit by Motoki's blast while Mamoru's was sent to hit nothing but space.  
"Let's hit him together, Mamoru,"Motoki suggested.  
"Right,"Mamoru nodded in the screen.  
Facing the oncoming enemy, the two readied themselves once more. And as it approached   
even closer they blasted it in unison, sending the enemy sailing. But what they didn't  
see was the opening docking port of the colony opening up as a shuttle prepared to launch  
out into space.  
"Oh no..."Motoki's voice murmered through the communication as the Leo hit the opening  
creating a small explosion.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
There's chapter 10 for you. And as I've said, I'm not making any promises as to when I'll   
get the next chapter in. So just please be patient? *pleading eyes* 


	11. Explosion

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 11  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back and late on giving out the next chapter by...*counting* 4/5 days  
is it? *receives angry glares and cowers at it* Errmm...heheh...*cough* Well here's the  
next chapter! Here you go! *runs off hurriedly*  
*********  
Colony L2  
*********  
As the shuttle moved forward towards the exit, the back of a Leo was heading their way in great  
speed. Loose parts were already flying out of the machine, signifying its death. Without warning,  
Trowa instantly jerked the wheel towards left in hopes of buying time for the upcoming blast. The   
wings of the shuttle was heard as its tips scraped the metal walls. Once the Leo neared he got  
off and dragged his two companions out of the nearby exit in the cockpit and jumped out.  
"No! The others!"Duo cried out, gazing at the shuttle as he was pulled away.  
"No time,"Trowa uttered and ran off while at the same time holding onto Quatre's and Duo's  
wrists.  
Quatre said nothing as he felt pity for the ones left behind, it was wrong he knew that but   
there was no time to save them and with Trowa's strong grip he wouldn't be able to pull away.  
(I'm sorry.)he murmered within his mind.  
As the Leo rolled on over inside, its head was cut off from the ceiling of the port and was  
smashed into pieces while the rest of its body instantly hit the shuttle. An explosion was  
created from the impact and at the last second, both Quatre and Duo were pulled inside a nearby  
storage room lined with fortified metal and granite.  
Outside of the closed door, metal against metal and explosion was heard. Scrapings, clatters,  
everything you can think of. And as Duo accidentally bumped against the doorway, he  
knew that the door would be extremely hot by now and would've stung his arm if it wasn't for  
the protective covering he wore for space.  
(Usa!)Duo mourned over his friend as he thought of the possiblities of how the explosion  
reached her.  
"The doctor and the girls, do you think they made it?"Quatre broke the sustained silence.  
"There's a slim chance they made it out alive, we'll see after awhile..."Trowa answered with  
indifference.  
After what seemed like hours, the braided boy finally kicked the door open and stepped out.  
His cobalt blue eyes sweeping over the ruined landscape. He cleared away the gathered dust  
from his helmet and observed the ruins. Metal lay scattered all around and the shuttle was in  
still burning from the impact. Their only way of escaping this colony was now in the pits   
unless a rescue team came in that wasn't from Tetra. Outside battle still raged on. Then a sudden   
thought appeared inside his mind. His head swiveled to the endless amount of space and back to   
where they were. Why weren't they drifting apart?   
"That's weird..."Duo mumbled under his breath but Quatre caught onto his words along with  
Trowa.  
"What's weird, Duo?"Quatre inquired as he took a few steps forward.  
"Shouldn't we be sucked out of there by now? The door is now wide open but we're still  
here..."Duo pointed out.  
"I really don't know how to answer that Duo. But right now we need to look for survivors..  
or their.."Quatre trailed off when Duo finally remembered his friend.  
All three split off and started to look for them.   
(Please be alive.)  
*****************  
Before the impact  
*****************  
At the sight of a large suit heading their way, Selene rose up and headed toward the cockpit  
to question them of what they were to do. But suddenly the shuttle turned towards the left,   
sending the woman to lose her footing and fall to the ground, her head hitting the nearby  
wall.   
"Okaa-san,"Usagi got up and headed to her mother while the doctor simply sat down to stare  
at the scene.  
(The girl said okaa-san. The japanese lanuage: mother. That's what she said.)Dr. H   
interpreted as he leaned back and observed.  
(She's unconscious.)Usagi noted and rose up. Gazing out of the window she took in the  
scene outside and saw the machine nearing.  
"We need to get out of here!"Usagi exclaimed and helped the woman up, her arms around  
Usagi's shoulder.  
"Understood, that Leo is coming closer."Dr. H prompted and moved towards the door.  
All three jumped out just as the head smashed against the ceiling while its body moved  
ahead. As they tumbled down, Usagi slipped out her crystal. The doctor fell unconscious  
when an object hit him across the head, blood spooling forth. At the injury, Usagi stooped  
below the doctor with Selene still being supported. She touched both figured at the shoulders  
and whispered to her crystal.  
(Protect us, Silver Crystal.)Usagi pleaded and closed her crystalline blue eyes.  
As the impact occured, an explosion arose and began to blow their way. But before the  
flames reached them, a bubble formed itself around the three keeping the flames at bay.  
Wild object, flaming and burning came crashing around them but the protective covering shielded  
them from the torrent. As Usagi kept feeding the crystal her energy, her body weakened but the  
teenager wouldn't relent to the fatigue that built up. Her eyes gazed around the area, hoping  
to spot the others who were in cockpit.  
(Did they make it out? Even so, are they safe? Silver Crystal, help them as well. Protect  
and shield them from this event...don't let them die.)Usagi added as she felt a great release  
of energy leaving her body.   
Staring down, she observed the injuries of her companions and saw that Selene would be alright  
but the doctor needed her healing ability. With a silent prayer, she touched the man's forehead  
and shot forth a small cure to heal the large cut which instantly patched up.   
(I don't think I can last much longer if this keeps up..)murmered the girl as her shoulders  
hunched forward and her eyelids drooped.  
"Strength...give me strength..."Usagi tiredly muttered before her body fell to the ground next  
to the doctor and her mother.  
***********  
[{Strength...give me strength...}]a familiar voice murmered inside Mamoru's mind.  
At the sound of the angelic tone, Mamoru stiffened and gazed towards the explosion. His heartbeat  
quickening and his eyes widening.  
"Usako.."Mamoru gasped as his grip on the steering tightened and in a quick instant he steered  
his suit towards the explosive section of L2.  
"Mamoru! Where are you going?!"Motoki demanded, his voice enraged and at the same time worried  
over his actions.  
As Motoki went forward to cut his friend's direction, Mamoru stopped and his eyes blinked  
back..out of the trance he appeared to be moments ago.  
"Where are you going?! It's dangerous in there right now!"Motoki lectured.  
(Strength...give me strength...that's what she was pleading for. Strength. She's in trouble.  
I can tell...)Mamoru lowered his gaze towards his clenched fists.  
"Tell me! What's wrong? We're in a war right now, we have to fight! Or we die!"Motoki  
raged on.   
"I...I'm sorry, Motoki,"Mamoru whispered before heading towards the left.  
(Usako!)Mamoru cried out inside his mind as he reached with his free hand towards his pocket  
to draw out his transformation rose.  
His ocean blue eyes stared at it and then back to the explosion. Inside his mind, he used  
his link with his beloved.   
[{Strength...I give you..}]Mamoru murmered back and the red, red rose glowed dimly as part  
of his energy was transferred.  
After what seemed to be a few hours, but in fact only a few seconds the rose died down and   
a few petals fell away.   
"I hope that's enough for you to go on, Usako. Please, live through this..."Mamoru whispered  
before using the rest of his energy to continue fighting in the war.  
*********  
As the fire died down and the torrents of flying objects were over, Usagi finally opened her  
eyes. She felt renewed strength hidden within her that lay there unused and wondered why did  
it seem familiar yet foreign in her body? As she concentrated on it, it released itself and  
filled her mind..refreshing and releasing the weariness within her own body. After a few  
seconds it clicked; it was her Mamo-chan's energy.   
(He must've heard my last thoughts...for strength.)Usagi realized and rose up, expecting him  
to be nearby. But after a few moments, she came to realize that he wasn't here or else he'd be  
by her side right now.  
Noticing her surroundings and realizing the fire died down, she released the protective shield  
surrounding the three of them but not the other one that she posted up to keep them inside the  
building and protected by the lack of oxygen out there.  
"We're not out of the zone just yet."  
After a few seconds of quiet, Usagi began trying to think of a way out of this hell hole.   
Gazing towards her left, she saw nothing but outerspace with its war zone and to her right   
were a few dents and piles of flaming objects that lay scattered around the bolted doorway.  
Sighing, she knew that the only place left was back inside. Inside where the Tetra organization  
could capture them and beaten with interrogations. She shuddered at the thought of pain. For  
herself and for her friends.  
"Usagi!"  
"Selene!"  
"Dr. H!"  
"Anyone!"  
Shouts and yells intertwined with one another and the voices lay scattered around her forcefield.  
Concentrating the pinpoints of the voices, she recognized them all. Duo, Quatre, and the one  
called Trowa Barton. It took time before Usagi created a small picture inside her mind, knowing  
that they are nearby.  
"Over here!"Usagi gathered up the strength to shout outloud enough for all of them to hear.  
"Usa! Over here you guys!" Duo cried out in joy at the tone of her voice, knowing she was  
alive.  
"We'll be all right. We just have to be,"Usagi uttered softly as she stroked her mother's  
long lavender-silver hair.  
Three familiar figures soon joined up with them and a sense of relief and concern were apparent  
on Quatre's and Duo's faces. As her head swiveled over to Trowa, she felt sympathy that the  
quiet one didn't even show the slightest of signs of compassion towards them.  
"Are you all right? Are they all right?"Quatre switched from herself towards his other   
companions.  
"Hai. They're all right, just unconscious. Are you guys okay?"Usagi inquired with stilled  
calmness.  
"Yup! Trowa managed to save our butts!"Duo grinned.  
"Where to now? The shuttle is broken. Do we go back inside L2?"Usagi quietly asked.  
"We could wait here, but I'm not sure how long this oxygen and gravity will hold out. It's  
kind of weird seeing you three out here without your suits on and all of us down here with  
gravity holding us in, when we would instantly fly out of there and blow up from lack of oxygen  
and empty space. It defies the law of physics!"Duo cried out.  
Hearing her companion's words, Usagi felt a pang of guilt that he didn't know her role in life.  
That she was Sailor Moon and reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the moon. That she had the  
power to do all of this with her Silver Crystal. No matter how much she wanted to tell him all  
of this, she couldn't. All because of destiny, because of herself and her protectors.  
(I want to tell you. To tell you everything, Duo. But I can't...)Usagi confessed inside of  
herself.  
(She hides something, but what? She must know about the position we're in, but why isn't  
she telling us?)Trowa noted as he studied the teenager before him.  
"Let's go inside,"Quatre quietly steered the conversation aside as he bent down to retrieve  
Dr. H with the help of Trowa.  
Bending down, Duo helped Usagi carry Selene.   
"You sure, you're okay?"Duo murmered after Quatre and Trowa moved on ahead of them.  
Nodding her head, Duo was slightly unconvinced as he sensed his friend's uneasiness. What  
was wrong with her? Maybe the explosion, it could be that. Yes, maybe that was it. But as he  
glimpsed once more towards her direction he felt that it may not have been that at all. That  
it was something else. Something much more important.  
(I'll need to ask her about it later on...)Duo sighed inwardly as the two/three approached  
their companions standing beside the barred door.  
"It's closed,"Trowa stated.  
"Then let's blow it!"Duo shouted.  
"We don't have explosives with us, Duo. Even if we did, it wouldn't be around us because it  
would've blown up along with the shuttle,"Quatre tensely pointed out to the braided pilot.  
"Well we certainly can't pick the lock, now can we?"Duo exasperatedly sighed.   
"Did you try kicking it?"Selene groaned beside him as she slowly raised her head.  
"You're awake, how do you feel?"Quatre asked.  
"Like a semi hit me..."Selene was led down to the ground and she slipped her arms away from  
the two who helped stand her up and touched the back of her head with care.  
"Itai, that hurts..."Selene mumbled.  
"It's no wonder, the back of your head hit the wall of the shuttle just when it turned  
sideways. In time, it'll heal..."Usagi put up a small smile for her okaa-san.  
"Mmmm..."Selene muttered in response.  
"Kicking the damn thing, won't work. It's made of metal and barred in the inside since  
we're on the out...."Duo sighed.  
"Isn't there another way in?"Usagi asked.  
"There's one in outerspace, but none of us have a liner to help that person from flying off,"  
Trowa answered quiet calmly.  
"Some luck we've had so far..."Duo moaned as he fell to the floor.  
(I could open it if I transformed but I've wasted too much energy already and still am with  
every second I spend holding up this barrier...we need help and fast!)Usagi noted.  
After a few more seconds a groan escaped from the old doctor's lips as his eyes fluttered  
open. He staggered back a few steps before regaining his composure.   
"Where are we?"Dr. H whispered out in a croaked tone.  
"Shuttle port, you passed out when we leaped out of the shuttle. We're still okay, but not  
for long. W-We're not sure how long the oxygen and gravity will maintain here..."Usagi explained  
casually.  
At the mention of oxygen and gravity still maintaining despite the open doorway of the shuttle  
port to outerspace, he gawked.  
"Impossible!"Dr. H exclaimed and then gazed back towards the metal door.  
"We know that, we're trying to get inside. Who knows how long it'll last!"Duo exclaimed.  
Observing his surroundings and the available or lack of tools they have to work with, his  
keen eyes fixed itself around the three boys in spacesuits.  
"Two of you,"Dr. H ushered with his fingers to step forward.  
Duo and Trowa stepped up while Quatre stayed where he was. Dr. H strolled over to them and  
guided them towards the very front of the door. Taking Trowa's form he placed him right in  
front of the door and had him facing sideways.  
"What is he doing?"Usagi wondered outloud while Selene hushed her as she silently observed  
the scene.  
Watching with great interest, Usagi stepped to the side near Quatre and took in every detail  
that she could manage to place inside her mind. Dr. H felt along the back of Trowa's suit,  
feeling a small tube lined between the helmet and the suit he wore. Motioning for him to take  
off the helmet, the Silencer complied and took it off revealing his features for everyone to  
see and remember. As Dr. H grabbed the helmet he pulled, causing a tug and later on a   
tear on the suit which revealed a medium shaped metallic box that was about an armspan long  
and the size of a person's back from the shoulder down to the waist. He held it out for  
those to see and then placed it down beside the doorway for later use. Then he motioned for  
Duo to come up and imitated his actions with the braided pilot and placed it down as well.  
"What are those?"inquired Usagi to Quatre.  
"Oxygen tanks, a bit outdated by a couple of years but still used these days because it's a  
bit cheaper than the modern style. Those oxygen tanks, I almost forgot about them!"Quatre  
smiled in both relief and happiness.  
(Oxygen tanks. It's not real oxygen but a copy of it. If broken and faced in the right  
direction, it could result to a freezure. The doctor is planning on freezing the door...  
that way...that way we can easily break it open and enter inside. Once inside, he'll freeze  
it from the inside to seal the opening. Therefore, in case the barrier I've created goes out,  
oxygen won't escape out there freely. It'll still be able to be inside here..smart thinking,  
Dr. H.)Usagi noted and grinned inwardly as he watched the doctor's actions some more.  
The doctor now had Duo holding onto one of the tanks/box while the doctor held the other.  
Moving forward, the doctor broke of the tube linking between the helmet and the tank which   
spurted out small flecks of cold air and then turned harsher and with more gaining speed.  
It was pointing towards the lining of the door and continued on for several seconds leading  
close to a minute. The door soon transformed into a block of ice after the box lost its   
"oxygen". Stepping away, Trowa kicked the door and it broke off into piles of ice which   
revealed an entrance for them to step through.  
"There, now let's get in,"Dr. H smiled and went in followed by the others.  
Once inside, Duo spurted his oxygen tank towards the door to seal it shut and then cast it   
away.  
"No need to worry now, we'll just have to get out of here and into the next entrance/oxygen  
barrer-keeper."Dr. H stated without much worry.  
"Right, we need to find the communications room from there. We'll need to contact our ally  
forces to send us a rescuer from this place,"Duo voiced out his thoughts.  
"It could be right of here..."Trowa led the way and soon they encountered a few Tetra guards  
with guns in their hands.  
"Hmm...haven't encountered enemies in awhile,"Duo grinned evilly, his cobalt blue eyes shining  
with excitement at the prospect of a good fight.  
Without a word, the Tetras fired at them while Trowa jumped up into the air and landed in back  
of them with a barrel of his own gun facing the back of one of his foes. At the small confusion  
that was formed, Duo rushed at another guy, knocking him out with a powerful punch at the lower  
jaw while Quatre kicked his opponent at the shin followed by another towards the middle abdomen,  
sending the guy flying back towards a wall passed out.  
Grabbing their guns, the three pocketed it for later usage in case they came across another  
enemy.  
The group thus continued on their way and soon found the room which was now emptied out  
for some strange reason.  
"They must've gotten out of here when the suit came in or they were called out to war, but  
that couldn't be it. It must've been the suit or those guys we faced out in the hall,"Selene  
muttered to herself.  
Gazing at the buttons and controls in the room, Dr. H studied it alongside Trowa and Quatre.  
"Easy enough, can you contact them Dr. H?"Quatre inquired beside the good doctor.  
"It depends, we're not fully sure of the frequencies. We could just contact the Tetra forces,"Dr. H  
stated.  
"01 and 05 are out there, get one of them to go back to L5. 2 for retrieval of a seperate   
carrier towards here for 04 and 02,"Trowa instructed.  
"Frequency?"Dr. H asked.  
"Try station 03521,"Trowa said in a quiet tone that nerved the old man.  
(Just like a robot...like a machine...almost though. Almost...)Dr. H noted the near perfect  
soldier.   
"Right,"the doctor assented and moved the dials around while with his free hand put on the  
earpiece.  
"This is the communicator room, over. Do you respond? Coming from Colony L2,"Dr. H stated  
through the microphone placed in front of him by Quatre.  
A few seconds passed before a familiar voice entered the room, namely a pilot.  
"...who is this? Name and stature!"demanded a male voice.  
Interrupting before the doctor could speak, Trowa spoke through the microphone in even   
tones.  
"05, it's 03. I need you or 01 to go back to Colony L5.2 to get another carrier and bring  
02's and 04's mechas with them..."Trowa instructed.  
"Right, I'll head over there.."05 complied and cut off the link.  
"How long till they arrive?"Usagi asked near the doorway.  
"At the least, three hours long..."Quatre calculated inside his head.  
"Until then, we just need to survive,"Dr. H smirked as he took a seat near the communicator.  
(Three hours...three hours we need to hold out. From the war outside and the danger  
within...)Usagi voiced inside her mind as she formed her hands into tight fists.  
  
To be continued...  
*****************  
Okie, corny chapter. I know but it was needed to be put...mostly due to the fact that this  
will revolve mostly around the fight around Colony L2 and later on...well we'll see how it'll  
form. Anyways, testing and research paper pile up. Yucky, SAT-9 Testing with a bit of  
History research paper at the side and Geometry project. *sigh* This is my own little   
nightmare world right there....;_; Well see ya! 


	12. Who are you? And who do you work for?

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 12  
  
Disclaimer: I've came. I saw. And I can't say. Can't say that I own Sailor Moon or Gundam   
Wing. Sucky, isn't it? But it's true.   
  
Author's Notes: Took sooo long till I've posted this out, right? *sees the growls coming from  
the readers and cowers* Heheh...*gulp* I'm sorry? *expressions don't change* Okay, okay..  
I can see that you're angry with me. But I'm back with the next chapter. This is the chapter  
that's.....not really all that great, actually. But it helps lead to the point I'm writing to.  
*sees skeptisism* Yeah, I see that...but you just wait and see. In the future chapters ahead  
of you. *nods and then moves off to let the readers continue on*  
  
********  
Time seemed to slow down for the six inside the communication room. There was nothing else to   
do but to wait or develop small talk. Most of the time, it was only silence. Plain, unnerving   
and filled with nothingness.  
"The ice will melt soon,"Selene uttered softly, not a trace of fear in sight but just pointing  
out the fact.  
"That's true but we're safe here. This is the second seal to keeping the oxygen inside the   
colony. Once we get out to the carrier shuttle, it'll be like it is out in space. I doubt that  
shield barrier is there by now. It's been more than an hour since we stayed in here,"Dr. H stated.  
"Do you think 05 will make it here?"asked Selene.  
"No doubt. He'll get the job done,"Duo said with some confidence traced in his voice.  
A rumble sounded through the room followed by a shake that forced them all to stoop low and  
close to the ground or under the small tables as they ducked their heads. As the rumbling stopped,  
they got up once again. Small pieces of paint shook from the ceilings and walls but nothing more.  
"That was the third one within the hour, it's getting intense,"uttered Quatre.  
"The Tetra force must've gotten backup,"Trowa without a pause.  
Usagi observed them all, taking in their attitudes and the way their eyes flickered. Whether in  
anger, sadness, happiness, etc. At this moment, she saw their eyes filled with concern and anger  
mixed into one. As Duo heard his companion's answer, Usagi noticed how his eyes copied the   
other two's but with an addition...excitement as well as fear.  
(He wants to fight but he fears something. He fights because he's angry at the enemies but  
concern...concern for the people? But why fear? What does he fear?)Usagi wondered as she questioned  
herself over her discovery.  
Another rumble took over the colony but this time they didn't have to duck. It was faint and  
nothing much moved except for a few centimeters. But after, the faint rumble was harsher that   
caused the lights to flicker for a few seconds.  
"How long can this colony last?"Selene wondered.  
"I detest fighting, but I know it's for the good of mankind. Isn't there another way? Must  
we sacrifice our own against the enemy? They're human too though...they're human.."muttered  
Usagi, her tone filled with sadness and pain.  
"It's all right Usa. It'll end, it usually does. You know that we must fight for there  
is no other way. Through bad comes peace..."Duo lightly whispered into her ears as he held  
her.  
"Duo..."Usagi murmered with warmth and compassion as she leaned her head with her face nestled  
into his warm body, taking in his scent and comfort.  
(So safe...so strong...)Usagi noted how he steadied himself for her, his arms wrapping itself  
around her waist.  
The others watched the two with some interest and wondered about how deep their friendship   
really is.  
(Best friends?)Quatre asked himself as he noticed the amount of compassion the two seemed to  
hold for the other.  
As another blast errupted, Duo shielded Usagi with his arms and took her under the table  
near the door. His arms covering his head as his chest covered her from her right side over   
Usagi's head. He waited till the rumble stopped and then gazed down to make sure his friend  
was alright. The two locked eyes as they stared at one another, the feel of their bodies so  
close together, their breathing in unison.  
"....are you alright?"Duo asked, his voice deep and filled with unsureness.  
Usagi's voice seemed to have clogged up as her head nodded towards him. Getting up, Duo  
helped her steady herself followed by the others.   
************  
Beams shot against the other. Leos and mobile suits exploding at once. Enemies against enemies.  
Allies against the others. No neutrality, whatsoever.  
"Hey Mamoru!"Motoki's voice sounded in the soldier's suit.  
"What is it, Motoki?"Mamoru asked in a gruff voice as he got hit at the side and in return  
he blasted his enemy with his guns.  
"Got a message to deliver to you from the commander,"Motoki said.  
"Then why didn't she just give it to me herself?"Mamoru straightforwardly asked as he steered  
his suit towards his friend.  
"Said something about the frequency being damaged and I was the only one she managed to contact  
beside the others. Guess you were too far off or at the time she tried to contact was when the  
other suits around you were blowing up,"shrugged Motoki.  
"Mmm....so what is it?"Mamoru asked.  
"You are to enter Colony L2 and find the Dr. H with his companions and accompany them while  
the carrier from Colony L5.2 arrives. That's in an hour or two, I guess..."Motoki estimated.  
"Which entrance?"Mamoru gazed towards the colony.  
"Can't get in through the way where the Leo damaged the port, try the back way and work  
your way over. Commander said that the soldier who the doctor contacted told his higher up  
that they were at the communication department. One of the rooms there, that should be on the  
other side from the entrance you're going to,"Motoki advised.  
"Right, I'll keep that in mind,"Mamoru nodded and flew his vehicle over to the colony.  
*************  
Heavy footsteps trampled the hallways. Orders and shouts were given towards one another.  
"They sound near,"Trowa noted.  
"What do we do?"Duo asked.  
As the footsteps neared them, Selene stepped back a few paces and neared the closest person  
which was Usagi. Her hands finding itself towards the younger girl and gripping it for strength.  
Usagi gazed towards Selene whose eyes fixed itself towards the metal door. A small smile touched  
her lips and Usagi squeezed her hand for strength.  
(Okaa-san fears the Tetra force. I can't blame her, she's been captured for several years and  
only escaped a day ago or is it two now? I can't remember.)Usagi told herself.  
"Over here! They must be here!"a soldier shouted to what sounded like his right.  
More footsteps made its way towards them and the door banged open. Dozens of foot soldiers  
appeared in front of them. The Tetra force blocked their exit.  
"Give up now in the name of the Tetra Organization,"shouted the soldier in front of them.  
(That must be the troop leader of this dozen or two...)noted the pilots and Usagi.  
"Usagi, Selene...Dr. H move in back of us and prepare to turn the back table over..."Duo  
ordered in a hushed whisper.  
The Tetra organization noticed the exchange made between the people in back of them and   
immediately drew out their guns, aiming it towards all of them. At that moment, the doctor  
already moved closer to the table along with Selene and Usagi. The three gathered behind  
the table and as the soldiers took off the safety, they turned it and ducked.  
"Weaklings, hiding behind a table like that,"sneered the troop leader.  
The three pilot's eyes hardened and took out their guns, pointing them at their enemies.  
"You three against us? I don't think so, we'd kill you before you even have a chance to   
finish us all off,"laughed the leader.  
"Maybe,"Duo's eyes twinkled in mild amusement.  
"But we'd still be able to kill you first followed by the others,"Trowa stated with some  
coldness.  
"You think I'm scared to die?"the leader asked.  
"Let's see, shall we?"Duo pointed his gun at the guy's forehead.  
A few seconds passed between the two, waiting to see the other's reaction. As the troop leader  
gazed at Duo's cobalt blue eyes he knew that he wasn't kidding. He was serious with his words  
and wouldn't hesitate at pulling that trigger. A small smirk wandered over at Duo's lips,  
amusement showing itself to him.  
"You're not bluffing,"the leader stated.  
"Of course not,"Duo grinned, his voice tracing with happiness.  
"If you kill him, we'll shoot. All of us,"a soldier behind his leader stated.  
"Well at least we'd be able to kill your leader here and probably a number of you,"Duo waved  
his gun from the leader to his soldiers.  
"And once you're all down, we'd capture your companions behind that table over there,"grinned  
the leader, hinting at their weak spot.  
(Usa!)Duo gasped inwardly, his eyes flashing fear and concern for a few seconds before masking  
it away but it didn't escape the leader's eyes as his grin widened.  
"Hmm..I wonder which one you favor most out of the three. Probably that pretty little   
blond over there with those innocent eyes? Or maybe that old man? He's probably your   
grandfather or something...hmm?"the troop leader sneered.  
"You'll not touch any of them!"Duo growled, his finger readying itself, his eyes flashing  
with anger.  
"Who'd stop me or my men?"the leader challenged.  
Before Duo could act, bullets flew in through the back of the soldiers. And at that small  
moment of confusion the three of them fired. Killing the leader and most of his men  
while the bullets from the back of them flew off, annhilating its numbers. As the other  
soldiers of Tetra finally shook off their confusion they began firing, some in back others  
at the front.   
Time ticked away, seconds turned into minutes and soon the numbers of Tetra's troops diminished  
until none of the soldiers around them were left. Most were dead and barely any were only  
wounded. As the firing ceased, the pilots gathered around the leader who was slowly dying  
as his blood pooled around him and unable to stop the flow. He laid there, his eyes open  
and beginning to dilate his dark brown hair matted with blood which began to harden from the  
temperature in the room. Duo stooped down beside the troop leader of the two dozen men. His  
cobalt blue eyes coldly staring at the leader's eyes. At Duo's approach, he slightly turned  
his head at his annihilator. His dark brown eyes shining with fear and defeat mixed with  
anger.  
"We'd stop you and your men. And we have, Tetra..."Duo whispered into the leader's ears  
as his eyelids closed and breathing stopped.  
As footsteps from outside the door closed in on them, Trowa and the others picked up new  
sets of guns and bullets from the floor. Their fingers at the trigger that pointed towards the  
door, waiting and cautious. As the footsteps drew closer, a figure emerged to the front of  
the door holding a gun and then turned to face them. Ocean blue eyes eyeing the pilots  
warily as they each held a gun towards him. It was a young man wearing a space suit and a   
helmet but his eyes could be seen quite clearly alongside his facial features. As his eyes  
fell upon the barrel of the guns, he still held up tightly between his gloved fingers.   
"Who are you and who do you work for?"Trowa demanded, his tone indifferent but at the same  
time filled with unmentionable warning that froze the figure in front of them.  
  
As the last bullet shot out from their side, Usagi peered over the side of the table. Her  
crystalline blue eyes catching sight of the wounded and dead bodies lining the hard floor. The  
number of them caught at her throat as a silent scream fell out of her lips. So much death,  
so much destruction all for the needed requirement to live and be safe.  
(Death...pain...those humans...died to get us. All of us. Therefore they must die in order  
for us to live....)Usagi murmered but as her eyes swept over to the corpses once more pain  
and sorrow flashed across the blue orbs.  
(But was it necessary? Couldn't there have been another way?)Usagi asked herself and  
her heart wrenched and she wanted so badly to come out of the table and try to help them in  
any way she can. But she knew that it wasn't possible at this time because her energy was  
too small to accomplish such a task.  
Before Usagi could rise up, Dr. H pulled her back down and motioned for her to be silent.  
The young blond obeyed and listened intently, her ears picked up footsteps approaching them.  
Her hands formed into tight balls of fists as she desperately hoped there wouldn't be anymore  
pain and suffering for anyone else.   
(Please let it be someone good. I don't want anyone else to be hurt. No more fighting..  
please...)Usagi pleaded inwardly as she bit her lip.  
Then she heard Trowa's voice speak out, demanding the figure to tell them who it was and  
who it worked for.  
  
After what appeared to be hours were in actuality, a few seconds. During that time the  
young man found out that these weren't his enemies but in fact ones like himself. Soldiers  
of war fighting for the peace and justice of mankind. As his eyes swiveled over in back of them  
he noticed an overturned table and as he studied it more carefully he debated whether to ask  
them what is behind it or just tell them who he is.  
"Well? Are you going to tell us or do we have to force it out of you?"Duo pressed with a minor  
edge in his tone of voice, giving out that he was tired of all of this.  
(I should tell them then...)the figure smirked as he lowered his gun to his side.  
"I am currently a soldier for Earth. Came from Tokyo, Japan. I am here to accompany Dr. H   
and his companions while the carrier comes along from Colony L5.2..."he informed them.  
"Hnn..."  
Quatre nodded his head and turned to face Trowa who was still eyeing him silently for a few  
seconds before his turn of approval of the truth in his words. Duo frowned awhile and then  
accepted him.  
"Tell us your name, soldier..."Duo demanded in a less tensely put tone.  
  
Usagi heard the first words uttered by the soldier and a gasp escaped her lips but she didn't  
reveal herself just yet. Not yet, not until the others approve of him. But when Duo spoke  
out and the tension between the two groups lessened, she knew that they accepted him as an ally  
to their team for the moment. She rose up from her position behind the table and stepped away  
from it, her figure facing the young man in the suit.  
"Chiba Mamoru..."Mamoru answered but his voice trailed off at the sight in front of him.  
There she was, the one he fought for in war. The one he is sworn to protect and the one he  
is destined to be with throughout his life and beyond. His ocean blue eyes fixed itself  
onto her, he observed her condition. She appeared to be unharmed although terribly tired and   
as her eyes met his, there was something that changed about her that he couldn't quite place.  
"Usako..."Mamoru uttered softly but loud enough for the three pilots and Usagi to hear.  
Usagi heard his name, her eyes couldn't believe he was here right now in front of her and   
alive. It was almost like a dream to her, like some fantasy that she was able to escape to.  
Her protector and guardian was right here. Her knight in shining armor. Her prince. Chiba  
Mamoru.  
"Mamo-chan..."Usagi answered back, her voice wavering but managed to hold steadily as she  
slowly approached him.  
At Usagi's approach, Duo's eyes widened by a fraction at the exchange of words. Their tone  
was filled with compassion and at that instant he knew that the two were more than just companions.  
They shared a special bond. Something deeper than friendship.  
Mamoru and Usagi stood in front of one another and as soon as they were close enough, Mamoru  
drew the young girl into his arms and hugged her and she returned it.   
"Well you two seem to know each other,"Dr. H uttered as he rose up from behind the table  
with Selene.  
"Dr. H..."Usagi withdrew from her action and stepped aside, feeling embarrassed.  
As her eyes swiveled over to the group, her crystalline blue orbs fell upon Duo Maxwell.  
Seeing the amount of sadness and at the same time happiness. Why was he sad? Because  
of Mamoru? She wondered about this for awhile but was distracted as she caught Mamoru's  
gaze fall upon Selene. At that moment, she knew what he was thinking. Selene looked just  
like Queen Serenity.  
"I believe that introductions are in order,"Dr. H lightly smiled towards Mamoru, his eyes  
twinkling with a soft illumination of interest.  
"I am Dr. H, maker of Sandrock,"the doctor presented himself to the young man. His short,  
plump round face twisting in a smile while his oily black hair glinted slightly in the small  
amount of light that turned on a short while ago after the attack occurred. As the doctor  
stepped back to let the others introduce, his fingers reached over to his thin mustache as  
he observed the other's reactions and introductions.  
"It's nice to meet you, Chiba Mamoru. I am Quatre R. Winner,"Quatre greeted with a brief  
nod of a head.  
"Trowa Barton,"Trowa briefly said towards the pilot without a nod of greeting or smallest  
inclination of saying anything else other than that.  
After the three introduced themselves, there was silence. A slight tension arose between the   
two sides, waiting and wondering what to do next.  
"*cough*...well since no else wants to continue...this is Selene. She was rescued from the  
Tetra organization prison alongside Usagi over here,"Dr. H motioned to the woman by his side  
who was gazing downward, her face filled with sadness at the memory.  
At the mention of getting rescued from the Tetra, Mamoru swiveled his head towards the young  
girl by his side. His eyes two pits of wonder, fear, concer, and anger all balled up into one.  
At his unnerving gaze, Usagi slumped her shoulders and refused to look up at him. As if saying,  
yes I was caught by the enemy.  
"You know Usagi, which leaves us to..."Dr. H trailed off as Duo stepped forward.  
"Duo Maxwell,"Duo greeted as he turned to shake the man's hand.  
Before the two shook hands, another rumble blasted through the room and all dropped to the   
ground with the exception of Usagi who couldn't make herself stable. The blond teenager bumped  
her shoulder to the doorway which caused her to bite her lip from the pain. The rumbling   
continued and her footing loosened itself as she prepared to drop to the ground and bump along  
the wall. However, before she could bump her head, strong arms supported head as it halted  
its course and instead she was swung into strong arms with her head resting upon its chest.  
Usagi closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and security that she felt. When the rumbling  
ceased, her eyes popped open and she turned her head to gaze into her rescuer: Duo.  
"Thank you, Duo...for the save. It's because of you, I'm still conscious,"Usagi smiled up  
towards him.  
A small grin appeared on his face as his eyes twinkled with glee.   
"Are you alright, Usako?"Mamoru inquired from behind her, his eyes trained between Duo and  
Usagi.  
(Hmm...Duo...)Mamoru noted down his name in his mind, as he wondered exactly what this  
guy was doing so close to his Usako.  
"Yeah, I'm okay,"Usagi lightly blushed as she finally noticed how close they were. Her  
form on Duo's lap and head nestled on his chest with her arms around his waist while his  
arms were around her waist. She moved away from Duo with the help of Mamoru who aided her  
up and away from Duo's warmth. She noticed how Mamoru eyed Duo with slight wonderment and  
made sure to inquire about it later on after they were out of the colony...if they were ever  
to get out, that is.  
A loud and abrupt noise managed to interrupt the quiet facade of the room. As Dr. H went to   
investigate and find out about it, the doctor smirked after hearing what needed to be said through   
the earpiece. Placing the earpiece down and away from the microphone, the old man turned to his  
companions and finally relaid to them the news.  
"It seems 05 is back with the carrier. He'll be out there and waiting in a few minutes. We'll  
need to find some spacesuits, we all know that port is broken down and the other exit port..."Dr. H  
began.  
"Well we could go to the other port, right?"Quatre suggested/inquired.  
"I"m afraid not, the other port got damaged just a few minutes after I made it inside. Both   
areas are not manageable for escape unless we all have space suits on,"Mamoru informed them.  
"What do we do then?"Selene asked outloud, finally speaking after so long.  
"Some of us can stay here till we return for them with extra space suits with us. Anyone   
willing? I'm sure that the inside of the carriers should have some,"Mamoru stated.  
"Right, but we should check the dressing rooms around here. This place should have tons  
of them, right?"Duo said as he went out of the room and down the hall.  
Seeing her friend leave, Usagi wondered about the braided boy. He appeared to have changed  
drastically in just a few seconds since the attack. His whole manner altered within just a few  
minutes. She decided to go after him and find out, without a sound Usagi strolled out of the  
room and down the hall where he disappeared off to.   
  
To be continued...  
******************  
*grins wanely* *falters her grin* Well look who showed up! ^^;;; *hears growls and annoyance  
in other people's expressions* Err...well...I'll leave you all to yourselves now...heh..*gulps*  
Other than that, one of the reasons as to why it took so long is that it's testing for three  
long weeks. Yes, three long weeks followed by one huge test in Bio. One big research report.  
With a chapter test and yes, a project on Geometry. Long...very long and still going. Just  
barely managed to get this chapter out. Gomen nasai...can't wait till this problem goes away.  
I think there's a three day weekend coming up though..somewhere around the end of May 30-31?  
Not sure...some holiday though. Can't wait for that! *starry eyes at the possibilities* 


	13. One win but more to come

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 13  
  
Disclaimer: 1+2=3 #1: No money #2: Can't afford lawyer or ownership = #3: No job and   
no way Cheska-chan can own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.   
  
Author's Notes: *sigh* *looks weary* No job, no money, tons of schoolwork and tests. And  
no to mention my grade is Geometry is....errr....*gazes at the ugly grade*...let's just say  
I am one of the lowest grades in class. ^^;;;;; I soo need help in school. But besides that..  
I'll have to make it up in *dundundun...* Summer school over at the community college. Turns  
out to go do that I'll need to take a math test this saturday early in the morning too. *sigh*  
That's just sad...*shakes head*   
*looks at the angry expectant faces of killing* Heh..I see that you'd like to kill Mamo-baka, ne?  
*gulps* Well..I'm not too sure about killing him totally. *hears growls and sharpening of  
knives* O.O But I'll see what I can do...*gulps again*  
Well anyways, here's the next chapter that I managed to squeeze through for you guys. I'll  
go see if I'll manage getting the next one out to you...Ja ne! *runs away to hide*  
  
********  
Duo pressed his right hand against the cool window, feeling the cold wash over his fingertips and  
palm. Outside in space the braided pilot gazed at the fight between the Tetra organization and the  
allies: Earth, L1 and L2. From the way things were going, he really couldn't tell who was winning.  
As each Leo was destroyed a suit of their's was abolished as well.   
(War...ever since that day, all I ever did was fight.)Duo's cobalt blue eyes flickered in shame and  
he noticed his hands. The hands that helped kill all those people, and for what? For mankind?  
He never really thought about it until now. Never really stopped to think about all those people.  
All he knew was he was doing this for Shinigami and that he wouldn't lose to the enemies. But is  
that really a good enough reason? Was it? He claimed to fight for himself, for the others, and for  
her. Usagi. His childhood friend. But lately...lately he noticed his feelings for her when that  
Chiba Mamoru came into the picture. He noticed, oh how he noticed, the way the two greeted one another.  
As the memory of the meeting came into his mind, he scowled.   
Duo bowed his head and leaned his forehead against the glass window. Closing his eyes as everything  
came into his mind. Memories of the past up to the present. As all the other pictures vanished,  
one picture remained. The scene of Usa going over to Mamoru and hugging him, Chiba's eyes filled  
with so much compassion for Usagi.   
(How did they meet? Does she really love him that much? He loves her, doesn't he? Probably  
as much as I love her....)realization came over Duo and he squeezed his eyelids closer as his  
knees got weak and sinked onto the floor.  
Foosteps came closer to the room but Duo refrained from standing up or turning towards the source.  
If it was the Tetra organization, let them come. If it was one of the guys, let them come. And if  
it was...Usagi...  
The steps halted over the doorway momentarily before entering.  
(It's her. I should've expected that. She usually comes to me whenever something like this  
happens. Like when the orphanage got demolished, she was there. And now here I am...)Duo   
inwardly sighed.  
A small touch of a hand laid itself on his shoulders, not leaving it and soon developed into  
a hug.   
"What's wrong, Duo? Something changed inside of you, something I can't quite comprehend. Please,  
tell me so I can help you. I'm your best friend, aren't I? We've known each other for years!  
We grew up together...."her sweet voice entered his ears, bathing itself into his system as  
he felt her closeness...her radiating warmth.  
"You are my friend Usa, you truly are. And we've grown up together and have known each other for  
quite a number of years..."Duo began, his voice weak.  
"But?"Usagi expected a change here.  
"I can't tell you. It's just something I need to..."Duo began but was cut off.  
"Why can't you tell me? Don't friends tell each other their problems? I want to know what's  
wrong with you, why can't you tell me? I want to help you, Duo,"Usagi hugged him to her, his   
head now draped along the crevice of her neck.  
"I want to tell you, Usa...but I...I just can't. Maybe later, okay? But not now,"Duo whispered.  
With a small sigh, Usagi nodded and parted away from him. A small touch of a smile appearing  
on her angelic face.  
At the drawback, Usagi walked over to the lockers around there. Her hand pressed against a  
glass surface that revealed the space suits hanging around and counted them.  
"There are three of them. Quatre doesn't need one, but you and Trowa do. As well as the   
doctor...it would be the logical thing, wouldn't it?"Usagi spoke.  
"We'll just go out to the carrier and then come back with extra suits for you and Selene.  
It'd be best that way,"Duo reasonably said.  
"I know you'll come back,"Usagi stated.  
"Usagi?"  
"Yes, Duo?"  
Duo hesitated with his next words and ended up just shaking his said and mumbling nevermind.  
(Why can't I just say it to her? Say my feelings? What am I afraid of? I shouldn't be   
afraid of this, I really shouldn't be...but I am.)Duo berated himself as he walked over to the  
door.  
"We should go back, Usa..."Duo stated and went out of the door followed closely by the  
blond teen.  
  
"There's three spare suits over at the lockers. Trowa and I will go out along with Quatre.  
Dr. H, you can use the third suit,"Duo ordered.  
Without a word, Trowa and Dr. H left the room to go change into the new space suits. Quatre  
waited for them as he conversed with Selene about some houses over at Earth that she could stay  
in momentarily while a house will be built over at the Moon if approved. It caught the lavender  
haired woman's attention as a smile graced her lips at the detailed information that Quatre   
provided.   
"It seems that she'll be staying on Earth after this war is over,"Duo stated.  
"I know...and I have nothing against it at all..."Usagi proclaimed as she leaned against the  
wall, taking in a small glimpse at her mother.  
"Is that your mother, Usako?"Mamoru's voice intruded the small conversation that recently  
began awhile ago.  
Turning her head to Mamoru, Usagi smiled.  
"Is that...you know?"Mamoru cocked his head towards Selene's way, trying to say what he had to  
say while at the same time hiding the true question.  
"That's my okaa-san, Mamo-chan. My birth mother..."Usagi revealed.  
"Birth mother? I thought...that Tsukino Ikuko was your birth mother,"Mamoru shook his head in   
mild confusion, trying to straighten out the facts.  
"Iie, Tsukino Ikuko and Tsukino Kenji are not my blood relatives. I was...adopted by them  
a few years back,"Usagi informed him.  
"So she's..."  
"Her birth mother,"Duo finalized with a roll of his eyes.  
"Does she know?"Mamoru inquired.  
"Iie. She doesn't know for some reason. I told her, but she won't believe me. She says that  
she has no daughter...and no husband. She knows nothing..."Usagi softly uttered, feeling pain  
well up inside of her at the thought.   
"Maybe she's not..."Mamoru began.  
"I know she is my okaa-san! I know it! She is...she just can't remember right now,"Usagi  
felt anger and hatred at the thought of saying that this woman was not her mother. She knew  
who her mother was and is, and Selene is her mother. She can feel it, somewhere inside of her  
said that this person is her mother. The appearance, the voice, the movement, everything shouted  
to her of who her identity is.  
"She is..."Usagi echoed out once again, her tone weak but filled with a minute warning.  
"If you say,"Mamoru nodded his head, but still felt a bit shaken by her words. So harsh  
and challenging; different from the one he knows her as...innocent, care-free, loveable...she  
still is but with an addition...anger and hatred.  
The radio waves were sounding out again, telling them that there was incoming message from  
a nearby ship or outerspace. Quatre walked over to the communicator and turned it on, slipping  
the earpiece to his ear and listened to the message followed by an small answer. Soon he   
turned it down and faced them.  
"They're here and there's another message for you, Chiba Mamoru. From a fellow soldier   
named Motoki. Would you like to hear it?"Quatre formally said.  
With a nod of his head, Mamoru urged Quatre to continue.  
"You are to see to their safety over to their next destination. Bring your suit with you  
and once there, wait for further instructions..."Quatre relayed to him.  
"I understand,"Mamoru stated and at that time, Dr. H and Trowa emerged from the locker.  
"I should change now,"Duo mumbled before disappearing.  
*************  
Earth: Tokyo  
*************  
Rei sat down on the topmost step of the temple, her violet eyes staring hopefully up at the   
midnight blue sky and glittering stars. Flipping her hair back, Rei leaned her shoulders inwardly  
towards her knees with her hands clasped around her knees.  
"The same dream...no changes whatsoever. And Mamoru is gone, disappeared with Motoki. What's  
going on? Let everything turn out alright. Be careful out there, Usagi. We're all counting on  
you to live. To survive. To be our savior,"Rei whispered out into the stars just as a shooting  
star pelted across the sky.  
"Rei? Are you okay? It's getting cold, you should go inside before you catch anything,"Chad's  
voice disrupted the silence.  
"Mm.."Rei nodded and got up from her position, joining Chad as the two entered the temple  
once more.  
(You're our strength and our friend. Because of you, we are strong...)Rei uttered to herself  
as she glimpsed in back of her towards the shining moon.  
***********  
Time Gates:  
***********  
Pluto heard Mars' whisper and thoughts from the Gates of Time. She felt sadness for her but  
at the same time, knew that she couldn't do anything in this critical moment. This event must  
happen if we were all to survive.   
"To disrupt the path where it was chosen, would alter everyone else's road to the future. It  
would change everything, even if it was the lowliest of dogs. I'm sorry, Sailor Scouts but  
you can not do anything...not even call her to offer support..."Pluto uttered in a graceful tone.  
Tapping her Time Key onto the floor three times, another image appeared showing a satellite  
circling Earth. Getting a closer view, Pluto viewed the inside and knew that the time was  
soon. Soon things will be revealed and a decision shall be made. Whether it be good or bad.  
"Time draws near. A change shall be made,"Pluto whispered before the image vanished into  
thin air and only she was left.  
*********  
Colony L2  
*********  
As all the Gundam Pilots were dressed and ready with Dr. H, all of them filed out with the girls  
and Mamoru following them.   
"05 should be around any second now,"Quatre confidently said mostly to himself than to the   
assurance of the others.  
"You'll come back?"Usagi uttered as she spoke to Duo.  
"Of course, I will...."Duo winked towards her before going through the first airlock.  
With Duo's departure, the other two pilots with Dr. H left as well.   
"Usako, everything will be fine.."Mamoru whispered to her before kissing her forehead and   
leaving to follow the pilots and Dr. H.  
"Is he your boyfriend, Usagi?"Selene casually asked the blond girl beside her.  
"Hai, he is...he's my future fiancee,"Usagi answered softly.  
"Future fiancee? I've heard of future husband, but..."Selene shook her head awkwardly at   
the thought.  
"It's somewhat...complicated. But yes, he's my boyfriend. We've been together since I was  
fourteen years old. Two years now and during that time, we've had some arguements and break-ups  
but managed to come back to each other,"Usagi stated.  
"That's sweet of you two to stay together even after all your differences,"Selene commented  
with a smile.  
"Yeah, it's great.."Usagi uttered with a hint of distate and sorrow.  
As Usagi walked off, Selene stayed behind to observe the girl. So much in common in appearances  
and subtle hints of personalities being linked to one another...yet, there were differences.  
(Is she really what she says she is? My daughter? My mesume? However, if she claims to be  
my mesume...why can't I remember? And who is her father? Her otou-san? Why can't I remember?)  
Selene turned over the possiblities in head as she slowly walked behind the girl.  
"Usagi?"Selene finally spoke up after a few minutes.  
"Hai?"Usagi didn't turn to regard the woman in fear of seeing her expression at the moment,  
filled with sadness and regret.  
"Why is the tone of your voice so bitter? So much distate earlier on...and now, it still  
hasn't changed. Do you hate me?"Selene asked outloud without fear or resentment.  
"Iie, I don't..I could never hate you..."Usagi whispered.  
"Is it your Mamo-chan?"Selene asked crisply as she uttered the nickname.  
"I...don't know. Quite possibly, I'm...confused,"Usagi halted on her tracks as they reached  
the doorway of toward the communications room.  
"And why is that? Is it because of Duo?"Selene outwardly pressed her suggestion.  
"Maybe, I don't want to talk about this..."Usagi waved the thoughts away with her hand and  
simply sat down on a vacant chair.  
Another rumble sounded which shook the tiles off the ceiling and then a chunk fell to the floor,  
causing a small scream from Usagi's and Selene's lips as they ducked under the table.  
"It's getting worse!"Selene shouted.  
"We must remain calm,"Usagi voiced out and when the chair smashed to the wall, Usagi squeezed  
her eyes shut together.  
"Remain calm,"Selene echoed.  
**********  
"We need to go get two more suits out to the girls in the colony,"Quatre said as he entered the  
carrier.   
"What for? They're only weak onnas,"Wufei grumbled.  
"They're innocents, we have to protect them..."Duo reminded with a small smirk.  
"Hmph, make it fast,"Wufei growled out as he pointed to the suits out in the back of where  
they entered from.  
"Right,"Trowa uttered and reached for a suit when a hand got to it first.  
"I'll go,"Mamoru volunteered.  
"And I'll go with you,"Duo followed suit as he picked up a spare after putting on his helmet.  
"Escape hatch: Open,"Wufei shouted out from the front.  
Duo waved a silent good-bye before pushing himself off the ledge and floated towards the   
platform of the open port. As soon as his legs reached the ground, he made his way to the  
melted door of one of the airlocks and went into it then to the other one. From there, made  
his way to the next door and soon toward the communication department. But as soon as he  
entered the corridor, a small quake errupted through the colony, sending him stumbling against  
a wall. As the quake receded, Duo continued on his way and as he looked behind him Mamoru  
was there taking quick, easy strides.  
(He's important to Usagi, isn't he?)Duo noted with a small frown on his face but vanished  
when he turned around to find Usagi and Selene on the ground, covering their head.  
"It's alright, Usa. Selene. The small quake is gone now,"Duo faintly smiled as he kneeled  
beside the blond, putting the suit down next to Usagi.  
"Duo?"Usagi slowly raised her head to look up at his shining cobalt blue eyes. Impulsively,  
Usagi swung her arms around him and held onto him for a number of time. But a voice intruded  
their reunion.  
"Usako. Selene. It's time to go,"Mamoru interrupted with a slight tinge of jealousy on his  
voice.  
Usagi obeyed as she let go of him and accepted the suit. Dressing quickly, the two girls  
got into their suits and then followed the two out of the L2 colony. Another rumble passed  
by them, making all of them loose their footing and tumble down onto the hard ground.  
"The fighting is getting worse, isn't it?"Usagi murmered.  
"Iie. It's almost over Usako. Don't worry. It's just the suits exploding, the Leos and  
Taurus,"Mamoru assured her.  
"You're right, it is....I just don't..."Usagi trailed off.  
"You don't like the idea of killing?"Duo interrupted.  
"Yes, that's it..."Usagi sighed and continued on down the corridor.  
Soon they reached the outside, seeing the damage done not too long ago by a suit that crashed  
into their shuttle. Making sure that her suit was still on her, Usagi walked out to the platform  
and copied Duo's and Mamoru's examples along with Selene. Shifting her weight, Usagi bounded  
off as she pushed herself towards the open door of the shuttle and steered herself towards it.  
Before she knew it, she tumbled inside and the door closed in back of her.  
"Is everyone here?"a gruff voice asked from the front.  
"Yeah, Wu-man...everyone's here,"Duo grinned as he said the nickname of his comrade.  
"How many times do I have to tell you..."  
"Never call me Wu-man. It's Wufei!"Wufei and Duo cried out in unison followed by a laughter  
from the braided pilot.  
(Wufei? The voice...mature yet not..he's one of them. Just like Duo and Quatre...a pilot.  
05 is who he must be..)Usagi enclosed inside her mind while she took off her space suit.  
"So heading for L5.2 now?"Duo conversed as he headed towards the cockpit.  
"No, while you and Mamoru were out getting the two girls, we got another mission. We're  
heading straight for their main base: Satellite #254. It's an abandoned satellite station  
located just 53 degrees northeast of here near and revolving around the Sanq Kingdom at   
this time,"Trowa reported as he gazed at the chart in front of him.  
"How long till we reach the station?"Quatre asked.  
"One hour and 28 minutes,"Wufei answered.  
"At that time, we'll be around the Eastern Continent heading for the Atlantic Ocean,"Trowa  
inserted.  
"What's our job?"Duo inquired.  
"Blow up the station and kill off our opponents in there. Meaning the boss. He/She is  
stationed there at the moment,"Wufei stated.  
"Right. We'll be expecting some big fight, eh?"Duo grinned as the thought sparked up his  
interest.  
***********  
"All suits return to ships. I repeat. All suits return to ships. We've won!"a voice  
shouted through the open communicator.   
Motoki heard the order and grinned widely. The words that he thought he'd never hear after  
the long hours he's spent out in the battlegrounds of space. So many suits destroyed by him  
and other fellow soldiers this night/day.  
"...return to ships. We've won!"the voice continued to repeat until all the suits around him  
were heading inside the opened ships waiting for them to get inside and slip out.  
As Motoki gripped the bars and head inside his own stationed ship, he found himself looking  
back towards the colony. It was now free from the prisons of the Tetra Force. And soon it would  
be the same inside the colony as well. This was just one step to their freedom and still a long  
way to go till the war was over.  
(It's not over yet. Just one win against our enemies...just one...)Motoki sighed and   
entered inside ship.  
************  
As the carrier neared closer to the satellite, the two other pilots beside Wufei noticed  
that there was another carrier ship in back of them while at the front miles away from them  
were two awaiting carriers. There were four of them in all here near the satellite station.  
"Don't worry about them. They're protected by Preventors and Maguanacs. Hand-picked them  
myself,"Wufei assured them.  
"Good thing, because we all know what's inside these carriers,"Duo smirked, his eyes glinting  
with amusement.  
"What's in them?"Selene asked outloud.  
"You'll see soon enough,"Duo slyly said as he went towards the back with Trowa.  
"Okay, you two will stay here with Chiba Mamoru. Mamoru, can you steer this carrier?"Quatre  
ordered/asked.  
"Hai,"Mamoru responded, nodding his head as he took over the controls.  
"Good, if there's any danger at all out here. I want you to steer this vehicle to safety.  
The doctor can tell you where to head to for safety,"Quatre said as he left to go to the back  
with Wufei.  
Looking to his side, Mamoru gazed at the doctor who was simply looking straight ahead.  
(Dr. H...creator of a Gundam...)Mamoru recalled before gazing back straight ahead and checking  
the monitor for signs of enemy ships.  
Mamoru noticed that the other three ships were heading his way.  
"Acceptance for a pilot to board ship?"Mamoru spoke through the communicator as an oncoming  
ship approached.  
"Accepted: Opened doorway for trespass,"a voice answered.  
At the acceptance, Mamoru opened the hatch of the back.  
"Back door: Opened. Availability to board neighboring ship,"Mamoru shouted.  
After that, another ship came back and opened its ship thus allowing another of their pilots  
to board it until there was one pilot left in this carrier.   
"All other pilots safe and getting prepared to leave the carriers in their suits,"all the  
other current pilots of the carriers reported to Mamoru.  
"Everything's cleared away. Just waiting on stand-by for instructions to open the back  
door for the suit to exit in,"Mamoru reported to the back of the ship.  
Not wanting to watch this any longer, Usagi went to the back to see who the left over pilot  
was in this carrier.   
  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
There it is! Well got to go now! Byies... ^_~ 


	14. Meeting 01

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 14  
  
Disclaimer: Gomen nasai, I don't own Sailor Moon nor Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: I'm back after a long time, ne? But I've made up with it by writing this   
long chapter compared to the previous two! ^_^  
But despite my elation towards getting this chapter out, it saddens me that someone doesn't  
enjoy my story. *sniff* It wasn't a flame but a bad review...still...my first ever! *sigh*  
Is it really a bad story?   
Well here's the next chapter for those who think that it is worthy of reading...  
*trudges off in sadness*  
**********  
Usagi crept quietly towards the hangar of this vehicle, wanting to be less distinguishable in the   
shadows than noticeable for every eyes to see and hear. As the teenager finally made her way towards  
the back, she paused at the sight before her eyes. A Gundam. For the past years she has heard  
stories and gossip about the large mechas but never saw one up close. Of course they've viewed them  
from television and she could care less. But now here it was, one of them before her eyes and she   
was surprised nonetheless. Surprised at the massive size, the color, and the way it poised itself.  
Like a soldier preparing to wage war. Ready and so sure of itself. Not afraid to be destroyed.  
And in her mind she knew that it could care less, if it was killed it could always be rebuilt to   
its orginial form. Gazing up at the Gundam she took in the details. About 53 ft. 6 inches. Midnight  
black armed with a Twin Beam Scythe and a Buster Shield. As she neared it, it would weigh about  
7.4 tons.   
"Impressive..."Usagi commented under her breath as her hand touched the gundamium aloid.   
In back of her a figure watched, its eyes shining with concern mixed with pride and gratitude.  
"I'm glad you like it,"the figure finally spoke up.  
"Deathscythe Hell, I presume?"Usagi commented not turning around as she eyed the gundam from  
her view close-up.  
"Yup, my new pride and joy since..."Duo trailed off, images playing itself over in his mind.  
"I understand, I saw the news of the viewing as well. I'm sorry,"Usagi turned around to lay  
her arms around him. Letting him know that she cared if he cared.  
Letting go, Duo took a few steps closer to the Gundam and checked it out.  
"It's great to see Deathscythe again. Shinigami is back and ready to kick some ass!"Duo grinned,  
his eyes flashing with excitement.  
"Shinigami....you've never stopped believing in your God of Death. Have you, Duo?"Usagi smiled  
wanely over at him as she picked up the space helmet that lay unused on the barren floor of the  
hangar.  
"Nope, I haven't. Hey, do you remember that night over at the trees after you went to   
church?"Duo smiled at the memory of the night of the promise.  
"Yes, I thought we talked about this already..."  
"Just checking to see if you still remember after all of this mess...it's sometimes nice to  
forget the present, don't you think?"Duo said as he took the helmet that Usagi offered towards  
him.  
"Of course Duo. It was such a long time ago, though..."  
"Not that long, Usa...never that long,"Duo uttered softly as he placed his hand under her  
chin to get a better view of her downcast eyes.  
"Duo.."  
The two seemed to gaze into each other's eyes forever. Cobalt blue towards crystalline orbs.  
(She's my friend...my childhood best friend. I grew up with her...I can't..just..can't be in  
love with her. And she has a boyfriend for Shinigami's sake!)Duo shook off the feelings and  
let go of the trance he was in.  
Usagi as well stepped back and gazed downwards before mustering up the nerve to look up at the  
braided pilot once more.  
"I should be getting into Deathscythe Hell over here, got a mission you know?"Duo stated  
before swinging himself up onto the ladder leading up to the center of the mecha.  
"Be careful!"Usagi shouted up towards him.  
"Aren't I always?"Duo grinned boyishly down at her from up above.  
"No!"Usagi joked before running towards the doorway leading back to the cockpit.  
"Good luck!"Usagi added before waving and standing at the doorway.  
"Thanks, and don't worry I'll be back. I promise,"Duo shouted down to the blond.  
"I know you will,"Usagi grinned and turned around to go inside.  
************************  
Inside the Gundam: Duo  
************************  
"Open the back door now, I'm ready,"Duo ordered.  
"Opening,"Mamoru replied, as the back slowly opened up.  
"All systems go,"Duo flicked up the starter switch as the Gundam hummed to life.  
(Ahh...Shinigami is on my side today. Soon we'll be out there and they'll know Shinigami's  
true wrath!)Duo grinned.  
"What's with the closeness between you and Usako?"Mamoru asked out of the blue.  
Duo's eyes widened by a few fractions at the abruptness of the question.  
"Overprotective, aren't you?"Duo smirked Duo as he began backing up his Gundam.  
"It's my duty to protect her, she is after all...my girlfriend and fiancee.."Mamoru dryly  
put out.  
"Fiancee? Really? I didn't see a ring on her finger,"Duo commented.  
"She will be wearing one soon. It's our destiny to be together,"Mamoru grinned in the screen.  
"Hmph, she should make her own destiny..."Duo stated.  
"You didn't answer my question yet. What's with you and Usako?"Mamoru asked again.  
"I don't see why it's your business,"Duo rolled his eyes.  
"It's my business. I'm her boyfriend!"Mamoru growled out.  
"Chill man. Jeez...we're just friends.."Duo said.  
"She never mentioned you before."  
"That's probably because you never asked her."  
"Hmph,"Mamoru shut off the communication system between them.  
"That guy is overreacting. Wonder how Usa put up with him for so long,"Duo mumbled to  
himself.  
*************  
Carrier of 02  
*************  
"I heard that,"Usagi stated as she entered the cockpit.  
"As we all have,"Dr. H smirked.  
"I was just curious, Usako. I was worried about you,"Mamoru simply replied.  
"You didn't have to be so gruff and cold towards Duo. He's my friend,"Usagi argued.  
"Your friend? Since when? You never mentioned him before,"Mamoru countered.  
"And like Duo-chan said,'That's probably because you never asked her.'"Usagi quoted.  
"That's because I never knew about him till now,"Mamoru sighed getting tired of this   
conversation.  
"He's been my friend since I was a little girl. My first friend in the orphanage and my   
best as well..."Usagi revealed.  
"How far do you trust him?"Mamoru questioned.  
"I trust him with my life and my soul.."Usagi answered and then left him there with the doctor  
and the quiet Selene to go to another part of the room.  
**********  
Outerspace  
**********  
"Approaching unidentified mechas are coming right at us from the station and from the moon's  
base. Closing in 10 minutes, no...5 minutes,"Quatre's voice informed his colleagues from   
Sandrock.  
"Let them come!"Duo cried out.  
"We have to get inside the station, Duo. Not just wait around here for them, we're wasting  
time. The Tetra leader is inside there and probably already know we're out here. We have to  
hurry up with this,"Wufei protested.  
"And if we just go in there, those mechas are going to come here and destroy our carrier  
ships. What then? Usa and them are in one of the carriers,"Duo countered.  
"They know how to avoid the mechas. They'll get somewhere safe. Right now we need to finish  
up this mission,"Wufei reasoned.  
"As much as I detest the thought of leaving them alone out here with mechas coming, I'm afraid  
that Wufei is right. They'll be able to escape..."Quatre sided with 05.  
"I agree as well, we have a mission to do,"Trowa agreed.  
"Et tu, Trowa?"Duo feigned hurt.  
"Let's get going,"Wufei hurriedly said as he moved the Altron Gundam towards the station  
followed by the others.  
(Be careful, Usa...)Duo sighed defeatedly as he followed along the others.  
**********  
Carrier 02  
**********  
"We've got trouble,"Dr. H uttered softly as he checked up on the map.  
"What trouble?"Selene inquired from behind in the shadows.   
"It seems that there are about 30 unidentified mechas heading towards here at the same  
time. Contact initiates in 4 minutes,"Dr. H reported.   
"What about the Gundams? Do they know?"Mamoru wryly asked.  
"They know, they would know before we even gazed at the map. They're continuing on with their  
mission. 30 mechas heading here...we'll need to retreat while they take care of this. They won't  
be able to protect all the carriers while at the same time heading for the station,"Dr. H stated  
as he began flicking at the switches around his side.  
"Where are we going?"Selene asked.  
  
"All carriers head back. We're retreating from here. Let the pilots take care of the situation  
from here. We'll retreat till they send back for us..."Mamoru carried over the news to   
neighboring carriers.  
"Got that, Carrier 2. Received word to retreat back to L2,"one of the other pilots of the carrier  
informed.  
"L2? It's invaded by Tetra!"Selene shouted out in protest as she snatched the communicator  
from Mamoru's hand.  
"Not anymore, Earth's forces and L1 have managed to defeat the suits circling it and have  
begun to attack the inside with their soldiers. It should be safe by now and ready to be  
ported. There's an available port over at the East side. It's being repaired and safe to  
board,"another pilot near their carrier added.  
"We have no choice, we'll have to return to L2,"Dr. H complied.  
"L2...again.."sighed Selene before backing away and stepping out of the cockpit to wander off.  
  
"All right, all systems go.."Mamoru said as he flicked on the switches and checked the monitors.  
"Let's head out..mechas should make contact within the minute now,"Dr. H cried out.  
"We'll be gone long before that,"Mamoru believed as he started up the engines and then   
steered out just in time as the first signs of the mechas began to near them.  
*******  
Earth:  
*******  
"L2 has just been released from Tetra's hands!"Minako shouted as she ran up the stairs towards  
the Shinto Shrine.   
"We've all heard that, Minako,"giggled Makoto.  
"Do you think that means Usa-chan can go home now? That she won't have to fulfill that dream  
that Rei had?"Minako voice was filled with so much hope that it pained Rei.  
"I'm afraid not, Minako-chan. The release of L2 is just the beginning, it doesn't mean  
anything...gomen ne.."Rei sadly whispered out.  
"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just.."Minako trailed off as she slumped against  
the wall.  
"We know, Minako...we want Usa-chan to be safe as well.."Ami layed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Any word from Mamoru?"Makoto steered the conversation to somewhere else.  
"There hasn't been any contact whatsoever. And it appears that Motoki-kun has disappeared as  
well. I have a feeling that they joined the Earth force to go up against Tetra,"Ami figured out.  
"Man...when can we go and beat those Tetra with Usa?"Makoto shouted out, hitting a beam that  
held up Rei's temple.  
"Makoto..onegai.."Rei began.  
"Gomen nasai, Rei-chan. My temper got the better of me again,"Makoto apologized.  
"That's okay...just please! Don't do it again!"Rei sighed.  
**********  
Outerspace  
**********  
Messy dark brown hair with bangs hanging over closed eyes. Fair light brown skin adorned by  
a space suit with helmet over a young teenager's head. A constant bleep, blip, beeping was  
apparent in the small enclosed space of a mecha cockpit but the pilot seemed to have not heard  
it, for he made no move to check up on what was going on.  
For hours he layed there, his helmeted head propped up against a metal wall to his right  
and his body lying on the chair with his arms folded across his chest. A soft rhythmic  
breathing letting itself out, giving sign that he wasn't dead but asleep or unconscious for the  
moment.  
Outside in space it was quiet with no sound, no visable sign of an enemy. Just the empty space,  
the stars and the darkness. The ever present darkness of outerspace in the galaxy.  
For a long time the boy in the mecha drifted off, swirling and twirling with no apparent  
goal as to where they were going. Just drifting away with no destination until finally a ship  
came by. A carrier to be exact and it slowed down, stopping right in front of the mecha.  
But the teenage boy made no move to open his eyes. To see what was to come.  
********  
"It seems we have a drifter in our midst. Should we pick it up?"Mamoru asked the old man beside  
him.  
The doctor moved forward to stand beside the young man and checked the monitor towards the  
unidentified mecha. His eyes widened a few centimeters before disguising it impassively and  
nodded for him to continue with the operations of picking up the mecha.  
"Do you know the machine?"Mamoru inquired.  
"We'll see..."Dr. H simply replied as he moved to go to the back and greet the pilot, if  
the pilot was still alive.  
  
"Mecha has entered the hangar. Oxygen stabilized. It's safe to enter,"Mamoru informed the  
doctor after the retrieval.  
Usagi heard the news of a loose mecha out there that has taken damage and appeared not hostile.  
She didn't know what type of mecha it may be so her curiousity got the better of her as she  
slipped into the hangar after the confirmation. Looking around, she spotted the mecha and   
halted on her tracks.  
"A Gundam...the fifth Gundam I think. But which pilot, which Gundam could this be?"Usagi  
wondered to herself as she neared the mecha.   
"54 ft. 9 inches...taller than Deathscythe Hell. 8 tons in weight...."Usagi muttered to   
herself as she placed a hand on the leg of the Gundam.  
Observing the Gundam closer she cocked her head to the side to study its weaponry.  
"Twin Buster Rifle...is used more..."Usagi muttered, shaking her head and flipping back her  
hair.  
"You know a lot about Gundams, don't you?"an aged voice asked from behind her.  
"Doctor H..I'm sorry I just wanted to see what mecha was picked up. It seems you've caught  
a Gundam instead.."Usagi apologized as she sheepishly turned to the old man.  
"Quite all right. How did you find out so much about Gundams?"Dr. H interrogated as he  
neared the machine.  
"It picked up my interest once I found out my friend was one of the pilots. My father works  
as a photographer/reporter and took a picture of all five mechas before it was sent to be burned  
by the sun. From that I managed to identify them but not where each one belonged to except for  
two of them. Duo's is Deathscythe Hell and Wing Zero is 01's. However, I am still uncertain  
as to who 01 is,"Usagi informed him.  
"You'll find out soon enough,"Dr. H assured her as the latch to the cockpit of the Gundam   
opened up and a figure tumbled out to the ground.  
"Oh my..."Usagi gasped as she stepped back from the figure.  
The doctor stepped closer to turn the person over and took off the helmet to reveal messy  
brown hair and the face of a young teenage boy. Taking a closer look, the doctor observed  
him and Usagi guessed that he was unhurt. Just taken over by fatigue.  
"He'll be fine. Just needs some rest.."Dr. H concluded for Usagi's benefit.  
"Do you want me to help you get him to the infirmary of this ship?"Usagi offered her assistance.  
Dr. H merely nodded his head as he began to pick up the lithe form of the pilot. The two quickly  
but safely managed to steer the young teen out the door and down the hall towards the infirmary  
where Selene currently stayed in. Upon seeing the unconscious form, Selene moved aside and stood  
appalled by the new resident of the ship.  
"Who is that?"Selene questioned.  
"A pilot of Wing Zero..."Usagi responded as she took a seat beside the mattress that the doctor  
and she placed him.  
"Is he okay?"Selene interrogated.  
"He'll be fine, he's just unconscious,"Dr. H waved the thought aside as the doctor placed  
Hiiro's helmet on a table near the door.  
"I should be getting back to the cockpit, tell me when he wakes up,"Dr. H told them before   
leaving to go to the cockpit.  
"Hey, Usagi?"Selene asked once the doctor left.  
"Hai?"  
"When everything is over, I'd like to get to know you better. To know about your past and  
everything..."Selene uttered softly.  
"Why?"  
"I..I don't know. It's just some urge inside of me whenever we're together. As if...if I   
don't see you again in the future I'll feel like I lost something precious to me. Sounds   
weird, but it's true. I guess from the short time we've been together, I grew a bond with  
you.."Selene answered with a small smile.  
(A bond. She must feel what I feel whenever Chibi-Usa is around me when she was around. A  
special connection that the two of us share. What a mother and daughter has for each other.)  
Usagi reasoned out.  
"I'd like that..."Usagi smiled back to the silver-lavender haired woman.  
"Great!"Selene rose up and then left the room, leaving the blond haired teen alone in the   
infirmary with their sleeping pilot.  
  
Hours passed and Usagi grew anxious and bored from the long wait but she never left the side  
of the bed that their guest rested on. For fear that he'd wake up not knowing where he was and  
if it was an enemy or allied ship that received him.   
(I'd feel horrible if I didn't know where I was...)Usagi murmered inside her head as she rested  
her head on the side of the bed, gazing at the sleeping form.  
Then as Selene entered the infirmary once more, a small grunt came from Hiiro's lips that   
startled the woman by the doorway. Usagi's head whipped up and her eyes widened a few centimeters  
at what to do in that moment. Her eyes trained upon the young soldier's face, seeing if he'll  
awaken. When his hand moved towards his head, Usagi gazed back at Selene who stared at her  
over what to do.  
"Call Dr. H and can you get him something to drink or eat from the storage?"Usagi requested.  
Selene nodded and turned back down the corridor towards the cockpit where Dr. H stayed  
at.  
*******  
His head throbbed with pain but he didn't yell out his feelings and instead suppressed it  
with only a small grunt coming out of his lips. His hand slowly began to move as a feeling  
of being capable of such a feat became possible. Before he knew it, he heard a small order  
pass through between two people. Picking it up, he distinguished the voices as female.  
Where was he? Did the enemy capture him? What happened?  
All these thoughts and feelings became alert and he sat up abruptly. His prussian blue eyes  
observing the situation he was in. The room was all white with the exception of some colors  
placed around such as a painting of a suburban village, a few flowers on a vase, and the black  
desk filled with a tray of surgical items. Despite the details around the room, a figure sat  
beside where he layed and his eyes hardened and quickly his hands went to his waist towards  
his gun. But as he touched his waist, he noticed that it wasn't there. His eyes hardened even  
more followed by a low growl of disapproval as he whirled around to the figure next to him.  
A beautiful young teenage girl with blond colored hair that could even out match the sun itself.  
A few inches shorter than him as she stood 5ft. 3 inches in size with a light complexion as white  
as snow. Despite her figure that would make practically any guy's head turn, it didn't compare   
to the eyes that captivated him. Crystalline blue eyes as beautiful as the blue skies of   
Earth at summertime. Her eyes that glittered with concern for him.   
(Who is she? My enemy?)Hiiro thought of these as he gazed at her, his eyes hardening with  
every passing second since he laid his eyes on her.  
"Are you okay?"  
(Her voice...so caring..sincere...who is she exactly?)Hiiro wondered, feeling himself loosen  
despite his vain inner struggle to grasp to his perfect soldier attitude.  
"Who are you and who do you work for?"Hiiro interrogated, his voice sounding harsh and   
demanding as he instantly reached for her wrist and grasped it.  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi, we found you in Wing Zero out in space. We're heading for Colony L2  
now. It's safe. The soldiers of Earth and Colony L1 have managed to defeat Tetra from   
fully capturing L2."Usagi answered, her voice managing to remain calm but her eyes have not  
as they seemed to grow fearful towards this one soldier.  
"Hn. What do you know of Wing Zero?"Hiiro interrogated.  
"You're pilot 01, aren't you?"Usagi figured out, her voice barely a whisper.  
"What do you know about me?"Hiiro harshly asked, gripping her wrist tighter.  
As his eyes gazed at her, he noticed the desperation in her eyes and knew that his grip  
would be hurting her right now. He felt slightly sorry for her and wanted to release her but  
he couldn't and wouldn't until he was positive that she's not an enemy.  
(I will kill my enemies...)Hiiro chanted in his mind as he firmly gripped her hand.  
"Let her go, 01. She's safe,"an old voice commanded from behind him.  
Turning around with Usagi in hand, Hiiro faced the trace of the commanding voice. An old  
man with oily black hair and a thin mustache placed on a short, plump round face. His mind  
whirred and traced the owner and labeled it as Dr. H the one who created Sandrock which now  
belonged to Gundam Pilot 04, Quatre R. Winner.  
"Dr. H,"Hiiro nodded to him and released Usagi's hand.  
Hiiro noticed Usagi hold onto her wrist with tenderness and care, cradling it but didn't   
say anything to him nor shoot him a glower or glare as most others would have done.  
(Too caring...why is she here?)Hiiro wondered.  
"Your Gundam is currently not functioning properly but once we reach L2, we'll have it  
fixed and then you can head over to the satellite station and possibly catch up with the other  
pilots,"Dr. H informed him.  
Hiiro didn't say anything but shot a glance out of the doorway and noticed a patch of silver-lavnder  
hair. Dr. H noticed his gaze and turned around to face the figure and conversed with him/her  
before revealing who it was.  
"This is Selene, another passenger on the carrier. She was the previous mission back on  
L2 that was held hostage by Tetra."Dr. H introduced the woman who entered the infirmary with  
a tray of food and a glass of water. She nodded in greeting towards the soldier before   
placing the tray on a stand near the bed.  
"And you've already met Usagi here. Everyone in this ship is fine, Hiiro. They're quite  
safe and on our side in the war,"Dr. H assured him but the pilot didn't seem too convinced.  
"The ship is reaching the port of Colony L2. Time measured for landing in one minute and  
counting,"Mamoru's voice reported through the intercom of the ship.   
"In no time at all, you'll be back in the war..."Dr. H stated as he departed the room followed  
by the one called Selene.  
  
As the doctor and the woman left, Hiiro got off the bed and went towards his space helmet.  
"You should be resting, you need all the strength you can get before having to go out there  
to go to your comrades,"Usagi spoke up.  
"Hn."  
"You really are 01 of Wing Zero. Duo never said anything about his fellow colleagues before..  
then again..I never met up with him until recently and since then. *sigh* We haven't had   
much time to talk with the war and everything,"Usagi lightly smiled to the pilot.  
Hiiro noticed her features and saw how much she tried to sound happy but failed.  
"How do you know Duo?"Hiiro asked in monotone.  
"Me and Duo? We go way back. I met him as a kid in L2 at the orphanage. My first and best  
childhood friend. He left when I was 12 and since then haven't communicated until now when  
we found each other,"Usagi explained.  
"Hn."   
"How'd you meet Duo? I know you guys are suppose to work together and all that, but I'm not  
sure exactly when or how..."Usagi tried to make light conversation.  
"Mission,"Hiiro waved it off and strode out with helmet in hand.  
"He didn't even touch his food..."Usagi sighed as she glanced from the tray of food to the   
doorway where the brown-haired pilot left.  
****************  
Outerspace where  
the other are  
****************  
"Damn!"Duo slammed down hard on the control panels when several of Tetra's Leos came out from  
the satellite followed by Taurus.  
"First these 30 mechas of Leos and Taurus now we get more from the satellite itself,"Wufei  
growled out as he lashed at the enemies with his plasma thrower and from time to time, when  
the Leos or Taurus teamed up, his Beam Cannons.  
"We'll need to deal with the mechas first and then go inside,"Quatre said calmly.  
"By that time, the leader will escape!"Wufei protested.  
"That's true,"Trowa agreed.  
"Where in Shinigami's domain is 01?!"Duo shouted out in complaint as he lashed on several  
Leos with his Twin Beamscythe.  
"Don't complain, he'll be here..."Quatre stated.  
(I hope..)he added inside his mind as he watched the suits split in half from his Twin Heat  
Blades.  
"We'll first need to cut through at least the 1/4 of the numbers before letting one of us  
inside...that way it evens out the chances out here till backup arrives...till 01 arrives.  
But who will go?"Wufei planned out from the top of his head.  
"03 will go,"Quatre suggested.  
"Will you, Trowa?"Duo asked, agreeing with the plan.  
"I'll go,"Trowa agreed after several long moments.  
"All right, let's go cut down these numbers!"Duo exclaimed and the eyes of Deathscythe Hell  
glowed dimly in the darkness of outerspace.  
The fighting continued on out in outerspace as the four Gundams lashed out on their enemies  
with their deadly weapons. Not letting a single suit live.  
  
To be continued..  
*****************  
Phew...there goes Chapter 14 of Because of You. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	15. Tree that binds us falls, what now?

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 15  
  
Disclaimer: *gun clicks and focuses* *wide eyes* I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing!  
  
Author's Notes: *looks up at the disclaimer and a waterdrop forms* That was…just sucky! Oh well, what's done is done, kon'wa minna-san! I'm back!  
*lots of angry growls* Heheh, I see that you've been waiting…^^;; *guns click everywhere* Peace! Peace! *arrows shoot and fall beside her figure, barely inches away* Okay, I'll just shut up now. Look at the bright side, you get this long chapter for you to read! *some roll their eyes* Well, sorta good and sort of bad. Bad for those who don't enjoy long chapters and good for those who do.   
Well here it is, see ya later! *puffs out*  
******  
Dark green eyes gazed around the corner inside the station. Piles of soldiers dressed in the familiar dark blue-black uniforms were standing guard or commanding lesser units to dispatch and get ready to fight against the infamous Gundams. Some of the newer soldiers appeared anxious and unsure of where they stood and had more trouble following orders which caused higher uppers to  
repeat themselves or give stern lectures over paying attention. Gundam Pilot 03 resumed his position around the corner and stripped off the outer covering of the space suit that clung to his brown skin. Feeling his pockets of his blue denim, he made sure that his weapons were still intact. Peering around the corner once more, he made sure of the numbers that were there and where their positions were currently at.   
(18 soldiers...)Trowa noted before taking out his revolver and reloading it.  
Pressing his back against the wall he took two deep breaths and took out two knives where he placed one of them at the side of his shoe and the other one held ready at his hand with his gun on the left hand.  
"Sir! A Gundam has been found docked on the outer planes of the station! It's been reported and identified as Gundam Heavyarms!" a third ranking officer reported to a second ranker.  
Before the other soldier could react to the new information, Trowa threw his knife at the second ranker which instantly killed him off and then ducked back to his place around the corner. Immediately because of his actions, the 17 other soldiers that were still alive drew out their guns and fired. Bullets fired and some dared to get nearer to try to get the glory of killing off the intruder. However, before they even could turn to know the knowledge of their enemy, Trowa fired his gun at them. This continued on and someone was even smart enough to call for backup but never managed to tell them the current problem as Trowa grew wise to know their next move and killed the meddling tattle-tale.   
The numbers dwindled and soon not a living soul was left in the area that Trowa was at. Kneeling down he felt around the soldiers for more loads for his gun and then retrieved back his knife which he placed back in its hiding place.  
The next place that the brown haired pilot came upon was even more loaded with soldiers. Taking all of it in, he noticed a hatch over a soldier's head and how close all of the soldiers milled around that particular area.  
(Hmm, this place has more hiding areas than I thought it would..)Trowa inwardly smirked but didn't reflect it off his face.  
Taking out his gun he looked from his one gun to the number of soldiers and then eyed his two knives. He knew that it wouldn't do with all the numbers. There were about 30 of them alone in that corridor. It wouldn't be enough.  
(There are too many soldiers for me to do alone...) Trowa inwardly frowned in thought and then reached to his back pocket and felt the two gas bombs he carried for just the occasion. Handling one with expert care he eyed the middle of the room and threw it out. The pill shape tumbled down on the ground that caused all eyes to see and they took out their gun, unsure of what to do.  
As soon as the pill stopped, a gas erupted of gray-green smoke. Trowa ducked down and took out a handkerchief that he placed around his mouth and nose and ducked inside with the other pill still in his pocket. He had his knife out and ready and saw one of the soldiers gasping and the soldier's eyes were tearstained and bulging out with red lining at the corners. Just before the soldier reached him with gun ready, he passed out and closed its eyes.  
(Amateur..) Trowa noted and gazed upwards where the hatch should be at.   
Once the 03 pilot reached the appointed area he swung upwards and kicked the hatch. By now all the soldiers should be asleep or something along those lines. As 03 swung himself upwards, he turned around and closed the hatch back up, just in case. Then the soldier continued down the way, towards the north where the commander of the station and the new organization would be at.  
(Mission still in progress...)Trowa mumbled in his thoughts as his dark green eyes surveyed all the turns and corners of the tunnel.  
****************  
Outside in space  
****************  
"Man, do these stupid suits still come?" Duo shouted out.  
"What? Too tired, baka?" Wufei slurred.  
"No way! Let them come, I'm just saying that they're too stupid to come to us. They should know by now that Shinigami will only get to them!" Duo grinned mischievously.  
"Ha! Is the great Shinigami, now trying to offer his enemies a chance to escape?" Wufei mocked.  
"Just saying," Duo shot back, as he slumped his arms against the back of his chair in the grand Gundam as the last of the suits were destroyed.  
"Okay, let's get in there now..." Quatre sighed tiredly as he steered his Gundam to the docking port of the station.  
"Thank Shinigami!" Duo praised as he followed the others to the station of the satellite.  
As soon as the Gundams came inside the place, there was a flicker of lights that temporarily blinded the three from the new lighting change. As their pupils adjusted to it, they noticed their predicament.  
"I don't think we should've gone inside," Duo mumbled as he frowned in front of him.  
"You don't say?" Wufei said sarcastically, his dark eyes trained to the front.  
"Put your hands above your head and come down slowly. You are now our prisoners under the name of the Tetra organization!" a deep voice rumbled from the speakers trained on them.  
"And if we don't?" Duo shot back.  
"You should know the consequences of your actions if you do choose the latter," the voice replied calmly with a hint of amusement.  
"So will you do follow my request or do we have to do this the hard way?" questioned the speaker.  
"We have no other choice if we want to live," Quatre pointed out.  
His two other companions agreed as they gazed in front of them. From the time that they all stepped inside and out of their Gundams, several pieces of machinery were trained on all of them unexpectedly. From machine guns to rifles to BB guns. All sorts of fighting equipment, which left them no other choice but to give up.  
As the three soldiers slowly relented to the enemy, each of them complied with the following orders of descending down their machines to the cold hard floor down below. Each of them wishing and hoping that they'll manage to find a way to get out of the alive and possibly get revenge over what happened to them this day.  
"Please, follow the soldiers to your new living quarters. If you do retain from going into your room and manage to harm at least one of the soldiers, you will eventually be found and shot down," the voice spoke informed them as one of the doors opened, revealing a group of soldiers.  
"And put your weapons down on the floor to be confiscated, you won't need it," the voice added.  
It took a lot of effort for each of the pilots to release their hands from the weapons they held to place it down on the guard for their enemies to hold. Mumbling, Duo scowled and glared at the upcoming soldiers who smirked and grabbed the dear weapon into its grubby palms.  
"Thanks," the soldier grinned evilly.  
"I swear to Shinigami that I will have your head after this," Duo glared.  
"Not if you're dead," the soldier chuckled and walked away.  
Duo watched the retreating soldier's back for a few more seconds before being roughly pushed to move along with his companions following from behind.  
***********  
Colony L2  
***********  
"How many hours has it been since we landed here?" Mamoru inquired as he flicked back his dark bangs that hang in front of his ocean blue eyes.  
"Five hours now, I believe," Dr. H answered emotionlessly.  
"Where's Usagi?"   
"I think she went out to check sites," answered the old doctor.  
"Dr. H," Hiiro said in monotone.  
"Yes, what is it Hiiro?" Dr. H turned to regard the young soldier.  
"How long will it take till my Gundam is repaired?" Hiiro questioned.  
"Just two more hours and you'll be set to go," Dr. H assured him with a wave of his hands.  
"Hn." Hiiro turned and left the room, not looking back.  
"Is he always like that?" Mamoru gazed at the retreating figure.  
"He's been trained to be the perfect soldier and he is. He's the best out of all the Gundam Pilots," Dr. H answered.  
"No emotions, whatsoever?" Mamoru pressed.  
"None," Dr. H confirmed.  
Mamoru didn't say anything else after that.   
**********  
"Back to my hometown," Usagi murmured listlessly as she gazed around the dark colony.   
It was night time and only a few people were outside at this time. Gazing towards the lighted areas, she noticed the time from an open window of a store. The time was 2:00 a.m. and no one in this side of the street were awake except for a few strays and a police car. Sighing, Usagi removed herself from the front of the small shop and continued down the paved street, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the cool chill at the sudden change in temperature.  
As the number of shops decreased at the rise of a hill in front of her, Usagi's mood changed from weariness to wonder at the familiar sights. She stopped in front of a familiar old flower shop that brought memories back into her mind of her adolescent age. Gifts and sweet memories of the old days, the only thing that was going for her in this time of war.  
As she reached the peak of the hill, her crystalline blue eyes widened and her steps froze. Memories flooded her mind, bringing tears in her eyes and as each step brought her closer to the site her lungs felt tight and the young girl felt as if she was drowning.  
*Flashback*  
Her time at the orphanage and she was crying but he was there to help her feel better.  
  
Usagi felt a presence nearby but took no notice of it. When she saw felt something fall, Usagi's head rose up and a red petal fell onto the back of her hand lying against her knee. She picked it up and studied the soft, velvety feeling.   
"What is this? Where did it come from?" Usagi croaked out, her voice too weak to speak.  
"Here's the rest of it. For you. You shouldn't cry, it doesn't fit you  
as well as when you're happy," a male voice murmured into her ear from her side.  
Turning her head around, she saw a boy a little bit older than her with caring  
cobalt blue eyes.  
  
  
That was the day she first met Duo and she can't forget that.   
  
Also she recalled the night of their promise.  
  
"What will happen if we do leave each other? What then?"  
"What do you mean?" Duo furrowed his brows together, his cobalt blue eyes  
  
filled with wonderment.  
"What if we're separated? Not out of our own free will? What then?" Usagi  
questioned.  
"Then we'll find each other."  
"Hai, I'll find you and you'll find me! Promise?" Usagi held out her pinkie.  
"What are you doing?" Duo cocked his head to the side, wondering why she extended out her pinkie.  
"It's a pinkie swear, silly!" Usagi giggled and caught Duo's pinkie.  
"Weird," Duo shook his head and stared at Usagi's glistening eyes. Shining  
in the beautiful night, as bright as the stars and the moon itself.  
"Promise," Usagi and Duo stated in unison.  
  
And the time of their reunion after so many years.  
  
Before she could pick up the petal, a rose faced her view. Following the fingertips that held the rose to her, led her to the face of an old companion. Her eyes gazing at cobalt blue with a grin on his facade.  
"This time I found you," he grinned.  
  
And she could never forget their first kiss shared with one another.  
  
"Duo..."Usagi murmured his name once again before his lips lightly brushed along hers. But just as it touched hers, it left again and he backed away. However, from that mere moment they touched, a light tingle was felt on her lips and Usagi touched her lips, shocked from that feeling.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
Usagi crumbled inside as she stumbled over to where their friendship started from. As she approached the area, she fell to her knees with her hands touching the soil of where the tree previously stood at. Now, there was no tree. Not even a sign that it was here except for the empty space and the soil on the ground. All those years that Duo and her were friends, the tree that they grew up around represented their blossoming friendship. Now, look what happened. It's been cut down and disappeared from their lives. Nothing was left, not even a twig.  
"The tree was our strength. Our symbol. All those years it withstood the problems in the colony and now it's gone. Just like that. Poof!" Usagi croaked out as tears welled up inside her eyes.   
"What will happen now?" Usagi asked herself, wondering what will happen in the future.  
"You can do whatever you want to do if you set your heart into it," a sweet melodic voice answered for her from behind.  
(Okaa-san…) Usagi whispered inside her mind.  
"I used to believe that," Usagi bitterly commented.  
"Used to believe? What happened?" the woman inquired.  
"Destiny and fate happened," Usagi slumped over, her head downcast.  
"You control your own life. No one can control you if you believe hard enough," Selene stated.  
"That's what I thought, but I can't. Because of my role in life, I have to sacrifice my own path for others to have a better life," Usagi whispered.  
"It's that important?" Selene murmured.  
"Hai," Usagi responded.  
"If you work hard enough and try hard enough, maybe everything you thought was hopeless to achieve will be granted to you in the end. Everything shall work out for the best, it just has to be," Selene assured her.  
"And if it doesn't?" Usagi asked, raising her head up to look towards the woman's way.  
"Then, I was wrong," Selene answered back before turning away.  
"Let's hope you're not, okaa-san," Usagi murmured before turning to look at the empty space on the ground with just the soil.  
"And let's hope that our friendship doesn't end, Duo-chan," Usagi added softly as a petal of a flower flew to the ground in front of her.  
************  
Earth: Sanq   
************  
"Thank you for accompanying me to Tokyo, Dorothy," Ririna smiled as she slipped inside the pink limo.  
"It's my pleasure, Miss Ririna. After all, with the war going around the world and outer space we've got to stick together!" Dorothy thought nothing of it.  
"I've been summoned to Tokyo for some business deal over the number of soldiers that should be used up in space and on Earth," Ririna explained as her brows furrowed at the thought of war.  
"It's true, we're fighting different people now. Instead of a whole, we're separated against one another. Countries against countries and colonies against this new organization. It is, in a way, different from the previous wars," Dorothy understood her predicament.  
"Hai, it is…"Ririna sighed and leaned against the leather upholstery.  
  
"We're approaching the airport, Miss Ririna," the driver informed her from up front.  
"Thank you," Ririna thanked the man.  
  
"Who are you meeting with?"   
"I'm meeting with some political figures. The most important out of the lot is Hino-san. I hope they'll agree with the numbers that can be used up in Japan for defense against the armies of Earth. We need a lot of soldiers out in outer space," Ririna worried.  
"What about outer space? Any new news about the outcome of the war?" Dorothy inquired.  
"Most of the Gundam Pilots have been captured with the exception of one and that's pilot 01. However, Hiiro has been missing from action for hours now. The last time they saw him was when he was fighting in Colony L2 but disappeared near the end," Ririna informed the light blond haired woman.  
"What do you think happened to him?"   
"I don't know, I just hope that he's all right."  
The limo stopped in front of the airport and the door opened up, letting light bathe inside the interior of the vehicle, letting the two girls out and into the open.   
*************  
Japan: Tokyo  
*************  
"It's been such a long time since it's been declared that Colony L2 is free from the clutches of Tetra! So why is it that Usagi isn't here with us, right now?" demanded Makoto as she clenched her fists to her side, expecting an answer.  
"Knowing Usagi, she got herself into trouble," Rei muttered, her back facing them as the raven haired girl gazed out of the temples to the city down below.  
"Or she could be…"began Minako but was stopped with a glare coming from Luna.  
"It is possible, Usagi is sought after by our enemies. Who's to say that the Tetra force isn't looking for her as well?" Artemis butted in.  
"Sailor Soldiers…."a familiar voice intruded in their conversation coming from behind a flowering a tree.  
"Pluto," Luna and Artemis greeted in unison with a brief nod.  
"Is there something we can help you in, Pluto?" Ami inquired her visit.  
"Hai," Pluto stepped out from behind the tree and strode over to them with Neptune and Uranus appearing from the branches.  
"Where's Saturn?" Minako noticed the missing sailor.  
"Her presence here isn't required," Pluto answered dismissively.  
"The reason we're here is to tell you that the Vice Foreign Minister Darlian shall be coming in from the Sanq Kingdom. She should be arriving in a few hours from now. I want you all to keep a look-out for her. There is a war on Earth as well as outer space. The enemies could very well assassinate here with ease if she isn't properly looked after," Pluto informed them.  
"Why should we look out for her? She isn't our hime!" Makoto glared at them.  
"We don't like the idea, either but Pluto's reason is filled with shaded areas and grays. We aren't too sure off her motives, but we must follow it to ensure our future as well as for the other people," Uranus answered with solemnity.  
"Will you look after this young woman? You don't have to befriend her, just act as her bodyguards or protectors from the shadows," Pluto requested.  
"Will it serve a great purpose for our future utopia?" Rei finally spoke up after a long time.  
"Would I ask for your services, if it wasn't?" Pluto asked.  
"I'll do it," Rei agreed with a nod of her head, not looking back at them.  
Soon after, the others reluctantly agreed to Pluto's request as well.  
"Arigatou, here's the card of where you are to go after two hours prior to this time. Make sure she is safe until the war in outer space is over. You'll know when it is," Pluto turned back to her civilian time along with her companions as the three of them walked down the temple's steps.  
Holding the white card that Pluto left them, the four girls crowded around Ami to stare at the address.  
"It just says Tokyo Towers," Ami read out loud.  
"And the time: 9:30 p.m." Minako noticed the small imprint next to the address.  
"Well we have new orders until our princess comes back," Makoto sighed listlessly.  
"What else can we do?" Rei pointed out.  
"We could always join in the war and go after Usa-chan!" Makoto argued.  
"We're not allowed to, remember?" Minako joined in.  
"Mamoru went after her," Makoto stubbornly pointed out.  
"That is true," Ami agreed.  
"Look you guys, what's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it but await the outcome!" Rei shouted.  
"You saw something with your powers, haven't you Rei-chan?" Minako noticed the difference.  
"I don't want to talk about it," Rei mumbled and walked away leaving the girls alone out in front of the temple.  
*******************  
Back in Outer space  
of Colony L2  
*******************  
"There, it's done!" one of the repairers shouted out over to Dr. H who was standing on the platform overlooking the Gundam.  
The doctor simply nodded before turning around to inform Hiiro of the big news.  
********  
"This is where the two of us met, if you're wondering Hiiro," Usagi quietly uttered not turning around to regard the pilot.  
Hiiro quirked his eye at the young teen in front of him, since he didn't expect her to speak to him much less notice he was here. He decided to track her down when he noticed that she wasn't at the shuttle port and found her at an empty lot up a hill.  
"Hn."  
"It was years ago since I met Duo but I still remember the first time we were introduced and I still remember his first gift to me. It was a beautiful bunny, but it's gone now like the tree that used to be in front of me. And gone like the old photograph we took and gone like the past…. But I still remember, I still remember," Usagi told him, feeling the hot tears beginning to burn up in her eyes.  
"The past is the past. This is the present," Hiiro simply told her, with a cold tone to his voice.  
"It's because of the past that we are what we are right now," Usagi voiced out.  
Hiiro was quiet for awhile before he started to go towards her. But before he could act out what he was about to do, Mamoru showed up and started towards them. The dark haired young man appeared to have a sense of importance about him as he drew near to the two.  
"Wing Zero is ready, Yui," Mamoru stated.  
"Hn." Hiiro nodded and stared at Usagi for a few more seconds before leaving.  
"What was that all about?" Mamoru mumbled more to himself than to Usagi.  
"Nothing, he was just giving me some advice," Usagi assured him before turning to look back at the empty spot of where the tree once stood.  
"What's wrong, Usako? I know that something is the matter with you," Mamoru pressed, as he placed his arms around her shoulders.  
Usagi drew away from his grasp and stood motionlessly, now looking up at the artificial blue sky above her. She could almost see the clouds and the memorable moon that would suddenly appear faintly up amongst the hazy blue.  
"It has something to do with that Duo Maxwell, isn't it?" Mamoru spoke out his ill favored name.  
"You don't like him, do you Mamo-chan?" Usagi whispered, her eyes not trained on him but at the sky.  
"I don't want him to take you away from me," Mamoru mumbled his answer.  
"Why would he?" Usagi tore her gaze away from the sky to gaze at Mamoru's ocean blue eyes that sparkled with a hidden sadness.  
"I see the way he looks at you and have some knowledge of the long friendship that you two shared with one another as you grew up. Not to mention that he probably knows more about you than I do. I didn't even know you were adopted and there I was stuck in that elevator with you years ago and you felt sorry for me when I should've felt sympathy towards you as well. But I didn't, I screwed it up," Mamoru berated himself.  
"You didn't know, Mamo-chan…"Usagi lightly smiled.  
"I should have known. We've been together for two years now, Usako and I still don't know much about your past but you know mine," Mamoru whispered.  
Usagi sighed and went towards him, drawing him into a warm hug.  
"It's okay, we still have Crystal Tokyo to look forward to. What's past is past, right?" Usagi said as she drew away from the hug.  
"Right we have the future. We have destiny and fate in our side," Mamoru murmured.  
"Let's get back to the port," Usagi held his hand and started dragging him back.  
*********  
As soon as Usagi and Mamoru made it back to the port, they saw the Gundam's carrier begin to receive Wing Zero inside itself. Orders and shouts went all around, leaving no sense of peace to the minds of others.  
"Ahh...there you two are. Chiba Mamoru, there is a Motoki on the line for you. Go down the hall and turn right and enter the second door to your left. He says that it's urgent," Dr. H simply informed the new soldier for Earth.  
"Hai," Mamoru nodded his head in thanks and gave Usagi a quick peck on the cheek before departing.  
"Did you need me for something, doctor?" Usagi turned away from the departing Mamoru to address the old man.  
"Answer me something, Tsukino Usagi," Dr. H began.  
"What is it?"  
"Is Selene your mother?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"There is a startling resemblance between you two."  
"She is, but she doesn't remember me or my father," Usagi replied turning away and leaving the doctor before he could put forth another question.  
**********  
"Usagi?" Selene spoke up from behind her and then reached her side.  
"What is it?" Usagi sensed that something was bothering the older woman.  
"It's about Hiiro's mission," Selene whispered.  
"What about it? He's just going to help out the others over at the satellite," Usagi waved it off as nothing.  
"There's something more to it than that. I overheard Dr. H speaking with his colleagues from L5.2 and it's much more than that," Selene bit her lip and furrowed her brows.  
"What could be so important?" Usagi stopped and turned around to stare at the older woman.  
"The other four pilots were captured by Tetra and if Hiiro goes there, he'll be no match once he lands his Gundam down on that port," Selene stated.  
"Then he'll just have to find some other way," Usagi said.  
"The only way in is through that port," Selene pressed.  
"Do you know how they got captured?" Usagi asked.  
"Well, not every one of them. One out of the four is missing, he could've been captured by now or not. It doesn't really matter, they'll find him sooner or later. There are hundreds of soldiers roaming around that one satellite…"Selene muttered.  
"Which pilot is missing?" Usagi interrogated.  
"I think it's that quiet guy, Trowa. The doctors named him the Silencer, so I think that's him," Selene answered.  
"Hiiro's going and if he lands there, he'll get captured. If Trowa gets to his comrades in time and releases him, they can make their way to their Gundams and get out of there…."Usagi mumbled to herself.  
"They have a mission to complete," Selene reminded her.  
"I don't want them to get hurt, though," Usagi sighed, leaning against the wall for support.  
"What will you do?" Selene asked out of wonderment.  
"I…don't know, but there has to be something…"Usagi whispered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Fighting Queen Beryl, the Wiseman, and struggling against Demando/Diamond, Galaxia, and other evil entities that she went up against in order to save herself and others. And she managed to overcome her obstacles without having to kill anyone. Like that time when Prince Endymion was evil, she had managed to bring him back to his self without having to kill him.  
During all that time, she believed in herself and trusted her friends to help her. Working hard and trying as well as believing, she managed to save everyone.  
  
"If you work hard enough and try hard enough, maybe everything you thought was hopeless to achieve will be granted to you in the end. Everything shall work out for the best, it just has to be," Selene assured her.  
"And if it doesn't?" Usagi asked, raising her head up to look towards the woman's way.  
"Then, I was wrong," Selene answered back before turning away.  
*End of Flashback*  
"I know what I have to do," Usagi proclaimed as she straightened up and walked down the hall towards the carrier.  
"Where are you going?" Selene called out.  
"To help the others," Usagi answered back and as she turned around the corner she saw Mamoru coming out of a room with a solemn expression in his façade.  
"Usako…"Mamoru whispered.  
"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi asked, stopping herself from continuing on down the corridor.  
"I have to leave. There's another fight in outer space around the abandoned satellite circling Earth. It seems that the other pilots are captured there to with the exception of one or two. Nevertheless, I have to go help my comrades like Motoki," Mamoru informed.  
"When are you leaving?" Usagi asked, restraining herself from smiling at the mention of him leaving for the satellite when she herself was leaving as well.  
"A.S.A.P. I'm leaving with Hiiro since we're going the same way," Mamoru stated.  
"I understand," Usagi nodded her head in understanding, turning around momentarily to hide her ecstatic face.  
"Be careful," Mamoru whispered.  
"Shouldn't I say that to you?" Usagi turned around with a small smile upon her face.  
Mamoru wanly smiled and then walked away with Usagi watching him with a slight glimmer in her eyes.  
*******  
"T – 10 seconds and counting," a voice announced through the monitor of the carrier where Hiiro and Mamoru were at.  
"Hn." Hiiro leaned back and waited for the count down to begin.  
"T – 9, T – 8, T – 7," the voice continued.  
Mamoru gazed outside the small window of the carrier to look around the place one last time. From what he heard, the fight around the satellite was serious and quite a battle. Inside his mind, he knew the reason as to why it was difficult for them to defeat. The Gundams weren't there to help them out.  
(I hate to admit it, but we do need the Gundams to help lower the numbers.) Mamoru admitted to himself and sighed.  
"T – 3, 2, 1!" The voice ended as the engines flared and they blasted right off the port and zoomed through space.  
********************  
Earth: Tokyo, Japan  
********************  
A large towering building stood in front of six figures. One with raven colored hair, the other hair of light blond, another with beautiful short blue hair, the other with chestnut brown hair who stood next to an aquamarine haired figure and the other with short boyish light brown hair.  
All six figures were women although the boyish haired figure appeared to be a man, when in fact, it was a man. As the six figures stood there, a cool wind passed through the lot but not one showed the slightest sign that they knew that a change of weather occurred.   
"Tokyo Towers, we've arrived. Are we on time?" Minako asked the group as she took a step forward.  
"Hai, we are," Haruka nodded.  
"Well, let's go," Makoto said trying to get this over with as soon as possible.  
"Hai!" the others agreed as they followed their friend into the building.  
  
As soon as the group reached the topmost step of the building, they noticed a few people standing along the rails overlooking the view of the sparkling city.  
"It's beautiful at night," commented one of them with a sigh.  
"It's quite peaceful," another agreed.  
"At the moment," added another with skepticism.  
"You need to be more optimistic instead of being pessimistic," Makoto spoke up.  
"It seems that they're here," the one who spoke up first when the girls came said as the figure turned to address them.  
"Who are they?" another asked while the third remained silent.  
As the six of them came to the lighter shade of the place under the moon's light, they noticed the three figures in front of them. A man and two women were there to meet with the six of them. The man appeared a tad aged around the eyes but stood as if he had a purpose in this life with dark raven hair and piercing dark blue eyes and fair skin. Something radiated about him, though to all of them, as if he was important and his features seemed familiar to all of them. The one next to the man was a young woman around their age with darkish blond golden hair and dark, dark blue eyes. She wore a maroon business suit with her hair down but with a small half braid that came together from the side to the middle. And that third group of the small party was a woman with light blond hair and thick brows that seemed to peel at the end, her skin was white and her eyes were a dark-almost-black eye color.   
"Won't you please introduce yourselves?" the man requested.  
"Very well," Michiru nodded and stepped forward," I am Kaio Michiru."  
"Tenno Haruka."  
"Aino Minako, Kon'wa."  
"Mizuno Ami, pleasure to meet you."  
"Kino Makoto."  
"And I am Hino Rei."  
The man nodded his head and was received a questioning stare as he gazed upon his companions but ignored it.  
"This here in the maroon suit will be your assignment. We would've hired other soldiers, but I'm afraid they're all occupied at the moment because of the war and we have a limited amount of people in Japan. So please, take care of her while she's staying here in the country," the man requested.  
"Very well, we agree. Will there be any certain terms that we have to follow?" Rei asked.  
"It'll be required that you be around her for most of the day and night. So some or all of you will need to stay in her chateau until the war is over," the man stated.   
"We figured that which is why we've agreed that three of us will stay there and trade off every week," nodded Ami.  
"I understand that you mean well, but must I have bodyguards?" the woman turned her head towards the male.  
"You know that it's quite dangerous around this time and if anything should happen to you it'll be worse off than before," the man reasonably put out.  
"Very well then," the woman sighed and turned herself towards the group and bowed slightly.  
"My name is Ririna Darlian Peacecraft," Ririna greeted them.  
"You can call me Dorothy," Dorothy slightly bowed beside her friend.  
"We should get going, Ririna-san will need her rest," Ami suggested.  
"Till then, Hino-san," Ririna waved as she strode off with Dorothy in tow.  
As Ririna and Dorothy left with Haruka and Michiru beside them, the others waited a few more seconds before following.   
"Good-bye, father," Rei nodded towards him, her voice slightly icy as she left the building.  
  
"That was your father?" Makoto glimpsed back at the man.  
"Hai, but he left me to my grandfather's care when I was small. He's too busy to even stop by and visit me at the temple. That's how much he cares," Rei spat out.   
"And what about your mother?" Minako asked.  
"She's dead," Rei sighed and remained silent after that.  
**********  
"This'll be your room Mizuno-san," Ririna opened up a quaint little room with beautiful draperies and a bureau alongside a twin sized bed.  
"Arigatou, Ririna-san. Please call me Ami," Ami bowed slightly as she entered the room and placed her belongings beside the bureau.  
"You're welcome Ami-san," Ririna said and closed the room to move on to the next room.  
"And this is yours, Minako-san," Ririna opened the room beside Ami and then led the last figure to the third room between Ami's and her's.  
"And this is for you, Makoto-san," Ririna left the girl to the last room and went into her own.  
Laying on her clean sheeted bed, Makoto sighed and swung her bag over the side of the bed and placed her arms at the back of her head. Her dark eyes gazed up at the white ceiling, wondering about the outcome of this whole mess.  
"Ririna-sama, Usa-chan…what is your purpose in this war? And what is wrong with Rei-chan? Is it really a new dream or is it something else?" Makoto whispered to herself before turning her head around to stare outside the open window where it was filled with stars and the bright light of the moon's rays.  
  
Rei placed her hand on the cool exterior of the window pane, her dark violet eyes glimmering softly under the moon's light.   
"Usa-chan…"  
*Flashback of Dream Sequence*  
Darkness, endless darkness, with the exception of the bright stars that glittered from far away. Mobile Suits such as Leos and Taurus floated around, some still roaming around and fighting while others were mere pieces that were blown away by their enemies.  
"Over here!"  
"Iie!!"   
Screams suddenly erupted in the endless chaos and the scene changed and focused solely on the suits that fought against one another. Eruptions and debris flitted around space after waved against wave of destruction. Lives lost in one fight. In the wave of masses, there were three familiar suits that were different from all others and they were called Gundams. The Gundams helped out against their enemies, aiding their allies in the fight for peace and serenity. To end the annihilation of lives before it got worse than it already has.  
More screams were heard as time passed on and it became obvious that the soldiers for Earth were beginning to lose while the Gundams were lead farther away from the scene of battle by the enemies.  
The battle from there became more intense as waves of explosions followed one another again and again and most of those deaths in the explosions were from the allies than the enemies.  
(More fighting…why can't it stop? Please, onegai, make it stop!) a sweet melodic voice cried out in the dream.  
"That dream…again…it's her…" Rei murmured within her mind.  
(There's been enough blood that has been shed. Please, make it stop. Make it all go away!)   
"Usagi, is that you? Where are you?" Rei wondered.  
Suddenly the voice stopped and the battle continued on ceaselessly. The Gundams were only mere dots in the view, away from the familiar scenery and as Rei focused her attention somewhere else she saw a satellite station in front of Earth. Surrounding that area were more enemy ships fighting against their own enemies from Earth.  
"The satellite, that's where the Gundam Pilots are held at," Rei whispered.  
As soon as she said this, a bright explosion occurred and two figures blasted out of there. As the light died down, a Gundam lay in ruins at the very edge of the boarding dock. The two other figures were a ship and a Gundam that had escaped the explosion.  
(No more fighting…please, no more fighting.)the voice was weaker now than before but still pleaded.  
(But what can I do? What can I do?)   
"Usa-chan…"Rei muttered.  
(All I can do to help them is probably by fighting them…)  
(I don't want to fight but I don't want them to die. No more deaths, no more  
suffering.)  
Beams of light, the fighting gets more intense.  
(No more.)  
Explosions occur and a tear falls and floats out in space.  
(I don't want anyone else to die. I'm sorry, my friend....I'm sorry...)  
Clashes of beams form together and a white light occurs from the impact.  
(Okaa-san....my friends...and...)  
The last thought was silenced and a pure white glow erupts in outer space, being viewed by everything. Its intense brightness engulfing everything on sight and reflects off of Earth.   
*End Flashback of Dream Sequence*  
Rei blinked away the image and saw that she let her hand fall away from the cool glass and she was now on her knees and felt tear stains on her cheeks.  
"The dream is complete now, isn't it? This is the fate that befalls our princess…"Rei murmured.   
"But I can't help but wonder…what happens afterwards," Rei added in a soft whisper.  
  
  
To be continued…  
****************  
Well there's chapter 12 for all of you, hope you enjoyed it. A lot happened in just one chapter, ne? Well, sort of…  
Gomen nasai that it took so long to get it out, but I've had a lot of work to turn in at school and still do but since it was a three day weekend for us here I managed to get some free time in to get you this long chapter just for you guys! I think that the ending is coming up soon, not too sure yet but it eventually will.  
Anyways, gotta go. Ja ne, minna-san! ^_~ 


	16. A Rescue With one Left Behind

Title:  Because of You

Author:  Cheska

E-mail Address:  Minnashime@aol.com 

Rating:  PG or PG-13

Chapter:  16

Disclaimer:  *pops up and back*  Cheska doesn't own Sailor Moon and/or Gundam Wing.

Author's Notes:  *nervous chuckle*  Well I'm back and with a new chapter!  Isn't it great?  Well if you do still read my boring story.  It's boring right?  *looks around to see some nods of heads*  Well I'm starting to back away from computer life because of all that's happening in my life.  Too much school work and I'll be starting summer school and all that, it seems as if there are very few moments in my life for writing anymore.  However, I love writing and I'll still try to make time to write them, if you still want me to.  If you feel if I shouldn't continue writing, then that's what the reviews and stuff are for.  Feedback.  That's all I'm saying, so here's Chapter 16 of Because of You.

*********

Shuttle:

*********

  "Approaching the satellite in five minutes," Mamoru pointed out to Pilot 01.

  Opening his left eye, Hiiro saw the approaching station and simply grunted in response that he heard him and saw the place.  Sitting upright, Hiiro checked the monitors and unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward to type in a few new coordinates and settled back down.

  "What was that for?"  Mamoru questioned.

  "Hn.." Hiiro ignored the question and simply went back to closing his eyes with his arms folded.

  For awhile the shuttle was heading away from the station and just northeast of the regular coordinates.  For five minutes more it remained that way and finally, Hiiro simply got back up from his seat and stopped the shuttle all together.

  Mamoru gave him a quizzical glance but remained silent, for his own sake and Hiiro's.  From the first time he saw the pilot, he knew that if he got in his way, he'd be meeting the end of his trusty little gun that the pilot brought with him at all times.

  "Open the hatch of the shuttle and lease Wing Zero in five minutes," Hiiro ordered as he prepared to leave the cockpit for the back.

  Mamoru simply nodded at the directions and leaned over the controls.

  Getting up, Hiiro opened the door leading to the narrow, dark corridor and back out into the hangar of the shuttle.  His black shoes making silent, indistinct sounds on the tiled floor as he made his way to the large Gundam called Wing Zero.  For a moment he stared at it, as if wondering what he was doing here and why but the pilot merely pushed the thought away and picked up the space helmet lying next to the Gundam where he placed it in earlier.  Just as the brown haired pilot put on the helmet, he picked up a sound nearby and stooped down to retrieve his gun and clicked off the safety.

  (Where'd the sound come from?  South or East of me?)  Hiiro wondered to himself.

****************

In the Satellite

Station:

***************

  Trowa crept through the tight space, checking now and then to see if anyone caught on to his whereabouts. Luckily, no one as of yet has noticed that he came up through the vents.  But inside, he knew that they'd check up here sooner or later.  

  (They should know by now about where I'm located.  So why is it that the Tetra Force hasn't caught me yet?)  Trowa wondered as he crawled through the duct.

  As he turned the next corner, he came to a stop as an opening appeared.  Peering through, Trowa took in the sights that met him.  It was a war room or a strategy room, either one works.  Soldiers that held rank stood around a lined table filled with maps but he couldn't make out what the maps held.

  "High commander, there was a report from the radar room that a new ship has entered our borders but turned a few areas short of here," a lieutenant reported.

  "…"

  "The ship doesn't seem to be just a passerby but it could be another fighter," the lieutenant continued.

  "Have you figured out its intention?" another asked.

  "Not as of yet," the lieutenant answered.

  "What of the missing pilot loose in the station?" sighed another.

  "We haven't located him, either.  But we've received a hint that they last saw him in the southern side of the station half an hour ago," informed the lieutenant.

  A mug or a glass was placed down on a table and silence reigned in.

  "If it was just a half hour ago, wouldn't that mean that the missing pilot could be close to the central core of the station?" pressed what sounded like an advisor.

  "Ano…that could be possible," the lieutenant uttered in an embarrassed tone.

  Before another word could be said, a knock sounded on the door and then it burst open as the door slammed to the wall with a bang.

  "What is this?!" as a fist met the table with a loud bam.

  "I'm sorry, demo the fight outside the station is getting intense.  New suits from the enemies as back up have arrived!  What's worse is that we've received word that the ship that came by earlier is actually an enemy ship.  Although, we haven't yet figured out what's inside the ship or what will happen with their intentions," reported a soldier that came in with a panicked tone.

  There came a snap of fingers after that and mostly all the high rankers filed out.

  After hearing that report, Trowa backed away as silently as he could and left the area as he made his way deeper into the station.

  For what seemed like hours, were in fact minutes, as Trowa finally found the command center where all the reports, files, etc. were held at.  Closing in, he neared the holes in the vents and gazed around what little view he had and noticed several computers around.  But not just computers, super computers, with soldiers, reporters, computer experts, guards, more guards, and translators were inside the room.  Making an inward sigh, Trowa slowly crept backwards and thought this through over what he could do to get in there without getting caught and at the same time managing to kill the high commander of the Tetra Force, save his comrades who got captured somewhere back there from what he heard, and get the captured Gundams.  This one appeared so hard but as he reflected back to the days when Oz was the enemy, he considered it and compared it.

  (Actually, I wasn't in this situation as much as the others were.  I had to act as a…hmm…soldier…) Trowa reflected back and then crawled backwards once more and found a restroom nearby and got off from there by unscrewing the screws without making too much sound and jumped out and landed perfectly on the ground.  Ducking inside a stall he waited it out until a soldier entered the room.  Peering from the stall he weighed out the soldier's height, weight, age, and posture and nodded his head.

  (Sufficient enough..) Trowa figured and just as the soldier bent his head down to twist the knob to run the water, Trowa ducked through the stall and behind the soldier.  Before the soldier could raise his head, Trowa grabbed the soldier's mouth and knocked him unconscious with his free hand.  

  "Hmph.."Trowa began his plan.

  Stepping out of the restroom, Trowa wore his new suit and pulled down his hat a bit with his bangs brushed back, showing all two dark green eyes.  Walking down the hall, he stepped into the command center and sat down on the available seat and began to type in the necessary commands.  From what he rummaged through the suit, it had notes in there on accessing the computer that the soldier sat in.  Meaning, he was suppose to be in here and obviously new at this.  It was working his way, just as he wished it to be.

  "Drukino, where's…?" a fellow soldier was about to continue his questions when a siren sounded out through the station.

  (Just in time…)Trowa smirked inwardly as he managed to hack into the system and set off an alarm far off from the central core.

  "Nevermind, check it out, it might be the missing soldier or a new infiltrator!  Go!!" the soldier commanded with a gruff distaste.

  As the soldiers left, the other computerizes began hacking into the system, trying to find out who set off the alarm.  So, Trowa began working away as he tried to release his comrades in two of the cells.  As well as freeing the Gundams located at the eastern side of the station.

  "Approaching suit in the North, North East," a hacker reported from Trowa's left.

  "Zoom on it," the lieutenant came in and ordered.

  The hacker nodded and stepped away from the screen, showing the upcoming suit.  What was showed was Wing Zero but was stopped when several suits came in and surrounded him.

  (Hiiro…don't worry, the guys are on it.) Trowa noted as he turned to face his computer and it opened up, releasing the captured prisoners.

  (Now to get out of here.)  Trowa added inside his mind as he pushed away from the computer after inserting a little surprise.

***********

In the 

Prison Cell:

***********

  "Hey!  The door's opening, let's ditch this place!" Duo cried out as he started making his way over there.

  "After we get the keys to get these manacles off," Wufei sighed as he exited the cell with his comrades.

  "Looking around, gunshots fired straight at them and all three managed to duck and kill off their opponents with their bare hands and released the chains off.

  "Where to now?"  Duo wondered out loud.

  "South," Quatre advised.

********

Earlier:

********

  "Omae o korosu,"  Hiiro stated in his cold monotonic voice.

  "You'd kill me, Hiiro?"  a familiar voice questioned innocently from the back of Wing Zero.

  "Usagi," Hiiro grunted but didn't lower the gun.

  "You don't have to worry about me being an enemy, Hiiro.  I'm just here because I wanted to help out," Usagi simply stated as she came out from behind her hiding place but didn't near the soldier.

  "Hn.."

  "I heard that the others got captured.  That, Duo got captured…"Usagi murmured.

  "Hn."

  Hiiro bent down and retrieved his helmet once more then placed his gun back in its hiding place.

  "You think that I'm just wasting time by doing this, don't you?" Usagi went on.

  Hiiro put the helmet over his head and when he heard her speak, he turned to stare at her but didn't say anything else.

  "I may be a klutz, a ditz, and even considered an air-head but I'm there to help out whenever I can.  That's why I'm here," Usagi proclaimed.

  "That's why you're wasting your time," grunted Hiiro as he swung up to the mini ladder.

  "Let me come, please!" Usagi shouted.

  "Iie," Hiiro grunted and entered the cockpit of Wing Zero.

  (Hmph, just see.  I'll do something to help them out..)Usagi mumbled inside her mind as she stepped back and went into hiding again before Hiiro could find out where she went to.  

  "Releasing Wing Zero Gundam," Mamoru stated in the cockpit.  

  In the control panel, the black hair blue eyed soldier could see the completion of the release as the red dots normalized to black.  After the release, Mamoru moved over to open the hatch and saw the green glow of the released hatch normalize to a faint, dull color.

  "Hatch:  Open,"  Mamoru stated more to himself as a reminder.

  As the back hatch opened up, Hiiro steered his Gundam towards the exit and into outer space.  Where his determination will steer him over to the satellite station; towards where his friends were at and where his mission would lead him to.

********

Earth:

Japan

********

  "Ririna-sama, what will happen now in the war?  Or what is happening now?"  questioned Dorothy as she came over to the breakfast table and took the vacant seat right across the young woman.

  "*sigh*  I wish I could bring in some good news, but there is none.  It seems that the war out in outer space isn't fairing so well.  The number of soldiers fighting for our cause is losing its number.  The soldiers from our enemy, appears to be winning.  If the Gundam Pilots don't escape from the enemies soon, we'll end up being in the control of the Tetra Organization," informed Ririna.

  "What about the war in Earth?  And the declaration of asking for more fighters in Earth against our enemies than in outer space?" inquired Dorothy.

  "Hino-san agreed with the number of soldiers under my request, demo the war in Earth is just as bad as outer space.  It just isn't enough.  I'm afraid that we'll need to end this war soon or else, our warriors 

won't be able to return home to their loved ones," Ririna answered as she took a sip of her early morning tea.

  Just then the door opened to reveal the girls assigned to Ririna for protection.  Ami strolled in first with a small bow and stood stationed in the northern corner while Makoto placed herself to the other side from Ami.  Rei came in with Minako and placed herself near Ririna with Minako beside Dorothy.  The girls came in with only a murmur of a morning in the English language followed by silence.

  "Good morning, did you all sleep well?" Ririna greeted.

  "Hai," the girls murmured in a formal tone.

  "Hmmm, Rei-san, what's wrong?  You don't appear to be faring too well," Ririna commented on the girl's health.

  "Ano..I'm all right.  It's just that I stayed up late, Ririna-sama.  No need to worry about me," Rei replied with a fake excuse, which the girl accepted, although a bit doubtful.

  All the other girls just glanced at the raven haired Shinto priestess with skepticism but remained silent.  Deep inside themselves, they knew the reason as to why and that was because of their own princess.  Inquiring themselves about whether she was alright or not.  

  "What shall happen now, Ririna-san? Shall we return back to the Sanq Kingdom or remain here in Tokyo?" Dorothy asked.

  "For now we remain here, the Sanq Kingdom would be the first place that our enemies will look to find me.  Tokyo is our safe haven at the moment, when the war is over, then we shall return to the kingdom," Ririna answered truthfully.

  "And when do you think that the war will end?" Dorothy asked, her eyebrows tilting upwards.

  "I'm not sure," 

  "Then why stay here for so long?"

  "Because this is the area that is least noticeable,"

  "Excuse me, Ririna-sama, demo Tokyo, Japan isn't the least noticeable area to be in!" Ami interrupted.

  "Oh?"

  "Hai, Tokyo is filled with so many people and they were involved in the previous wars," Ami explained.

  "Yes, but since Japan is involved in the fight and thousands of soldiers are involved in the fight, our enemies would think Japan too dangerous to hide in.  Therefore, they'd simply glance right pass it." Ririna explained.

  "I don't know…" Minako murmured uncertainly.

  "Whatever happens, just happens," Dorothy added lightly and smiled as she sipped at her cup of tea.

************

Outer Space:

************

  Hundreds of suits warred against their enemies in the deep, endless pool of outer space.  With every warrior that fought against another, a suit would be destroyed as well.  An enemy gaining an advantage only to be pulverized by another and the same went with the other.  Dozens of lights filled up the blackness as a Leo or a Taurus would get destroyed as well as a suit from Earth or another colony.  It seemed that all would be hopeless for the soldiers of Earth and the colonies.  And maybe it is.

  "When will this end?  Will the Tetra ever run out of these Dolls?" groaned Motoki as another Leo was destroyed.

  "I thought that you contacted Chiba to come over and help us with these Dolls?"  another soldiers mentioned.

  "I did, but it doesn't seem that he's here, does it?"  Motoki said.

  "And where are those Gundams?!"  the soldiers shouted.

  "We can't always rely on them, they do receive more missions than we do," Motoki pointed out.

  "I guess so," the soldier sighed and cut off the communicator much to Motoki's relief.

  (Mamoru, where are you?) Motoki wondered inside his mind as he shook his head and paid more attention to the task at hand.

*******

Shuttle

*******

  *beep* *beep*

  Mamoru answered the oncoming call, wondering who it was that managed to figure out their station.

  "Lieutenant?"  Mamoru blinked in surprise at the familiar woman who contacted him.

  "Our ship managed to find this shuttle in our radar not too far from here.  Listen Chiba, did you receive Furuhata's message?"  the lieutenant asked.

  "Hai, I did," Mamoru nodded.

  "Good, then you better get out there and help out your comrades because it doesn't look good right now.  We could sure use the help," the lieutenant stated.

  "Right, I'll get right on it," Mamoru nodded.

  "You better," the lieutenant saluted and then cut off the communicator.

  After the vid-screen shut off, the soldier stood up and prepared for the hatch to open up as well as releasing his Mobile Suit.

  "Let's see, how am I going to close it afterwards?"  Mamoru wondered to himself as he uttered several strategies he could try, but none of them worked out as well.  No one in the group really told him what would happen if you're by yourself in a ship with no one to help you out.

  Brushing back his bangs, he sighed but couldn't find the right solution.

  "Leaving to fight, Mamo-chan?" a familiar voice stated in back of him.

  Turning around, he faced his princess, Usagi.

  "What are you doing here?"  Mamoru demanded in a stern voice but couldn't keep it up as Usagi feigned a hurt expression.

  "Are you angry?"  Usagi used her sweetest, most innocent voice.

  "You know I can't keep it up for long,"  Mamoru rolled his eyes.

  "Anyways, I heard what your lieutenant said.  Is Motoki really fighting out there as well?"  Usagi asked.

  "Hai, he is.  Now what are you doing here?"  Mamoru repeated.

  "I want to help out, I can't just stay back in Colony L2!"  Usagi stated.

  "You know that I don't want you to get hurt,"  Mamoru uttered.

  "After all this time, do you really think that I can avoid fighting?  I've tried since I was fourteen, Mamo-chan, and it hasn't worked as of yet.  You can't keep me sheltered from what is meant to be," Usagi stated.

  "You're right, but still…I have to try," Mamoru offered a wane smile.

  "Now then, let's get you into that Mobile Suit and shipped off to toward the station," Usagi smiled.

  "Right," Mamoru kissed her forehead before going to the back and suited up for space.

  Before long, the Mobile Suit left the shuttle and zoomed off into the darkness towards the station.

*******

  As Hiiro steered his Gundam towards the satellite station, approaching enemies came and surrounded him.  His Prussian blue eyes hardened as the heat of battle rose up around him.  He could feel the adrenaline rush through him and his grip on the controls pressed more firmly.  As the Leos and Taurus came around his suit, only one thought entered his mind:  Omae o korosu.

  The suits all powered up and blasted him with their beams, but at that moment, Hiiro steered his vehicle upwards and the beams all connected together creating a gigantic blast that had the enemies caught up in the explosion.  By that time, Wing Zero managed to steer clear of the enemies and towards the station.

  "Hey, what's that coming from our back?" Motoki wondered outloud.

  "It's…a Gundam!" one of his comrades answered in a shocked tone.

  "Which one?"

  "Wing Zero:  Pilot 01," his comrade answered.

  "Now maybe we have a chance," Motoki mumbled.

  As Hiiro neared the designated area, he noticed the battle and all wasn't fairing too well.  Coming closer, he blasted a few enemies in his way and then ripped the others in half with his Twin buster Rifle.

  *blip*  

  "Pilot 01, thank you for coming," Motoki greeted through the voice com.

  "Hn."

  "We appreciate the help."

  Ignoring the greeting, Hiiro came closer to the station.

********

  Trowa ran out of the room as fast as he could before the others would notice what he did with the computer.  After a few seconds after he turned around the upcoming corner, shouts and orders were heard followed by random shots at his vanishing form.  Sooner than he thought, an explosion came from the room and mild screams erupted.

  After a few minutes he reached an intersection and smashed right into a group of people.  Backing up, he saw that it was his comrades.

  "Hey Trow!  Thanks for the save back there, should've known it was you," Duo greeted with a big grin.

  "Uhh, you guys.  I don't think this is the time for greetings," Quatre said with some caution.

  "He's right," Wufei agreed.

  From the area that the guys came in came muffled shouts of protests while in back of Trowa came firing shots of guns. 

  "Over here," Trowa lured them to the only available option left, their right.

   "So how far are we till our Gundams are in sight?" Duo conversed as they ran on.

   "Don't you ever shut up?" Wufei mumbled in complaint.

  "Hey!  I heard that!" Duo feigned a hurt expression.

  "Oh just leave it be!" Quatre intercepted before Wufei could place an opinion.

  "There it is!" Duo shouted as he saw the sign leading to the port where their Gundams were held at.

  As they neared the doorway, a dozen guards came around with guns in hand.

  "Well, well what do we have here?" the lead guard grinned as he waved his gun around towards them.

  "It seems to me it's the escaped prisoners and the missing one," another one stated.

  "What should we do?" Quatre whispered to his comrades.

  "Hmm, I take the left you take the right," whispered Wufei.

  "Duo, help out Quatre and Trowa you go for the middle," Wufei added.

  "Right," Duo murmured.

  Without a countdown, the four charged their appointed area.  

  Trowa drew out his gun from his new uniform and fired at the lead guard while the others took out the others with the weapons that they managed to steal from their enemies.

  In just a few seconds, the numbers of their enemies went down to zero.  And soon, the pilots reached their own respective Gundams that waited for them.  

  "Shinigami is back," Duo grinned as he approached it but was stopped as a fire was shot.  

  Looking to his right, where the shot came from, a man stood near the railway with a pistol in hand.

  "Duo…"Quatre stopped as he was halfway up the ladder toward his Gundam.  

  "No, you guys, go on.  I can handle him," Duo narrowed his eyes as he made eye contact with his foe.

  "Are you sure?" Quatre asked, still a bit cautious.

  "Let him be, Winner.  He knows what he's getting into," Wufei waved it off and continued on toward his Gundam while Trowa closed the doorway into his Heavyarms.

  "Yeah, I'm sure," Duo nodded his head and stepped away from his suit.

  The man came down from the railway and headed his way with pistol in hand.  A rumble started and soon the other Gundams left the scene and out to outer space with the exception of Duo who stayed behind to face this one guy.

  "The name's Lieutenant Dachi," the man introduced himself.

  "02."

  "What?  No name?"

  "Hmph, why would I?" Duo sneered as he felt his fingers press against the gun lying inside his pocket from the previous fight his comrades and himself were in.

  "Before I kill you…I've got to say that it is an honor to defeat a Gundam Pilot," the man stated.

  "You haven't killed me yet."

  "The main word is, 'yet'" Dachi's gray eyes glinted in the dim light as his finger pulled on the trigger sending out a loud bang.

  The bullet whizzed over, heading toward the braided pilot but luckily for Duo he managed to avoid the heated metal just in time as it grazed his shoulder.  At that same moment, Duo pulled out his gun from his pocket and fired at Dachi who rolled out of the way with a thin trickle of blood trailing from his left cheek and landed on his right knee.

  Dachi's pistol aimed for Duo's heart as Duo's gun aimed for Dachi's.

Both soldier's eyes trained on the other with neither one backing down.  

  "You're pretty good," Dachi commented," of course, I shouldn't expect anything less of a Gundam Pilot."

  "Hm…as are you," Duo stated with a small smirk making its way to his shining indigo blue eyes.

********

  "Hey look over there!  It's the pilots!" a soldier exclaimed.

  "And over there, coming from behind Wing Zero!"  another soldier pointed.

  "It's…a suit like ours!" the first soldier mentioned.

  "It's got to be Chiba Mamoru!" Motoki guessed.

  "Things are looking up now, isn't it?" one of the other soldiers sighed in relief.

  "That doesn't mean that the war will be over soon," a second soldier pointed out.

  "But it does mean that the pressure on us will lighten," Motoki jumped in to add.

*******

  "01, glad to have you around," Quatre greeted.

  "Hn, where's 02?" Hiiro asked as he destroyed a few more Leos while making his way towards them.

  "Inside fighting some guy," Wufei grunted.

  "He'll be fine," Quatre added.

  "Hn.."

  Mamoru looked at the carnage in front of him, suit against suit.  If he didn't know any better he'd say that the Tetra Force already one this thing.  However, the war wasn't over yet.  Not until Earth, the Colonies, or Tetra said it was over and that hasn't happened yet.  Not yet.

  As Mamoru neared the site, a vid-link popped up showing his old friend, Motoki.

  "Hey Mamoru!  Where've you been?" Motoki greeted with a smile.

  "Over at L2, that's where the mission took me.  Seems that things have been hectic without me, ne?"

  "Get over yourself, Chiba, and come over and help!" Motoki grinned and cut of the communication between them.

  "Feh…" Mamoru gave an additional grin over at the empty screen before turning to face his upcoming enemies making their way over to him.

  Brushing back his midnight black bangs, his hands held firmly on his handle as he prepared to fire at Tetra's suits.

*********

  "So 02, giving up?" Dachi questioned as he saw the beads of sweat forming at his enemy's brows.

  "Not if you are," Duo shot back.

  At that time, footsteps could be heard as they came closer to where they fought.

  "Sooner or later you'll have to because back up is here," Dachi grinned.

  (He's right…)Duo grimaced as he heard those echoing footsteps come closer with each echo that was made.

*********

Shuttle:

*********

  "This is so boring!  I'm suppose to help out the others and yet here I am!  Right here, in this shuttle…all alone and not doing anything too helpful…" Usagi trailed off as an idea popped up in her mind.  

  A small smile lighting up her face as an idea entered her mind and then she shook her blond hair from side to side.  

  (I can't believe that I haven't thought of this sooner!  I am such an air-head not to think of it until now!  Oh Tsukino, you're really not getting this…) Usagi badgered to herself as her blond tresses moved from side to side.

  Gazing in front of her was the control panel in the cockpit of the shuttle.  Getting up, she studied the monitors, switches, buttons, etc.  

All of this would certainly benefit to her use in what will come.  As her pale, smooth hand brushed up against the cold exterior of the panel she closed her crystalline blue eyes trying to recall past memories.  Memories of when she went with her companions to outer space not too long ago in a shuttle.  Remembering what buttons were correctly pressed to start the shuttle and steering the ship and whatnot.  

  "I really should've paid more attention to what was going on," sighed Usagi as she looked over the panel more closely.

  Knowing that this would take more time to think about, she sat back down and leaned over.  Her eyes gazing around at the buttons as old memories returned to her.

To be continued…

****************

  Well there goes your chapter 16!  Sorry it took so long to get out!  Tell me what you think, kay?  Or else I'm not too sure about what any of you do think or how many people actually care about this story.  *shrugs* Gomen ne if I'm bothering you with this little notice.


	17. A Light of indecision

Title: Because of You  
Author: Cheska  
E-mail Address: Minnashime@aol.com   
Rating: PG or PG-13  
Chapter: 17  
  
Disclaimer: *scrimmages around* Hmm..let's see. I have a few pennies, some used paper, and…*pulls out a broken protractor* No, I need that. *throws that away* *pulls out a broken ruler* Ah! Here! This could be worth a few cents. ^^;; Well here's something of value, right? *shows them* No? Well, it's either that or nothing. I'm not really worth suing, so you shouldn't bother. *sigh*  
  
Author's Notes: blah, blah, blah.  
  
******  
Earth:  
******  
"Do you feel it?" Haruka gazed up towards the dark blue sky.  
"Hai, I do…" nodded Michiru, her eyes softening and then slowing up as it hardened.  
"The time stream is changing. Soon, the choice shall be decided. To see what path our hime shall take. Either way, this war will soon end," Setsuna stated in a sweet melodic voice. Both kind and both filled with the quiet tone that could be forever remembered to those who have listened to her words whenever they reflect back to the past after this event is over.  
"I understand, Setsuna-mama that it's up to the hime. But is there anyway that we could help her?" Hotaru asked in a hushed whisper.   
"I can not say, that is up to each and every one of us to decide for ourselves now. The question is, if we choose to do something about it, is there a chance to make it there in time?" Setsuna wondered out loud.  
"You're the Guardian of Time, shouldn't you know the answer?" Haruka frowned.  
"I am, but it is not in my power to use the Time Stop whenever I feel like it. Therefore, there must be another way to get to her instead of calling upon the powers of time!" lectured Setsuna.  
"I'll-We'll do whatever we can to help the princess, you know that…" Michiru proclaimed.  
"Indeed," Setsuna nodded her head and turned away from them as she began to head back down the green hill.  
"Where are you going?" Haruka called out.  
"Back to the Gates of Time," Setsuna, now Pluto, answered as a black portal appeared and the woman disappeared.  
***********  
Outer Space  
***********  
"What the fuck?!" Wufei cursed out loud as he gazed upon the horde of new Mobile Suits exiting the satellite station and towards the Gundams and fellow suits that fought in their side.  
"There are thousands of them and still coming! Where do they come from?" Quatre questioned himself as well as his comrades as they reveled over the event that's transpiring before them.  
"They must've saved up over the years since they started their organization till this day came up," Trowa guessed.  
"And where's that braided baka?! He should be out here helping us!" Wufei growled as he sliced through the piles of suits.  
"Still inside, he hasn't exited the vicinity," Quatre answered.  
"Maxwell!!" Wufei cried out in outrage as he fed off his anger towards the Leos and Taurus that came at them.  
**********  
Inside the  
Satellite:  
**********  
"Is this him?" a voice questioned from the shadows.  
Duo heard the voice, it sounded familiar and yet foreign to his ears. Where has he heard that voice from before? Where? But despite the overwhelming need to know the owner of the voice, he couldn't let his guard down and so he fixed his indigo blue eyes on his opponent.  
"It's one of them, he refuses to tell his name. He's only known as 02," Dachi informed his leader.  
"02, come closer. Let me see your face," commanded the voice.  
"Hmph, and have you let my guard down? I don't think so," snorted Duo.  
"I promise you that I won't let harm befall you…yet," promised the voice.  
"No thanks," Duo icily replied, still watching Dachi.  
"I'd recommend you to follow my leader's request, if you know what's good for you," Dachi tsked.  
"If you know what's good for you, you'd back out from this war before my side destroys yours," Duo rebuked.  
"Hmph, shoot him," the voice ordered.  
"As you wish," Dachi smirked as he pulled his finger on the trigger just as Duo kept his grip on his pistol as it was trained right towards Dachi, preparing to fire as well.  
(Usa…)Duo's thoughts focused on the smiling face of his childhood friend.  
***********  
Outer space  
***********  
Usagi steered the ship over to the fighting area, her crystalline blue eyes glowing a deeper shade of color at the sight that met her eyes as disaster was the only thing that met her. Suit against suit. Leos against Mobile Suits created for the ones fighting in behalf of the soldiers of Earth and the Colonies.  
Looking around she wondered where Duo or the others were. As the blond gazed from side to side and from time to time she glimpsed over at the monitors. Then suddenly a great red-orange explosion caught Usagi's interest and steered the ship to face the explosion. Near it floated a 54ft. 9in. Gundam armed with a Twin Buster Rifle and glowing green eyes. Immediately, Usagi knew who and what it was.  
"Wing Zero…"Usagi whispered under her breath.  
A com-link flashed in front of the screen that broke off her view of the Gundam.  
"Hiiro…" Usagi blinked in surprise as she recognized the face that appeared before the screen.  
Another vid popped up to show 04, 05, and 03.  
"Usagi-san, what are you doing here?"  
"Onna, you better get out of here now!"  
"I advise you to leave."  
"Where's Duo? Why isn't he here?" Usagi asked in a concerned tone, worry etched in her voice as her eyes wandered around.  
"He's still inside the station," Quatre answered calmly.  
Without another word or thought, Usagi pressed several buttons of coordination to head over to the satellite station just north of her.  
"Onna?! Where are you going?!" Wufei shouted out.  
"To Duo!" Usagi answered, her eyes fixed in determination towards the floating structure in outer space.  
"It's dangerous, Usagi-san," Quatre told her.  
"I don't care, he's…my…best friend. He could be in danger right now, with no one to help him. That's why…I'm…going to him," Usagi answered in a soft voice.  
"It's still…"Trowa began to say.  
"You know very well that I won't change my mind," Usagi stated.  
"Onna you are…"started Wufei.  
"Very crazy. And that I'm weak and should be somewhere safe. I know, but he's still…my friend," Usagi interrupted him and gave a small smile, her eyes glowing with determination mixed with understanding.  
Silence reigned in and Usagi reached over to close off the communication as she came closer to the approaching satellite station.  
She leaned back on her chair as she came closer and closer but just as she reached the border, a dozen Leos and Taurus surrounded her ship.   
"Kami, Duo…wait for me till I get to you…"Usagi whispered.  
At that time four blasts hit the side of the ship, sending erupting blows all over.   
*******  
"That onna!!" Wufei shouted as he noticed the ship she was in get blasted by several enemy suits.  
"Usagi-san!" Quatre cried out.  
"…" Trowa was silent but his dark green eyes widened by a fraction.  
"Usagi…" Hiiro's monotonic tone rumbled out quietly as he started to head over to the ship.  
Seeing one of their team mates head over to help the girl out, each of them started forth as well. But along the way, all four of them got caught up as another set of enemy suits filed out of the station and surrounded them. The number of suits forced them back and away from aiding Usagi.  
"Damn it!" Wufei cursed.  
******  
"What's that?" the voice stopped as a strong blast of light just occurred from outside the station.  
Turning around the figure gazed at the explosion in front of the station.   
Dachi and Duo's gaze fell from one other to the light, their eyes focused on the explosion. Wondering what happened and how come it was so close to the base.  
Just before the light died down, Dachi realized his error and sought to redeem himself as he turned around to face his opponent. His grip on the trigger poised and ready, then he pulled on it.  
Duo slowly regained his composure and turned around. But just as he did, a loud bang sounded out and he knew his error. He had let his guard down…  
"Usa…" Duo whispered out before his indigo blue eyes widened and then his eyelids lowered as his grip on his gun dropped, sending it to drop on the floor with a loud sound.   
(This feeling…) Duo thought deep inside himself as he fell down onto his knees.  
******  
Usagi closed her eyes tight, her grip on the chair was so tight that her knuckles turned white. A small scream came out from her throat from the strong amount of blasts that the ship accepted. Forcing her eyes open, she gazed at the controls. What could she do? Does the ship have something? Anything, to help protect this carrier from oncoming onslaughts? Desperately Usagi searched but found none that gave the slightest clue of what control it could be.  
"Please, stop…stop this!" Usagi pleaded, but the blasts continued.  
For several seconds, she could hear the crashing and she could almost feel the burden that the ship had as the blasts crashed onto the sides. Creaking, moaning, and groaning as the ship thrashed from side to side. Deep inside her heart she knew that it wouldn't last long.   
Taking desperate measures, Usagi leaned forward on the controls and gripped at the necessary controls for steering. Opening her eyes, wide and keeping back the fear, it glowed with determination.  
"I'll see you soon, Duo. Don't worry, you won't be alone…we'll definitely see each other again…"Usagi whispered as she pulled the throttle back and the carrier turned upwards.  
As the carrier ship was directed upwards, the next blast exploded by itself as each attack fell upon each other. A bright, blinding light was created over itself. And the ship had managed to reach safety before it could fully break down.  
Staring at the controls and monitors, Usagi knew that this ship won't last that much longer.   
"Ship fuel: low. The sides are badly damaged, the hangar is broken loose. Oxygen tank is depleting. I have only three minutes before the oxygen is gone and the back up will…*sigh*…there is no backup…and the communications isn't working," Usagi sighed and shook her head.   
Slowly, she steered the ship over to the front side of the station. The carrier groaned and wavered, the lights around the vehicle flashed on and off, sending an uncertain feeling about whether it would last much longer. But she shook it off and fixed herself into focusing on landing the ship successfully.  
Fiddling with the controls, she set upon the task of using the grappling hooks to fix itself on the station but found that it didn't work anymore. Getting up, she checked the monitors first off on where the enemy ships were and was lucky to say that they got caught up in the last explosion. Smiling in relief, she hurriedly made her way to the dressing room near the back to see if there may be an extra suit.   
"One minute left, there's pressure build up everywhere now…I don't have much time," Usagi ran to the back and opened up the closet.   
Scanning the inside she saw one extra suit and put the helmet on first, followed by the rest in record time.   
(I know I have the crystal to protect me…I could just…use it, but… something is holding me back. What could it be? As if…I have…a purpose here…that the crystal should be used in something else…something more important…)Usagi furrowed her brow and walked back to the control room.  
"There's the opening…I could almost see Duo's Gundam," Usagi faintly whispered as she steered the ship sideways, parallel to the station.  
After successfully attempting it, she walked over to the side doors of the carrier. It was broken here and there, it was a miracle that she survived in the cockpit. Opening the doors with a crowbar, she held onto the sides tightly from being pulled out to outer space and then threw a rope over to the other side with the end tied into a small hoop. Catching the edge of a protruding metal, she held it in place.   
Staring forward, Usagi grabbed a hold of the rope and then jumped off the ship. Using the rope, she went straight ahead toward the other end.  
"Don't look down…you're in outer space. You just float on over, just float on…There is no ground nor ceiling…okay, that's not really a good thought but…that's how it is. *phew* Come on Tsukino, you can do this. You were and are Sailor Moon, you're a fighter. A warrior. A Queen and princess! Just a few more to go," Usagi stated over and over to herself as she inched closer to the other end.  
"Yes! Made it!" Usagi cheered as she swung her legs over and rolled over to the side of the platform. Fixing her footing, she gripped the handle of a small door attached to the larger version and pushed it open and slipped inside.  
Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room and stared around. Duo's Gundam was right next to the exit, currently not operating. Two dark hallways were on the other side and a shadowy figure was in the left hall. Near that same hallway was a man she never have met before and a kneeling figure with a long brown braid. Immediately she knew who it was and feared for its life.  
"Duo!" Usagi cried out and ran toward the young teenager.  
"Well Dachi, you now know who your opponent's name was," the voice stated.  
"It seems that way," Dachi nodded with a smirk.  
Throwing aside her helmet, Usagi had a better view of her child hood friend who knelt on the cold floor. Her gloved hand was cast aside as well and tilted Duo's chin up.  
"Duo, it's me. Come on, get up…for me?" Usagi murmured, giving a strained smile with watery tears in her eyes.  
"Usa?" Duo whispered faintly as he cracked open one of his indigo eyes up at her.  
"Yes, it's me…come on, let's get you out of here."  
"I can't, I have to…fight this guy," Duo protested as he pulled himself up and staggered.  
"It seems that Duo here is still able to fight," the voice stated in an off-hand manner.  
"Guess I'll have to finish him off," Dachi grinned.  
Placing his hand back on the trigger of his gun, Duo steadied himself as he breathed in and out slowly as he cleared his mind. He will win this fight. He will!  
"Duo…don't. Please, don't," Usagi pleaded.  
"You shouldn't have followed me, Usa…it's dangerous," Duo lectured, not looking at her.  
"Yes Usagi, you shouldn't have followed him. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" the voice said.  
"A long time?" Usagi gave a quizzical look over to the shadowed figure.  
"You already forgot about me?" the voice gave a light laugh as the voice moved toward the light to show off her figure.  
As the light bathed the figure, it showed its appearance to the two guests: Duo and Usagi.  
"It's you…"Usagi gasped.  
*Flashback*  
Usagi was roughly pulled awake by a young girl a few years older than herself. Her dull blond hair, and brown eyes glaring at her.  
"Get up!" she barked.  
"Huh?"  
"Did you hear me?! I said get up!"  
Usagi was immediately thrown onto the floor, scrambling to get her footing and finally realizing where she was.  
"New girl! Don't you know what time it is?" demanded the dull blond.  
"Iie.." stammered Usagi.  
"Speak up! What gibberish are you talking about? This is the L2 Colony! We don't speak that nonsense!"  
"I...I.."  
"If you don't do what I say around here, you'll find yourself in big trouble. Do you understand?!"  
"H-Yes, yes ma'am…" Usagi cowered at the blazing fire that the young girl saw in the dull blond's brown eyes. Fire that thirsted, needed to fuel up and blaze. Fire that she knew, that if she got too close, she'd burn. Burn badly.   
"Good! Now get up and go downstairs to do the chores! Now!" she barked.  
At that mere command, Usagi scrambled up and ran away. Almost forgetting to change in the process.  
*More Flashback*  
A tear fell down her eyes and onto the silver pot that she washed.  
"Crying, little girl?" the familiar sound of her 'superior' drawled.  
Usagi didn't reply and continued on with her task.  
"There's no use in crying, 'girl'. No one cares. Why else were you put into this orphanage? Huh? Tell me that?" she taunted.  
"Someone does care! My mother! She'll come for me! You'll see!" Usagi whirled around and answered back, her voice rising with every word that left her mouth.  
"Hmph. Your mother left you. She won't come back, you'll see..."and  
with that the girl left.  
*Another Flashback*  
Sister Mary came in with a look of surprise on her face at finding Usagi in the kitchen.  
"My dear, what are you doing here?" Sister Mary scooted herself inside and by Usagi's side.  
"Another girl came in, waking me up. She said I had to do all these chores..."Usagi rambled in between sniffs and tears.  
Sister Mary's eyes twinkled in mild amusement and disappointment at the news. Lightly touching the girl's arm, she led her down the stool she stepped on and out the back door from the kitchen.  
"You listen here, don't mind that girl Terry. She's just a bully around here and those chores she set for you? Those were her's as punishment. Thought she could get out of them, did she? Well I'll have a word with her. Now run along dear," Sister Mary pushed Usagi out the door and into the light.  
*End of Flashbacks*  
"Terry, it's you," Usagi whispered in a shocked tone.  
"Terry?" Duo echoed as he turned around to face the girl.  
"Hahaha, yes, it's me," Terry chuckled, throwing aside her dull blond hair over her shoulders.  
"What? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" Usagi questioned.  
"Hmph, stupid question, really," Terry rolled her eyes.  
"Actually, I'd like to know myself," Duo protested.  
"High commander, do you want me to kill them both right now?" Dachi asked, confused at this turn of events.  
"No, that's alright, Dachi. We'll let them live…for now," Terry waved the lieutenant off.  
"High commander? You really rose up in the world," Duo gave a quizzical look over her way.  
"I suppose I have, it's been so long since I was just a normal child. Even longer since I had a family I could call my own," sighed Terry as she took a step closer to them.  
Her fiery brown eyes, observing the two teenagers that she hasn't seen for so long. She was taller now than before, and her hair grew longer to reach up to her just her waist line. She wore a navy blue uniform with silver embroiders at the shoulders and a silver belt. A matching hat adorned her head with a T at the center. And black leather gloves were placed over her hands with the sign of the Tetra force of a T at the center of each glove.  
"How have you been, Terry? What happened since I left the orphanage?" Usagi asked.  
"Just fine, actually. It's been such a long time since you left all those years ago. Just a few months after you left, I met a young man named Darlionire who was already creating a new organization. He took me in and promised me so many things and I accepted. After a few days after meeting that man, I heard that Oz was coming into Colony L2. I told Darlionire about this and he gave me an assignment. If I did this assignment I would inherit everything he had, including the organization and money," Terry told the two.  
"You…you were behind it," Duo said in a deathly whisper.  
Terry smirked, her brown eyes twinkling.  
"No, you couldn't have?! Why would you, when the orphanage was where you practically grew up and knew as a family?! The Sister, the Father, and…our friends," Usagi cried out, tears beginning to form in her eyes from the memories.  
"I knew all of that, but the reminder of money and power…isn't that what helps us survive in the world? Besides, I was left alone before I saw the orphanage. I figured I might as well spare myself the pain, of having someone else destroy the orphanage by having it destroyed myself," Terry said in an uncaring tone.  
"How did you do it?" Duo asked.  
"Should I even bother?" scoffed the high commander, placing a hand on her hip.  
"Let me take a guess. Darlionire ordered you to become his double agent. Having you go over to Oz and offer your service there and told them something that would interest them. It would cause them to go over and steal it, manipulate the people, or destroy the area and leaving no witnesses," Usagi guessed.  
"Exactly," smirked Terry.  
"How could you?" Duo frowned, his eyes growing hard with hatred.  
"Easy, as I have said before, it's because of money and power," Terry simply stated.  
"You're just a mean-hearted bastard," Duo growled, whipping out his gun and aiming it straight for Terry's heart.  
"What happened to Darlionire then?" Usagi asked.  
"Dead. Like he said to me, he'd leave me with all his possessions after he died. So…I killed him," Terry grinned.  
"You were just a bully in the past and now…you're even worse. You're a killer and the leader of this…organization. And for what? What would you do with Earth and the colonies if you did win this war?! Tell me!" Usagi demanded.  
"I may be all that you say I am…but there is still a reason as to why I'm doing all this. There is still more to me…" Terry softly stated, placing a hand over her heart.  
"Oh and what would it be that wouldn't have me shoot you right here and right now?" Duo asked, his voice icy cold.  
"Darlionire explained to me his life's goal. That he was creating this organization to try to make a better life. Something much more stable and fulfilling, that would make Earth and the Colonies more prosperous than what was existing right now. Oz wanted something along those lines as well, but he said it wouldn't work and the people would hate them. Once he had his army and troops, he'd wait it out after a few years after the war between Oz and the others. We gathered information about the new Gundams. Even received the identities of each pilot, and who they were linked to. Yes, we even know about the inventors and colleagues. We even know about the Preventors and the link you have with the Vice Foreign Minister.   
For years we have dug through until we were satisfied with what we had. And now we can say that we are…but don't be afraid about what happens after the war that is happening now. In outer space and on Earth," Terry said.  
"What's happening on Earth?" Usagi asked, fear gripping her heart at the mention of Earth.  
"You don't know? Well, it just so happens that the Tetra Organization has allies on Earth. Several countries, in fact, that oppose the Sanq Kingdom. Therefore, the countries are at war with each other. It won't end until one of the sides win. Either Earth and the Colonies or Tetra and its allies.  
If Tetra wins, we'll merely transform things back as it once was. Where everything was controlled by a diplomat who heard both sides first before making a decision. Not like right now, where things are done through democracy or aristocracy. And we would turn back to focusing on industrialization while at the same time fixing the trouble with pollution. Working through industries and inventions to get a device that would end pollution. That was his dream and my dream. But I wanted the credit for it. I wanted to be that diplomat who would make it possible. That leader," Terry stated with so much determination.  
"It's still not good enough for me. Everything is fine as it is now, and that's how we like it!" Duo cried out, pulling on the trigger only to find out that he was being pushed aside by a large body.  
"Duo!" Usagi cried out in shock, at seeing Dachi throw himself at Duo, trying to stop the Gundam Pilot from killing his leader.  
"Just in time, wouldn't you say?" Terry smirked.  
"You got yourself a loyal man along your path to victory," Usagi commented," but he's killing my friend!"  
"*sigh* After all these years, Usagi. You haven't gotten into a deeper relationship with that boy?! What's wrong with you two?" Terry cried out in exasperation.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look, you and Duo have been friends for so many years. Yet, you two haven't tried stepping it up into a more intimate level," Terry calmly told her.  
"We just…don't feel the same way like that. Besides, I already have a boyfriend whom…"Usagi began.  
"Who you claim to love? Somehow I don't believe that, Usagi. You and Duo know each other so much that you know each other inside and out," Terry argued.  
"We haven't seen each other in so many years after the destruction of the orphanage Terry. We haven't even contacted each other! We have changed. Our priorities have changed as well from the time the Sister and the Father have died," Usagi claimed.  
"I guess that means you have changed as well. Tell me, 'girl', have you even seen your birth mother?" Terry asked, stressing out her old nickname for Usagi.  
"Actually, I have," Usagi grinned.  
"…really?" Terry's tone softened.  
"…yes, but it wasn't how I would've wanted it to be," Usagi murmured.  
"…"  
"…I hoped that…me and her…could've met one another in a different way. Not like how it was," Usagi trailed off, her mind drifting off.  
"Usagi! Kill her!" Duo shouted from the side as Dachi tried to punch him in the face but dodged.  
"Huh?" Usagi snapped off her little daydream of endless possibilities.   
"Kill her before she kills you!" Duo cried out as he rolled over with Dachi, each one trying to gain the advantage over the other.  
Looking in front of her, Usagi saw Terry carrying a pistol in her hand and had it trained in front of Usagi.  
"I always thought of you as the easiest to manipulate in the orphanage, I even had you side tracked," smirked the girl.  
"Terry…"  
"It's also been awhile since someone called me by that name…'Terry'" the high commander sighed and clicked off the safety switch.  
"You don't want to do this," Usagi said.  
"And what do you know about me that would make me so weak as to not want to kill such a cry baby?" Terry scoffed.  
"Usagi!" Duo cried out as he positioned himself over Dachi who was straining to try and overpower the braided pilot.  
"Duo…"  
(Duo, I asked you to be careful…to try and survive through this…if I die…if we die…) Usagi began in her thoughts.  
"Say good-bye," Terry grinned and fired.  
(Iie, never good-bye…not yet. I don't believe it is that time.) Usagi thought as her eyes softened and she managed to move quickly with all the training she received as a scout.  
"What? You dodged a bullet?!" Terry cried out in indignation.  
"People change, both physically and mentally," Usagi reminded her.  
Another bullet rang out in the dimly lit place, whipping her head to the side she saw two bodies collapse.  
"Duo!" Usagi shouted out and ran over to him while Terry stayed in her place.  
"Duo, wake up. You can't die," Usagi whispered to him.  
Cracking an eye open, Duo let out a small grin up at her and weakly had the palm of his hand touch her right cheek.  
"Hey, don't you go and cry. Remember? I don't like seeing a babe like you…cry. Smiles suit you better," Duo gave her a strained smile before lowering it again.  
"Good job, Dachi," Terry commented the collapsed soldier near Duo and Usagi.  
Walking over to him, she bent down and saw that he didn't reply to her comment.  
Curiosity washed over her as she reached out a gloved hand to feel his pulse but found a weak one and that was when she noticed blood pooling around his left side.  
"It seems that both soldiers fell down. I suppose that instead of one bullet, there were two," Terry murmured more to herself than to Usagi as well.  
Usagi chose to ignore it and raised Duo up and walked him over to his Gundam before Terry could notice. The high commander was still in silent shock at the turn of events. Just a few moments ago, she was winning with the help of her prized soldier who was having the better advantage in the fight. And now, in just a few seconds her favorite was dying.  
"Don't worry, Duo…everything will be just fine. You deserve a rest," Usagi whispered in his ear.  
Before Usagi could back away from the cockpit of the Gundam, Duo groaned and reached over to grab her hand.  
"Huh?" Usagi stared at his hand over hers with curiosity.  
"Usa…"  
"What is it, Duo?"  
"Our strength…is like the tree we had as little kids. Don't you remember the picture I gave you? I still have it…I have a…copy. We were so happy…"Duo began, coughing in between with small specks of blood.  
"No, Duo. Don't try to talk anymore, you need to see a doctor. I'm going to operate your Gundam in automatic to take you to the closest carrier with a doctor in there to see you," Usagi said in a more pleading tone of anxiousness, fearful for his life.  
"I have to tell you something…in case I don't…"Duo started.  
"Please Duo, no, we'll have more time after you get better," Usagi refused to hear anymore.  
"I…love…"Duo started but Usagi shook her head with dripping tears as she pushed him back into the seat and closed the door of the cockpit of the Gundam and went back down.  
After a couple of seconds, Usagi reached the ground just in front of the Gundam.  
"Oh no it won't!" Terry shouted from just behind Usagi.  
"It's too late, Shinigami is leaving," Usagi smirked.  
"No, it won't," Terry grinned, her hand holding onto some sort of device.  
"What is that?" Usagi asked.  
"This? It's just a little device I have connected to that Gundam called Shinigami. You see, I had Dachi put a small bomb just on the exterior of that Gundam while I chatted with you two. With a mere press of my hand on this button, it will explode," Terry smiled.  
"Give me it," Usagi demanded.  
"I don't think so. See ya, and don't try to follow or else," Terry smiled a sweet one and left her by herself.  
"Should I…follow her?" Usagi asked herself but shook her head.  
"I can't, she'll…destroy that Gundam and I'm nearby. Who knows how strong that bomb is? It could explode the whole…space station," Usagi whispered the last thoughts out.  
Sighing she climbed back up the Gundam and opened the hatch to see a passed out Duo. Stooping low, she groaned at the effort of trying to pull him out of the Gundam but was stopped by a protesting hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't, I heard the whole thing…from the communicator in here. Save yourself, I'll steer the Gundam out of here…"Duo murmured in her ear.  
"No, I won't leave you to die!" Usagi protested.  
"I'm already dying, Usa…can't you see?" Duo whispered to her ear.  
"You're still breathing, your heart beat is still beating, and you're still speaking…you're not dead," Usagi cried out.  
"Leave me, I'm staying in my Gundam. If I die, I'll die with Shinigami. It's my Gundam and I want to die with it…grant me this request, please," Duo murmured in her ear.  
"Duo, I had you promise that you'd come back to me. We'd find each other again. You've been my best, true friend throughout my life. It's because of you I've been so happy, that I wasn't as down and depressed throughout my existence. It's because of you that I am myself, right now. Right here. And it's because of you, that I am not giving up. You wouldn't give up on me, so why should I with you? I just can't leave you, because…I need you," Usagi pleaded.  
"Usa…"  
Duo's hands were placed on each side of Usagi's shoulder blades. He opened his indigo blue eyes and stared at her crystalline blue eyes. His determined eyes facing her pleading ones filled with so many tears. Without another thought, Duo captured her lips into a searing kiss.  
******  
Mamoru drove his suit all around the dark, endless amount of space. Destroying any enemy suits that comes his way. Beads of sweat already trickled down his jaw line and his bangs stuck to his forehead. It was only a short time ago since he came to the fighting sector around the station, but he already endured a lot of pain and used up a lot of his effort in the battles that horded around him.  
"Hey Motoki, any more suits around there?" Mamoru contacted his companion.  
"Not around here, have you seen any of the Gundams?" Motoki asked.  
"No, they must've gone farther off. You saw what happened when they exited the station. All those suits surrounded them and forced them back," Mamoru reminded.  
"True, but I would've thought that they have defeated them by now," he shrugged.  
"Hey, you two! Get some work done out there!" the lieutenant scolded from the vid-com.  
"Sorry, ma'am!" Motoki and Mamoru said in unison.  
As the screen clicked shut, Mamoru gripped the handle firmly and gazed around outer space. His ocean blue eyes focusing on the Earth and then back at the moon.  
*Flashback*  
The Moon Kingdom.  
Outer space.  
Earth.  
Fireworks and parties every night with social delegates who traveled all around the solar system to attend. A beautiful princess dressed in a white gown with crystalline blue eyes that shined with so much hope and innocence walking down the marble stair case. A prince from Earth sees the princess for the first time since his arrival from Earth.  
Ocean blue eyes locks in a silent gaze with the princess.  
*Flashback*  
The garden in the Moon Kingdom of the Silver Millennium.  
The same princess dressed in the formal white gown is on her knees in front of a ground full of white flowers. Her silver hair is done up in the royal hair-style of two meatballs and the ends trail around in her back to the ground below. Her small hands hold a simple, yet elegant white flower.  
She lowers the flower to her side and gives a simple sigh and then turns her attention to the planet Earth.  
"It's beautiful…if only I could go down there," she whispers," but it's impossible for a Lunarian to travel to Earth. I want to see their culture and the environment they live in aside from the text books I have been taught. Especially, the roses I have heard so much about."  
"Here," a deep voice whispered to her ear as a red rose was offered right in front of her eyes.  
Turning around, she locks into another gaze with the person who has ocean blue eyes.  
"Thank you. My name is Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."  
"It's nice to finally have a name on the face that has caught my attention, Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am Endymion of Earth."  
Then a smile lit up on her flawless face.  
*End of Flashback*  
"It was so long ago, but I can still remember that day we first met on the moon," Mamoru muttered to himself. Shaking his head and wiping the sweat off his brow, he drove his mobile suit off closer to the approaching enemy suits.   
"Hey!" a former comrade shouted from a distance as two mobile suits chased it all around.  
"Over here!"  
Thousands of bullets and missiles flew off towards the enemies, creating explosion upon explosion. Suits were blown into pieces while others just disappeared from sight.   
"Motoki! Where are you? Motoki?" Mamoru shouted into the communicator.  
"…"  
"Motoki!"  
"Ma…Mamoru…"  
"Hey, where are you?"  
"I don't know, everything is so dark,"  
"Stay there, I'm going to get you."  
"No, don't…you don't have to…wait! *static* Ahhh!"  
"Motoki?! Motoki!!" Mamoru's eyes enlarged at the scream that erupted.  
"Iie!"  
(Motoki, my best friend…) Mamoru whispered to himself as his fist met the controls, his eyes snapped shut.  
*****  
Usagi broke off the kiss, her mind in a jumble and confusion struck her. She could still feel his lips on hers, feel the warmth they had shared. She still wanted his lips on hers, but she can't. It was wrong, so very wrong.   
"Usa…"  
"Duo, when you said our friendship is like the tree that stands in Colony L2. The one that we used to play around at…"  
"Yes, that's how strong it is. It'll be there for as long as we have each other," Duo's eyes softened.  
"It can't be. It just can't be, Duo. We can't be together the way you want us to be together…" Usagi told him.  
(The way I want us together…)Usagi added in her mind.  
"…I see…"Duo lowered his gaze, not wanting to hear anymore as he slowly pulled himself together and back to his cockpit.  
"Duo, please don't go back in there. You can't…leave…"  
"And why not?"  
"Because…that tree fell. And as you have said, that's how strong our friendship is. What now Duo? Our tree has fallen, where is our friendship based on now?" Usagi asked him.  
"Even more the reason I should go…"  
"Duo, that's not it. We can't base our friendship on a tree where it could be cut down and used as some ornament or furniture in a house. We may not be able to be together but we still can be friends as we were before…isn't that what we've always been? Can't that still be what we are?" Usagi asked him.  
Duo still had his head lowered, still silent.  
"Is that how you really feel, Usagi? Tell me the truth…is that all you want us to be? Just friends? After all the years we've shared. After everything we've done together and the promises and secrets we have had shared together. Is that all you see me-us as? Because, I've realized not too long ago that I wanted us to be something else. Something much more than just friendship. I wanted us to be together…"Duo whispered, his tone serious.  
"Duo…"  
"Usa, I love you…" Duo raised his eyes to level with hers. Searching to see if there was any hint of feeling that could match with his. Usagi's eyes glowed softly in the dim light. Her crystalline blue eyes sparkling with so many emotions, that Duo wasn't sure what to make of it.   
"Just answer that simple question for me." Duo whispered.  
*************  
Earth: Tokyo  
*************  
"So close…you could feel the turbulence of the sea…" Michiru stated.  
"And the howl of the wind…" Haruka added.  
"We should tell the others…" Michiru suggested.  
"Hai, we should…" Haruka nodded.  
"Wait!" a small voice shouted.  
"What is it?" Michiru and Haruka turned their head over to the youngest of the group.  
"Something tells me, that we hold no part of the fight in this. This is all up to the hime, we can't do anything…" Hotaru told them.  
"Can't…do…"  
"Anything?"  
"Hai, this is all up to the princess. It is her fight. It is her future that she must decide in, whatever course she takes…" Hotaru nodded her head, the tone she used was evident enough that she wasn't making this up at all.  
"What do we do then?"   
"Just wait, I suppose…"  
************  
Satellite   
Station:  
************  
The cockpit of the dark Gundam closed, leaving a young teenager alone in the dimly lit area. A tear fell from her eye as she watched the Gundam leave. For a moment she stood there, her arms around herself as she watched the mecha leave the place. But then she couldn't contain herself any longer and fell to her knees with her head downcast. Tears rolling by themselves, endlessly.  
"I hate this…I hate all of this…" Usagi whispered bitterly.  
She could feel her heart beat, as if it was a loud drum.   
*beating*  
"Does life itself hate me? To leave me with this pain? With all these problems? Fate, destiny, life…and oh Selene! Mother! Why? Why?!" Usagi cried.  
*beating*  
"My heart hurts, mother…it really hurts…I'm so confused."  
*beating*  
"I don't know what to do…do I really have a choice?"  
*A loud explosion occurs in the distance, sending a faint glow into the place she's at*  
Usagi sees the faint light, but tears still fall.  
*************  
Earth: Tokyo  
*************  
"Turn the television on," Ririna advised as she came into the living room. Dorothy shrugged and turned on the screen to the news section. A woman sat there with papers in hand.  
"It turns out that the war in outer space has been going fairly well with the Gundams coming into view," the woman reported.  
"That's good," Dorothy applauded.  
"And as you can see, we've managed to have a live taping on what's going on at the moment in the war."  
The screen of the woman switched the endless expanse of space. Thousands of explosions erupted outside with mobile suits being destroyed. On the far side were the Gundams who were busy fighting off the horde that still surrounded them. When one Leo or Tarus died, another took its place.   
Then the screen was focused on the station and what was going on around there. Just then a loud rumbling erupted from the station and then a loud, bright explosion followed by two things that left the place. A ship and a Gundam.  
"What happened?" Ririna wondered out loud.  
"I don't know…"  
*******  
A plate fell and crashed onto the marble floor. Followed by Rei who fell on her knees while clutching her head, her eyes tightly shut as she bit her lips.  
"Rei-chan!"  
"Rei-chan!"  
"Rei-san!"  
Footsteps ran into the room and gazed at the fallen girl on her knees.  
"What happened? What's wrong?" Ririna wondered out loud as she cautiously approached the girl.  
"I don't know," Minako shook her head.  
"One minute we were drying the dishes, the next thing you know…Rei was like this," Makoto waved at the girl.  
"Are you okay?" Ririna asked the girl.  
"Usa…"Rei whispered while collapsing, unconscious.  
"Usagi…her premonition…I suppose," Ami whispered, unnoticed by Dorothy and Ririna but not with the other girls.  
"Could it be? That she's going to be dreaming about what's going on right now?" Minako asked.  
"Quite possibly, but who knows? Only Rei herself can answer that question now," Ami shrugged and bent down next to the raven haired girl.  
~.~.~.~~.~.  
Rei's Dream  
~.~.~.~.~.~  
Darkness, the vast amount of space. Shots fired against one another. Explosions erupting now and again.   
(More fighting…why can't it stop? Please, onegai, make it stop!) a sweet melodic voice cried out in the dream.  
"That dream…again…it's her…" Rei murmured within her mind.  
(There's been enough blood that has been shed. Please, make it stop. Make it all go away!)   
"The dream is still repeating itself…Usagi," Rei wondered.  
Suddenly the voice stopped and the battle continued on ceaselessly. The Gundams were only mere dots in the view, away from the familiar scenery and as Rei focused her attention somewhere else she saw a satellite station in front of Earth. Surrounding that area were more enemy ships fighting against their own enemies from Earth.  
"The satellite, is that where you are now, Usagi?" Rei whispered to herself.  
As soon as she said this, a bright explosion occurred and two figures blasted out of there. As the light died down, a Gundam lay in ruins at the very edge of the boarding dock. The two other figures were a ship and a Gundam that had escaped the explosion.  
(No more fighting…please, no more fighting.)the voice was weaker now than before but still pleaded.  
(But what can I do? What can I do?)   
"Usa-chan…I hope you escaped the blast, "Rei muttered.  
(All I can do to help them is probably by fighting them…)  
(I don't want to fight but I don't want them to die. No more deaths, no more  
suffering.)  
Beams of light, the fighting gets more intense.  
(No more.)  
Explosions occur and a tear falls and floats out in space.  
(I don't want anyone else to die. I'm sorry, my friend....I'm sorry...)  
Clashes of beams form together and a white light occurs from the impact.  
(Okaa-san....my friends...and...)  
The last thought was silenced and a pure white glow erupts in outer space, being viewed by everything. Its intense brightness engulfing everything on sight and reflects off of Earth.   
~.~.~.~~.~.~  
End of Dream  
~.~.~.~.~.~.   
  
Rei gasped and opened up her eyes. Her dark eyes widening as she sat up and gazed around her surrounding. Beads of sweat formed around the corners of her temples and her clothes were soaked.  
"Rei! Are you alright?" her friends asked in unison as worry crossed over their faces.  
"Yes, thank you for worrying. But I'm okay, I'm sorry if I worried you though," Rei smiled wanely.  
"I'm glad," Ririna smiled and then left the room with Dorothy in tow.  
Closing the door shut, after making sure that the two girls left the area, Ami locked the door and then faced the priestess.  
"What did you see this time?" Makoto asked.  
"The same thing I have seen every night since Usa's departure. But I believe that this is the last time I'll see that dream…" Rei murmured.  
"What do you mean by that?" Minako asked with confusion and doubt in her face.  
"What I mean is…I heard the news when Ririna-sama watched it today before I fainted. That was exactly the time my dream was set on…whatever happened in my dream has now occurred," Rei stated.  
"And…what was our princess's path?" Ami asked in a hushed whisper.  
"Her last thoughts were of us…before a white glow erupted," Rei stated.  
At that time, a pure white glow with intense brightness engulfed everything around them.  
  
To be continued…  
***************  
Well there you have it, Chapter 17 and almost drawing to a close. Hope you enjoyed it…whatever is left of all of you…  
I'm very sorry for the errors in here like those annoying block break lines or whatever they're called. I don't know how to get rid of them. So like yeah, that's how it came to be in the end. . 


	18. Memories of the Past, Present, & Future

Title:  Because of You

Author:  Cheska

E-mail Address:  Minnashime@aol.com 

Rating:  PG or PG-13

Chapter:  18

Disclaimer:  Nope, nada, zip, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  It's not like I have the slightest chance of owning them.  *sigh*

Author's Notes:  

*tied down to a chair and held captive by Usagi Asia Maxwell*  

*typing as fast as she can with beads of sweat on her temples*

Cheska:  I don't know how this came to be, but…one minute I'm happily reading ficcies and the next thing I know…I'm writing this chapter.  .;;

  Anywayz, thanks to all of you who have kindly taken the time to read this story.   I really appreciate it.  ^_^  Now, here's the SECOND to the final chapter of Because of You.  I do remember saying that this would be the final chapter, however, I didn't like the way this was leading and it really wouldn't fit too well if I inserted my idea of the ending in here.  So it'll take just one more chapter.  Gomen nasai!! .

~.~.~.~.~

Last Time:

~.~.~.~.~

 "And…what was our princess's path?" Ami asked in a hushed whisper.

  "Her last thoughts were of us…before a white glow erupted," Rei stated.

  At that time, a pure white glow with intense brightness engulfed everything around them.

~.~.~.~.~

  The light took up everything within its way, thus taking the whole world and all else within its vicinity up to the edge of the closest colony which was Colony L1.  The light spread out its warmth as well as its dangerous essence throughout all living as well as the dead.  From people all the way to the smallest bacteria.

  Thoughts and feelings were cleansed of darkness while the white's incandescence made its way throughout the world and atmosphere.

  (Let this be…the way to settle everything…Silver Crystal…choose which is right and what is wrong.  See what's within me so it may settle this fruitless argument between the two enemies…) Usagi whispered within her self as another blaze shined throughout, viewing her golden insignia.

  Her clothes changed to her princess form with the exception of pure white angel wings that sprouted out from her back.  Her two hands holding the crystal to her chest as her wings carried her out of the ruins of the satellite station and towards the center of the battle field.

  "Let this end…"

~.~.~.~.~

  MS dolls were destroyed, leaving only those who were human alive within the confines of their battle suits.  Everyone had their eyes toward the center of one individual light, wondering what or who it was that held so much power within them.  And there in the center of that glow was an angel…maybe even a goddess who came down from heaven to stop this war.

  "Tenshi…"a soldier whispered as he gawked at the beautiful maiden with wings.

  "What is that?" Quatre asked out loud to his companions as his blue eyes caught the view of the angel.

  "Whatever it was, it helped stop those machines from coming on us," Wufei uttered under his breath as he too watched the glowing woman.

  "An enemy?" Hiiro wondered.

  "It couldn't be, if it was an enemy…it could have destroyed us in the process as we fought Tetra's lackeys," Quatre argued, pushing aside the possibility.

  "Hn." 

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  "Many wonder what that strange light was that came from outer space in the middle of all the war, and all we can say is that we're trying to find out right now as our camera is being fixed…ahh, here it is.  Now we'll know what happened," a newswoman said as she smiled at the viewers.

  "Quickly, turn it up," Ririna urged to the Dorothy as she sat down beside the blond haired woman.

  Coming in, the other girls entered the room to watch as well as curiosity induced them to find out.

  "Seeing throughout the mass destruction, it seems that the blaze of white light that spread throughout all of Earth has killed all the MS dolls that were fighting against our people.  And…what is that?" the woman stopped and stared as a flame of white light hovered around the middle of all the chaos of destroyed suits.

  The camera adjusted itself and came closer to the scene, adjusting its lenses as it tried to make out what was in the center of that blazing luminescence of light.   All around it, those that were fighting a short while ago had stopped only to stare at the glow as well.

  "Our fighters don't seem to want to fight the light that had helped destroy our enemies, and yet some of the enemy's soldiers still live as well.  There, the camera managed to make it out, at least some shape or form," the woman continued and turned to enlarge the camera.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Outer Space

~.~.~.~.~.~

  "Hey!  Turn to the next channel station to view what's going on in the news.  It turns out they've managed to see what's inside that glow!" a soldier communicated throughout every soldier.

  At once, all of them turned it to see the inside of the glow that had held them captivated.

  "I already know who it is…Usako…"Mamoru whispered to him self, fearing the worse on why his beloved didn't stop channeling her energy to the Silver Crystal.

  As he viewed it from the news station, he drew in a gasp at the scene.  Her usual odango hair style was now down and spooled all around her figure as she wore the familiar princess gown.  But another difference aside from the hair style were the angel wings that sprouted from her back.  Her eyes were still closed as if she was asleep and in her hand was the legendary Silver Crystal that sent out a beam of light to engulf her, probably to protect her from harm if any chose to befall her.

  "Isn't she beautiful?  One lone woman, whoever it is, is the one responsible of stopping the war…"the news woman commented.

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  "Usa…"a stifled gasp came from Minako as her gaze fell to the solitary girl.

  "Is she…alive?" Makoto asked out loud, fearing the worse.

  "I don't think they know," Ami spoke.

  "Rei, do you know?" Minako turned to the raven haired senshi but found no one standing beside her.

  "She's probably going to consult with the Great Fire," Ami told Minako before she went ballistic.

  "You know the girl?" Dorothy asked out loud as she stood in front of the three girls left.

  "She is…or was our friend, now there she is…saving all of us from a long time war," Makoto said, finding the confidence to answer the young teen.

  "Did you know about her power…" Ririna asked.

  "…"

  None of the girls answered her there, not knowing what to do…not knowing if they could trust the Vice Foreign Minister.

  "It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Ririna understood, knowing very well as she has kept the secret of the Gundam Pilots as well.

~.~.~.~

  "Koneko, you ended up doing this…" Haruka whispered as she saw the idle girl floating in space.

  "Is she alive still?" Michiru asked, more to herself than to her companions.

  "She has to be, the Silver Crystal still glows," Hotaru argued, not wanting to believe that their princess was now dead.

  "Hotaru is correct, our hime still lives.  However…a change will soon come…right now her heart and mind battle against the other over the outcome.  The war is still at a stand still, she must choose solely on her own on whether who is to win at the end.  Whether it be Tetra or the latter…" Pluto came in, wearing her senshi suit with the Time Key in hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Outer Space

~.~.~.~.~.~

  "What is your desire?" a voice asked within Princess Serenity.

  "To stop this war."

  "Is that what you really want?" 

  "Hai…I'll give up my life if I have to."

  "But in order to stop the war, shouldn't there be a side that is to win?"

  "I know, but I'm still unsure who is the right in all of this, the knowledge I hold of this war is not enough to decide who is correct.  Do you know?"

  "I am just the inner you, the one that helps you channel in the Crystal to make your wishes come true.  It is all up to you."

  "Can't you decide?"

  "I can't, I have no power over that…"

  "There is no side that I wish that will get hurt.  Can't this war end in a truce, instead of a side that is to win?"

  "There is great belief, but the era you live in now is not ready for that step of solving problems yet.  Whatever year or dimension you journey to, there is no time that can settle past disputes with just a war.  Only through violence can peace be achieved.  You found that out when you battled against your enemies…those who saw the possibility of reason instead of war ended up dying instead of seeing it through…like with Demando/Diamond."

  "Hai, that is true…" Princess Serenity recalled.

  "Now let us settle this in another possibility…"

  "What is it?"

  "There is a step you can take that can be decided over who should win, but this is a path that shall be decided over who you end up to be with as well…"

  "What do you mean?"

  "What I mean is over whom you love more."

  "You know about that?"

  "*light laughter*  Of course, I have journeyed with you for so long!"

  "Are you angry?"

  "No, it is only natural.  Although, the Queen feels a bit miffed over the changes you have with whom you belong to."

  "Okaa-san…"

  "Now then, shall I settle this with the basic decision over who you will end up with?"

  "Hai, that way…this can finally end."

  "Of course…a price will be paid for the decision of your heart…"

  "What do you mean?"

  "Just like with the battle against Beryl, because of your usage of the crystal your life was forfeited and then reborn with no memories until it needed to be resurfaced."

  "I'm going to die?"

  "Maybe, maybe not.  I shall see…"

  "Before you start the process, is…Duo alive?"

  "…you shall see in the end…"

  "I see…and understand…let us commence."

  "In the end…you shall decide for yourself…"

  Before a question could come up from what the voice said to her, a large impact busted out from Serenity's head.

  Past memories entered her mind, starting from the very beginning…her past life.

  *Silver Millennium*

  A great white structure of the palace grandly stood in place on the Moon.  Marble and moonstone with inscriptions engraved into the palace walls of the entrance ways along side of designs around the edges of columns.

  Waterfalls, vines, trees and flowers flourished all around the walkways and especially in the garden.  And at the walkway with the lake near the palace was where the two met: Princess Serenity met Prince Endymion in that fateful night.

  "A princess shouldn't be alone, she should always be escorted by a gentleman," Prince Endymion stated as he walked up next to her.

  Princess Serenity turned around to see his ocean blue eyes and then his emblem that he was from Earth.

  "That is true, but I wished to see the beautiful scenery of Earth.  Right before the fireworks begin, the full figure of Earth shows up and usually I would be at my balcony…however, here in the lake's walkway is where I wished to see it most on this day.  I felt that a change was needed," Princess Serenity explained.

  "Then if I may, princess, let me be the one to protect you tonight," Prince Endymion offered.

  "I accept your offer.  If you will, tell me about Earth…I see that your emblem on your armor is that of Earth," Princess Serenity requested.

  "I'd be glad to…"

~.~.~.~

  Then several more memories ignited through her membrane, feeding her information and uncovering things that she has kept repressed within herself.  It revealed good times as well as bad that were kept hidden away so long ago.  

~.~.~

  "Endymion!  Wait, please!" Princess Serenity ran and ran as she tried to catch up to her beloved.

  "Serenity, aren't you suppose to be in music class right now?" the prince asked, feeling a bit irked that she skipped something because of him.

  "Yes, I know but you were going to leave.  Something happened on Earth, isn't that why you're going?" Princess Serenity revealed.

  "You weren't supposed to know about that," Prince Endymion sighed.

  "I found out from my guardians.  Please, Endymion be careful and I know you can handle this," Princess Serenity murmured.

  "I will, I promise…"

~.~.~.~

  A blast of dark energy formed out of the hands of Queen Beryl, her laughter echoing throughout the whole kingdom that shook with so much destruction.  She aimed her power over to the couple and shot them both, hitting the prince that protected his princess.

  "Get away…be safe," Prince Endymion whispered, his voice beginning to die.

  "No, I want to be with you…"whispered Princess Serenity.

  "I love you, now, go…" Prince Endymion's eyes began to dilate and finally he closed it as he took his last breath and his grip on his sword fell away to his side.

  "I won't leave you, beloved," Princess Serenity sobbed as she glanced at the fallen sword.  Her hands reached over to the weapon and gripped it in her hand, the cool feeling washing over her.

  "We'll always be together, always," she whispered as she brushed aside Endymion's bangs and took one final kiss on his lips.

  As she poised herself and held herself ready, she gripped the sword with both hands and positioned it in front of her, just below the chest.

  "Now we can be together, even in death…" Princess Serenity murmured before the weapon lunged into her body.

~.~.~.~

  More memories resurfaced as the present ones entered her mind:  the time when she first met her prince in this lifetime.  His same façade with the exception of the way he held himself in the presence of others and to her.  As well as the way he wore his clothing and the mischievous glint within his dark, ocean blue orbs whenever something came inside his mind.

 As the memories came inside the princess' mind, a small calm smile entered her façade at the thoughts.  

 "You love him, don't you?" the voice whispered inside her mind.

 Recollections of the recent past came into play within her head, dates that were shared with Mamoru as well as the first time they found out their destiny.  That they were the reincarnation of the past princess and prince, meant to marry in the future as the future Queen and King; to rule Crystal Tokyo and have a beautiful daughter named Chibi-Usa.

  "Chibi_Usa…I almost forgot…" Princess Serenity gasped as the picture of the pink haired girl appeared inside her mental image.  

  "Yes, if you end up with the other of whom you love, she won't be born…"

  At the words spoken by her inner voice, her smile faded as she squeezed her eyes shut; not wanting to believe.

  Silence ensued.

  "Let us go to your other memories…" the voice called out in a calm, serene, and inviting tone.

~.~.~.~.~

Flashback

~.~.~.~.~

  A crying little girl with long blond hair done up in odangoes.

  She was sitting on the patio that would lead to the orphanage.

  Tears falling freely down her face.

  A boy with brown hair and indigo blue eyes watched from up the roof.

  A red rose petal falling from the air to her…so velvety and soft.

  When she saw felt something fall, Usagi's head rose up and a red petal fell onto the back of her hand lying against her knee.  She picked it up and studied the soft, velvety feeling.  

 "What is this?  Where did it come from?" Usagi croaked out, her voice too weak to speak.

 "Here's the rest of it; for you.  You shouldn't cry, it doesn't fit you as well as when you're happy," a male voice murmured into her ear from her side.

 Turning her head around, she saw a boy a little bit older than her with caring cobalt blue eyes.

 "Thank you..." Usagi said in gratitude and took the rose, studying it.

 "It's called a....rose.  A flower.." the boy replied to her earlier question.

 "Where did you get this?" Usagi asked.

 "A rose bush nearby, there's more where it comes from but it's hard to get.  You could prick yourself with it," he warned her.

 "Ouch!" At the sound of his warning, Usagi pricked her index finger but didn't drop the flower.

 "See…" he sat down next to her and reached out for her hand.  He studied the cut and then reached into his pocket to retrieve a clean napkin he managed to carry with him.  The ruffian wrapped it around her finger and sealed it.

 "There, all better…"

 "Thank you," Usagi shyly murmured and went back to studying the rose.

 "You like flowers, don't you?"

 "Yeah, I'm not sure why but whenever I look at them they make me feel more at ease."

 "If flowers are what it takes to make you happy, maybe I should give more out to you."

 "You're nice." Usagi smiled grandly up at the boy and he smiled back.

 "My name is Usagi."

 "Mine's Duo."

~.~.~.~.~.~

*Flashback*

~.~.~.~.~.~

 "Open!"

  Usagi opened her eyes to see a pink rose dangling in front of her:  perfect in every way.  She happily took it into her hands and continued to bathe in its beauty.

  "Arigatou,"

  "That's not all.  Here," Duo revealed a carefully wrapped gift and handed it to her.

  It was of medium size and appeared to be a rectangular container.  What was inside the container was anybody's guess.  

  "Aren't you going to open it?" Duo wondered out loud.

  "Hai, I will!" Usagi grinned and stooped down to place the rose down and knelt.

  Hastily, Usagi took off the wrapper to reveal a pink and white bunny inside the box with a pink satin collar around its neck.

  "Thank you, Duo!" Usagi squealed in glee as she ran into Duo's arms.

  "Happy Birthday, Usa."

~Flashback~

  "Duo?"

  "Yeah?"

  "You're my friend right?  You won't leave me?"

  "Of course you're my friend!" Duo exclaimed.

  "You won't leave me?"

  "Only if you won't leave me."

  "I won't."

  "Then I won't either."

  "What will happen if we do leave each other?  What then?"

  "What do you mean?" Duo furrowed his brows together, his cobalt blue eyes filled with wonderment.

  "What if we're separated?  Not out of our own free will?  What then?" Usagi questioned.

  "Then we'll find each other."

  "Hai, I'll find you and you'll find me!  Promise?" Usagi held out her pinkie.

  "What are you doing?" Duo cocked his head to the side, wondering why she extended out her pinkie.

  "It's a pinkie swear, silly!" Usagi giggled and caught Duo's pinkie.

  "Weird," Duo shook his head and stared at Usagi's glistening eyes.  Those blue eyes were shining in the beautiful night, as bright as the stars and the moon itself.

  "Promise," Usagi and Duo stated in unison.

~Flashback~

  "I couldn't let our time go to waste by not meeting you in the port, right?" Duo whispered in her ear.

  "I knew you'd come..." Usagi murmured.

  All the while, Father Maxwell and Sister Mary gazed at the two.  Their expressions exposing gratitude and a small hint of relief at knowing their friendship didn't end.

  "I…wanted to give you this before you go..."Duo placed a small plastic-texture in her hand, closing it with his own.

  "Usagi, your flight..."reminded Sister Mary.

  Usagi let her self go from Duo's grasp and stepped away, taking one last glimpse of her friend before entering the shuttle without a backward glance. Neither one of them getting to say good-bye.

~End of Flashbacks~

 "I remember all of that" Princess Serenity whispered unconsciously.

 "…"

 "I also remember that afterwards, inside the plane, Duo gave me a picture of the two of us under our special tree.  It was such a happy day in that picture…but I lost it in the fire…"

 "You also love him…" the voice pointed out.

 "…"

 "I remember when we met up again…the first time.  He got shot and it surprised me that after all those years we haven't made contact with one another, we'd meet up in that way.  Rescuing me from the enemy's clutches but in return he ends up getting shot and going into unconsciousness.

  The next time we did meet up, it was much better and less dangerous…"

 "Yes, but it was from that one night that something changed between the two of you," 

 "I…guess,"

~Flashback~

  A shadow crossed in front of her or near her.  At the moment her crystalline blue orbs popped open, a velvety petal fell onto her arm.  Pink, lush...and soft. Before she could pick up the petal, a rose faced her view.  Following the fingertips that held the rose to her, led her to the face of an old companion.  As her eyes were gazing at cobalt blue and a grin on his facade.

  "This time I found you," he grinned.

  "And in better terms, no doubt," Usagi answered back taking the offered rose to her hands.

  "I guess so," chuckled Duo.

~Flashback~

  "Duo..."Usagi murmured his name once again before his lips lightly brushed along hers.  But just as it touched hers, it left again and he backed away.  However, from that mere moment they touched, a light tingle was felt on her lips and Usagi touched her lips, shocked from that feeling.  Staring straight ahead, she noticed Duo's backside towards her.  His face, his emotions were hidden from her view except the sudden stiffness entering his body from recent events. 

~End Flashback~

  "Ever since that kiss we shared that night, our friendship became more… confusing but still strived to make it work.  In the end… it couldn't," Princess Serenity whispered.

  "Yes, because…"

  "Because I knew in my heart, I do love him…and I found out he loves me as well…" 

  "…"

  "Is there more that you want to show me that can help me decide over the outcome of this war?" Princess Serenity asked with a solemn expression on her face.

  "What do you think about Prince Endymion or about Chiba Mamoru?" the voice asked out of the blue.

  "What do you mean?"

  "Exactly what I'm asking, princess, what do you think about him?"

  "He's my first love…we've followed each other through life times and in the future…if I so choose it, we'll be married to one another and have a beautiful daughter," Princess Serenity's eyes softened at the thought of Chibi-Usa.

  "You are speaking of the past and the future, Princess Serenity, what about the present time?  What about right now?"

  "…Mamoru has helped me with the enemies as Tuxedo-sama.  He has saved my life countless of times when I was starting out as Sailor Moon and we've been together since we have found out about our past counterparts," 

  "And if you didn't find out about your past selves, what do you think your relationship would be?" 

  "What?  I…I don't know.  I suppose we'd be together; our relationship is confusing in some ways during our first introductions to one another.  Demo… when we ran into one another in the museum, I grew attracted to him…" Princess Serenity stated.

  "I believe that your heart has chosen despite our current situation," the voice proclaimed.

  "I don't know how this can be when I'm still confused!" shouted Princess Serenity in her mind.

  "Trust me, you have…" the voice whispered soothingly as it began to sound fainter.

  As the voice drifted apart, the surrounding parts around the princess seemed to blaze brighter than before if it was possible.  A strong gust of wind came from everywhere and impacted itself into her body.  She could feel the cold gust and wanted to shiver but for some reason, her body didn't respond to her; it was as if she had no control anymore.  The crystal that she held between her palms illuminated in a bright incandescence and floated away from her clutches and hovered in front of her face.  Twinkling, mixing colors of all sorts displayed itself.

  "Trust in your heart and all will be fine," the familiar voice faintly whispered to her before another blaze of white light took over.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

  All the doctors gathered around the small television set inside the base with Selene.  Everyone waited for the outcome, some not quite believing how this came to be.

  "That girl…it's just mind boggling how one being can possess such powers," Dr. H stated in a disbelieving tone.

  "We've trained our boys for so many years, but not one of them can do something like this," Dr. O shook his head. 

  "That girl…she looks so familiar but the glow makes it almost impossible to identify," Selene whispered.

  "I've managed to get a close up of the picture," Dr. J declared to everyone inside the room.

  Immediately all the doctors gathered around with Selene and what they saw made Selene gasp.

  "It's…Usagi," Selene stumbled back from her discovery and turned her head to watch the television as the glow intensified around the young woman.

  As she drew closer to the tube, lost memories that were suppressed opened up to her:  letting her self to remember the past that she forgot so long ago.

  "Oh Usagi…my mesume," Selene whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

~Flashback~

 "Mesume, my child, everything will be okay.  Everything will be fine soon," her mother's soothing words whispered to her child's ear as she held her small hand.

 "You mean nothing's okay right now?" her mesume innocently questioned.

 "Iie, iie.  *sigh*  Kiite kudasai," her mother shook her head.

 "I'm listening, okaa-san.  You know that.."

 "Of course you are, mesume.  There are bad people out in the world; out here.  And your okaa-san needs to leave you for awhile."

 "Kaerimasu ka?" ((: Will you return? /Will he/she return?))

 "Kaerimasu." her mother answered with a small smile, her eyes reflecting off sorrow momentarily.

 "Itsu?" asked the girl.  

 "When I can.  Until then, please take care?  I want you to stay here.

Right here until these two nice people come.  They'll be wearing church outfits.  A priest and a nun.  Go with them when they address you.  Do you understand, mesume?" her mother informed her.

 "Hai, I do.."

 "That's a good girl..." her mother brushed back her blond bangs and kissed her forehead.  Then got up and glimpsed in back of them before taking off with one last wave.

 "Aishiteru..."her mother murmured with a teardrop falling from her shining silver eyes, before disappearing into the exit of the terrain she was placed at.

 "Okaa-san.."

~End of Flashback~

 "I didn't return for her…" Selene slumped down onto the floor, her head downcast at the shame of not fulfilling her desire to return for her child.

 "You remember now, don't you?" Dr. J's words whispered from in back of her.

 "Yes, I do.  I couldn't get her…because I got caught by the enemy and I escaped once to go to the orphanage.  However, I was too late because the place got burned down by Oz.  At that moment of my discovery, I thought I lost everything dear to me.  I got captured again, but I didn't care because I had nothing left.  I willed myself to forget everything and then Usagi came along once more saying that I was her mother; her 'okaa-san'.  Demo…I couldn't believe it or wasn't able to believe it because I have spent years trying to forget and only now do I recall everything that I have lost," Selene whispered.

  "What ever happened to Usagi's father?"  Dr. J queried.

  "He died years ago in a past war…it was what you'd call centuries off," Selene sighed.

  "It seems you may lose your daughter the same way; by war," Dr. O spoke up from behind the woman.

  "And there's nothing I can do about it," Selene added more to herself than to her acquaintances.

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  All the protectors of the princess of the moon ran out towards the outside to stare at the sky, now white with speckles of gold tinting the atmosphere.  All the protectors were staring out to outer space and capable of seeing a small glow at the center of the sky.

  "Usagi-chan!!!" all the inners cried out to the sky, wanting to be heard but knew that they wouldn't be.

  "Koneko!"

  "Hime!"

  "Usagi!"

  All the inners and outers shouted towards the light with tears streaming down their faces.

  "Don't do this, please don't!" the inners and outers shouted in unison but the glow only glared brighter, making them sigh down and collapse to the pavement or grass in defeat.  They wouldn't be ale to stop their princess from choosing her fate.

  "Please, Usagi, don't die," they all whispered together.

~.~.~.~

  A brighter light blazed to life that cast itself once more over the whole world but this time engulfed the universe.  

  A final thought escaped the young angel's mind before it continued on with its magic.

  (May this end soon…)

To be continued…

*****************

  No worries! Be happy!  I'll get the next one out when I get around to it… *gulps down in worry and runs off before anyone catches her*


	19. It's because of you...

Title:  Because of You

Author:  Cheska

E-mail Address:  Minnashime@aol.com 

Rating:  PG or PG-13

Chapter:  19

Disclaimer:  It seems that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

*sighs miserably*

Author's Notes:  Is tied to a chair with several readers standing around waiting for the next

Chapter.  *gulps down a piece of bread that she has in her mouth and offers a wane smile*

Cheska:  Hi?  *sees glares instead of smiles*

Cheska:  Uhh…here's the next and final chapter…well beside the little side story I'll be adding

Later on, but for now…I offer you this!  Hope you like it.  *gazes at the gun and turns to the one smiling and comforting face which is Quatre*  Well…at least Quatre is offering his condolences to me.  *sniffles*  Why Heero did you turn on me!! *could see a sweat drop that would be forming on his face*  *sees that the readers are tapping their feet as they wait*  Okay, okay…here's the chapter take it and I hope you can wait for the side story …if you're wondering about what happens during the time after…well…let's say…the funeral.  ^^;; 

~.~.~.~

Earth:

~.~.~.~

  "Then it is agreed?" the Vice Foreign Minister questioned to her business partners.

  "…hai, our troops are already being told to stand down and come back to the bases.  We trust that yours is as well?" one of the leaders of the other hemisphere nodded in agreement.

  "Yes, Lieutenant Noin is getting everything under wraps," nodded Ririna.

  "Then it is agreed with every one here, it seems.  All the soldiers shall lay down their arms and forfeit all military arsenals into the bases until another war breaks out…that is 'if' there is another one," another leader spoke out.

  "*sigh*  Let us hope that there will be no other war any time soon," Ririna stated.

  "So we should just go on ahead and sign that contract!" proposed Hino-san.

  Therefore with Hino's proposal, all the other leaders of Earth as well as the surrounding colonies got together and signed the new pact that will bound them together.  Meanwhile, as the leaders were in that meeting all the soldiers drifted off away from outer space and towards their bases to pack up and make their journey home.  Home, a place where they haven't been to for a long time since the war started.  A place where their loved ones wait and pray and hope that they'll come back soon.

~.~.~.~

Shrine:

~.~.~.~

  Rei was sweeping the steps of the shrine, her hair tied in a low pony tail with her head down as she tried to focus on just sweeping up the dirt with her broom.  

  (Usagi-chan…)

  "Hey Rei!" two voices cried out as they intruded her thoughts.

  As the words cried out, Rei was shocked and stopped her chores as she raised her head up towards the guests.  Minako and Makoto ran up the stairs with Ami slowly and calmly climbed up the steps at her own pace.

  "What are you guys doing here?" Rei asked, wondering why they were visiting at such an early time.

  "Can't a couple of friends stop by to visit their comrade?" Minako lightly pouted with a twinkle in her sky blue eyes.

  "Of course they can but at six in the morning?  There's no senshi meeting, you know," Rei placed a hand to her hip. 

  "Well it just goes to show you…" Minako sighed in exasperation.

  "Oh quit it, Minako-chan.  We just came to say that your father was at a special meeting conference with the leaders of Earth and the colonies today:  starting at 5:45a.m. this morning," Makoto blurted out.

  "And…" Rei pressed on, wondering what was so special about this.

  "Well that conference was about the new pact; their new agreement or alliance or whatever you call it nowadays," Minako stated.

  "That means the war is finally over…" sighed Rei as she wiped off a bang away from her eyes.

  "Yup, and your father was there to witness it too!  Aren't you proud, Rei-chan?" Makoto beamed.

  "I suppose…even though he left me here at the shrine to stay with Grandfather…I suppose I'd at least give in to him that he did something noble as be there for the signing of a historical moment." 

  "And hey, that means that all the cute soldiers can come home!  Who's with me to be there when they get out of the airport?" Minako grinned.

  "Oh…Minako…" all the girls groaned together.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Colony L5.2

~.~.~.~.~.~

  A glass of water was placed on top of an old cherry wood desk with some of its contents spilling on the side but the owner of the glass paid no heed.  As the focus on the glass lightly dimmed, the room of its whereabouts became clearer.  White light filled the room coming from the ceiling and the drapes to the room were slightly ajar, letting out the view of the city of the new colony.  Behind the desk was a black leather chair without anyone occupying the seat.  In front of the cherry wood desk were two seats where there were two occupants and beside the old desk was another who stood beside its glass of water.  At the back were more individuals who stood silent and waiting; waiting for someone to speak up during this reign of silence.

  "The war is over…" the owner of the glass of water murmured, bowing its head.

  "It seems that way, there is rumor that all the leaders of Earth and the surrounding colonies have signed a new alliance just this morning," another person declared.

  "And the missing ship that escaped the blast from within the satellite?" the person inquired, taking a sip from the water.

  "It is said that the ship was destroyed after that…glow occurred," a secondary speaker answered.

  "What of the Gundam Pilots?" 

  "They should be returning back any time now."

  Just then, a knock erupted thus destroying the stillness of the room.  With a wave of a hand, one of the people from the room opened it up and revealed a few of the said pilots.

  "Where are the other pilots?"

  "A few of them are out on the port still, waiting beside their Gundams," answered a pilot.

  "It doesn't really matter whether or not the Gundams should be fixed at this time."

  "And why is that, Dr. H?"

  "Just this morning, the Vice Foreign Minister met with Hino at Tokyo, Japan to have a treaty signed with all surrounding leaders of Earth as well as the colonies.  That alliance was said to have all arsenals forfeited to the bases until further notice; until another war breaks out," Dr. H informed them.

  "Then our Gundams are considered arsenals, doesn't it?" 

  "Yes, it does, so getting it fixed so quickly isn't necessary with the war over," Dr. O spoke up after a long period of silence earlier at that time.

  "Speaking of the Gundams, from the news that was showed just yesterday…there were only four of you out there.  Where was the fifth Gundam…the one piloted by 02…Shinigami?" Milliardo asked after placing his glass of water back on the old desk.

  "…it was destroyed…only a few remains are left of it…" Quatre answered from the doorway as his voice grew softer.

  "And of 02?"

  "…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

One week later:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  It was raining that day in the cemetery of the Juuban District.  The grass was wet and muddy and the trees were dripping from the raindrops that came falling down from the sky.  Quite ironic really how the day was filled with mournful tears while the casket of a dead friend was lowered down to its watery grave.  Friends and family alike gathered around the casket, watching their dear companion leave them forever from their lives.  Everyone were closely packed; some with umbrellas as they were sheltered away from the rain while others didn't bother to protect themselves from catching a cold or pneumonia.  

  As the casket was finally lowered a closing prayer was said in regards to the dead and flowers were thrown into the grave before it began the procession of closing it up forever.  After that was done, most of the guests have left already…leaving only a few to finish their goody-byes.

  "How could someone that we know die at such a young age?" whispered Minako with tears in her eyes as Ami held an umbrella over her head.

  "It happens to the best of us, I suppose…"Makoto whispered.

  "We never even got to say good-bye…" Minako added as her voice began to crack and fresh new tears opened up.

  "It's just so stupid!" Makoto shouted in outrage as her shoulders slumped and she began to cry once more.

  "It's all right, Makoto…it's all right," Rei gathered her up into her arms as Makoto just cried but then the brown haired senshi pushed back and glared at the grave before her.

  "You didn't have to do that?!  You didn't?!  Why'd you even leave, in the first place?  Why?!  Tell me!  You could have just stayed behind where it was safe and none of this would have happened," Makoto shouted.

  "We should be heading back now before the rain gets worse," Ami murmured.

  "Hai," a chorus of choked up agreements rounded out as the girls took one last look before turning back.

  As the last of the five left, only two people were left behind:  a girl and a young man.  The young girl kneeled down despite the soggy atmosphere and placed a bouquet of red mixed with white roses in front of the tombstone while the young man merely stared at the inscription of the grave.

  "It shouldn't have come to this," the girl whispered with her head bent down low.

  "…"

  "He hated to fight, did you know that?"

  "No, but he went off and did what he did anyways,"

  "I loved him so much," 

  "I know you did,"

  There was a small sigh before the girl reached over and trailed her fingers over the inscribed words.

  "May you rest in peace now…" the girl murmured before standing up started to make her way home.

  As she began to pass by the man, she stopped with her shoulders meeting his side and her head still bent low.

  "I guess…I'll be seeing you, ne?  Mamoru?"

  "Hai,"

  Then the girl began to walk again but after a few paces was stopped as Mamoru said her name.

  "Unazuki,"

  "Hai, Mamoru?"

  "I guess this means that you'll be taking over your onii-chan's business…"

  "I suppose I will be now…"

  "Are you sad?"

  "No, onii-chan enjoyed working there and if he liked it so much then I will too…demo…I won't be there forever…only part time…"

  "Either way, I'm sure he'll understand."

  "Hai…"

  Then Unazuki began walking off again but stopped.

  "Unazuki?"

  "Hai?"

  "I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry for the pain I inflicted toward you when he joined because of me…"

  "Mamoru, Motoki knew what he was getting into.  I'm sure he joined because of you, but if it was the other way around…you'd have enlisted as well.  The two of you are very good friends for the longest of time…Motoki's death is both of our pain and our losses," Unazuki whispered before continuing on and this time managing to leave the cemetery.

  Mamoru took two steps forward to his best friend's grave and halted.  His ebony midnight black hair was now matted down from all the raindrops that continuously fell from the heavens.  His usual ocean blue eyes that gleamed with indifference or love or any sense of emotion stood only to one plain one…sorrow.  

  "It was too bad you didn't get to live long enough to see the end to all of this Motoki, you'd have loved it," Mamoru whispered.

  "All the soldiers that fought for our cause received a medal for living through it all...e.

quet of red mixed with white roses in front of the t……."

  "Demo…I couldn't enjoy any of this…not one bit…" Mamoru whispered bitterly.

  "I left the scene of the destruction without you to share it with me…I left the carrier without you and journeyed home without you…and when I got back…I realized I didn't just lose one friend…I lost two.  In one whole stand of this stupid war I lost two of the most important people in my life!  Two whom I considered family! You and…Usako…"

  "Hai, Motoki…Usagi is gone as well…she never did return after the amazing stunt she did.  Usako…my darling Usako…risked her life to save everyone from dying in the war…but she was too late to save you.  I never did find out what happened after I left for home…nothing on the news came out after that next beam of light came over the whole universe…but…there was so much energy that radiated from it…and Rei-san said that the Great Fire refused to give her answers over Usako's well being…" Mamoru murmured.

  "Everything I hold dear just dies…my parents…my best friend…and…my love," Mamoru bitterly stated.

  At that time the rain began to lessen and dwindle as the clouds began to dissipated with the smallest clue of the sun that peaked from behind the clouds.

  "Kami…" Mamoru tipped his head back with his eyes closed toward the sky.

  "Mamo…" Usagi whispered from in back of Mamoru, her eyes glittering with unshed tears as she held an umbrella in her hand.

  At her words, Mamoru whipped his head to the side and gazed at her with so many feelings contained within himself.

  "Mamo…" Usagi ran towards him and dropped the umbrella just as the raindrops stopped falling and came into Mamoru's warm embrace.

  Her head was buried into Mamoru's loving embrace as she cried tears of sorrow for the loss that they both shared.    

~.~.~.~.~

A few months later:

~.~.~.~.~

  The day was beautiful with the bright sun shining over head amongst the cloudless sky blue sky.  Birds of all sorts chirped and tweeted in their own melodious voice with a few perched on trees while others soared the sky.  Pedestrians, policemen, workers, etc. filled the pavement as they all enjoyed the nice fall day.  

  "Okaa-san!  Okaa-san!" a little girl that ranged from 3-6 years old ran through the street to catch up to a young woman with beautiful shoulder length hair.

  "Yorika, there you are…you had me worried," the woman bent down as her knee brushed the pavement and hugged the small girl.

  "I was looking at the t.v. it showed Vice Foreign Minister Darlian!"

  "And what did the minister say?" the mother asked with a small smile.

  "She preached about peace and happiness and also told us that she's been traveling all around the colonies to make sure that nothing like what happened a few months back will happen once more," Yorika informed her mother.

  "Let us hope not, ne?"

  "Hai, I still remember the war…"

  "Don't you worry about that right now, for now…let us enjoy this beautiful day...okay?"

  "Hai!"  Yorika agreed as her mother stood upright once more and then grabbed her hand as they continued to walk off.

  From a distance, a young teenager watched the exchange that went on between the two and couldn't help but smile at their fortune…at the love and comfort that they shared.  With a small satisfied sigh, the teen brushed back its golden locks away from her face and walked the other direction from across the street.  

~.~.~.~

*******

  It has been awhile since I wrote in you dear diary…almost a lifetime ago.  Back then, I believed that what I had was difficult and complicated with only my memories to cheer me up…indeed…those memories were and still are my sanctuary from pain and suffering.  However, from what I have experienced recently it is much more difficult compared to the past.  It is true that I didn't need my fellow comrades to help me out during my time of crisis but I did need my friend's comrades.  You ask what friend, dear diary?  Why…it was Duo; Duo Maxwell from the orphanage back in L2.  Hai, I have spoken of him before and I have written down my cherished memories in you as well as the promise that I have made in which I have fulfilled not too long ago.  

  Alongside those memories that I have spoken of, I recall my meeting with my mother…my birth mother of this lifetime and not the past.  We met in a cell held by an organization called Tetra who was run by an old foe named…well it's not important right now, diary.

  Nevertheless, after all that I have been to these past months…I almost wish that I didn't go to that trip to Colony L2 for the pain that it caused me.  However, I know that with every bad comes a good as a good comes with a bad.  And the good that came with the bad after all the pain I went through is finding Duo and my mother.  Despite the misery that occurred with mother, I don't mind that she can't remember me because she is alive and well.  And just recently, she had her memories returned to her and now I'm happy about that.

  You know what else, dear diary?  I remember when mother left me alone in the colony and I had times when I felt sad and miserable as well as wondered what I'd do if I just up and leave that place forever, but I didn't because it was mother's will to stay there until otherwise told not to.  I didn't leave because what if okaa-san came by…what would she do and what would she feel at that time?  Today, I saw what a mother's reaction would be considering her daughter.  Just a few minutes to half an hour ago I saw a daughter run up to a worried mother.  Their exchange was heartfelt and I couldn't help but smile.  They had such a close companionship and I someday hope that my birth mother and I will have that same endearment.  Demo…when okaa-san asked me to stay with her in her new home that was recently built on the moon I had to turn her down despite my yearning to be with her.

  Must you ask why, diary?  It is because of my duty here on Earth… 

No matter how much I wish to be with okaa-san, I have duties here not only as a senshi but as a sister to my brother and as a daughter to my foster parents.  I also have my duties to my friends and comrades in arms…the other senshi.  I have many things that hold me bound to the beautiful planet called Earth and I will help protect it from the evil that reside here, diary…

  There is still more that haven't been revealed and that is about the hardships that has been faced a few months back.  I can still remember it all too clearly…

  A war had started and the enemy was run by my old childhood foe.  She controlled Tetra and fought against Earth but was also in a partial alliance with several leaders of Earth.  Therefore, two wars were in there…one which was an inner war within Earth as well as a separate war located outside of Earth and amongst the colonies.  Earth was in a tight predicament and luckily, the Gundams were there to help.  However, Duo is a Gundam Pilot and left to fight as well…

  In the end, the Tetra Organization hasn't been destroyed nor did the Colonies and Earth come to be under Tetra's power.  What happened with the war was that the leader of the organization died along with a certain amount of those who were in the satellite station and before the crystal was activated had died in the war.  It is because the leader was destroyed that the organization fell apart not too long after the alliance was signed…then the whole treaty that was signed with Earth and the Colonies managed to patch everything up.   All arsenals have been locked up…meaning that the Gundams were confined as well… it was figured that after all the wars that have occurred in the past and the amount of time it takes to build one Gundam…they might as well not bother with burning it up in the sun…

  It seems that all is a tad bit complicated already, isn't it?  Demo…what I have told you already is not the whole story. 

  It was before the alliance was signed that the true complications that I have faced were difficult.  Shortly after meeting up with Duo once more, we kissed…it wasn't a long passionate one but just a short lived kiss.  However, in that small moment that we shared, I felt something deep within my heart.  It wasn't pain or disgust or hatred…not one bit, but what I felt was… confusing in which I later found out to be…love.  Yes, what that feeling deep inside the recesses of my heart is love and ever since I figured that out and tried to find out why…I couldn't understand it.  Then again, love is confusing and there is no need as to reasons on why you feel that way because you just do.   Demo…I knew I couldn't be with him because of my destiny with Mamo-chan; my destined future with him as ruler of Crystal Tokyo.

  It sounds crazy, ne, that I should give up my feelings for Duo to be with my past love.  That I should withdraw all these pent up emotions for my Mamo-chan, my future love and husband.  But it should be destined to be.

  However, I was caught up in confusion for a long time between who to be with despite destiny; whether it be Mamo-chan or my best friend.  And my emotions for my best friend grew more and more and by the time we kissed once more and he revealed his feelings for me…it couldn't be contained when I told him that we couldn't be together.  He left me alone in the satellite station, not wanting to risk my life because of him…he took his Gundam and directed it away from the station…demo it exploded.  My heart hurt at that time with all the confusion mixed with depression.  I recalled the kiss we shared previously and it merged with fond memories that we had.  Not wanting anyone else to die for those who love them, I did what else I could do…I used the Silver Crystal.  I can't remember too clearly what happened when I used it, all I know is that I woke up holding an umbrella in my hand while dressed in what I wore previously before using the crystal.  The day was raining that day and I saw a tombstone.  The words inscribed were:  

Here lies Motoki Furuhata a young man with a bright mind and great courage as he risked his life for the good of Earth and the colonies.  A son to his parents, a brother to his sister, a friend to his comrades, and a man in love to his beloved.

  Reading the inscription and seeing the picture forever embedded on the tombstone hurt my heart…losing someone I cared for…knowing that I wasn't there in time to save him…it just wasn't fair.  If only…I reached him in time with my crystal…but I know it's too late now.  Near the grave was a familiar man who appeared to have nothing left to live for…a man I knew…Mamo-chan.  I whispered his name and with all the hurt that I felt in my heart went to him for his comfort as I cried in his chest, pouring out the anguish in my heart.

  I don't know how long I cried that day…all I know is that my friend…my first crush died without me to see the funeral…the burying ceremony…or to say one last good-bye to him in front of his face.  That I wouldn't be able to spend the afternoon at the Arcade and order up a shake or a float…to see his warm smile and cheerful face…to see my friends flirt in front of him…

  Well…besides what happened there…may Motoki rest in peace…

  The days I have spent after my encounter with Mamo-chan in the graveyard were filled with sadness.  My friends mourned as well Mamo-chan and of course, Unazuki.  Several weeks passed and then something amazing happened…the pilots came over town.  I ran into them at the Arcade. From then on…almost everything changed.

  I recall saying that I'm to be with Mamo-chan because of destiny; that fate willed us to meet up and be together. And I also recall saying to previous enemies not to mess with destiny.  Therefore, I believe in both fate and destiny…if it is meant to be…then so be it.  I truly do believe in that, don't you?  It's just funny how the bleakest of things can change to wonderful, sunny and bright ones that can straighten out everything that you hope for.

~.~.~.~

  Usagi sighed as she re-read all that she wrote inside the diary and shook her blond head with a small smile on her face.  Staring at a picture in her hand, it showed the Gundam Pilots with the Gundams in back of them with her standing beside the one called Shinigami.

  "It seemed like a lifetime ago that I met up with him…" Usagi whispered before gazing out at the window and saw someone waving to her.  

  She waved back and held up her index finger, motioning that she needs at least one more minute before putting back the picture frame back where she got it and her eyes fell on another picture.

  It showed Duo and her as kids sitting under their favorite tree… 

 "I found it in Duo's old place where he stayed not too far back… he stayed with a girl named…Hilde and gave it too me since I stared at it so much…" Usagi chuckled and then her crystalline blue eyes fell on another picture showing Duo and her a little bit older.

  Usagi held a familiar old bunny in her arms with her head resting on Duo's shoulder as he held her by the waist.  The day appeared sunny and warm and the happiness they shared in the picture seemed to never waver.

  "Duo…"

  Usagi grinned as a new thought formed inside her head and she bent her head down to write another passage in her diary.  After scribbling down her last thoughts before closing it, Luna hopped inside the room and cocked her head to the side.

  "What's that you're writing, Usagi?  I never knew you kept a diary…" Luna commented.

  "That's because you never saw me write in it, I didn't want you snooping around…" Usagi jokingly said.

  "Hmph."

  "Hey Luna…do you remember what you said about thinking about my future?"

  "Yeah, have you figured one out yet?"  
  "Well I remember Pluto saying that people's future change all the time…for better and for worse…we just have to live our lives the way we want to live it.  Therefore, I'll live mine to the fullest…so I don't have to think about what I want to be right now…I just want my life the way it is at the moment," Usagi stated.

  "*sigh*…if you say so, Usagi…if you say so…" Luna sighed and shook her head.

  "Well…gotta go now, Luna…see ya later!" Usagi said as she closed the door in back of her after waving good-bye.

  "Where are you going?"  
  Luna didn't receive a reply as Usagi slammed the door shut in back of her, signaling that she left the house.

  "That girl…" Luna sighed and hopped up on the desk that Usagi was writing on before she came in and saw that her diary was still open and to a certain page… the most recent one, in fact.  Her curiosity getting the better of her, Luna read the last passage that Usagi had written down.

  I'm glad that the darkness that filled my mind up had disintegrated to make room for happiness and light.  True, most people would identify me as a bubbly girl with a heart that's pure gold and nothing would get me down…but there are times when I am depressed.  But since my encounter with Duo and my mother, it is to my belief that I'll be filled with nothing but light from now on…there may come a day when I'll become depressed again…but for now, I'm happy and that's all I need to know.

  Just a few seconds ago as I looked through the pictures that I have with me, I see the familiar teddy bear that Duo gave me as a child…it was destroyed in the fire from the air craft incident…I guess that another one was retrieved for me, because when I got back home a few months ago after meeting the pilots…there was the same pink and white bunny with a pink satin collar around its neck perched on top of the bed.

  At that moment after seeing the bunny, something dawned on me on that day.  There are times that I'm believed to be naïve or not bright and times when I'm actually intelligent or mature.  Also, my friends tell me that I see things that they don't see but when they see something for me…I don't see it at all…I guess it's one of those times back then.  Where I am incapable of seeing something, however, this time…no one else sees it.  Hahaha… you're probably wondering what in the world I'm talking about, ne?  Let's just say that at that day I realized my true love…although it took some time.  The scouts had wondered why I broke off with one great guy for another…but they accepted my decision in the end.  I guess I should leave now I'm meeting that certain guy.  

  Love Always,

   Tsukino Usagi

  a.k.a Tsuki Usagi

 ~ May everything that you wish from the deepest recesses of your heart come true, because if you wish deeply enough…shouldn't it deserve to be granted?  

   Sighing, Luna couldn't help but smile in understanding and then jumped off to the bed where she stared with her dark eyes at the couple down below.  She had to admit that when she heard what Usagi did, she was appalled by her change of heart but knew that Usagi knew what she was doing.  After all, she is the fighter for love and justice.  In addition to that, she had stuck by in the name of love to the end…even giving up her life for it.  Therefore, she should deserve her decision over the one she believes that she loves so much.  Gazing down below, the couple had already started walking off and saw the smile radiate on Usagi's face…so happy and her eyes were filled with nothing but and endless depth of love, trust, honesty, and happiness.

  "She really is just a teenager in the end…a teen that wants to be normal who falls in love and has friend all over…well it's because of you, Usagi, that we're all here in the first place…" Luna stated and turned away from the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A few minutes earlier:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

  Usagi shut the door in back of her before she could hear Luna's nagging over who she'd be with and where she was going or about her decision of not thinking about the future but the present at the moment.  She rubbed her temples at all the possibilities when facing her guardian cat, but after awhile just shrugged it off and ran downstairs and put on her shoes then slamming the door shut in back of her.  Stepping off the patio she noticed that he was walking off a great distance away and called out his name.  He stopped and turned his head around, giving him his trademark grin.

  "Why are you leaving already?  Didn't I tell you to wait a minute from the window?" Usagi sighed and placed a hand to her hip as she waited for him to come back.

  "Well, it has been past a minute already…" he cockily stated.

  "Hmph, fine…why you…" Usagi started as she puffed her cheeks up at his statement.

  "Now, now…Usagi…don't you remember our past?" he grinned again.

  (Ooh!  That silly grin of his…always like that…it's so rare to see him serious nowadays…)

  Usagi stopped her anger as she continuously stared at his grin and the cheeriness in his eyes.

  "You're always so happy that it's…weird in a way after all we've been through…" Usagi commented.

  "That's because after all the war, it seems that it was such a long time, but it hasn't Usagi…you got to remember that…" he whispered as he touched her cheek with the palm of his hand.

  Closing her eyes, she tried to recall the times when he held her in his arms and when he'd touch her cheeks or wipe away her tears.  

  "I remember…"

  "Remember what?"

  "All the times we share…it's just so sad…"

  "What's so sad?"

  "That I've put you through so much pain before I finally admitted and agreed to be with you…"

  "It's okay…"

  "But...Duo…"

  "Like I said, Usa…"

  "You felt that you had nothing worth to stick around since we couldn't be together…at that time, I felt bound to my destiny… to the path laid out for me…because I was supposed to be with Mamo…Mamoru…"

  "Because of destiny?"

  "And my duty as a…princess to the long forgotten kingdom on the Moon."

  "I can remember what you told me a few weeks back…I'm still adjusting that you used to be a princess and will be a future Queen…is that still possible, Usa?  For you to be ruler of this entire universe someday?"

  "I don't know…now that I had managed to change destiny…it's possible that Crystal Tokyo may cease to exist now…"

  "I'm sorry for your loss…maybe it was better if…"

  "Shh…don't say it, Duo…don't say it…" Usagi placed a finger to his lips, stopping him in mid-sentence before he could continue on.

  "…"

  "I remember all the times we have shared together in the past and the present time…I remember the laughter we have shared at the times I have cried…I recall the losses that we had both lost like the orphanage and Father Maxwell.  I remember all those things, Duo…and I don't want to give them up because I have you now.  

  If I had never met you, I don't know what I'd do.  It's because of you that I'm here right now…not running away…not cowering…and not dead.  It's because of you that I managed to survive the way I did, in the orphanage and back there in the colonies.  It's because of you that I didn't lose that light within me and that I have not given up…that why I have accomplished so much.  As kids, we have spent all those times together in which I'll never regret…not in a million years.  And when we were separated there was not one day that I stopped thinking about you…you've given me so much…Duo and I don't want to let that go.  

   When you left in Shinigami to save me, I thought my life came to an end and when I saw you again after giving leaving that bunny on my bed…I figured out that you were alive and my light flared up once more.  Meeting you again outside in that bright sunny day was one of the few that I cherish…seeing you alive and well after I believed you to be dead.  So don't you see?  It's because of you that I'm happy…

  And it's because of you that I found my true love…not in the past but right now.  It's because of you…that I am here…right now," Usagi said as she removed her finger away from his lips as he encircled his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.

  "So you don't want to give any of what we had up?" Duo asked again.

  "No, not for the whole world…"  
  "Good, because I don't want to either.  Since it's because of you that I came to love you…" Duo stated before he lowered his head but was stopped when a finger came up to his lips again, he opened his indigo blue eyes and stared at her filled with wonderment.

  "What's wrong?" Duo asked.

  "Say it again…"

  "What?"

  "Say that last part again…"

  Duo grinned but his grin melted away as his eyes melted to that of a young man in love.

  "It's because of you…"

  "Yes, because of you…" Usagi sighed and closed her eyes as he placed two fingers at the bottom of her chin and raised her face up so he could stare at it…trying to memorize every feature as he slowly repeated his words.

  "It's because of you that I came to love you…"

  "As I love you…" Usagi put in before their lips met up, and this time no worries or guilty thoughts entered her mind.

  This time, her thoughts were only filled of him because they could finally be together.  And now, destiny wasn't forcing her to be with another as she is with her destined partner…Duo; as fate had willed it so.   

~It's funny how everything you believed to be the right way could end up being something else…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The End:

  Crappy ending, hai…but my idea at the start of this story turned out to be something else from what I had written down…which is what always happens whenever I'm writing a story.  *gah*  But, I guess it passes…sort of corny if I say so myself…like all the other endings I had written down…well except for that one story…wait, no…two…yeah…I think there were two of them…one ended up with no happy…wait…both of them ended up not happy.  *huge sweat drop* Oi, oh welps…there you have it folks!  I ended up finishing this…story.  ^_^  

  I hope that at least some of you enjoyed it!

  Anyways, to those who WANT to find out how their reunion went out and all those things…well you'll have to wait for that little side story on Because of You.  See ya later!  ^_^  *waves happily*

Hiiro:  Omae o korosu

Cheska:  Where'd that come from….?  ,;;

Hiiro:  *shrugs*


	20. A New Promise

Title:  Because of You

Author:  Cheska

E-mail Address:  Minnashime@aol.com 

Rating:  PG or PG-13

Chapter:  20

Disclaimer:  *is seen reading a book while holding a stuffed animal in her arms*  

Cheska:  *blinks and looks up*  *sighs as she rubs her temples and then stands up from her sitting position*  I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, although I do wish to work for a great company like theirs someday!  ^_^

*starts to go back to reading when she realizes the time and jumps up and races off*

Author's Notes:  *runs puffing into the room, skidding to a stop*

Cheska:  *breathes in and out as she tries to catch a breath* Whoo… almost forgot that I had to write this new and last chapter of Because of You as a side story to fill in little details here and there from that diary/journal Usagi wrote.  *grins but fails when she sees the readers' glare*  Uh… ha ha ha… *gulps*

Well, here you go!  *starts typing away*

~.~.~.~.~

  Darkness and haziness clouded the young teenager's mind; all the blond could see was emptiness.  She felt nothing at all except for clouded confusion…where was she?  How'd she get here, she could hardly remember who she was or where she came from…and from that knowledge she desperately clung to those few precious memories that she had left before she lost them.  

  "Who are you?" a voice suddenly asked out of thin air.

  Whipping her head about, her crystalline blue eyes tried in vain to see who had spoken only to find nothing.

  "I am…"

  "Quickly, child…or else you may soon find yourself lost within this empty hole that we call eternity…" the voice urged her on.

  "Why must I… escape this place when I can hardly remember anything about me…?"

  "Try to remember why you are here in the first place while not forgetting who you are, my dear, if you can't you'll soon know why you must escape.  This place we call eternity is an empty shell…an empty hole where only silence eats away at us.  It has been centuries since I found someone to speak to…centuries…" the voice whispered in a cracked voice.

  "Centuries…of silence?  Who are you and why should you decide to try and help me?" 

  "I grow weary, yes, of loneliness…but I wish none of it upon thee… you are but a young child with extraordinary powers and great skills that could help mankind…therefore…I should swallow up my own selfishness to aide thee…I have been here for centuries on end with no food or water yet I still exist…I have no clue who I am or what I look like nor how old I once was or am still…I don't have a body anymore seeing as it has been centuries…I suppose that it died and left me with nothing but my voice…and my soul…I am a spirit, you see…of this realm" the voice told her.

  "A spirit…"

  "So child, try and remember who you are before you turn into what I am and forever be lonely…"

  "Who I am…" she whispered as she closed her eyes and held her hands into a prayer stance as her hair whipped about in the darkness and surrounded her naked body as if clothing her.  

  As her eyes closed, her thoughts whirled about her inside her mind and as she thought deeper within her self, her moon insignia flashed brightly in the darkness and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

  "I remember…"

  "And who are you, my child, so I may remember thee…?"

  "I am…Tsukino Usagi of this time…Princess Serenity of the olden times…and Neo Queen Serenity of the Future…" Usagi told her before the bright radiance of light overtook her body and disappeared from the area that had her trapped only moments ago.

~.~.~.~.~

  Gray haziness clouded Usagi's mind, her whole body was numb and her eyes didn't focus too well.  Where was she?  She remembered who she was now and everything else…except for what had happened in the satellite.  She recalled her heart hurting so much as she talked to her inner self…wishing that none of the war was happening and asking for guidance from her mother…all she received was silence.  So she did what she had to do and used the Silver Crystal, but what happened after that?

  Placing a hand to her heart, unconsciously, Usagi tried to remember but received only emptiness.  

  (I can't…remember…demo…everything is a jumble right now…so hazy…so distant…) Usagi said to herself and raised her head away from the muddy ground she stood in.

  As her head rose from her downcast position to stare straight ahead, she noticed that it was slightly raining with the clouds gray over head with only a small hint of the sun shining through.  Inside herself, she knew that the rain will be over soon.  Licking her slightly dry lips, her senses started to clear away although only a little.  Clenching her fists as she tried to test out her body and found out that she could now move from her standing position but dared not move yet until she was fully capable.  However, as she clenched her fist she noticed that she held something in her hand, moving her head to the side she noticed that held an umbrella…when did she receive the object?  When did she even leave her house…was she at a colony now?  Shaking her head out of confusion, she decided to study her current whereabouts and gazed around some more.  In front of her was a tombstone and she noticed that there was an inscription there; as she stood in her position she knew that she was capable of reading it from where she was.

Here lies Motoki Furuhata a young man with a bright mind and great courage as he risked his life for the good of Earth and the colonies.  A son to his parents, a brother to his sister, a friend to his comrades, and a man in love to his beloved.

  Finishing the last words, something hurt within her heart and she clenched her umbrella tighter as her shoulders sagged as well as her head.  

  (It can't be true…no…Motoki…why?  You were at the war and fighting?  I didn't even get to see you…nor did I see your peaceful face in your coffin…or see it lowered into your graveyard…how long have you been dead?  Did it hurt, Motoki?  Were you sad or alone?  I'm sorry that I couldn't save you at your time or crisis like I have before as Sailor Moon.  You must know now, who I am…right?  That I am the heroine who has saved you so long ago…Oh Motoki…if only…) Usagi thought to herself as her other hand rose up toward her heart as she felt it breaking.

  A small sigh left her lips but it wouldn't be heard as the wind chose to grow strong at that time.  Her blond tresses whipped in back of her, away from her face and her grip on the umbrella slightly relaxed but still held it firmly in hand.  Looking away from the dreary tombstone that only resurfaced old memories, she noticed another life form nearby…it was…someone she knew…a person…a man that meant a lot to her…but why didn't she remember?

  His face appeared sad and lonely, pain and sorrow mixed with pent up emotions of agony.  It was as if he had lost everything in the whole world that meant most to him.

  Another pain stabbed at her heart from what she now saw and something within her told her to go forward and comfort him from his pain…if only for today.

  Struggling within herself, she searched deep within her mind and then it opened up her past memories to her.  She stood there for a long time and everything appeared to have grown hazy around her…she felt herself falling…

  "Mamo…" Usagi whispered as deep feelings of regret and lost swelled inside her from her past recollections as she remembered who he was and what he meant to her. 

  As Mamoru turned his head away from the sky to stare at her, astonishment as well as tenderness…so many feelings swirled inside of him.

  She felt hot tears inside her eyes but felt compelled to not wipe it from her eyes but instead to just try and keep inside of her, hoping that he won't see.

  Seeing his ocean blue eyes meet up with hers, she knew that he felt the same as he did, knew that both of them held the same sorrow and pain…knew that they lost someone dear to them.

  "Mamo…"she called out his name again before feeling herself caught up with emotion and ran for his open arms.

  On her way there, she could feel heat radiate from the sky above and felt no raindrops fall from overhead.  Just as she came toward Mamoru and felt herself envelope by his embrace she noticed that she held no umbrella but didn't care as her emotions were lost to her and just gave way to it.  Today would be a day of mourning and she had someone to share it with…if only for today…  From thereon in, she knew that she could release the tears that she had kept at bay and so she cried.  And as she cried, Mamoru's arms held her for support and held her tighter…his way of telling her that it was all right and that he understood…

  "Shh…it's all right now…" Mamoru whispered over and over again.

  Drying her tears, she felt better and much more relieved earlier on.  Pushing back, Usagi gazed up at Mamoru's ocean blue eyes which held tenderness and love as well as care.  He offered a small smile, although, she knew deep down inside that he only put up a façade for her.

  "You don't have to act; I know that you want to mourn as well…"

  "I'll mourn later, Usako…for now…you need me…"

  "No…" Usagi shook her head and he cocked his head to his side, not really understanding.

  "We need each other," Usagi finished and he smiled over at her before wrapping his arms around her.

  "I'm happy that you're alive…"

  (I'm…alive…yes…)Usagi whispered inside her before falling into darkness as her lids grew heavy.

~.~.~.~

  Waking up, she noticed that she was in a warm bed and felt something that radiated warmth next to her.  Suddenly growing aware that she wasn't outside anymore but inside a place, she sat upright and gazed around and felt the tension lessen as she slid back down.  To her side was Luna, her guardian cat, and that she at home…safe and sound…sighing…a small smile appeared on her face before settling back asleep.

  But, although, she was content she noticed that something lay amiss beside this great contentment and what had offered itself to her.  She knew that something else bothered her, but…she couldn't quite remember what it was.

  (What is this?  Why can't I remember everything anymore…I just did when I was at the graveyard…so…ahh…I remember everything again…)Usagi recalled as sadness swept over her.

  "Duo…"

  Flashes of memories danced before her as she saw his Gundam burst into a heating blaze of explosion and recalled his sorrow as she declined his offer.

  "Motoki…"

  Seeing his last smile when she visited the arcade, his laughter as she told him her encounter of a failed test and running away from her mother before she could shout at her, his eyes twinkling with happiness at seeing her content, and his love as she saw him with his girlfriend.  She also recalled all those times when her friends would visit the place and try to flirt with him…they knew now that he had a girlfriend…but they went anyway just for the fun of it.  

  At all these recollections, she smiled but it dimmed when she saw the most recent thing appear before her…the grave…the tombstone…the inscriptions.

  Shutting her eyes, she willed it to go away but couldn't and her shoulders sagged as fresh new tears came pouring out and she hugged her legs as she sobbed; crying for two of her friends that she had lost.

~.~.~.~.~

  "Usagi?" her mother's call stirred her up from her position.  She groggily opened up her eyes and saw Luna's dark eyes peer over at her.

  "Usagi…your mother is calling you," Luna mewed.

  "Hai, I heard her…"Usagi dejectedly nodded as she rose up.

  "I didn't know you were back…" Luna stated as she hopped off the bed.

  "Apparently, okaa-san does," Usagi grinned slightly but it fell away from her face.

  "Motoki…" Usagi whispered out his name, her eyes growing misty.

  "I guess you heard…"

  "Yes, well…not exactly heard…but saw…I appeared over at his graveyard and saw his name written down…" Usagi sighed and went downstairs to see what her mother wanted.

  As she left the last steps of the staircase and turned around the corner toward the kitchen, she saw her whole family there sitting around the kitchen.

  "Usagi!" her okaa-san cried out as she immediately threw her arms around her daughter's shoulders and cried in relief.

  "I heard your voice from upstairs okaa-san…didn't you call me?" Usagi whispered in her ear.

  With her mother's act the rest of the members followed along and hugged her with all their strength as they finally had Usagi back home with them.

  "I didn't know you returned…I just called out your name in front of your door before going downstairs…I never really dared go inside your room in fear that I'll break down and cry all over again…worrying about whether you were alive or not…hurt or just fine…and I see that you're quite all right…Usagi…" Tsukino Ikuko smiled as she released her daughter and stared at her face.

  "I am…I really am…" Usagi grinned and hugged her.

  (They really do care about me…if only…okaa-san…could remember and then…maybe then…we'll be at peace with each other…demo…) Usagi trailed off in her thought as she hugged her adoptive mother tighter, wanting this moment to last.

~.~.~.~.~

  Hours passed as Usagi relayed to her family about her adventure with the exception of mentioning her secret to them about being Sailor Moon and a princess of the past…other than that she revealed to them about meeting up with her birth mother and her childhood friend, Duo.  She cast aside the mention of using the crystal and of Duo being a Gundam Pilot.

  "Duo?  What does he look like?" Tsukino Ikuko wondered, at the mention of his name she frowned in thought…as if she heard that name from somewhere before.

  "Hai, Usagi; that name does sound familiar…" her father nodded in agreement while Shingo cast wary glances at his parents.

  "Well…he's taller than me with long dark brown braided hair and shining indigo blue eyes.

  "Hmmm… that does sound like a good description to me…and familiar too," her father murmured.

  "He…does?" Usagi gulped down a sudden fear rise out from her.

  "Now, now…dear…I'm sure we can discuss this later…Usagi is telling us her tales…" her mother pushed the newly arisen topic aside as Usagi continued on with her tale.

  She told about her adventure of being at the satellite station but instead of revealing that she was that golden maiden who had wings, she just said that she couldn't recall much but she had managed to survive the explosion and found a way home…although most of the trip home is a bit hazy.

  "So…is there more?" Shingo asked.

  "Nope, that's about it…"

  "Quite a story to tell isn't it, princess?" her father smiled proudly at his daughter.

  Usagi grinned and nodded her head with a beam of a smile on her face.

  "And you've met your birth mother…"Ikuko whispered, her voice growing soft.

  "Demo…okaa-san…she can't remember much about me…her memories of me are gone…I doubt she'll ever know who I am to her…" Usagi protested.

  "Hai…but if her memories resurface…I-we don't know what we'll do…" her mother stated and deep down inside, Usagi knew that she wouldn't know what she'd do in that position as well.

  "Okaa-san…otou-san…in my time at the orphanage I've always wondered what it'd be like to rejoin with my mother and over the years…I had times when I wished I had a mother and a father who would care for me and love as well as cherish me…then…I came to you guys and you've given me that love…and I grew to love you as real parents…not foster ones… and when I saw okaa-san…and found out she couldn't remember me anymore… I was sad and wished that'd she'd remember me…so I could feel that love that you feel for me as I feel for you.  So no matter what happens… know that I love you for what you've done for me, because you've treated me as one of your own," Usagi heart fully relayed to them.

  "Oh mesume…" her mother and father whispered and drew her in a hug with Shingo pulled along.

~.~.~.~

  Usagi stepped out of the house with the sun glaring down at her with such warmth as if in greeting to this fine day, for some reason she couldn't help but take a deep breath and a let out a great big smile for all the world to see.  It felt good to be alive.

  Walking off, Usagi took her time and let her eyes gaze at every sight, no matter what happens, she'd remember all of this because the colonies didn't have such life and such clear air to breathe in.  Despite the great technology roaming around there and the realistic view of the sky and the smell of flowers, it was all artificial.  Sure, the flowers planted there were nice and alive as were the trees but there were a lack of them over there; not like here.

  (I almost forgot how wonderful all of this was.)Usagi inwardly sighed as she continued on to her destination.

  After climbing the steps to the shrine, Usagi swept her gaze around the place in search of her friend(s) and finally heard some utters from the building to her right.  With a small smile Usagi crept over there and stood aside from the paper doors, knowing that her shadow would be cast inside if she stood in front of it.  Grinning slyly, Usagi ducked down and pressed her ear to the thin walls.

  "Have you guys heard anything yet?" Minako asked everyone in the room.

  "Well…if it's anything in general…I heard that Unazuki is working at the Crown Arcade still…she took over the business in remembrance of her brother…poor…Motoki…" Makoto whispered.

  "Hai, poor Motoki-kun…" Minako echoed her friend as her voice grew sorrowful.

  "Ano… Mamoru hasn't shown up much these days but when we have he doesn't seem that much sad.  I told him that I felt bad for him since he's lost his best friend in the war…and then mentioned Usagi's…death…but he looked at me as if I was crazy and said…that she wasn't dead…" Makoto stated.

  "Her death must've really affected him… Rei couldn't get a response from the Great Fire…that must mean something…right?" Minako stated.

  "May her soul rest in peace…" Makoto sighed.

  "What do you mean 'may her soul rest in peace'?  I am not dead!" a familiar voice stated as the door opened and a figure walked in the crowded room.

  "Usagi!"

  "Koneko!"

  "Usagi-chan!"

  "Odango Atama!"

  "Odango Atama?!? Rei!!!" Usagi cried out as she plumped down in front of the small serving table and feasted on the rice cakes.

  "Same as always, ne?" grinned Rei and Makoto as everyone watched their princess eat away on the table.

  "Hai…demo…so much has changed…like…Motoki…" Usagi stopped eating and sadness overwhelmed her.

  (And Duo-kun…) Usagi added in her head but dared not speak that word.

  "Hai…" everyone murmured in agreement.

~.~.~.~.~

  Days passed and then school began but everyone appeared more somber over the deaths of those who fought in the war.  However, despite these circumstances everything went on as usual…even though it appeared to be slower than usual.  

  After one autumn school day, Usagi walked off with Naru and Umino towards the Arcade center for an afternoon of fun and food.

  "It's great that you could spend the afternoon with us, Usagi, after all that's happened…" the redhead smiled affectionately.

  "Hai!  High school is quite difficult, ne?  And it isn't everyday that we could be together with all those study sessions that I'm in with the other girls," Usagi agreed.

  "You know, Usagi, you could always have me and Naru help you out in your homework," Umino offered.

  "I know, Umino…demo…you and Naru are a couple now so…I can't possibly disturb you two…" Usagi winked at the blushing couple. 

  "Ooh!!  There it is, let's go!" Usagi squealed in delight at the sight of the familiar building and instinctively grabbed a hold of Naru's hand and dragged her along with Umino running from behind.

  "Yum!" commented the blond haired girl as she set down a finished banana split and then stood up from her seat.

  "Where are you going, Usagi-chan?" Naru wondered.

  "Time to use this new stock of energy on some games, of course!  So, if you need me, I'll be over there playing!" Usagi stated as she walked over to the driving game and plopped down on the seat and put in some yen.

  "Usagi…" Naru couldn't help but smile over at her friend and then rise up from her seat but was pulled back down by her boyfriend.

  "Let her be, Naru, despite Usagi's happiness…she's still mourning over the deaths of her friend or friends…" Umino shook his head.

  "How do you know, she could be over them right now..."

  "Don't you see it?  She hurriedly finished up her food, which doesn't seem all that different, but when she ordered it…she avoided looking at the waiter and then while waiting…she may have sounded perky but her eyes didn't stay on ours…her eyes wandered off to the window and gazed outside…now she rushed off to play a game and if you look now, you'll see that her façade appears hard yet distant at the same time…not pure determination…" Umino pointed out these facts.

  "Hai, you're right…" Naru sadly agreed her face had changed to that of sympathy.

  Only a few minutes had passed since Usagi started playing her game over at the Arcade when the bell sounded, signaling that new customers arrived.  She didn't really care since tons of people usually came over here since it was a hotspot in the town for teenagers and kids alike.

  A few minutes more passed by and then a tingling sensation grew up from her spine.  Frowning, her concentration on the screen dwindled and her eyes grew a bit distant as she sensed that someone or maybe more were watching her from behind.  Sighing a bit, she drew her attention from the screen to stare behind her and she was shocked to say the least.

  "You appeared to have lost the game, Usagi-san," Quatre pointed out.

  "You could've won, but your concentration wavered…" Trowa advised.

  "Weak…" Wufei sneered.

  "Hn."

  "What are you guys doing here?" Usagi ignored their comments and rose from her seat.

  "Visiting, what else?  We traced you here and decided to…drop by, although I don't know why…" Wufei grumbled.

  "Ooh!  I could show you all around!" Usagi smiled.

  "It's not needed, Usagi-san…we've been here already and viewed the place before and decided to drop by here when we saw you," Quatre informed her.

  "Someone wants to speak to you," Wufei stated and Hiiro pointed to a corner in the arcade that was hardly used because of the dim lighting where no one really dwells in.

  Usagi's curiosity grew as she nodded and walked off with silent wonderment from her friends who watched her pass them by.

  Slipping in the booth, Usagi realized who it was and a small smile drew up on her face.  The tense feeling she felt moments before melted away with open trust and relaxation filled in.

  "Mesume, I'm glad that we meet up once again." soft, caring tones greeted her.

  Usagi paled slightly and bewilderment filled her face from the first words that left Selene's mouth.

  "How…when…?" Usagi stuttered as confusion raced through her mind.

  "Shhh…it's all right…I remember everything," Selene said as she reached over to Usagi's hand and held it firmly yet lightly.

  "When, though?  Have you always known or what?" Usagi asked.

  "You used the legendary crystal, and I saw you on TV and as I watched you, memories re-opened inside me…" Selene explained.

  "You know about the legendary crystal?" Usagi shook her head in shock.

  "Of course, I am your birth mother in this lifetime with a partial selection of the late Queen Serenity's memories," Selene explained.

  "What of the Queen Serenity that has advised me?"

  "That is my other half, when I-Queen Serenity used the crystal all those years ago I have split myself so that I may watch over you, but it seems that fate has chosen a different path for us…" Selene gave out a wane smile.

  "That she has…"Usagi murmured in agreement.

  "Quatre has been quite generous to me this past time; I have a house over at a newly built colony on the Moon.  If you want, you can come home with me on the Moon where we can catch up…" Selene offered.

  "I'd like to okaa-san…demo…" Usagi trailed off, her eyes becoming sad.

  "I understand, you have a new family now," Selene said.

  "Hai, it's because of that.  I have duties here mostly, as a daughter and a sister; as well as a leader to the scouts and most of my friends are over here…on Earth…" Usagi explained.

  "I completely understand, but I'd still like you to visit me," Selene asked of her.

  "Hai, of course I'll visit!" Usagi cried out and then her eyes glazed over sadly, "what ever happened to otou-san?"

  "He isn't in this lifetime…only you and I…there was no father, you're birth father died centuries ago in a war…"

  "I understand," Usagi raised her downcast face to give her mother a watery smile before she moved out of her seat opposite of her to sit beside Selene and hug her.

  "I'm glad…you understand…and I'm glad…you remember…"

  "I do too…and always know…ashiteru…" Selene whispered.

  "You don't know how long I waited for you to say that…" Usagi whispered and tears fell off…not out of sorrow but out of happiness.

  "It's so weak to see this…" Wufei grunted.

  "*sigh*  Wufei, you could always leave…" Quatre stated.

  "Hn." agreed Hiiro and left while Wufei stayed behind still.

  "I thought you were going to leave," Trowa pressed but Wufei shook his head and mumbled something incoherent.

~.~.~.~

  Hours passed since that meeting and as Usagi shut the door in back of her, she noticed a pink and white bunny with a pink satin collar around its neck perched on top of the bed.

  Usagi gaped at the stuffed animal for a few seconds before she warily approached it and her eyes glowed with happiness as she picked it up and hugged it to her.  Squinting her eyes, old memories opened up as she recalled the first time that Duo gave it to her.

  "Duo…" Usagi croaked out as she sat on the bed and just relived those precious moments.

  As other memories fluttered through her mind, she realized something she has been blind of all this time.

  (All these years…all this time…why have I been so blind?)Usagi shook her head in astonishment.

  Sighing, Usagi noticed that there was a letter nearby the bed and cautiously picked it up and opened it.  There was nothing inside except for a single petal of a red rose and a small piece of paper.

  "Promise…" Usagi read out loud and that was all it said.

  Realization dawned on her as she read that single word and without another thought Usagi gripped the paper and the doll to her as she ran out of the house with a hasty good-bye and rushed out.  Running with all her might, Usagi ran off until she reached the park…deep inside her she knew this is where she must be and from there she saw a tree and under it was the one she was looking for.

  "Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered out and at her words, the owner of that name turned to smile over at Usagi.

  "Usako…what are you doing here?" Mamoru smiled and Usagi stepped closer to him but didn't reply to his question.

  "A bunny, it looks cute and right for you but where'd you get it?" Mamoru asked.

  "Someone gave it to me, Mamo-chan…" Usagi answered softly as past memories drifted off again.

  "Oh…" Mamoru stepped forward toward her until they were only a foot apart but upon that closeness Usagi took a step back.

  "What's wrong?" Mamoru wondered as confusion filled his mind.

  "A boy gave it to me, Mamo-chan," Usagi answered his question, her eyes falling down on the pink and white bunny.

  "A boy?" Mamoru echoed softly as a gust of wind blew by, ruffling his midnight black hair as well as Usagi's long blond hair.

  "Hai," Usagi whispered.

  "I see…do you love him?" Mamoru whispered in clenched teeth as his gaze fell away from hers.

  "…"

  "Do you love him as much as I love you?" Mamoru continued on.

  "I'm sorry…"

  "What of our destiny and the future, Usako?  We were supposed to be together for all time, and long ago… in the past… Endymion and Serenity were together.  They died for each other…and in this life time, as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask... they fought together in battles… we were all of those…yet, this happens. I love you, Usako…" Mamoru uttered.

  "And I love you…Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered with tears cascading down her cheeks.

  "…but you love him, still…don't you?" Mamoru whispered.

  "…"

  "And I know him, don't I?"

  "…hai, you do…"

  "You said you were only friends…and he said it too…but I knew better…" Mamoru stated.

  "I wanted to believe we would only go as far as friendship, Mamo-chan and I knew my duty to you…that we would have this wonderful future together…" Usagi said.

  "I believed that, too…" Mamoru said as he glanced at her before turning around.

  "Pluto always said that the future can always change with the path that we choose and my mother, Selene, told me awhile ago that I control my own life and no one else can…that's what I'm doing Mamo-chan, I'm doing this my own way." Usagi stated.

  "What of our future then?"

  "…I don't know, but this is the present and not the past or the future; just now…"

  "You used to believe in destiny wholeheartedly,"

  "I still do, I believe in fate and destiny still…"

  "So they're telling you to give up a great future of what we could have because a stuffed animal was given to you?" Mamoru whirled around, hate and betrayal apparent in his ocean blue eyes.

  "I was also told that I can do whatever I want if I set my heart on it.  And I was told that if I work hard enough and try hard enough… things that I want to happen may be rewarded to me…Mamo-chan…… that future that we could have may well be my reward…but I don't want it… so here's another one offered to me…a chance to be with someone that I care about…" Usagi defended herself.

  "All this time Usako…have you been whispering your undying love to him?" Mamoru asked in a hushed whisper, his eyes still reflecting off pain.

  "Never…Mamo-chan…I couldn't…I wouldn't…because…I always believed that what I was feeling for him could never outmatch my feelings for you. I believed that those emotions running through me would disappear…because I knew we'd be together…because destiny wanted us to…"

  "But those feelings didn't go away, did they?" Mamoru struggled to keep his voice even as he gazed down upon her and saw that her eyes were willing tears to stop flowing and in her eyes, he knew that his words rang true, "You love him more than me…"

  "Did you tell him you love him recently?"

  "No…" Usagi croaked out, hugging the bunny closer to her.

  "Then how do you know that he loves you back?"

  "He told me…long ago…in the satellite…"

  "And then…?"

  "I didn't respond to him…I couldn't…I wanted to be with you…but…I can't…not anymore…"

  "That's when the explosion happened…and when you used your crystal…that's why…" Mamoru realized and he couldn't stare down at Usagi's face any more.

  "Mamo-chan…"

  "All this time, I've believed we'd be together for always. I love you, Usako…I still do despite this situation, no matter what happens Usako…I'll always be waiting for you…tell me, Usako… do you love him more than me?  You never answered that…" Mamoru whispered out.

  "…hai, I do…" Usagi squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that those words would pain them both…but him most of all.

  "I see…" Mamoru whispered out, his fists clenched and his head downcast.

  "I'm sorry…Mamo…Mamoru…" Usagi pained inside of her, her heart hurting as she said those words.  For such a long time, she always called Mamoru Mamo-chan…and it pained her to call him by another name.

  "…I guess it's the end then…" Mamoru whispered out as he walked away from her.

  Usagi watched his vanishing form as he walked away with his head cast down and then she turned away and ran off as well.  Tears blinded her eyes and her heart hurt so much after what she did, she felt guilty for what she had done but she couldn't stay with him when she loved another.  

  (It hurts so much…so much…demo…I love him…) Usagi cried out in her head and up ahead she saw a walking form in the distance as the form stopped at the bridge.

  "Duo…"  Usagi slowed to a walk, clutching the bunny in her arms and wiping her eyes away but still more tears fell down.

  Hearing his name called out, Duo turned to the speaker and a weak smile appeared on his face.  He hid what he was carrying in back of him as he bowed slightly towards her.

  "Usa…" he grinned.

  Taking a small step forward, Usagi gazed at him with her eyes glistening in happiness and mixed sorrow.

  "You're crying, didn't I always tell you…?" Duo began.

  "I know…but this is just my happy cry…I'm so…happy…" Usagi ran forward and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

  "What for?"

  "You're alive…alive…all this time…I thought you were dead…"

  "I thought so too…but Lieutenant Noin rescued me before I ran out of oxygen in outer space…the Gundam blew up but I escaped that and drifted around in space for I don't know how long…" Duo explained as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, trying to bring comfort into her system.

  "You were crying before though…I saw the blood shot eyes; don't think you could hide that…" Duo pointed out as he pushed the blond a little ways from his warmth.

  "I remember when you gave me this bunny…and I knew you gave it to me…I knew you were alive…and then I saw your note…'Promise'…and the red rose petal…"

  "I found out where you lived and sneaked in…left them there and watched from the tree tops…"

  "You were there the whole time?!"

  "Yeah, it was great to see you smile...Usa…bunny…" Duo whispered out the familiar nick names in her ear that made her shiver.

  "Arigatou…" Usagi murmured and then drew out the piece of paper with the flower petal on top; she held it over to him as he gazed with slight curiosity.  Usagi reached over and bid him to open his palm in which he did and from there, she placed the paper with the rose on top on his palm facing up.

  "I'll always remember our promise Duo…but do you also remember that we said we'd always be friends?  And you said that the tree was what held us together…but the tree fell…do you remember?" Usagi asked him.

  "Hai…" Duo's eyes starting to go dark.

  "And you remember our…conversation in the satellite?" Usagi asked, her voice a whisper.

  "Yes…I do…" Duo's tone of voice was a mere whisper.

  "I never did answer your question did I?  If all I could see us as were mere friends…I just turned away from you and when I turned around I saw how sad your eyes were before the hatch closed and you were gone…" Usagi told him.

  "Why are you saying this now?" Duo asked.

  "Because…of our promise…"

  "What of it?"

  "In our pact…it said as long as we were friends…and as long as we were separated we'd find each other again…" Usagi said, her eyes glowing with happiness.

  "I know that…"Duo was still confused but didn't want to press anything else on her, seeing her happy was enough for him to enjoy.

  "Tell me, Duo…do you just still want to be friends after everything?" Usagi softly asked as she stepped toward him.

  "What are you…trying to say…?" Duo appeared shock by her sudden question, his heart pounding.

  "Exactly what I'm trying to say, do you still want to be just friends…I want to know before I answer your question from long ago…" Usagi whispered in his ear.

  "I love you…Usa…I still do…you know that I'm willing to be just a friend…if you still want me to be…but I'll always love you…" Duo uttered; his voice soft and filled with so much emotion.

  "Then I'll answer your question from long ago…" Usagi took a step backward and pressed the bunny close to her as her head went downcast, Duo gazed at her questioningly.

  As Usagi rose up her head so as to meet with his eyes, he knew that it would be a good day today…that all the heartache he felt inside would disappear and mend itself just from the love that radiated from Usagi's eyes.

  "Duo-chan…I don't want to be just friends…I want us to be together because no matter how much I keep telling myself we can't be together…even though I have destiny telling me to be with another…I couldn't help but want to be with you…because I love you…I love you more than I do with Mamo…Mamoru…" Usagi confessed and smiled faintly up at his indigo blue eyes that blazed with so much love and passion.

  "Usa…" Duo swept her up in his arms as Usagi clung onto the stuffed animal in her arms.

  "I guess that means we have to make a new pact now, won't we?" Usagi whispered in his ear as he settled her back down onto the ground.

  "I guess so…" Duo grinned and this time held her in his arms and bent his head for a searing kiss.

  "Promise me that we'll always see each other again no matter what happens in the times to come?" Usagi initiated the question to him after their lips parted from their kiss.

  "No matter what happens, we'll find one another again?" Duo added.

  "Hai…yes," Usagi nodded.

  Duo grinned followed by Usagi's smile of approval.

  "Promise," both said in unison with twinkling eyes of merriment.

  "All that's left is the pinky swear…" Usagi stated.

  "I think we're too old for that…"Duo frowned.

  "You can't be too old for traditions…" Usagi shook her head.

  "I was thinking more of…a sealed deal type of thing…" Duo grinned mischievously.

  "And what did you have in mind?" Usagi teased.

  "Oh…something like…this," Duo said as he captured her lips with his own once more.

The End…

~.~.~.~.~

  There you go, there's that little side story…I was thinking that Duo would meet up with Usagi in her room in that earlier scene where she finds the bunny and he shows up from behind the closet or the bed or something…or the window even…but decided against it…once my fingers met the keyboard on that part… so this is what I ended up with.  So, what do you think?  *twinkling eyes*  *then the twinkling fades as she realizes something*  Oh yeah, sorry for the errors in here, I didn't really proofread it.  *squints eyes in pain and then gets hit with a mallet from behind where a chibi form of Usagi stands* Owies…


End file.
